


Северные истории. Книга I

by Glissuar



Series: Северные истории [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Middle Ages, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glissuar/pseuds/Glissuar
Summary: Мир сурового и мрачного северного Средневековья, существующий по законам враждебной и неподвластной человеку темной магии.Верховный лорд северных земель приезжает на юг навестить своего должника и напомнить ему, что по долгу пора бы рассчитаться. Вот только денег у южанина не оказывается, и он предлагает расплатиться племянницей, что всех устраивает, кроме нее.





	1. Chapter 1

В одном из множества мелких замков, рассыпанных среди полей и заливных лугов Долины, с самого утра царило необычное беспокойное оживление.

Лорд Моррет Хостбин кричал на свою племянницу Лейлис, и лицо его, по обыкновению, покрывалось красными пятнами от негодования.

— Я сказал, ты к нему спустишься! И будешь с ним учтива и приветлива, будешь улыбаться ему и выражать признательность за то, что он пожелал обратить на тебя свое внимание! Ты хоть знаешь, кто такие Эстергары, глупая девчонка? Про это написано в твоих умных книжках? Это самый могущественный дом к северу от Вергской переправы.

«Да, — с тоской думала Лейлис. — К северу от Верга, за пределами цивилизованного мира, там, куда не заезжают торговые караваны, в диких и холодных землях, дом Эстергаров действительно самый могущественный и влиятельный». Раньше лорд Хостбин презрительно говорил о всех северянах, как о грубых и воинственных варварах, ничем не отличающихся от ханкитов и прочих степных кочевников. Но когда лорд Рейвин прибыл к Хостбинам лично и со свитой, спесь Моррета быстро сменилась подобострастием.

— Все северные земли присягнули лорду Рейвину. А знаешь, почему? — не унимался дядюшка. — Потому, что пятьсот лет назад его предок их все завоевал! Ты хоть знаешь, кто были его предки? Нет? Так прочитай об этом в «Сказаниях о великих домах» и узнаешь! Эстергары до сих пор владеют всем Севером. Ты хоть представляешь, как тебе повезло, глупая, что он соглашается взять тебя без приданого? За кого ты могла рассчитывать выйти замуж? За сквайра, за межевого рыцаря, если бы я не устроил это дело с лордом Рейвином!

Лорд Моррет действительно устроил этот брак как нельзя лучше — для всех, кроме Лейлис, конечно же. У северян принято платить выкуп за женщину, особенно знатную, ее семье, причем, отнюдь не символически, а вполне весомо — золотом. Лорд Рейвин же не заплатил за нее ни монетки и, наверняка, счел удачной сделкой получить невесту, лишь простив небольшую часть долга ее родственникам. А сама Лейлис скорее предпочла бы стать женой оруженосца или самого захолустного йомена — но здесь, в Долине.

— Ну хватит рыдать, — раздраженно бросил дядя под конец своей речи. — Вытри лицо, дуреха, и уложи волосы. Шилла, напудри ее как следует, пока она своим видом не распугала всех женихов в округе, — приказал он служанке и вышел, хлопнув тяжелой дубовой дверью.

Лейлис снова неудержимо расплакалась. В выпуклом темном зеркале отражалось ее покрасневшее лицо, припухшие от слез глаза и растрепанные волосы.

«Если лорд Рейвин увидит меня такой, у него точно пропадет желание брать меня в жены».

Шилла, девица с широким румяным лицом простолюдинки, единственная служанка Лейлис и наперсница ее детских игр, промокнула ей глаза платочком и успокаивающе погладила по волосам.

— Ну что вы, милая госпожа, не нужно так убиваться, — Шилла была не так умна, чтобы помочь Лейлис советом, но все же пыталась утешить.

Лейлис теперь почти завидовала своим старшим сестрам, выданным замуж в бедность и незнатность, и тогда дядя тоже упирал на то, что девушке, даже благородной, не найти хорошего мужа без приданого и они должны радоваться тому, что получили… Их с сестрами приданое, положенное им по завещанию отца, в первый же год после его смерти, пошло на оплату семейных долгов и некоторых сомнительных предприятий Моррета, которые, однако, так и не принесли ожидаемых плодов. Если быть справедливыми до конца, дела дома Хостбин давно шли неважно; отец Лейлис за все годы так и не смог их выправить, а при посредственном управлении его недалекого младшего брата все стало еще хуже.

Лейлис бы никогда открыто не обвинила дядю в транжирстве и несправедливости по отношению к ней, даже стыдила себя за такие мысли, но в глубине души знала, что права. Ее отец не принудил бы ее к браку, он обязательно нашел бы другой способ расплатиться с кредитором, но никогда не стал бы жертвовать счастьем дочерей.

Шилла засуетилась возле госпожи, расчесала ей волосы, оставив их золотисто-каштановыми волнами струиться по спине, только заплела две небольшие косички у висков и приладила украшенную бусинами сеточку. Потом смешала в мисочке золотисто-розовую пудру, мягкой пуховкой провела несколько раз по скулам Лейлис, под глазами и по векам. Когда служанка закончила, Лейлис выглядела как обычно очаровательно, а что глаза слегка припухли от слез, никто не заметит. Спускаться к гостям не хотелось, но еще меньше хотелось нового скандала и унижений от дядюшки.

На площадке лестницы, ведущей в пиршественный зал, Лейлис подловила тетушка. Леди Отта придирчиво осмотрела ее, длинным высохшим пальцем поправила выбившиеся из-под сеточки пряди, потом решительно сдернула кружевные складки фишю.

— Это тебе не нужно.

— Но, миледи, это не очень пристойно, — пыталась возразить Лейлис.

Ее платье не прикрывало плечи и оставляло открытым слишком глубокий вырез на груди. Сверху полагалось надевать кружевной воротник или шарф, но у тети было другое мнение на этот счет.

— Глупости, вовсе нет. Пускай лорд Рейвин видит, какая ты у нас красавица.

«Не только он. Его люди тоже насмотрятся. Если бы лорд Рейвин захотел увидеть меня совсем без одежды, ему бы и в этом не отказали», — подумала Лейлис, но не стала возражать, чтобы не раздражать лишний раз леди Отту, которой и без того не нужен был повод, чтобы придраться к племяннице мужа.

Девушка под руку с тетушкой вошла в обеденный зал, из которого дядя перед приездом северян распорядился вынести все гобелены, кишимирские ковры и серебряную утварь, старательно прибедняясь перед кредитором.

Лорд Рейвин Эстергар уже ожидал ее. Внешне он был полной противоположностью ее дяди — высокий, даже по меркам северян, стройный и светловолосый, держался спокойно и немного надменно, глядя на тучного неповоротливого Моррета, подобострастно расшаркивающегося перед ним, с плохо скрываемым презрением. На этот раз с Эстергаром было только двое приближенных. Одного из них, Джоара Хэнреда, молодого мужчину с рыжими волосами и шрамом от ханкитского изогнутого меча на всю левую половину лица, Лейлис знала — он командовал отрядом, три года охранявшим границы владений Хостбинов от кочевников. Второй был юноша с очень светлыми, почти белыми волосами и вышитым на груди гербовым изображением сине-серебряной рыбы. Он прибыл вместе с Эстергаром три дня назад, и девушка с трудом вспомнила его имя — Риенар Фэренгсен. Все трое были при оружии — северяне не расставались с мечами ни под каким предлогом, усматривая в этом ущерб для чести. В день прибытия лорд Рейвин, вместо того, чтобы отдать свой меч леди Хостбин, поклялся на старом наречии, что не обнажит его под крышей дома Хостбинов против хозяина и членов его семьи. Моррета это вполне устроило, хоть и не совсем соответствовало принятым на юге правилам этикета.

Лорд Рейвин даже не улыбнулся при появлении своей будущей невесты. Еще при самой первой встрече он произвел на девушку впечатление мрачного и холодного человека. От его взгляда у Лейлис по спине бежали мурашки, этот человек пугал ее, хоть она и не могла понять, чем именно.

— А вот и моя дорогая племянница, — притворно елейным голосом возвестил лорд Моррет. — Поприветствуй гостей, Лейлис.

Девушка присела в реверансе перед лордом Рейвином и его спутниками.

— Она у нас такая скромница, — так же приторно-фальшиво затянула леди Отта. — Так обрадовалась предстоящей помолвке, что засмущалась.

— Скромность — хорошее качество для женщины, — заметил Эстергар на своем языке, Хэнред перевел его слова. Вообще-то, лорд Рейвин знал диалект Долины достаточно хорошо и почти свободно на нем изъяснялся, если не считать твердого северного акцента, но все равно предпочитал говорить через переводчика.

— Да, конечно, — тут же согласился Моррет. — Скромность и благонравие — вот главные украшения женщины… Моя племянница сполна обладает всеми качествами, приличествующими супруге такого знатного и влиятельного человека, как ваша милость.

— Миледи Лейлис знает грамоту и счет? — спросил Эстергар, глядя на Лейлис, но обращаясь по-прежнему к ее дяде.

Вопрос, по всей видимости, удивил не только Лейлис, но и ее родственников, которые никак не ожидали, что для северянина имеет какое-то значение отношение возможной супруги к наукам.

— Конечно, она получила хорошее образование, как и положено благородной девушке, — заверил его Моррет. В этом, как и многом другом, он слукавил — после смерти отца Лейлис, прежнего лорда Хостбина, никто не занимался ее воспитанием и образованием. К ней не были приставлены учителя, как к некоторым знатным девушкам, ее не обучали ни науке звезд, ни высокому искусству, ни медицине. По сути, все, что Лейлис знала о мире, она почерпнула из старинных книг и молитвенных формул. Назвать такое образование блестящим было никак нельзя, но живость ума и тяга к знаниям компенсировали это обстоятельство.

— Она очень много читает, и на старом языке тоже. Мы всегда поощряли у нее любовь к книгам… — вставила леди Отта.

«Неправда, — думала Лейлис. — Вы всегда говорили, что чтение книг — пустое и бесполезное занятие».

— Она очень способная, быстро выучит ваш язык и все обычаи, я в этом уверен, — поддакнул дядя.

Родственники расхваливали ее на все лады, как крестьяне хвалят скотину, пытаясь продать подороже на ярмарке. Никто ни разу не обратился к ней, не позволил вставить хоть слово. Это было неприятно и унизительно. За все годы она не слышала от дяди и его жены столько похвал, но обидно было сознавать, что им только хочется поскорее всучить ее северянину и забыть о ее существовании.

— Конечно же, наша ненаглядная Лейлис невинна, как дитя, — леди Отта первый раз в жизни приобняла ее за плечи. — Впрочем, если вам угодно убедиться в ее непорочности, это, конечно, можно устроить…

Риенар смущенно кашлянул, скрывая улыбку, а Джоар в растерянности взглянул на своего сеньора, сомневаясь, стоит ли переводить слова леди Отты. Лейлис едва не стало дурно, как только она поняла, что предлагает тетушка. Девушке нечего было бояться позора, но ничего унизительнее подобной проверки и представить нельзя было. Она вскинула голову, отчаянно и умоляюще глядя в лицо Эстергару. К счастью, он не превратно расценил ее испуг и замешательство.

— В этом нет необходимости, — произнес он на языке Долины. — Я верю в добродетельность моей будущей супруги.

Лорд Рейвин наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами ее напудренной щеки, кольнув бородой. Все присутствующие, кроме Лейлис, облегченно вздохнули — северянин давал понять, что помолвка фактически состоялась.

— Вот и славно, — воскликнул лорд Моррет. — Я рад, что мы решили этот вопрос и вы не изменили своего решения, лорд Рейвин. Угодно ли вам отобедать с нами? Прошу, пройдемся к столу, уважаемые господа. Лейлис, куда ты собралась? — окликнул он племянницу, когда та хотела было вернуться в свою комнату. — Останься, ты будешь сидеть напротив лорда Рейвина.

Леди Отта незаметно дернула Лейлис за волосы и прошипела ей на ухо:

— Сделай лицо поприветливее, неблагодарная девчонка. Никто не хочет за едой любоваться твоим вечно недовольным выражением.

Пока слуги накрывали на стол, лорд Моррет привычно извинялся за скромность трапезы. Впрочем, северяне были непритязательны в еде — по их меркам, если на столе есть хлеб, вино и фрукты, это уже можно считать пиром. Климат в их землях слишком суров, чтобы выращивать пшеницу и теплолюбивые плоды, особенно виноград, поэтому пища, привычная обычному южному крестьянину, на севере считалась признаком роскоши.

К большому неудовольствию Лейлис, за обедом к ним присоединился ее двоюродный брат Шенни. Он был на пару лет младше ее, нездоровый, невоспитанный и избалованный мальчишка, в котором леди Отта, естественно, души не чаяла и всячески потакала его капризам. Лорд Моррет знал, что гостей его сын очень раздражает, и даже велел ему посидеть в своей комнате, пока сам будет решать дела с кредитором, но Шенни чуть было не устроил истерику, и пришлось допустить его в пиршественный зал.

— Почему вы даже за стол садитесь при оружии? — нагло спросил Шенни у северян вместо приветствия.

— Потому что у нас на Севере даже еда может напасть на тебя, — парировал Риенар. Он единственный не считал для себя зазорным реагировать на хамство мальчишки.

Лейлис усадили напротив Эстергара, и будущий супруг, как и при первой встрече, чаще смотрел на нее, чем на Хостбина, который пытался привлечь его внимание какими-то разговорами. Лорд Рейвин кивал, показывая, что все понимает и ему интересно, а отвечали за него Джоар или Риенар. Лейлис смущалась под его взглядом и сидела ссутулившись, не поднимая глаз от своей тарелки. Кроме того, Шенни то и дело задевал ее под столом ногой — специально, разумеется, — и задавал Эстергару разные вопросы, видимо, поставив себе целью довести кузину до слез.

— Вы заберете Лейлис к себе на Север, да?

— Да. Если миледи согласится, конечно же, — отозвался Эстергар.

«Как будто у меня есть выбор», — Лейлис едва удержалась от ироничной усмешки, ей обычно несвойственной.

— О, разумеется, она согласна! — заверил его Хостбин, прежде чем девушка успела что-то ответить.

— И она сюда больше не вернется? — продолжал Шенни. — Никогда?

Лорд Рейвин промолчал, Риенар, явно уходя от вопроса, сказал, что время покажет.

Иногда Лейлис мечтала о том, чтобы уехать из этого дома и не видеть больше ни дяди, ни его жены, ни, особенно, кузена, который, взрослея, становился все более несносным и не переставал ее изводить. Она мечтала, как всякая девочка, наслушавшись красивых баллад, о рыцаре, который приедет, чтобы попросить ее руки, может быть, даже совершит ради нее какой-нибудь подвиг, а потом увезет в свой замок подальше от родственников с их придирчивой неприязнью. Мечта почти сбылась, вот только в балладах не говорилось о том, что помолвка будет скорее похожа на торговую сделку, что никто даже не поинтересуется мнением самой невесты, и что ей придется ехать на Север с мужчиной, которого она видит второй раз в жизни.

Лорд Эстергар не нравился Лейлис, ее пугали его мрачная серьезность и постоянное молчание. Не то чтобы его спутники были ей приятнее, но Риенар Фэренгсен хотя бы улыбался и шутил, а Джоар Хэнред явно любил поговорить. Лорд Рейвин со всеми держался холодно и высокомерно, а будущую супругу и вовсе игнорировал, ни разу даже не обратился к ней и не улыбнулся.

— Когда вы уезжаете? Скоро? — Шенни снова влез с невежливым вопросом.

Эстергар произнес что-то на своем языке, и Джоар перевел его слова Моррету.

— Лорд Рейвин говорит, что мы покинем вас, как только закончим наши дела. Завтра или через день. Мы и так злоупотребляем вашим гостеприимством, лорд Моррет. Кстати, не пора ли нам вспомнить о нашем деле? — многозначительно протянул Хэнред.

Лорд Хостбин понял намек и ощутимо занервничал, но понимая, что неприятного разговора все равно не избежать, приказал слугам убрать со стола, а женщинам вернуться в свои покои. Лейлис с облегчением покинула залу, учтиво поклонившись дяде и лорду Эстергару. Следом за ней вышла леди Отта. Финансовые вопросы женщин не касались, и разговоры мужчин им слушать вовсе не полагалось.

— Я сейчас принесу документы, лорд Рейвин. Угодно ли вам подождать? — торопливо забормотал Хостбин. — Шенни, сынок, побудь пока с гостями.

— Я не хочу с ними сидеть! — капризно выкрикнул мальчишка в спину отцу. — Куда ушла Лейлис? — он выскочил из-за стола и выбежал из залы, не извинившись за неучтивость и не попрощавшись.

— До чего мерзкий мальчишка, — заметил Риенар, проводив его раздраженно-неприязненным взглядом.

— Когда я только получил этот шрам, — Джоар дотронулся до глубокого кривого рубца на лице, — едва оправившись от ранения, еще в повязках, приехал к Хостбину, чтобы отдать отчет и взять с него содержание за три месяца, этот щенок сказал, что я, должно быть, плохо дрался, раз ханкит достал меня мечом.

— И как ты не снес ему голову за такое оскорбление? — удивился Риенар.

— Пришлось бы платить выкуп за кровь… А золота и так не хватало даже на покупку лошадей и провизии, — невесело усмехнулся Хэнред.

— Твоя выдержка достойна восхваления, Джоар. Я бы свернул ему шею, даже не обнажая меча. И его отец стоит того же — жадный и тщедушный проходимец. Почему бы ему просто не отдать деньги, если таков был уговор?

— Каждую смену сезона я приезжал в этот дом, и каждый раз мне приходилось вытряхивать из него положенные нам деньги. Он затягивал ту же песню, что и теперь, и жаловался, как торгаш на ярмарке, что близок к разорению и что содержание солдат обходится ему дороже, чем набеги и грабежи ханкитов. Я сказал, что если он больше не нуждается в нашей службе, я с отрядом возвращаюсь на Север, только тогда он выплатил нужную сумму.

— Бесчестный человек и недостойная семья. Рейвин, тебе так обязательно жениться на их девице? Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь брать жену из семей вассалов, но даже на юге можно поискать дом познатнее этих пастухов, что скажешь?

— Скажу, что мало чести в оскорблении хозяина под его же крышей и за глаза, — отозвался Эстергар.

Риенар презрительно фыркнул, но замолчал. Лорд Моррет вернулся через несколько минут с письменным прибором, бумагами и фамильной печатью с изображением герба дома Хостбинов — геральдического цветка в окружении колосьев.

— Мы столь многим вам обязаны, лорд Рейвин… — начал заискивать Моррет. — Эти три года были благодатными.

— И воины заслуживают вознаграждения за то, что эти три года охраняли покой ваших границ.

— Да, безусловно, — приуныл Хостбин. — Но я уже говорил вам, лорд Рейвин, что у меня не хватит золота… единовременная выплата всей суммы нас буквально разорит.

— На ваши земли в течение трех лет не было ни одного набега, ханкиты не угоняли ваш скот, не убивали крестьян и не жгли посевы. Что вам было делать, если не благоденствовать и приумножать богатства? — не дослушав жалобы Хостбина на неурожаи, падеж скота и немилость богов, Эстергар продолжал. — Впрочем, учитывая, что мы скоро породнимся, я мог бы предложить вам более удобный способ рассчитаться по долгу, как родственнику. Вы могли бы продавать зерно на Север за золото. При нормальной урожайности это не будет для вас обременительно, и долг будет полностью покрыт в течение двух лет.

— Но это… затруднительно. Между нашими владениями велико расстояние, — резонно возразил Моррет.

— Я заметил, что в Долине хорошие торговые тракты.

— Да, но ни один купец не согласится вести караван через Брейнденский лес! Да еще и каждый месяц, и в зимнее время… вы понимаете…

Эстергар небрежно махнул рукой, и Хэнред объяснил за него:

— Вполне достаточно доставить обозы с продовольствием до Верга, а дальше наши люди справятся сами. Рассчитываться так же будут наши агенты в Верге, согласно договору и по чести.

— Ну, если так, то все в порядке.

— Осталось только обговорить детали и подписать договор.

Хэнред долго сверял и подправлял цифры, пока расчет не сошелся, а Эстергар только наблюдал за этими манипуляциями, потягивая сладкое риисское вино, которое Хостбин все-таки расщедрился подать гостям. Составленный в итоге торговый договор обещал оказаться взаимовыгодным — северяне покупали зерно с полей Хостбинов гораздо дешевле, чем предложили бы им остальные южные земли, но значительно дороже, чем мог рассчитывать Хостбин, попытайся он продать его соседям, земли которых были не менее плодородны.

— Наконец-то, — облегченно выдохнул Риенар, когда оба лорда подписали бумагу и скрепили печатями, Хостбин — гербовой печатью, а Эстергар просто приложив кольцо.

— Осталась последняя маленькая деталь, — подал голос Моррет, видимо, побужденный к этому смутным чувством вины перед Лейлис. — Мы с моей супругой хотим быть уверены, что нашей дорогой племяннице не грозит бесчестие. Если бы вы соблаговолили письменно заверить помолвку, это бы не только успокоило нас в отношении ее судьбы, но и стало бы первым шагом в укреплении не только торговой, но и родственной связи между нашими домами.

Эстергар кивнул, подтверждая справедливость его слов, и Джоар Хэнред, взяв лист пергамента, под диктовку своего сюзерена, написал несколько строк, сходу переводя на язык Долины:

Я, лорд Рейвин Эстергар, воин и глава своего дома, ведущего свою историю от Эстерга, прозванного Великим, Покорителя Севера, подтверждаю помолвку с девицей Лейлис из дома Хостбин, дочерью лорда Уолласа Хостбина, и обязуюсь вступить с нею в законный брак не позднее, чем через месяц от весеннего равноденствия сего года.

Эстергар поставил снизу свою подпись, вручил бумагу лорду Моррету и даже соблаговолил пожать руку своего недостойного должника и теперь почти родственника.

Лейлис вбежала в свои покои, захлопнула тяжелую дверь, прислонившись к ней спиной. Ее служанки Шиллы уже не было, наверное, убежала с каким-то поручением, и это было кстати, Лейлис не хотелось сейчас выслушивать ее неуклюжие утешения, лучше побыть одной и спокойно все обдумать.

Все происходило слишком быстро, и девушка была не готова к таким переменам в своей жизни. После смерти отца ей жилось совсем не весело, но спокойно и привольно. Родственники не упускали возможности придраться к ней по любому поводу, и, в то же время, почти не обращали на нее внимания, так что Лейлис могла делать то, что ей хочется. Она гуляла неподалеку от замка, иногда верхом, читала и занималась рукоделием — плела кружева и вышивала цветными нитками, сначала надеясь, что эти изделия могут составить ее новое приданое, а потом скорее для собственного удовольствия. Ей никто не мешал и строго не ограничивал, и такая простая, спокойная жизнь устраивала Лейлис. Брак и новая семья представлялись или романтическими фантазиями, или делом еще далекого, неопределенного будущего. А лорд Эстергар, приехав в дом Хостбинов три дня назад, нарушил это размеренное и привычное течение жизни — слишком быстро и слишком неожиданно.

Лейлис закрывала глаза и снова чувствовала на себе его внимательный и пристальный взгляд, в котором без труда угадывалось желание. Так же лорд Рейвин смотрел на нее при первой встрече, а Лейлис улыбалась ему и краснела, польщенная вниманием гостя, еще не понимая, к чему это может привести. А вот леди Отта поняла все сразу, и тем же вечером родственники уже обсуждали с Эстергаром возможность заключения брака между ним и Лейлис. Северяне, даже самого знатного происхождения, не заключали ранние помолвки и не знали династических союзов, но все же было странно, что лорд Эстергар все еще был свободен и не связан обещанием. Хостбины правильно догадались, что ему нужна супруга, но по какой-то причине он не нашел подходящей партии в своих землях. Лорд Рейвин не раздумывал долго — на одной чаше весов бедность и безвестность дома Хостбин, на другой — экзотичная, для взгляда северянина, расцветающая красота невесты; большие карие глаза с золотистой искоркой, волнистые волосы осеннего цвета, свободно спадающие до поясницы, трогательный румянец, различимый сквозь слой блестящей пудры. Лорд Рейвин согласился почти сразу, а Лейлис сообщили только тогда, когда все уже было решено и протестовать было поздно. Объясниться напрямую с будущим женихом и сказать, что она не хочет выходить за него замуж, девушка так и не решилась — лорд Эстергар слишком гордый человек, чтобы так легко смириться с отказом; он мог решить заполучить ее силой или же отплатить за оскорбление ее семье. Такой дерзкой выходкой она бы только навредила себе и поставила под удар родственников. Покориться в очередной раз оказалось проще и разумнее.

От размышлений Лейлис оторвал Шенни, который застучал ногой в дверь, пришлось его впустить.

— Они уезжают завтра, и ты с ними, — дразнящимся голосом заявил он и, видя, что кузина не отвечает, продолжил: — Отец сказал, что очень удачно наконец-то сбыл тебя с рук. Он и не рассчитывал, что кто-то возьмет тебя без приданого. И что ты должна быть ему благодарна.

«Благодарна за то, что он торгует мною, как вещью? А что при этом чувствую я, всем безразлично», — зло думала Лейлис, но вслух ничего не сказала. Она уже знала, что если Шенни игнорировать, он скорее оставит ее в покое.

— Тебе лучше научиться быть приветливее с этим северянином, дорогая кузина, ведь если ему что-то не понравится, он может оставить тебя в лесу на съедение нежити, и никто даже не узнает.

— Это неправда! — не сдержавшись, воскликнула Лейлис, хотя и не была в этом вполне уверена. Одним из известных сюжетов баллад была история про северного лорда Фержингарда, который женился сто раз, а на следующий же день убивал свою новую жену, и так продолжалось, пока последняя, сто первая, жена не задушила его во сне.

— Нет, это правда! У себя на Севере он может делать с тобой, что хочет! Ты знаешь, что у них есть обычай делиться женщиной с боевыми товарищами? Тебе придется спать со всеми его вассалами, и с этим уродом со шрамом тоже!

— Неправда, ты все лжешь! — крикнула Лейлис, срываясь на плач.

— Правда, это все знают! — Шенни выскочил из ее комнаты, хохоча, очень довольный собой.

Лейлис залезла на кровать, легла на расшитое покрывало и долго плакала, обняв подушку. Правда, когда к ней зашла леди Отта, девушка уже успокоилась, во всяком случае, настолько, чтобы приветствовать тетушку вежливым поклоном.

— Северяне хотят отправиться на рассвете, — сообщила тетя и прибавила язвительно: — Видно, лорд Эстергар не желает пользоваться нашим гостеприимством ни одного лишнего дня. И это к лучшему. Давай, я помогу тебе собраться. Где твоя служанка?

Она покричала Шиллу, та как раз возвращалась с ворохом выстиранных и просушенных льняных простыней.

— Хорошая ткань, — леди Отта пощупала тонкую батистовую оторочку. — Можешь взять это белье.

Лейлис с помощью служанки выдвинула из-под лавки сундук с массивными коваными ручками и резной крышкой, на самый низ сложила книги, обернув их перед этим в холст, сверху — льняные простыни, свои кружева и вышивку. Она хотела взять шкатулку с драгоценностями, в которой еще оставались несколько дорогих серебряных украшений и филигранные изделия из золотой проволоки, хоть цветных стеклянных бус и эмалей было больше.

— Оставь, — тут же прикрикнула на нее леди Отта.

— Но эти украшения носила моя мать, — возразила Лейлис.

— И что? — с раздражением спросила тетя. — Это достояние семейства Хостбин, зачем они тебе? Лорд Рейвин так богат, он подарит тебе много драгоценностей. Если, конечно, будешь умна и сумеешь угодить ему.

— Что же, мне ехать к нему нищей? — на этот раз Лейлис не скрывала обиды.

— Конечно, нет. Можешь взять свои платья и кружева. Для свадьбы тебе же понадобится что-то нарядное.

— Разве мне не сошьют свадебное платье?

— Когда же они успеют, если лорд Эстергар намерен жениться на тебе сразу по приезде?

— Как это, сразу? — растерялась девушка.

— Он отправил письмо своей матери и брату в замок, чтобы подготовили все к торжествам, по случаю возвращения и бракосочетания сразу, но сшить платье, не снимая мерок, портные не смогут, — пояснила тетушка. — Давай посмотрим, что у тебя есть подходящее для церемонии.

Леди Отта порылась в ее вещах, достала из глубины шифоньера светло-серое атласное платье с небольшим квадратными вырезом и узкими длинными рукавами.

— Это платье моей сестры, оно мне все еще велико, — заметила Лейлис.

— Примерь-ка, — велела тетя, не обратив внимания на ее слова.

Лейлис с помощью Шиллы переоделась, немного подвернула мешающие рукава и расправила шуршащие нижние юбки, повертелась на месте под оценивающим взглядом тети.

— Ничего не велико, — решила та. — Только свободно в плечах, но это будет незаметно, если накинешь плащ. А заколоть подол, чтобы не путался в ногах, — дело пары минут.

Платье когда-то было нарядным, но ленты успели поистрепаться, серебряное шитье местами расползлось, а пышные юбки запылились и измялись. Но это действительно было лучшее, что нашлось в гардеробе Лейлис. Со сборами закончили довольно-таки быстро, все вещи девушки уместились в одном дорожном сундуке, и то основную ценность там составляли старинные книги. Леди Отта покинула ее комнату и унесла с собой шкатулку с украшениями, правда, предварительно вытряхнув на столик то, что сама Лейлис сплела из бусин, сизали и тисненых кожаных шнурков.

К ужину Лейлис не вышла — ей не хотелось видеть ни леди Отту, на которую она тихо злилась за присвоенные драгоценности матери, ни Шенни, который наверняка опять начнет издеваться, ни холодно-мрачного лорда Рейвина. Никто и не настаивал на ее присутствии, так что она спокойно поела в своей комнате в обществе Шиллы. Та, как обычно, о чем-то болтала без умолку, но Лейлис не прислушивалась, занятая своими невеселыми мыслями, но вздрогнула, вдруг уловив, что Шилла, рассуждая о предстоящей поездке, говорит «мы», а не «вы».

— Ты хочешь ехать со мной? — воскликнула она.

— Да, — растерялась служанка. Видимо, ей и в голову не приходила мысль, что она может остаться у Хостбинов, вместо того, чтобы ехать на Север. — Если вы хотите, чтобы я поехала, госпожа.

— Конечно, хочу! — Лейлис в признательности крепко сжала ее руку.

— Правильно, разве дело благородной даме ехать одной? Ваш лорд-дядя должен же предоставить вам людей в свиту, правильно?

— Должен, но я сомневаюсь, что он это сделает, — ответила Лейлис. — Я буду очень рада, если он позволит поехать хотя бы тебе. И… если лорд Эстергар не будет против.

— С чего бы им возражать? Я прислуживаю вам, так что это ваше дело, брать меня с собой или нет, — просто рассудила Шилла и Лейлис с ней согласилась.

Ночью Лейлис долго не могла заснуть, хоть и знала, что перед дорогой лучше как следует отдохнуть, разглядывала покачивающийся полог кровати, вслушивалась в доносящийся через окно шум ветра и не могла отделаться от беспокойства и страхов, даже снились ей, уже под утро, какие-то темные и неприятные сновидения.

Северяне действительно намеревались отправиться в путь сразу с рассветом, так что суета в замке Хостбинов началась еще затемно. Эстергар получил от лорда Моррета полагающиеся деньги и подписал соответствующую бумагу, сундучки с золотом заперли, а на замки повесили восковые печати. Кроме этого, лорд Рейвин настоял еще на одной формальности — лорд Моррет, хоть и не без некоторых трудностей и сетований, собрал и вручил ему ту часть долга, которая по договору была прощена, а Эстергар тут же вернул ему это золото уже в качестве выкупа за невесту. Таким образом, северные традиции были соблюдены.

— Полагаю, вы предоставите карету для леди Лейлис, — полуутвердительно спросил лорд Рейвин. — А также кучера, лошадей и все остальное, что нам понадобится.

— Конечно, — нехотя согласился Хостбин.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы отправим карету обратно, как только доберемся до Верга. Не хотелось бы стеснять вас сверх необходимого, лорд Моррет, — с легкой иронией успокоил его северянин. — Леди Лейлис желает взять с собой свиту?

— Свиту? — переспросил, растерявшись, Моррет. — Нет, только одну свою служанку.

— Хорошо.

— Вы считаете, нужно отправить охрану и сопровождение?

— Охрану? Зачем? Я сам могу позаботиться о безопасности своей невесты.

— Конечно, лорд Рейвин, — поспешил поддакнуть Хостбин, даже после заключения договоров опасавшийся лишний раз возражать гостю.

— Тогда распорядитесь подать карету и отнести золото, — велел Эстергар. — И позовите мою невесту, если она уже готова.

Лейлис разбудили очень рано, и теперь она, уже одетая в дорожное платье, сидела у окна и смотрела на двор, как северяне готовятся к отъезду, седлают лошадей, приторачивают седельные сумки и переговариваются на своем языке. Всего в свите лорда Рейвина было двенадцать человек, не считая Джоара Хэнреда, который уехал еще раньше, чтобы присоединиться к своему отряду и следовать в Верг по другой дороге. Лейлис предпочла бы, чтобы он остался в числе ее спутников, Джоар единственный из всех этих людей был ей уже знаком, хоть с ним она тоже не разговаривала лично.

На пороге ее комнаты появился лорд Моррет, и девушка вздрогнула от его резкого окрика:

— Спускайся поскорее, карету уже подали. Шилла, сбегай, позови кого-нибудь отнести сундук во двор, — распорядился дядя.

— Я не хочу ехать, — тихо произнесла Лейлис, опустив глаза.

— Что значит, не хочешь? — переспросил лорд Моррет, уставившись на племянницу почти с испугом. — Ты же дала согласие!

Никакого согласия Лейлис не давала, но дядя действительно был уверен, что ее вчерашнее нежелание спускаться к гостям было просто минутным капризом, и все недоразумения уже разрешились благополучно.

— Не вздумай сейчас все испортить, девчонка! Он уже подписал договор о помолвке, он простил нам часть долга! Если ты оскорбишь его отказом, боги знают, на что этот варвар и его люди способны!

— Я не хочу ехать… — глухо повторила Лейлис, — без молитвенных статуэток. Могу я взять их с собой?

Лейлис привыкла считать фигурки богов, установленные в маленькой молельне замка Хостбин, своими, потому что молиться к ним она приходила одна, и одна выполняла все ритуалы. Видя сомнение на лице дяди, она поспешно прибавила:

— Ведь вы и леди Отта не молитесь…

С минуту на лице дяди отражалась мучительная борьба жадности с остатками совести. Наконец он махнул рукой:

— Забирай, они твои. Да помогут тебе наши боги в северных землях.

Лейлис поспешила подняться в молельню. Эта небольшая комнатка с расписными стенами и вытянутыми ажурными окошечками, устроенная под самой крышей башни, была любимым местом Лейлис, где можно было найти уединение и настроиться на благочестивый лад, почитать сборник священных гимнов. Девушка вынула фигурки божеств из их ниш в каменном алтаре, бережно обернула их в темный бархат и сложила в футляр. Нефритовый Баэль со сверкающими глазами, обнаженная Ноэрата из дымчатого кварца и Аввирон, переливающийся всеми оттенками халцедона — три наиболее почитаемых в Долине божества; Лейлис не могла и помыслить отправиться в далекий путь без них. Но может быть, лорд Рейвин не захочет видеть изображения чужеземных богов в своем доме? Лейлис знала, что на Севере не поклоняются ни одному богу, кроме Неизвестного, у которого нет ни имени, ни лика. И как же славить такого бога и как общаться к нему за помощью?

«Нет, — думала она, прижимая футляр к груди. — Я буду молиться своим родным богам, даже если мой лорд-муж запретит мне это».

Лорд Моррет и его жена простились с ней около внутренних ворот замка. Шенни не было — наверное, леди Отта велела не будить его, чтобы любимое чадо не простудилось на утреннем промозглом воздухе. Зато попрощаться с Лейлис и пожелать удачи подошли несколько слуг, которые всегда относились к ней хорошо за скромность и добросердечность.

— Не желайте счастливой дороги, — велел Эстергар, оглянувшись на своих спутников, которые начали проявлять неодобрение, а Риенар коротко пояснил южанам:

— Плохая примета.

Лорд Моррет обнял Лейлис, а леди Отта махнула ей платочком, заодно сделав вид, что утирает слезы, будто расставание с племянницей мужа сильно ее печалит.

— Да сохранят милостивые боги дом сей в процветании, — произнесла девушка традиционную фразу. Было правильно расстаться по-доброму, как родственники, пускай от дяди ей пришлось натерпеться немало дурного.

Лейлис и Шилла устроились в карете, куда так же пристроили их вещи и оба сундучка с золотом, и небольшая процессия выехала из ворот замка Хостбинов. Лейлис смотрела из окна кареты на удаляющийся из виду дом, в котором прошла вся ее жизнь, и который вдруг перестал казаться таким уж большим и великолепным — не слишком красивое и совсем не укрепленное строение из красно-серого камня, с одной единственной башней и деревянной кровлей — таких, должно быть, сотни в Долине.

— Я буду скучать, — полушепотом произнесла Лейлис сама себе, но Шилла услышала.

— По кому скучать, госпожа? По вашей тетушке, или по братцу? — спросила она с явным пренебрежением в голосе. Слуги не любили ни леди Отту, ни Шенни, к лорду Моррету относились более спокойно — он хоть и был несдержан и часто кричал, не отличался такой мелочной злобливостью, как его жена и совершенно несносный сын.

— По этому дому, — отозвалась Лейлис.

Риенар Фэренгсен, ехавший сбоку от кареты, постучал по лакированной створке и, чуть наклонившись в седле, обратился к Шилле:

— Спроси, удобно ли твоей госпоже?

— Вполне удобно, — ответила Лейлис, когда служанка передала ей вопрос. — А почему сир Риенар не обратится ко мне лично?

— У нас не принято молодому человеку говорить с незамужней девушкой благородного происхождения, это могут счесть нарушением приличий, — пояснил северянин.

Лейлис сочла этот обычай странным, хоть и вполне объяснимым. Теперь придется считаться с северными традициями. Лорд Эстергар, по-видимому, соблюдает их неукоснительно и с большим тщанием.

— Шилла, спроси сира Риенара, сколько нам предстоит добираться до Верга.

— Не больше пяти дней, если твоей госпоже не будет слишком утомительно продолжать путь и ночью, меняя лошадей. Конечно, мы будем иногда останавливаться на постоялых дворах. Это так удобно — места для отдыха путников прямо у дороги! — почему-то с искренним восхищением в голосе отметил Риенар. — На Севере ничего подобного нет. Ты либо доезжаешь, куда направлялся, либо нет…

Лейлис не понравился его вдруг посерьезневший тон, но уточнять, что он имел в виду, она не стала. Фэренгсен продолжал, делая вид, что обращается к служанке:

— У вас в Долине прекрасные дороги. Можно путешествовать, ничего не опасаясь, кроме разве что кочек и весеннего размыва, но и эта беда в ваших краях уже миновала.

Лейлис через Шиллу спросила, не стоит ли опасаться разбойников.

— Так странно, что на южных трактах попадаются грабители и разбойники. На Севере все иначе — дорога объединяет людей, — отозвался Риенар. — Но передайте госпоже, что волноваться не о чем — никто не отважится напасть на нас, даже если бы мы везли с собой во стократ больше золота. Хотя, конечно, ни одно сокровище не сравнится с красотой невесты нашего лорда, — учтиво добавил он.

— Почему же разбойники не посмеют напасть?

— Если разбойники и не различат северных гербов, то точно уж увидят, что мы вооружены, и узнают вот это, — усмехнулся Риенар, небрежно проведя рукой по своим светлым, льняного цвета волосам, однозначно указывающим на его северное происхождение. — В самом деле, по дороге от Верга к замку лорда Хосбина, нам встретились лишь двое подозрительного вида людей, но и они тут же скрылись в лесных зарослях, едва мы подъехали ближе.

Лейлис невольно поежилась, понимая, что Риенар Фэренгсен прав — северян действительно стоит бояться; все знают, что в военном деле им нет равных, а всякие ужасы про их землю расскажет любой простолюдин в Долине. Перепутанные обрывки древних сказаний и баллад, память о былых походах и завоеваниях, рассказы тех немногих купцов и путешественников, что забредали дальше Вергской переправы и возвращались обратно, давно уже слились в единую черную легенду о Севере и его обитателях. Девушка вспомнила холодный взгляд лорда Эстергара, и как ее дядя нервничал в его присутствии, стоило северянину проявить хоть тень недовольства. Лейлис подумала, что ей придется как-то жить с этим человеком, каждый день проводить время в его обществе, садиться с ним рядом за столом и ложиться в одну постель. А еще ладить с его родственниками, которые вряд ли доброжелательно отнесутся к чужеземке, не знающей ни их языка, ни обычаев.

— У лорда Рейвина большая семья? — поинтересовалась Лейлис. Шилла повторила вопрос.

— Нет, совсем нет, — ответил Риенар, разом помрачнев. — В живых сейчас остались только трое представителей дома Эстергар — наш лорд, его почтенная матушка, леди Бертрада, и его младший брат Крианс, но он еще не воин, а значит, не полноправный член семьи. Лорд Рейвин доверяет им управление своими владениями на время своего отсутствия. Но все же… — он оборвался на полуслове, будто вдруг опомнившись, что сказал лишнее. — С позволения твоей госпожи, я потороплю кучера. Кажется, мы уже значительно отстали от нашего лорда.

Он пришпорил лошадь и двинулся вперед, обгоняя карету. Послышался окрик возницы, свист кнута, и упряжка перешла на быструю рысь. Лейлис закрыла створки окна, чтобы не летели брызги грязи и пыль, и постаралась поудобнее устроиться на мягком сидении, но ее все равно встряхивало на каждой неровности дороги. Путь до Верга обещал быть крайне утомительным, а о том, что ждет их дальше — за Вергской переправой — Лейлис даже не хотелось думать.


	2. Chapter 2

Полтысячелетия назад Эстерг Великий, Покоритель Севера, со своим отрядом пересек Брейнденский лес, переправился через безымянную реку и подошел к крошечной одинокой деревушке Вергеншильмут. Жители деревушки, хоть и видели северян впервые, сразу поняли, как нужно иметь с ними дело, и, объясняясь преимущественно жестами, преподнесли пришельцам все имеющееся у них продовольствие, живность и женщин. Эстерг, которого их благоразумие, по всей видимости, настроило на миролюбивый лад, не убил в Вергеншильмуте ни одного человека, не сжег ни одного дома, а принял вынужденное подношение как подарок и милостиво признал деревушку частью своих владений. Вскоре он отправился обратно на Север, но своего замка так и не достиг, сгинув где-то на ледяных трактах Брейнденского леса вместе со всеми своими воинами.

Несколько десятилетий спустя один из внуков или правнуков Эстерга Великого, одержимый его поисками, повторяя его путь, достиг Вергеншильмута и был немало удивлен, когда тамошний старшина сначала упал перед ним на колени, а потом вручил в качестве дани мешочек медных монет и одну курицу. Вероятно, это позабавило наследника Эстерга, и он подтвердил свое право на эту бедную и никому не нужную деревушку. Так была протянута и укреплена тонкая, но прочная многовековая связь между Севером и землями, лежащими за Брейнденским лесом и безымянной рекой.

С немалым трудом удалось жителям Вергеншильмута показать своим господам все преимущества торговых связей и объяснить принцип работы купеческих гильдий, а северяне, скоро выхватывая из ножен мечи, в конце концов приучили южан добросовестно составлять договора и честно выполнять их условия. Со временем деревня разрослась до большого процветающего города. Название сократилось до легко произносимого и всем известного — Верг. О прошлом напоминал весьма экстравагантный и узнаваемый во многих землях герб — курица и мешочек медных монет на бордовом фоне. В отличие от большинства городов, строившихся вокруг замка феодала, Верг не имел никаких укреплений, кроме богатой казны, и его улицы закручивались спиралями вокруг ярмарочных площадей и базаров. В Верг стекались товары со всей Долины, из южных княжеств, из степей, даже с окраин и остатков того, что когда-то называлось Великой Империей. На прилавках можно было отыскать вина из Рииса, вантерскую сталь с Севера, ханкитские резные амулеты, старинные имперские золотые монеты, которые обменивались на десять новых того же веса, книги в тяжелых переплетах и списки рукописей, и все многообразие тканей: от тончайшего полупрозрачного батиста до золотого аксамита.

Река, по-прежнему безымянная, непредсказуемая, бушующая, выламывающая отстраиваемые каждый год заново набережные, плотины и дамбы, делила город на две неравные части. На северной стороне стоял добротный каменный дом на высоких сваях, в котором жил управитель города. Герб Верга здесь, как и полагалось, был помещен под оскалившимся серебряным барсом Эстергаров. Впрочем, на этом привилегии северян заканчивались — реальной властью в городе уже давно обладали купеческие гильдии и различные диаспоры.

Лейлис не доводилось раньше бывать в Верге. Что там, она и за пределы родного графства выезжала всего пару раз, чтобы навестить старших сестер, но и это было нечасто и коротко — было жалко видеть, что их семейная жизнь складывается не особенно счастливо. Непривычная к длительным путешествиям, она тяжело переносила дорогу, несмотря на обещанные и довольно частые остановки для отдыха. Спать в трясущейся карете было ужасно неудобно, и Лейлис просыпалась каждый раз, когда колеса соскальзывали в колею, сотрясая повозку. По мере приближения к городу путникам все чаще встречались торговые обозы и даже целые караваны, стекавшиеся в Верг круглый год. Несмотря на некоторые задержки, на пятый день, как и говорил Риенар, они достигли Верга. Город без крепостных стен, донжонов и оборонительных рвов, пестрый, шумный и невероятно многолюдный, раскинулся перед ними.

Лорд Рейвин почти сразу, как и обещал, отпустил возницу и его помощника, велев возвращаться в замок Хостбинов, и бросил обоим по паре серебряных монет. Все равно по узким улочкам Верга карете было бы тяжело проехать. Лейлис предложили пересесть на одну из запасных лошадей, а Шилла шла позади, вместе с носильщиками, которым было велено отнести вещи к Переправе. В проулках сновали и суетились люди, мешались телеги, брехливые собаки бросались под ноги лошадям. Некоторые встречные прохожие испуганно шарахались в стороны, другие рассматривали северян с явным любопытством; торговцы на разных диалектах предлагали и расхваливали свои товары. От шума, запаха городских нечистот, смешивающегося с невыносимо сладкими и сильными ароматами выставленных на продажу специй и дымящихся над почти каждой лавкой благовоний, у Лейлис закружилась голова, и она накинула на лицо платок.

Переправа через безымянную реку в любое время года, а особенно весной, была делом сложным. Деревянные мосты часто обрушались без видимых причин, каменные насыпи для перехода вброд срывались бурным потоком воды, более приличествующим горной речке, приходилось заново восстанавливать их каждый год или даже чаще. Впрочем, жителей Верга эта проблема не слишком беспокоила, так как надобность переправляться на северный берег возникала довольно редко.

Путники проехали город и остановились около каменной дамбы. Лейлис поежилась от пронизывающего ветра, от которого не спасал даже плотный дорожный плащ. Потом она поняла — холодом тянуло не от воды, а с северного берега, причем всегда, при любом ветре. На той стороне реки, неподалеку от дома градоправителя, стал лагерем отряд Джоара Хэнреда, всего на полдня опередивший лорда Эстергара и его спутников.

— Кажется, они укрепили насыпь, — заметил один из людей лорда Рейвина.

— Перейдем вброд.

— Река сейчас спокойнее, чем две недели назад.

— Это прекрасно. Неизвестный смирил ее, чтобы нам поскорее вернуться домой.

— Будем надеяться, он и на дорогах о нас не забудет.

Лейлис, хоть уже и привыкла вслушиваться в незнакомую речь, не понимала, о чем переговариваются северяне, но догадалась, что они собираются перебраться на другую сторону реки, и ощутила беспокойство. Она уже почувствовала, что кобыла под ней молодая и не слишком хорошо обученная, если придется идти вброд, может испугаться, рвануть — а девушке не хватит силы ее удержать, особенно сидя в седле по-женски.

— Ну наконец-то! Эстергар! Где вас носили упыри?

Все обернулись на резкий и громкий окрик на северном наречии. На лице лорда Рейвина сначала отразилось изумление, но уже через несколько секунд Лейлис первый раз увидела, как ее будущий муж искренне улыбается. Он спешился, чтобы поприветствовать идущего к ним со стороны города старика с всклокоченной седой бородой, в облике которого абсолютно все указывало на северное происхождение. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, он все еще отличался мощным телосложением, его потемневшее от старости лицо было испещрено глубокими морщинами и рубцами старых шрамов, из-за спины виднелась внушительного вида двусторонняя секира, а на поясе висел длинный меч.

— Лорд Хэнред, как вы здесь оказались? С кем прибыли? Почему не дали нам знать? — спрашивал Эстергар, пожимая руку старика.

— Через лес, как же иначе, — отвечал тот, передразнивая его все еще удивленный тон. — Запряг повозку и поехал. Повидать внука, ну и тебя заодно.

— Как это — неужели одни? Только для того, чтобы встретить нас? — с сомнением уточнил лорд Рейвин.

— Да, да, все так. Думал, ты прибудешь раньше. Ну да — ты же с девицей. Джоар рассказал мне, что ты нашел себе невесту из южан. Это она? — Хэнред указал на Лейлис, наблюдавшую их разговор с легким недоумением, еще ничего не понимая.

— Да, леди Лейлис из дома Хостбинов.

— Знаю, знаю… племянница того проходимца, чьи владения охранял Джоар и наши молодцы. Ты мог бы взять в жены любую из моих внучек, — с шутливым упреком прибавил лорд Хэнред. — Я бы отдал тебе хоть всех шестерых разом. Хотя, сдается мне, мне никогда не пристроить этих глупых вечно суетящихся девок, даже если сам заплачу за них выкуп.

— Не говорите так, я уверен, каждая из ваших очаровательных внучек найдет себе достойного мужа.

— Приветствую вас, лорд Хэнред, — Риенар тоже слез с коня и, подойдя к старику, почтительно поклонился. — Вы помните меня?

— Припоминаю… младший Фэренгсен? — старик, прищурившись, вглядывался в лицо молодого человека.

— Да, — подтвердил Риенар, улыбаясь.

— Это на твоей двоюродной сестре я женил своего племянника, этого никуда не годного болвана Ормунда?

— Боюсь, что да, — засмеялся Риенар.

Северяне обменялись еще несколькими репликами, после чего лорд Хэнред спросил:

— Рейвин, твоя южанка знает наш язык?

— Нет. Но немного знает старое наречие, так что, наверное, понимает некоторые слова.

— Позволишь мне разговаривать с ней?

— Конечно. И буду весьма благодарен, если в дороге она выучит с вашей помощью хотя бы несколько фраз, — и тут же прибавил поспешно, — приличных фраз, лорд Хэнред.

Старик только фыркнул в ответ, подошел к Лейлис и подал ей руку, помогая спешиться, представился на языке Долины:

— Я Айбер Хэнред, лорд замка Фестфорд, глава своего дома и вассал твоего жениха.

Лейлис улыбнулась дрожащей улыбкой и пробормотала, что ей очень приятно это знакомство.

В этот момент подоспели носильщики с вещами, а с ними и Шилла.

— Ну хватит топтать тут грязь, — громко возвестил Хэнред, обращаясь к северянам. — Переправляйтесь скорее, я присоединюсь к вам завтра. У меня есть еще кой-какие дела в городе.

— Разве вы остановились не в доме градоправителя? — спросил лорд Рейвин.

— Нет, к упырям этого пащенка, у него вечно кислая рожа, и вообще он мне не нравится. Я остановился на постоялом дворе под вывеской с тремя дубовыми листьями.

Старик попрощался со всеми, еще раз пожал руку лорду Рейвину и направился обратно в город. Эстергар распорядился, чтобы вещи Лейлис, а также сундуки с золотом переправили поверху с помощью канатов и лебедок, как обычно доставляли на другой берег не слишком тяжелые грузы. Потом жестом подозвал Шиллу:

— Передай госпоже, что она может сесть в седло впереди меня, так как, я опасаюсь, ей тяжело будет самой направлять лошадь.

Он помог Лейлис забраться на коня и сам сел позади, практически на луке седла, одной рукой взял поводья, другой придерживал девушку за талию. Ей показалось, что он держит слишком крепко, но только пока конь не ступил на укрепленную насыпь брода. Копыта животного соскальзывали, оно то и дело мелко спотыкалось. В некоторых местах ледяная вода доходила коню до голеней и брызгала на обувь всадников. Все же благополучно перейдя реку, они спешились, и лорд Рейвин проводил Лейлис в дом градоправителя. За ними поспешила Шилла, которую так же перевез один из северян.

Управитель города, мессер Кельперт, был щуплым невысоким мужчиной с жидкой коричневой бородкой и залысинами на высоком лбу. Как и все уроженцы Верга, он носил темно-серую одежду и плащ того же цвета, чтобы хоть как-то выделяться из пестрой и блестящей толпы приезжих. К лорду Эстергару, своему господину, он относился со свойственным южанам страхом и подобострастием. Он бормотал, как счастлив снова встречать лорда Рейвина под своей крышей и что будет всяко стараться ему угодить.

— Почему вы не предложили гостеприимства моему доброму другу, лорду Хэнреду? — спросил Эстергар, нахмурившись.

— Я… я предлагал ему, милорд, остановиться у меня. Но он ответил, что предпочитает постоялые дворы… Там, дескать, игры, музыка, драки и хорошенькие девушки разносят вино — так он сказал. И что, пожалуй, лучше будет провести время в таком хорошем месте. Я бы не посмел отказать лорду Хэнреду, если бы он пожелал стать моим гостем, но он сам не захотел.

Рейвин снисходительно махнул рукой, принимая его оправдания.

— Устройте мою невесту со всем положенным почтением, — велел он. — Я скоро вернусь.

Он спустился по крутой деревянной лестнице, скрутившейся винтом вокруг одной из толстых позеленевших свай, и направился к лагерю вместе с Риенаром и остальными.

Жена градоправителя, переняв заботу о гостье, начала суетиться вокруг Лейлис и спрашивать, не угодно ли ей чего.

— Все, чего я сейчас хочу, госпожа Кельперт, так это принять ванну и добраться до постели. Дорога была так утомительна, — призналась девушка.

— Конечно, — отозвалась та. — Пойдемте, я покажу вам вашу комнату. Сейчас поднимут ваши вещи… Можете распоряжаться нашими слугами. Сейчас, я прикажу нагреть воды и растопить камин.

После пяти дней тряски в карете теплая вода и чистая постель показались самыми приятными вещами на земле. Хоть до заката было еще далеко, и все только собирались ужинать, Лейлис, совершенно измученная дорогой, извинившись перед хозяйкой, легла спать.

— Вот как все хорошо, госпожа, — блаженно протянула Шилла, укладываясь на топчане.

«Действительно, хорошо, — думала Лейлис, уже почти засыпая. — Что там будет завтра… а сейчас хорошо».

Лорд Рейвин спустился по винтовой лестнице и пошел по слегка каменистому берегу к лагерю. Солдаты, расседлав и сведя к водопою коней, расположились около костров, готовили пищу, разговаривали, спорили и смеялись. Джоара Хэнреда он нашел в его шатре. Тот сидел, скрестив ноги, на расстеленной на земле шкуре, выглядел мрачным и не очень трезвым.

— Здравствуй, Рейвин. Ты уже повстречался с моим дедом?

— Да.

— Каков он! В одиночку поехал через Брейнденский лес, только чтобы пораньше повидать меня. Ну и полапать вергских потаскух, я полагаю, — в голосе Джоара соседствовали восхищение и едкая усмешка.

— В этом весь лорд Хэнред, — в тон ему заметил Эстергар, усаживаясь на шкуры рядом с Джоаром.

— Последние обозы подтянутся завтра к утру. Если ничего не помешает, можем отправиться на Север послезавтра на рассвете. Нужно закупить провизию и фураж, перековать всех лошадей, проверить подводы и телеги, — устало начал докладывать Хэнред. — Некоторые воины хотели остаться в Верге… на несколько дней или до начала лета, но мы решили, что лучше не разделяться. Поход еще не окончен. И отдать им причитающееся вознаграждение лучше по возвращении.

Рейвин кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами. Не стоило давать солдатам возможность спустить только что полученные деньги в вергских кабаках и притонах, коих в городе было огромное количество.

— Хотя было бы справедливо позволить воинам немного развлечься в городе, ведь мы с тобой знаем, что не все из них выйдут живыми из Брейнденского леса, — вдруг прибавил Хэнред с озлобленностью, ему обычно не свойственной.

— Здесь уже властен Север, — со спокойным фатализмом отозвался Эстергар.

В шатер, приподняв полог, заглянула женщина, в которой с первого взгляда можно было признать уроженку степей: по синим линиям татуировки вокруг раскосых глаз и на скулах, по блестящим от масла прямым черным волосам и обилию белых резных бусин в прическе и одежде. Она подала Хэнреду наполненный бурдюк с вином и, поклонившись, вышла.

— Ты взял с собой рабыню? — Эстергар проводил ханкитку взглядом.

— Это Циеши, моя женщина. По договору с Хостбином, вся захваченная у ханкитов добыча принадлежит нам. Все равно с них нечего взять, кроме их костяных побрякушек и плетеных корзин. Они даже не строят дома, а живут в норах, как кролики. Но ханкиты хорошие рабы, — пьяно улыбаясь, говорил Хэнред. — А Циеши настоящая красавица по их меркам. Я решил не продавать ее, а взять с собой на Север.

— Твое право. Завтра утром жду тебя в доме Кельперта, — сменил тему лорд Рейвин. — Нужно обсудить заключенный с Хостбином договор, найти агентов, которые будут расплачиваться, и перевозчиков.

— Конечно, — Хэнред кивнул, разом посерьезнев. — Я уже думал об этом. В качестве обозчиков градоправитель мог бы предоставить нам приговоренных к смерти преступников. Этот город просто кишит грабителями и ворами. Завтра я поговорю с Кельпертом об этом и обо всем остальном.

Лорд Рейвин вышел из шатра, едва не натолкнувшись на ждущую возле опущенного полога ханкитку, и пошел через лагерь, вдоль берега вниз по течению. После длительного путешествия верхом хотелось прогуляться. Риенар Фэренгсен, сидевший возле костра и увлеченно слушавший рассказы воинов о степи, махнул ему рукой, приглашая присоединиться, но Эстергару не хотелось слушать про то, как выкуривать ханкитов из их нор и как засушливым летом, когда ручейки стягиваются в тоненькие канавки, найти подземную воду при помощи костяной палочки, подвешенной на нитке.

В лучах заходящего солнца река переливалась россыпью темных и огненных опалов, шумя и вспениваясь, неслась и билась о каменные дамбы и пороги. Рейвин понимал, почему южане так и не отважились дать ей какое-то название — она была не в их власти. Эта река была видимой границей между спокойной плодородной Долиной и Севером, и своим буйством она предупреждала о ждущих за ней опасностях. На южном берегу, за дамбами, мелькали и суетились люди, наверняка радуясь, что бурная водная преграда отделяет их от полуторасотенного отряда северян. От чего еще защищает их река, большинство из них даже не догадывались.

Рейвин развернулся от берега и направился в сторону леса. Подходить слишком близко к смыкающим огромные стволы соснам не стал, только до развалин древних укреплений, которые привлекли его внимание еще при первом прибытии в Верг. Когда-то южане боялись того, что могло выйти из Брейденского леса, поэтому не селились на северной стороне реки. Он осмотрел остатки фундамента и кладки из серого испещренного рытвинами камня, едва доходившие мужчине до пояса. Сооружения были или заброшены и разрушились от времени, или их специально сравняли с землей, в любом случае, сложно было определить первоначальные размеры этой постройки и ее назначение. Эстергар вспомнил, что около века назад или еще раньше один из градоправителей Верга вздумал заявить о своей независимости от Севера и начал строить крепостную стену, а вот что случилось с ним дальше, хроники умалчивали — скорее всего, ничего хорошего. К счастью, мессер Кельперт благоразумнее своего далекого предшественника — он боится северян и лично заинтересован, чтобы торговое сообщение между графством Хостбин и владениями Эстергара было налажено как можно лучше. Лорд Рейвин еще немного побродил вдоль развалин и пошел обратно к дому градоправителя.

Мессер Кельперт с супругой ждали его, чтобы сесть за стол. Риенар, похоже, все еще обретался в лагере, может быть он и ночевать решил под открытым небом.

— Где моя невеста? — спросил Эстергар, поискав глазами Лейлис.

— Леди уже отошла ко сну. Она просила передать свои извинения за то, что не присоединится к вам за ужином, так как очень устала, — ответил Кельперт, и когда лорд Рейвин в ответ кивнул, прибавил: — И еще кое-что, милорд. Для вас два письма из Эстергхалла.

Градоправитель вручил Рейвину два скрученных в маленькие тугие трубочки послания. В первом леди Бертрада недоумевала по поводу помолвки сына, однако сообщала, что приготовления к свадьбе идут, как он и приказал, и что приглашения всем вассалам, включая лорда Фержингарда, уже разосланы. Второе послание было написано днем позже первого, и было не таким кратким:

Мой дорогой сын!

Сегодня я посетила наше книгохранилище, и по моей просьбе мастер Ханом нашел для меня трактат хрониста Фарионвала из Кримхельтона «Происхождение и летописание известных домов Долины и Юга». Я прочитала каждую страницу этой книги, однако не нашла ни одного упоминания о доме Хостбин, его прародителях, представителях и подвластных землях. Я искала также различные написания этого имени, опасаясь ошибки, но также безуспешно. После этого я обратилась к книге неизвестного мастера о младших ветвях благородных родов Юга и прочитала ее целиком, несмотря на ее плохое состояние, однако и там мною не было обнаружено ни слова о семействе Хостбин. Занятие мое было тем сложнее, что ты не сообщил в своем письме более подробной родословной этой девицы, на которой ты намерен жениться, кроме имени ее отца. Сообщаю тебе, что все это меня весьма беспокоит. Жду твоего скорейшего возвращения и надеюсь, что это недоразумение благополучно разрешится.

Рейвин невольно улыбнулся, читая это письмо. Хронист Фарионвал из Кримхельтона писал свой трактат около ста пятидесяти лет назад, когда предки Хостбинов, должно быть, пахали землю и пасли скот, прозябая в бедности и безвестности. Поэтому ни в одной из древних книг, хранящихся в библиотеке Эстергхалла, не может быть упоминания о них. Рейвин специально не стал сообщать об этом матери, заранее зная ее реакцию. Он только надеялся, что Лейлис удастся понравиться леди Бертраде и вопросы знатности отойдут на второй план.

Ужинали в тишине. Лорд Рейвин был по своему обыкновению молчалив и серьезен, а мессер Кельперт просто скучен, так что можно было понять лорда Хэнреда, который предпочел ему шумное и пьяное трактирное общество. Было слишком хорошо видно, что градоправитель и его супруга слишком нервничают в присутствии Эстергара и слишком стараются ему угодить, а северяне всегда презирали за подобное.

— Нагрейте воды и приготовьте постель, — велел Рейвин, встав из-за стола. — Я тоже сегодня устал. Обсудим все наши дела завтра.

Утром следующего дня лорд Рейвин, Джоар Хэнред и градоправитель обсуждали, как лучше переправлять зерно Хостбинов из Верга дальше на Север и как осуществлять оплату.

— А что, если подводы из графства Хостбин не будут прибывать в Верг каждый месяц, как вы условились с лордом Морретом? — уточнил мессер Кельперт.

— В таком случае немедленно сообщите об этом мне в Эстергхалл. Тогда мне, по всей видимости, придется снова посетить лорда Моррета и узнать у него, почему он не соблюдает договор. Однако я дал ему понять, что до этого лучше не доводить, иначе последствия для его дома могут быть весьма плачевными, — ровно ответил Эстергар, а Джоар неприятно ухмыльнулся.

Потом занялись приготовлениями к дороге. Северяне знали, что в течение нескольких дней на тракте им не встретится ни одной живой души, негде будет раздобыть продовольствие и нельзя будет разводить костры и делать ночные остановки — только краткие привалы днем.

Лорд Айбер Хэнред присоединился к ним вскоре после полудня и сам руководил сборами, мотивируя это тем, что ни Джоар, ни Эстергар не знают, как это нужно делать. Он покрикивал на людей, разбавляя приказы весьма колоритными выражениями, и следил, чтобы было взято все необходимое в дороге.

— Я ездил через этот лес сотню раз, будь он столько же раз проклят!

— Он и так проклят, задолго до нас, — тихо заметил Джоар.

— Помолчи, — рявкнул на него старик. — Лучше иди, пристрой куда-нибудь свою ханкитскую девку, что она снует туда-сюда без дела.

Джоар прикусил губу, но, не решившись возразить, отвел Циеши в свой шатер, чтобы не привлекала ничье внимание.

— Лорд Хэнред, зачем вы купили столько вина? — спросил Эстергар, осмотрев один из дюжины бочонков с выжженным клеймом вольного города Рииса на днище.

— Как это зачем? Ты собираешься жениться или нет?

Когда закончили грузить сухари, сыры, вяленое мясо, сушеные яблоки и прочую провизию для солдат, старик вдруг выволок откуда-то тощего потрепанного парня лет двадцати, судя по одежде, явно из городских.

— И этого щенка возьмите. Завтра возьмем его с собой, а пока просто привяжите, чтобы не сбежал, — распорядился Хэнред.

— А это еще кто? — тут же осведомился Рейвин.

— Это вергский крысеныш, который пытался меня обокрасть.

— Вот как? Расскажите подробнее, лорд Хэнред, — весело попросил подошедший Риенар, презрительно оглядев ссутулившегося и жалко трясущегося паренька.

— Он пел в трактире за медяки, я кинул ему серебряную монету, и той же ночью этот песий сын забрался ко мне в комнату, чтобы украсть мой кошелек, — тут старик отвесил парню оплеуху, явно уже не первую. — Думал, легко обокрасть старика, да?

Северянин несколько раз встряхнул парня, чуть не разорвав ворот его кожаной куртки.

— Но не тут-то было, я его поймал и скрутил, как раз когда этот сопляк кошель с пояса срезал. Сначала я хотел отрубить ему руку за такую подлость, но он заныл, что тогда не сможет играть на своей лютне и умрет с голоду. Ну я и подумал, что бренчит-то он неплохо и южных песенок знает больше, чем трактирная девка мужиков. Рейвин, у тебя в Эстергхалле есть менестрель?

— Кажется, нет. Заехавший два года назад жонглер из Арантииса умер этой зимой, — ответил Эстергар.

— Вот, в наших-то краях заезжие барды — редкость, так пускай этот развлекает замковую челядь и господ, а к началу осени, как все по три раза споет, отпустим обратно.

— Лучше бы вы ему просто руку отрубили, лорд Хэнред, — усмехнулся Риенар.

Старик громогласно расхохотался и толкнул полуживого от страха воришку-менестреля в руки солдат.

Сборы закончили к раннему вечеру, а вот на то, чтобы перековать две сотни лошадей, приглашенные из Верга кузнецы с помощниками потратили почти всю ночь.

Лейлис вся эта суета совершенно не касалась. Про нее вообще, казалось, все забыли, оставив на попечение госпожи Кельперт. Ей только сообщили, что путь продолжится утром следующего дня и посоветовали хорошо отдохнуть. Лейлис провела день, почти не выходя из отведенной ей комнаты, читая одну из взятых с собой книг — полупоэтическое сказание под названием «Любовь и отмщение леди Киигниссы», уже много раз ею прочитанное. Когда это наскучило, сидела у окна и смотрела, как на плотах или по верху переправляют различные грузы на этот берег. Лейлис ничего не знала про Брейнденский лес, кроме того, что с него начинается Север, и уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы испытывать отнюдь не приятное волнение.

Госпожа Кельперт разбудила Лейлис очень рано. Женщина выглядела усталой, но ей, как и ее мужу, было трудно скрыть радость и облегчение от того, что северяне снимаются с лагеря и возвращаются в свои земли. А вот у Лейлис это никакого восторга не вызывало, скорее совсем наоборот. Ей нравился Верг, хоть ей не представилось ни времени, ни возможности осмотреть его получше. Город, несмотря на свою пеструю необычность и множество приезжих, воспринимался родным, частью Долины. Наверное, в последние десятилетия даже мало кто знал, что Верг подчиняется Северу. Ехать дальше означало оставить позади последний оплот цивилизации. Лейлис достала из футляра статуэтки богов и почти безотчетно, по привычке, прочитала несколько простых молитв. Почему-то это не принесло ей облегчения, и девушка не ощутила никакого внутреннего подъема от исполнения ритуала.

Едва услышав где-то рядом топот тяжелых сапог и резкий голос лорда Хэнреда, Лейлис поспешно убрала статуэтки обратно в футляр. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то из северян увидел изображения ее богов.

— Эй, девочка, — старик несколько раз ударил ногой по двери. — Если хочешь успеть позавтракать, советую поторопиться.

Лейлис быстро спрятала футляр под крышку дорожного сундука и закрыла ее, затянув ремни, с некоторой опаской отворила дверь. Внушительная фигура северянина заслонила весь проем. Он, как всегда, был при оружии и одет в нагрудник из вареной кожи со стальными пластинами, на одной из которых было выгравировано гербовое изображение двойной секиры, помещенной под прямоугольную арку.

— Доброе утро, лорд Хэнред, — чуть запинаясь, произнесла девушка, невольно отпрянув от двери назад.

— Добрым будет то утро, в которое мы прибудем в замок твоего жениха, — проворчал он. — Вот, это тебе от лорда Рейвина.

Старик протянул ей свернутый меховой плащ и шерстяную шаль с волнообразным серебряным орнаментом.

— Передайте лорду Рейвину мою благодарность, — Лейлис осторожно приняла сверток, развернула и провела рукой по плотной пуховой ткани. — Какая мягкая…

— И теплая, не то что эта твоя плетеная паутинка. Даже от мух летом не защитит. На что вообще нужны эти кружева?

— Они красивые, — ответила Лейлис, снимая свой кружевной шарфик и накидывая на плечи шаль.

— На красивое слетаются бабы и сороки. Что толку в платке, в котором дыр больше, чем в рыболовной сети?

«Наверное, он всегда чем-то недоволен и ворчит. Главное, чтобы не злился по-настоящему», — подумала Лейлис.

— Вы правы, лорд Хэнред. Я буду одеваться так, как это принято на Севере.

— Конечно, будешь, — усмехнулся старик. — Вот еще кое-что, это уже от меня.

Он снял с плеча холщовый мешок, порылся в нем и достал пару кожаных отделанных мехом сапожек со стальными шипами на подошвах.

— Самые маленькие, какие нашлись. Должно быть, детские. Примерь-ка.

Мягкие, но плотные сапоги из темно-серой кожи, без всяких украшений и застежек, доходили едва до середины голени и были сделаны, скорее всего, для мальчика-подростка, а не для женщины.

— Впору?

— Да, спасибо. А зачем они такие? — Лейлис потрогала полудюймовые острые выступы на подошве.

— Чтоб по льду ходить. Увидишь.

На завтрак подали пирог с муксуном, паштет и сладкие булочки, компанию Лейлис за столом составили мессер Кельперт и его жена. Хэнред только бросил одной из служанок свою флягу, больше похожую по размеру на бурдюк.

— Наполнить вином, милорд?

— К демонам вино. Налей ячменного спирта.

Быстро и без особого аппетита поев и попрощавшись с супругами Кельперт, Лейлис спустилась вместе с Хэнредом по узенькой винтовой лестнице.

Лорд Рейвин и Риенар Фэренгсен ждали их внизу, на берегу. Солдаты сворачивали лагерь, седлали и запрягали лошадей, отдельные обозы уже двинулись в сторону леса. Эстергар произнес что-то на своем языке, обращаясь к товарищам, Лейлис не поняла, но различила, что он назвал ее имя. Хэнред перевел:

— Наш лорд говорит, что до леса пойдем пешком, и спрашивает, не тяжело ли тебе будет прогуляться. Хотя с чего бы тебе было тяжело, ведь ты не больная подагрой старуха, просто он хочет быть учтивым.

Риенар улыбнулся, а лорд Рейвин покачал головой, не согласившись с такой интерпретацией своих слов. Лейлис подумала, что по какой-то причине лорд Хэнред весьма фамильярно ведет себя в присутствии сюзерена, и что Эстергара это не оскорбляет.

— Передайте лорду Рейвину, что я благодарна за заботу и мне, конечно, не будет тяжело немного пройтись.

В Долине к середине апреля уже пробивалась молодая зеленая поросль и появлялись первые цветы, а здесь еще местами лежал снег, хоть и не сплошным покровом. Лейлис чувствовала, как буквально с каждым десятком ярдов становится все холоднее, от дыхания в воздухе повисала легкая дымка пара, а земля под ногами стала твердой, промерзшей. Лорд Рейвин шел рядом, левой рукой придерживая ножны под крестовиной, чтобы в случае чего быстрее выхватить меч. В его короткой светлой бороде и на меховом вороте плаща блестели кристаллики льда. Девушка плотнее запахнула подаренный ей песцовый плащ. Столь стремительная смена климата была тем более странной, что обычно холод шел с реки и с открытой местности вместе с ветром. Приближающаяся граница вечнозеленого леса казалась сплошной темной стеной, деревья достигали огромной высоты и росли плотно, сплетаясь корнями и ветвями.

— Это и есть Брейнденский лес? — спросила Лейлис.

— Да, это он, — ответил Хэнред.

— Одно из самых неприятных мест на Севере, — вставил Риенар, а старик тут же шикнул на него:

— Много ты знаешь о Севере в твои — сколько тебе? Семнадцать? Есть места гораздо более опасные, а Брейнденский лес просто любит пугать путников. Вы, молодежь, не знаете, как надо с ним обращаться. Я ездил через этот лес сотню раз, вдоль и поперек, с отрядом и в одиночку. Знаешь, что самое главное? — продолжал он, обращаясь уже к Лейлис. — Нет, не эти амулеты-побрякушки, которыми обвешиваются южане, и не молитвы — они еще никому не помогли. Самое главное — это отправляться в путь с проклятием. Когда я отправлял Джоара на юг три года назад, я назвал его песьим ублюдком, потому он и доехал тогда до Верга. И когда я собирался к вам на встречу, велел своей старухе проклясть меня последними словами — вообще-то она и без просьб на брань горазда — и, как видите, со мной ничего не случилось. Проклятое место проклятого человека не замечает, понимаешь? И пропускает его.

— Вы думаете, лес так легко обмануть? — скептически заметил Рейвин.

— А я верю лорду Хэнреду, — с воодушевлением сказал Риенар. — Наши предки были мудрее нас, если они придумали этот обычай, значит, он чем-то помогает.

— Вот, у младшего Фэренгсена есть голова на плечах! Даже дети знают, что от пожелания доброй и легкой дороги никогда ничего хорошего не выходило.

— Возможно, — согласился лорд Рейвин. — Но, сдается мне, если бы проклятие действительно защищало в дороге, с моим предком никогда бы не случилось то, что с ним случилось. Ведь проклинавших его побежденных лордов было более чем достаточно.

Лес начинался резко, будто огороженный невидимой границей, не было ни прилегающих редких рощиц, ни вырубки, как это обычно бывает вблизи крупных городов. Огромные стволы почти смыкались, не было ни кустарников, ни молодой поросли, только черные, бугристые, толщиной в два обхвата и больше, вековые деревья. Стену леса рассекала, словно серо-голубая лента, широкая ледяная дорога, совершенно прямая и ровная, уводящая прямо в чащу. Сперва могло показаться, что это замерзшая река, но вместо возвышающихся берегов, по краям тянулись заснеженные канавы.

— Что это? — спросила Лейлис, когда они подошли к ледяной кромке, возле которой стояло несколько всадников и пешие из свиты лорда Рейвина, будто не решаясь ступить на дорогу.

— Это ледяной тракт. Все дороги на Севере выглядят так, — ответил Хэнред. — В любое время года.

— Почему же лед не тает? Ведь сейчас уже не так холодно.

— Он никогда не тает.

Лорд Рейвин и еще трое воинов пошли первыми, следом всадники, а Лейлис, лорд Хэнред и Риенар последними. Толстый лед скрипел под коваными сапогами, исходясь мелкими царапинами.

— Неужели никогда не тает? — с удивлением переспросила Лейлис, странно заинтригованная. — А если разжечь костер?

— Ха, попробуй! Я посмотрю, как у тебя это получится, — усмехнулся старик и добавил очень серьезным, тяжелым тоном, так что девушка и не подумала бы ослушаться: — Никакого огня, запомни это как следует. А самое главное — ни в коем случае не сходи с дороги, что бы ни случилось.

Лейлис невольно бросила взгляд в сторону, и ей померещилось, будто что-то мелькнуло за стволами ближайших деревьев, хотя, наверное, это просто пошевелилась ветка.

— Здесь еще ничего страшного, — успокоил старик. — Через пару сотен ярдов наша стоянка.

Действительно, пройдя совсем немного, они увидели, что дорога сильно расширяется, образуя овал, по бокам которого лес слегка отступал. На этом пространстве толпились люди, чуть поодаль располагалось темное глухое строение, очевидно служившее жилищем человеку, и стояло несколько высоких закрытых повозок, ровной прямоугольной формы, как ящики. Но Лейлис удивили не сами повозки, а то, что было в них запряжено. Девушка читала и слышала рассказы об этих существах и видела картинки, но до сих пор не была уверена, что они существуют.

— А, понравилась лошадка? — улыбнулся лорд Хэнред, проследив ее ошарашенный взгляд. — Это наши снежные скакуны. Одна из трех замечательных вещей, что сотворил Неизвестный, чтобы люди могли жить в землях Севера. Если бы не они, уж не знаю, как бы мы путешествовали. Это, наверное, самая дружелюбная нечисть, какая водится в наших краях. А может, и полунечисть.

От лошади у этого существа были разве что длинные грива и хвост, а тело было крупным, как у быка, ноги мускулистые и длинные, но с непропорционально тонкой пястью. Роль упряжи выполняли толстые металлические цепи, мощную грудь и шею животного пересекал широкий стальной хомут, больше напоминающий по конструкции кандалы. Лейлис осмотрела повозку, с передней стороны не было места для кучера, только крепление для упряжи.

— А где находится возница? Как ими править? — спросила Лейлис.

— Ими не надо править, они сами разберутся, куда бежать, лучше нас с тобой. Возниц, вожжей, кнутов наши лошади не любят. Да погладь ее, не бойся.

Лейлис протянула трясущуюся ладошку к морде животного, но оно мотнуло крупной головой и совсем по-волчьи клацнуло острыми хищными зубами в паре дюймов от пальцев девушки.

— Так, не дается пока, чует, что ты южанка. Ну, может потом признает, как повенчаешься с нашим лордом.

— У них такие острые зубы… — испуганно выдохнула Лейлис. — Чем они питаются?

— Кто ж знает, — просто отмахнулся старик. — Иногда сено едят, как обычные лошади, иногда падаль, зверьков мелких или птиц ловят, а рассказывают, что и на человека нападали и выедали внутренности. Но на хозяев — никогда, только на чужаков.

Лейлис во все глаза смотрела, как лорд Хэнред ласково оглаживает существо по холке и перебирает белоснежную гриву, продолжая рассказывать:

— Вот я слышал, лет десять тому, один купец из южан украл снежного скакуна и пытался на нем добраться до Верга. Но даже до Брейнденского леса не доехал — лошадь той же ночью вернулась к хозяину, упряжь порвана, пасть вся в крови, а купца того через несколько дней нашли на тракте всего разорванного и с перебитыми костями. Лошадь ему сердце выела.

— А может, это медведь был? — нерешительно предположила Лейлис.

— Нет, девочка, медвежья лапа следов копыта на теле не оставит. К тому же, медведь бы так зашиб, что голова бы отдельно валялась, а после бы в берлогу утащил. Знаешь, какие у нас здесь медведи водятся? В два человеческих роста, свирепые, клыки и когти в палец длиной, острые… Я ходил несколько раз на медведя зимой с копьем. Стрелы его не возьмут, мечом не достанешь — прежде он тебя переломает всего, а с копьем можно. Только надо с одного удара медведя убить, иначе он и раненый зашибет или разорвет легко, и не убежать от него. Ты медведя-то хоть раз видала?

Лейлис вспомнила, как несколько лет назад, когда они с сестрами были еще маленькими, их отец, вернувшись с охоты, принес в плаще медвежонка — тяжелый меховой комок, похожий на очень крупного щенка. Девочки играли и возились с ним несколько дней, поили молоком, заворачивали в тряпочки, а потом отец велел псарю отнести медвежонка обратно в лес. Лейлис плакала и просила отца его оставить, но тот ответил, что место дикого зверя — в лесу.

— Да ваши медведи — перекормленные грызуны по сравнению с нашими, — заключил старик, не дожидаясь ее ответа. Ему было очевидно, что настоящие медведи на Юге просто не водятся.

Лейлис краем глаза увидела, как какой-то человек, довольно странного вида, не похожий ни на воина, ни на жителя Верга, подводит еще двух снежных лошадей к повозкам и начинает, гремя цепями, их запрягать. На нем был длинный черный плащ, а на лице маска, было видно только, что волосы у него длинные и полуседые.

— Кто это? — спросила девушка, указав на человека в черном.

— Это смотритель стоянки. Он живет здесь и помогает путникам, которые едут через Брейнденский лес.

— Что же, он здесь совсем один? Все время?

— Да. Из города ему приносят еду и одежду. Иногда это делает специально обученная собака. Если смотритель умирает, то присылают нового. Этот здесь уже больше десяти лет.

— Десять лет! — воскликнула девушка. — И с ним ничего не случилось?

— Этот, — лорд Хэнред скривился от отвращения, — убивал детей, делал из них чучела, а потом ложился с ними в постель. С такими, как он, в лесу ничего не случается.

Лейлис пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть холодный недвижный воздух, чтобы справиться с внезапно подкатившим к горлу приступом тошноты.

Подошла Шилла в сопровождении нескольких северян, двое из которых несли сундук Лейлис и другие вещи. На лице служанки застыло растерянно-испуганное выражение.

— Госпожа, мне здесь не нравится! — заныла Шилла, хватая Лейлис за руку.

Лорд Хэнред усмехнулся в бороду и велел девочкам забираться в повозку, куда занесли их вещи. Лейлис поднялась на высокую закрепленную подножку, держась за створку, и ступила внутрь фургона, причем, в отличие от лорда Хэнреда, ей даже не пришлось пригнуться. Кузов был не меньше четырех шагов в длину и трех в ширину, сидя в нем могли бы легко разместиться человек шесть, хотя если дорога предстояла длинная, обычно путешествовали по двое или трое. Внутри было темно и глухо, как в гробу, только по боковым стенкам тянулись два узких горизонтальных окошка, забранных частыми решетками. Несмотря на уложенные в углу большие подушки, ворох шкур и покрывал, эта странная карета производила отнюдь не благоприятное впечатление.

— У нас в Долине в таких ящиках перевозят преступников, лорд Хэнред, — тихо заметила Лейлис.

— У нас все наоборот, девочка, — рассмеялся старик. — В закрытых повозках путешествуют благородные, а преступников обычно отправляют ехать верхом на мулах, привязав к седлу. Редко кто из них доезжает до места назначения, разве что по частям.

«Зачем он мне все это рассказывает?!» — подумала Лейлис, закрывая бледное лицо руками.

— Ну-ка посмотри сюда, — велел Хэнред. Он закрыл изнутри створки задней стенки кузова и показал на четыре стальных засова. — Ты зашла внутрь, и тут же должна закрыть их все. Не один, не два, а все, до упора, понятно? И перед тем, как открыть, всегда дожидайся отклика с той стороны. Это еще одна важная вещь, которую надо крепко запомнить.

Лейлис растеряно кивнула.

— В случае беды эти предосторожности, конечно, жизнь никому не спасут, — прибавил Хэнред. — Но дадут немного времени. Чтобы вогнать себе спицу в горло — вполне хватит. Это если все совсем плохо.

Он пересек фургон и снял подвешенный на стенке небольшой стеклянный сосуд, вытянутый как веретено.

— Это феатта, — объяснил Хэнред. — Освещает без огня, хоть и не так ярко, как масляный фонарь. Если слишком тускло, то нужно слегка потрясти, вот так, — он слегка взболтал содержимое сосуда, и оно мягко засияло голубоватым светом.

Лейлис с некоторой опаской взяла сосуд в руку, стекло было совершенно холодным, густая субстанция внутри переливалась, как вода, поймавшая на себе лунный свет.

— А что это внутри? — спросила девушка.

— Не знаю, это мастера смешивают всякую дрянь, вот оно и светится. Только не вздумай разбить, вонять начнет страшно, можно и отравиться, если долго вдыхать. Хотя, стекло-то толстое, так просто не разобьешь… Ну, повесь обратно на крючок.

Лейлис вернула феатту на место, для верности дважды обернув тонкую цепочку вокруг крючка.

— Вот и все, оставляю тебя с твоей служанкой. До Эстергхалла четыре с лишком дня пути, это если гнать безо всяких остановок. Желать приятной дороги, конечно, глупость, так что пожелаю хотя бы не смертельно скучной. Мне еще нужно попрощаться с Джоаром.

Лорд Хэнред вышел из фургона и захлопнул за собой дверцы. Через полминуты стукнул по ним кулаком:

— Я не слышу, чтобы ты закрывала засовы!

Лейлис поспешно затворила все четыре тугих засова и уселась на подушки, прислонившись спиной к своему сундуку. Шилла устроилась рядом, кутаясь в покрывало.

Лорд Рейвин и Джоар Хэнред тем временем негромко разговаривали, стоя возле одной из повозок.

— Уверен, что не поедешь с нами в фургоне? — из любезности спросил лорд Рейвин.

— Уверен, я со своим отрядом возвращаюсь в Фестфорд. Кто-то же должен заняться распределением вознаграждения по прибытии, — ответил Джоар и тут же прибавил: — Конечно, я бы хотел присутствовать на твоей свадьбе, но прежде у меня есть обязательства перед моими людьми.

Рейвин кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами, хоть и подумал, что истинная причина должна быть в чем-то ином.

— Надеюсь, ты не усмотришь в этом оскорбления — ведь от нашего дома будет присутствовать мой лорд-дедушка.

— Я вполне доволен этим обстоятельством, — отозвался Эстергар, заканчивая на этом со всеми формальностями. Джоар не хотел ехать в Эстергхалл, а лорд Рейвин не горел желанием видеть его там — это было ясно обоим. Оставалось только закончить последние приготовления, попрощаться и отправляться каждому в свой путь, хоть пока еще в одном направлении.

Их уже ставшее несколько тяжелым молчание прервал подошедший лорд Хэнред.

— Рейвин, я объяснил твоей южанке, что к чему на тракте. Думаю, она понятливая. Хотя, сдается мне, ничего такого ужасного нет в том, чтобы жениху ехать со своей невестой в одном фургоне, а?

— Я считаю иначе, — процедил сквозь зубы Эстергар и отошел, чтобы дать возможность лорду Хэнреду по-семейному попрощаться с внуком.

Один из солдат отнес в повозку Лейлис и Шиллы корзину с едой, глиняный кувшин с водой и бурдюк сильно разбавленного вина. Риенар Фэренгсен искал, куда бы пристроить менестреля из Верга, и в итоге согласился позволить ему ехать в своем фургоне. В третьем часу после рассвета северяне выдвинулись от стоянки дальше, вглубь Брейнденского леса.

Лейлис казалось невероятным, чтобы одно животное, пускай раза в полтора превышающее размерами тяжеловоза, может тянуть настолько большую и массивную повозку, однако снежная лошадь сразу же взяла галоп, причем такой легкий, как будто и вовсе не чувствовала, что запряжена, и ни разу не сбавила его даже немного, не споткнулась и не остановилась. Отряд Джоара Хэнреда с подводами быстро отстал и меньше чем через час их уже не было видно.

Лейлис сначала подошла к щелке окна и смотрела на сливающийся в сплошную темную полосу лес, однако потом ей померещилось что-то, и она предпочла закрыть оба зарешеченных окошка опускающимися створками. Брейнденский лес окружал и сдавливал, обе девочки испытывали то неприятное чувство, которое бывает, когда ощущаешь спиной чей-то тяжелый, угрожающий взгляд. Это чувство то почти отступало, то снова обострялось, отчего по коже бежали мурашки, а руки непроизвольно начинали подрагивать. Лейлис ясно понимала, почему купцы из Долины и южных княжеств редко забираются дальше Верга, а если и решаются на путешествие по северным трактам, то рассчитывая на десятикратную наценку. Лейлис достала футляр с молитвенными фигурками, в слегка мерцающем холодно-голубоватом свете феатты божки выглядели жутко, лицо Баэля, которому Лейлис хотела помолиться в первую очередь, в резких черных тенях и вовсе приобрело какое-то злобное выражение. А еще нефритовая статуэтка была на ощупь холодной, как лед.

— Шилла, он совершенно холодный, — растерянно произнесла Лейлис, прижимая Баэля к щеке.

Но служанка особым благочестием не отличалась и, как большинство простолюдинов, особого значения изображениям богов не придавала, полагая, что если от высших сил и можно что-то получить, просить надо не у алтарной фигурки, а под открытым небом и у самого божества напрямую и, естественно, не с пустыми руками.

— Это потому что холодно, госпожа, — отозвалась Шилла, не поняв или не захотев понять тот смысл, который вкладывала в это Лейлис.

Футляр с молитвенными статуэтками был убран в сундук и не извлекался оттуда на протяжении всей поездки. Более того, доставать их из футляра Лейлис почему-то не хотелось. Если бы в фургоне в тот момент присутствовал лорд Хэнред, он бы в свойственной ему незамысловатой и понятной манере объяснил, чего стоят все южные боги и куда южане могут засунуть свои статуэтки. На Севере не было ни жрецов, ни храмов, Неизвестному — единственному почитаемому богу — не приносили жертвы и не проводили в его честь пышные обряды, однако вера в него неведомым образом вытесняла все могущие пробраться с юга культы. Тогда Лейлис еще об этом не знала.

Вечером или уже ночью второго дня пути произошло нечто странное. Время Лейлис не могла точно определить, так как перед этим дремала, лежа на подушках и закутавшись в меховой плащ, во всяком случае, было уже темно и сквозь зазоры между створками не проникал ни единый лучик света. Лейлис проснулась от необычного звука, которым был не уже привычный топот копыт снежного скакуна и не скрежет полозьев, а явственный стук в дверцы повозки с той стороны. Лейлис поднялась, еще сонная, и сделала шаг по направлению к задней стенке фургона. В этот момент стук повторился, а девушка замерла от ужаса, поняв, что повозка не только не останавливалась, но даже не сбавляла ход все это время. Лейлис схватила за плечо лежащую рядом служанку, разбудив ее, и тут же зажала ей рот рукой. Какой-то инстинкт подсказывал, что нельзя издавать ни звука. Снаружи снова раздался стук, уже более сильный, настойчивый, потом еще несколько раз, но по-прежнему ни одного членораздельного слова. Даже когда все закончилось, девочки продолжали сидеть, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, не отрывая взглядов от дверец, и Лейлис тысячу раз порадовалась тому, что четыре стальных засова достаточно крепкие. Естественно, спать после такого переживания совсем не хотелось.

Днем была сделана первая довольно длительная остановка. Снежная лошадь, запряженная в первую повозку, остановилась перед лежащим поперек дороги трупом. Один из северян приблизился к мертвецу и слегка ткнул его концом меча. Убедившись, что тело не шевелится, его перевернули на спину, и все тут же вздохнули с облегчением — на лице погибшего были явные следы трупного разложения.

— Похоже, вполне безобидный недельный или около того покойник, — прокомментировал Риенар Фэренгсен.

— А жаль, — вставил лорд Хэнред, поигрывая секирой и не думая ее убирать.

Лорд Рейвин присел на одно колено возле тела и осмотрел его — темные волосы и некоторые детали одежды указывали на то, что это был не северянин, а, скорее всего, уроженец Верга.

— Отчего он умер? — спросил кто-то.

— Наверное, просто замерз, — предположил Риенар. — На нем даже сапог нет.

— А почему тогда плашмя лежал в лед лицом? — спросил лорд Хэнред. — Или не знаете, как умирают от холода? И этот кровавый намерзший ком под носом и руки сбитые — это тоже от ночной прохлады, а?

— Вы как всегда правы, лорд Хэнред, — согласился Эстергар. — Он дрался с кем-то или ударялся обо что-то. Не верится мне, что в Брейнденском лесу можно просто замерзнуть.

Он встал и коротко приказал:

— Разрубите тело на части и бросьте у дороги. Предосторожности лишними не бывают.

Удобнее всего было бы сделать это секирой лорда Хэнреда, но старик проворчал, что его оружие предназначено не для рубки падали, а для дел поблагороднее, поэтому пришлось использовать чей-то меч.

Лейлис этого не видела, сидя в повозке, однако спустя какое-то время, слыша голоса, как ей казалось, взволнованные, она решилась выйти.

— В чем дело, лорд Хэнред? — спросила она старика.

— Пока ничего страшного, — отмахнулся тот. — Подумаешь, вчера какая-то тварь стучалась, теперь вот недельный мертвяк валяется. А эта молодежь уже перепугалась, — он кивнул в сторону своих спутников.

— Я… я слышала стук ночью, — запинаясь, подтвердила девушка.

— Ну, ума же хватило сидеть тихо и не отворять? Все хорошо, значит. Сейчас придется немного прогуляться — поди где-то дальше повозка этого невезучего валяется, — старик указал на то место, где лежало тело, — не пешком же он шел. Да и не один, наверное.

Открытая повозка и правда нашлась — разбитая и перевернутая на бок. Погибший мужчина смог отбежать от нее не так уж далеко. На некотором расстоянии от повозки обнаружили еще несколько тел. Некоторые были полураздеты, но погибли не от холода, теперь это было очевидно — просевшая грудная клетка указывала, что все ребра переломаны, а сквозь раны на голове просвечивали кости черепа. У одного из погибших не было глаз, у второго вырван язык.

— Они пытались жечь костер, — сказал Хэнред. — Очень, очень плохое решение. Пойдем, я провожу тебя обратно до повозки. Нечего смотреть.

Лейлис пошла со стариком назад. В общем-то, она ничего не успела разглядеть, поэтому не очень испугалась, только спросила, отчего умерли эти люди. В Долине подобное не вызывало бы у нее удивления — путешественники часто становились жертвами грабителей, но ведь Риенар Фэренгсен говорил, что на северных трактах разбойники не встречаются…

— Тебе правда надо это знать? — проворчал старик. — Они умерли страшной смертью, но им повезло — все они уже идут по светлой дороге к Неизвестному. Давай, лезь в фургон и не забудь запереть засовы. Скоро тронемся дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

Принято считать, что Эстергхалл был заложен самим Эстергом Покорителем Севера, что, конечно, невозможно, так как замок на берегу озера Асмри стоял не одно десятилетие до прихода завоевателей, только пять столетий назад был в несколько раз меньше и носил другое, ныне неизвестное название. Вероятно, удобное и относительно безопасное расположение побудили Эстерга избрать крепость сперва своим плацдармом, а позже — постоянной резиденцией. После исчезновения Эстерга замок стал домом его многочисленных законных и не очень наследников и оплотом новой династии.

Эстергхалл с трех сторон был окружен высокой крепостной стеной, с запада к нему примыкали деревенские жилища. По понятным причинам люди предпочитали селиться на берегу озера, пускай и остававшегося скованным льдом до пяти месяцев в году, а не на границе с лесом. Поскольку северяне мало занимались земледелием ввиду слишком сурового климата, жители поселения промышляли в основном рыбалкой, разведением водоплавающих птиц и некоторой живности. Небольшие размеры и бедность деревни контрастировали с элегантной роскошью благородных господ. О том, что северные лорды баснословно богаты, знали все в Долине. И в отношении Эстергаров это, пожалуй, не было преувеличением.

Повозки остановились, не выезжая из леса. Ледяная дорога здесь обрывалась, уходя в месиво слякоти и грязи. Снежные лошади категорически отказывались следовать дальше.

— Как не вовремя развезло, — ругался лорд Хэнред, ступая в жижу, доходящую едва ли не до щиколоток. — Рейвин, твоя южанка промочит ноги, заболеет и умрет. Южане умудряются делать это даже летом.

Лейлис открыла дверцы и уже ступила из фургона на широкую подножку, собираясь спрыгнуть на лед, но тут что-то маленькое и черное, похожее на летучую мышь, юрко выскочило из-под ступеньки и вцепилось в низ ее платья, пытаясь заползти между складок. Существо зашипело, как змея, и оскалило получеловеческую-полукрысиную мордочку с черными зубами. Девушка пронзительно завизжала.

Стоящий в паре шагов от нее северянин резко обернулся назад, решив, что она увидела что-то у него за спиной, но не разглядев в чаще ничего необычного, с недоумением обратил взгляд на Лейлис, не понимая, с чего ей вздумалось кричать. Девушка трясла узкие многослойные юбки дорожного платья и дергала ногой, но уродец крепко вцепился своими маленькими загнутыми коготками на концах кожистых крыльев и не хотел стряхиваться.

— А, поземника испугалась, — догадался наконец северянин. Он наклонился, ухватил существо за задние конечности и оторвал от платья, немного подержал, показывая девушке, что в таком положении тварь никак не может укусить его за руку, как бы ни извивалась. Потом мужчина раскрутил злобно шипящее существо в воздухе, ударил о край подножки и с силой наступил на него сапогом, раздавливая, как жабу. — Вот так с ними, и всего делов, — сказал он на своем языке, надеясь, что южанка поймет смысл.

Лорд Рейвин, видимо, тоже взволнованный ее криком, подошел к повозке, подал невесте руку, помогая спуститься с подножки.

— Мерзкая, но не опасная нежить, — произнес он на языке Долины, глядя на размазанное тельце поземника. Если поблизости не было Шиллы или старика Хэнреда, Эстергар делал вид, что говорит сам с собой, обходя запрет на прямое обращение к пока еще незамужней девушке. — Нужно подойти к снежной лошади.

Они обошли повозку, остановившись прямо перед лошадью, которая скалилась совсем как хищник и нетерпеливо дергала головой, требуя, чтобы ее поскорее освободили от цепей упряжи.

— Принято погладить и поблагодарить лошадь, с которой путешествовал по тракту, — лорд Рейвин взял Лейлис за руку у локтя и направил к морде животного. Лейлис помнила, что в прошлый раз, когда она пыталась прикоснуться к снежной лошади, чуть было не осталась без пальцев, но с северными обычаями спорить было нельзя. Она зажмурилась и положила ладонь на лоб животного, погладила по белоснежной челке. Бархатистая кожа была холодной на ощупь, и когда девушка убрала руку, на ладони остались крупицы снега, которые не таяли, так что пришлось отряхивать руку о плащ.

Под смешки лорда Хэнреда, Эстергар поднял Лейлис на руки, держа как ребенка и позволяя держаться за свой плащ, перенес через размытый участок дороги и поставил на ноги уже на каменно-грунтовой площадке близ крепостной стены замка. Над огромными металлическими воротами был помещен щит с гербом Эстергаров — серебряный барс на черном фоне и девиз на старом наречии — «Единый над многими». В тяжелые времена Эстергарам иной раз приходилось заявлять, что их девиз — лишь привязка к архитектуре родового замка, донжон которого возвышается над остальными восемью башнями. Истинный смысл был, конечно, иным и отражал желаемое, но отнюдь не всегда действительное положение династии на Севере.

По просторному внутреннему двору лорд Рейвин вел свою невесту под руку. Их встречало множество людей — слуг и приближенных, все приветствовали, поздравляли с возвращением и торопились угодить. К Лейлис никто не обращался, но она чувствовала на себе взгляды недоброжелательно-подозрительные и заинтересованные одновременно.

Проходная Эстергхалла, первое помещение, в котором оказалась Лейлис, не уступало по размерам главному чертогу любого замка в Долине, но высокие темные своды и грубые толстые стены из серого камня придавали зале мрачный вид, как и у всего замка. В центре на высоком постаменте стояла мраморная фигура воина, выполненная в полный рост и натуральную величину. На голове статуи поблескивал золотой венец, усыпанный драгоценными камнями разного размера и формы огранки, на поясе висели пустые мраморные ножны, а правая рука воина протягивалась вперед, будто занося отсутствующий меч. Времени рассматривать статую Эстерга Великого у Лейлис не было, потому что навстречу прибывшим вышли мать и брат лорда Рейвина.

Леди Бертрада была одета в подчеркнуто строгое полностью закрытое платье из темного бархата, украшенное только алыми атласными вставками на рукавах и по низу прямой узкой юбки, однако несмотря на скромность наряда, не возникало сомнений в том, что эта еще не старая и все еще красивая женщина является госпожой Эстергхалла. У нее были нетипичные для жителей Севера черные волосы, щедро тронутые сединой, но все же сходство Рейвина с матерью было видно с первого взгляда — такой же высокий лоб, прямой тонкий нос, будто бы всегда поджатые бледные губы.

Лорд Рейвин сначала подошел к матери, чтобы обменяться сдержанными приветствиями и поцелуями.

— Мы ждали вас уже с рассвета, — сказала леди Бертрада.

— Немного задержались на тракте, матушка, — ответил Рейвин. — За неделю до нас там погибли несколько человек. Но, не без милости Неизвестного, для нас все обошлось.

Рейвин повернулся к брату, снял с его шеи массивную золотую цепь, украшенную рубинами и сапфирами, которая на Криансе болталась едва ли не на уровне пол светло-синего дублета, и надел на себя. Потом поднял брата на руки, поцеловал пухлую розовую щечку.

— Матушка, он учился и тренировался, пока меня не было? Не бездельничал?

— Крианс очень ответственно отнесся к тому статусу, который ты передал ему на время отсутствия.

На самом деле, Крианс не считался пока полноправным членом семьи, так как еще не был воином, и Рейвин здорово рисковал, оставляя малолетнего брата управлять замком, пускай и всего на месяц. Еще сотню лет назад любой вассал мог бы оспорить такую передачу статуса и отказаться подчиняться, однако в последние десятилетия на Севере, главным образом усилиями Рейвина, стали укрепляться представления о приоритете кровного родства перед физическим превосходством.

Лейлис все это время стояла немного в стороне и чувствовала себя очень неловко. Леди Бертрада только холодно глянула в ее сторону и сразу отвернулась, а вот Крианс, похоже, был от невесты брата в полном восторге. Он подошел к Лейлис, поклонился и поцеловал ее руку.

— Ты очень красивая, — языка Долины Крианс не знал, и видя, что девушка его не понимает, повторил по слогам на старом наречии. — Itliise. Это значит красивая.

Лейлис улыбнулась и погладила мальчика по светлым чуть вьющимся волосам. Брат лорда Рейвина был очаровательным ребенком, но Лейлис, проведшая детство со своим вечно болеющим двоюродным братом Шенни, сразу заметила и в Криансе некоторые признаки болезненности и слабости здоровья.

— Матушка, помогите моей невесте, леди Лейлис, подготовиться к церемонии, и к полудню можем начать, — распорядился Рейвин.

— Так скоро? Я думаю, нам стоит обсудить твою женитьбу…

— Я ждал достаточно, — отрезал Эстергар.

Служанки, ни слова не знавшие на языке Долины, вывели Лейлис из зала, пытаясь на ходу объяснить что-то с помощью жестов. Лорд Рейвин отошел с матерью немного в сторону и негромко спросил:

— Прибыл ли Фержингард?

— Нет. И по всей видимости не собирается.

— А что было написано в его приглашении?

— Я написала, что, учитывая опасность дорог в окрестностях Кейремфорда, наш дом не усмотрит оскорбления, если лорд Вильморт не прибудет лично.

— Поразительно, сколь малодушным становится наш добрый друг лорд Вильморт, стоит ему получить от нас приглашение, — язвительно заметил Эстергар. — А между тем, до нас уже не первый год доходят интересные слухи о том, что он любит в одиночестве совершать пешие прогулки по лесу.

— К чему об этом сейчас, сын? — леди Бертрада попыталась перевести тему. — Он не приедет, это ли не радость?

— К тому, что за последние восемь лет у меня накопилось к нему много вопросов, — в голубых глазах лорда Эстергара мелькнула тень давней, глубокой, затаенной ненависти. — Мне бы весьма хотелось выманить его из его замка и обстоятельно расспросить о многих вещах. Особенно о здоровье и самочувствии сестры моего отца. А еще… об этих его прогулках.*

— Пусть демоны выпьют его грязную душу, — скривилась леди Бертрада. — Но я клянусь, сейчас меня куда больше заботит другой вопрос — ты правда хочешь жениться на этой девице из какого-то безвестного пастушьего дома?

— Как видите, все к этому идет, — пожав плечами, ответил лорд Рейвин. — Теперь прошу прощения, мне нужно привести себя в порядок после долгой дороги. Распорядитесь позаботиться о моих спутниках. О лорде Айбере Хэнреде особенно. Постарайтесь уговорить его не напиваться раньше, чем все соберутся за столом в великом чертоге.

Спорить со своим взрослым сыном леди Бертрада давно уже не могла, поэтому только кивнула и, изобразив на лице учтивую улыбку, отправилась приветствовать только что прибывших с Рейвином гостей.

Служанки отвели Лейлис в купальню, наполнили большую бадью горячей, почти обжигающей водой. Благодаря наличию в замке некоего подобия водопровода, много времени и труда это не требовало. Вместо розовой воды добавили несколько ковшиков горько пахнувшего травяного отвара. Ароматические масла все имели хвойный или можжевеловый запах, больше делать их было не из чего. Служанки помогли Лейлис раздеться, мимоходом с интересом рассматривая ее одежду с многочисленными крючками, жесткими вставками и булавками. Лейлис было неловко раздеваться под их непонятное щебетание, хихиканье и любопытные взгляды. Девушки поставили табуреточку, чтобы ей было легче забраться в бадью, подали мочалку из жесткого волокна и вышли, предоставив мыться самой. Лейлис рассеянно и бездумно терла левую руку, пока не покраснела кожа, потом просто сидела, откинувшись на край бадьи, и думала о том, что всего через несколько часов станет женой лорда Эстергара и хозяйкой этого замка. Правда, мысль эта не столько радовала и льстила, сколько беспокоила. Вспомнился оценивающий, колкий взгляд леди Бертрады и мрачно-бесстрастное выражение лица лорда Рейвина. Уже не казалась такой плохой жизнь в Долине, придирки тети с дядей и приставания Шенни. Они ничего не значили, их можно было просто игнорировать, опуская глаза и со всем соглашаясь, но если что-то не понравится лорду Эстергару, ничем хорошим это для нее не кончится. Лейлис все еще боялась его, и с прибытием в Эстергхалл — только сильнее. От воды в бадье еще шел пар, но кожа отчего-то покрывалась мурашками, стоило подумать, что уже этой ночью придется лечь с ним в постель.

В купальню зашла Шилла, запустив поток холодного воздуха, тут же плотно прикрыла за собой дверь.

— Вот вы где, госпожа! А меня сперва на кухню послали, но я объяснила, что я при вас, — затараторила Шилла. — Давайте помогу.

Она устроилась около бадьи на табуреточки и забрала у Лейлис мочалку.

— Как объяснила?

— Ну так, жестами, словами… Эта курносая с двумя косами, Панкин, немного понимает по-нашему. Ее в Верге купили уже лет десять назад.

— А, так она рабыня, — отозвалась Лейлис, про себя подивившись, что Шилла успела уже познакомиться с половиной челяди.

— Многие из них, госпожа. Хотя, похоже, северяне разницы не делают между теми, кого купили и кто сам пришел служить.

В Долине рабство было достаточно распространено, хотя не в такой жестокой форме, как в более южных областях. Исключение составляли только захваченные в плен жители степей и осужденные преступники — их отправляли на самую тяжелую работу, которая загоняла раба в могилу за пару лет. Лейлис слышала от дяди, что за последние три года, пока Джоар Хэнред охранял границы графства Хостбин, количество ханкитов на невольничьих рынках увеличилось в несколько раз.

— На кухне я была, — продолжала рассказывать Шилла. — Они там еще с ночи готовят. Панкин сказала: раз лорд приехал с невестой — будет свадьба, не приехали бы — были бы поминки, а гостей все едино нужно кормить…

— Вот так просто у них, — невесело протянула Лейлис, наклоняя голову, пока Шилла промывала ей волосы травяным отваром из небольшой кадки.

Шилла продолжала болтать о том, что успела узнать и заметить, пока вертелась на кухне, но Лейлис не слушала и не отвечала, только рассеянно кивала невпопад.

— Что молчите, госпожа? — недовольно осведомилась Шилла. — Не интересно, что на праздничном столе будет?

— Я не о столе сейчас думаю, — отмахнулась Лейлис.

— А о чем? Дайте угадаю, — служанка вгляделась в ее лицо и понимающе улыбнулась. — О кровати?

Лейлис в ответ промычала что-то неопределенное и наклонила голову, чтобы не было видно, как она покраснела.

— А что не так? Он вам не нравится? Или думаете, у него тут есть любовница? Так об этом я могу разузнать. Или еще что?

— Нет, об этом я не думала. Просто… ну… как это с мужчиной?

— А, ну известно как: сначала больно, потом приятно, а утром стыдно, — охотно сообщила Шилла таким уверенным тоном, что Лейлис удивленно поинтересовалась:

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Да Диен, прачка, рассказывала.

Лейлис не удержалась, прыснула со смеху, Шилла тоже рассмеялась.

— Вода уже совсем холодная, помоги вылезти.

Лейлис встала в бадье, отжала длинные волосы, служанка подала ей руку, помогая ступить на табурет, и накинула на плечи простыню.

Легкую улыбку, задержавшуюся было на губах Лейлис, стерло неожиданное появление леди Бертрады.

Едва зайдя, женщина жестом велела Шилле куда-нибудь исчезнуть, и та тут же выскочила из купальни. Лейлис плотнее закуталась в мокрую простыню, обнимая себя руками.

— Убери простынь, — велела леди Бертрада. На языке Долины она говорила с твердым, слегка гортанным акцентом. — Хочу на тебя посмотреть.

«Все правильно. Она имеет право посмотреть, что подсунули ее сыну» — Лейлис заставила себя послушаться и опустить руки, хотя от пристального взгляда леди Бертрады кровь приливала к щекам.

— Сколько тебе лет, Лейлис?

— В том месяце исполнилось пятнадцать, миледи.

— Ты мала для своих лет. Но еще растешь?

— Надеюсь на это, миледи.

— Если бы я была твоей матерью, я бы придержала тебя еще пару лет до замужества.

«Моя мать поступила бы так же, будь она жива», — подумала Лейлис, но вслух ничего не сказала.

— Хорошо, можешь одеться, — леди Бертрада подала Лейлис свернутую льняную сорочку и села на деревянную скамью у стены. — Садись рядом, хочу с тобой поговорить.

Лейлис присела на край скамьи, взяла гребень и начала расчесывать мокрые волосы, пока леди Бертрада задавала ей свои вопросы.

— Сколько детей было у твоей матери?

— Кажется, семеро, — ответила Лейлис.

— И сколько из них выжили?

— Я и четыре мои сестры.

— Ни одного мальчика, — леди Бертрада укорительно нахмурилась и поджала тонкие губы.

— Наверное, богам было угодно, чтобы лордом стал мой дядя, — отозвалась Лейлис, слегка покривив душой. «Если им было так угодно, то боги совсем не милостивы».

— А у твоего дяди нет дочек?

— Нет, миледи, — Лейлис поняла, почему ее спрашивают об этом — женитьба на дочери настоящего, а не покойного лорда была бы выгоднее и во всех смыслах привлекательнее. — В нашей семье только я осталась в возрасте и не замужем.

— У моего сына не осталось выбора, это ты хочешь сказать? — резко и даже язвительно осведомилась леди Бертрада.

— Нет… Не знаю, — растерялась Лейлис, от неожиданности уронив на колени резной гребень.

— Однако мой сын привез с юга именно тебя и не хочет никому объяснять свой поступок, — леди Бертрада крепко схватила ее за запястье и притянула к себе. — Отвечай, между вами произошло что-то неподобающее? Поэтому он считает, что должен на тебе жениться?

— Нет! Ничего подобного! — Лейлис вспыхнула от негодования и скинула ее руку, но тут же, испугавшись этой вспышки дерзости, опустила глаза. — Ничего выходящего за рамки приличий, миледи… Он… лорд Рейвин даже ни разу не заговорил со мной.

— Хорошо, я тебе верю, — взгляд леди Бертрады немного потеплел. — Это больше похоже на моего сына. Как ты должна была заметить, он очень щепетилен в вопросах традиций и обычаев. Я только боялась, как бы эта щепетильность не обернулась вынужденным и необдуманным решением.

— Не думаю, что мне есть, что сказать о побуждениях лорда Рейвина брать меня в жены. Могу только предположить, что… я понравилась ему, миледи, — Лейлис боялась, как бы эти слова не прозвучали хвастливо, а получилось совсем наоборот — с каким-то неуместным сожалением.

«Теперь она решит, что я не рада, что меня принимают в самый могущественный и богатый дом Севера, и оскорбится», — в отчаянии подумала Лейлис, но леди Бертрада в ответ только снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Ты привезла с собой совсем мало вещей, — перевела тему женщина. — Давай посмотрим, есть ли у тебя что-то подходящее для церемонии.

Сундук Лейлис временно поставили в небольшом алькове в соседней с купальней помещении. Потом, наверное, ей должны будут выделить собственные покои. Во всяком случае, Лейлис на это надеялась.

— Света маловато, — недовольно заметила леди Бертрада. — Ну да ладно, показывай, что у тебя есть. Только, ни в коем случае, не желтый и не рыжий — это цвета Костереров и Ребатов. Еще надумают себе... лишнего. Выбери, что хорошо будет сочетаться с серебряным.

— Это подойдет? — спросила Лейлис, достав из сундука платье из светло-серого атласа, которое ей велела взять тетушка.

— Какой непристойный вырез, — нахмурилась леди Бертрада. — Мне иногда кажется, что южные женщины вовсе не собираются кормить грудью своих детей, раз носят платья с такими декольте.

Вырез был небольшим и вполне пристойным, совсем чуть-чуть приоткрывал приподнятую корсетом грудь. Конечно, при условии, что у надевшей платье женщины грудь была.

— Вот что, наденешь это платье без корсета и поверх сорочки. Сейчас позову служанок, они подколют и затянут, где нужно. Свадебный плащ тебе принесут чуть позже, — с этими словами женщина покинула купальню.

Рейвина леди Бертрада нашла в его покоях. Он сбрил бороду и остриг волосы чуть выше плеч и теперь смотрелся в полированное бронзовое зеркало.

— Я выгляжу мальчишкой, — усмехнулся он отражению вошедшей в комнату матери.

— Вовсе нет. Теперь этот плащ тебе впору.

Торжественный плащ из черного бархата с вышитой серебряными нитями головой барса лорд Рейвин последний раз надевал восемь лет назад, когда, похоронив отца, принимал присягу своих вассалов в великом чертоге Эстергхалла. Тогда плащ был ему совсем не по росту и складками волочился по полу почти на фут.

— Как тебе понравилась леди Лейлис? — деланно небрежным тоном осведомился лорд.

— Мила, но мала. К тому же, не знает ни нашего языка, ни обычаев.

— Зато знает старое наречие, значит, быстро выучит, — отмахнулся лорд Рейвин. — Мне кажется, или ты была предубеждена против моей невесты еще до того, как увидела ее?

— Если бы ты спросил мое мнение перед тем как заключать договор с этим Хостбином… — начала леди Бертрада, но сын резко прервал ее.

— Мама, как ты не понимаешь! Север сейчас — как апрельский лед на озере, стоит немного надавить в одно место, и он вскроется. Все эти лорды сейчас недоумевают по поводу сделанного мною выбора, но было бы намного хуже, если бы я выбрал дочь одного из них и этим настроил против себя остальных. Дом Хостбинов, нищий и ничтожный даже по меркам Юга, никому не внушит опасений и ни на что не сможет повлиять. А свежая кровь породы не портит, как выразился лорд Хэнред.

— Я все понимаю, но почему именно эта девица? — не унималась леди Бертрада. — Она не родит тебе сыновей, она даже зиму не переживет!

— В таком случае, что мне помешает жениться снова? На южанке или северянке, да хоть на ханкитке — у меня будет время подумать об этом, если таковое несчастье меня постигнет. Пока же Лейлис вполне здорова, хорошо перенесла тяжелую дорогу, даже не простудилась. И я думаю, ты зря беспокоишься насчет наследников. Южные женщины все хрупкие и тонкие, но это не мешает им приносить детей каждый год.

— Хорошо, — леди Бертрада немного успокоилась. — Если таково твое решение, я его всецело принимаю и одобряю. Ведь другого выбора у меня попросту нет.

— На стол уже накрыли, матушка. Так что как только леди Лейлис будет готова, проводите ее в великий чертог. Если понадобится, немного поторопите.

— Конечно, — сдержанно отозвалась леди Бертрада.

— Кольца, кольца, — забормотал Рейвин уже сам себе, подкидывая на ладони черное кольцо-печатку. — Как вы думаете, стоит мне надеть это, со знаком Сосновой крепости? Помните, это то ничейное деревянное строение в десяти лигах от Сарклема. Если лорд Костерер опять пристанет ко мне из-за этого… лучше сниму кольцо, пусть и Костерер, и Ребат видят, что я не намерен в очередной раз выслушивать это дело…

С нарядом Лейлис помогала не Шилла, а прислужницы леди Бертрады, им было виднее, что и как делать. Волосы ей оставили распущенными, только закололи у висков и вплели несколько нитей жемчуга. Платье, на скорую руку подогнанное по фигуре, смотрелось очень хорошо, даже без корсета, который посоветовали вовсе выбросить за ненадобностью. Северные женщины искреннее недоумевали, зачем причинять себе неудобства и уродовать фигуру корсетами, кринолинами и тому подобными глупыми изобретениями южной моды. Здесь все — от служанок до леди — носили свободные платья с высоким воротником и низкой талией, различались только качество тканей и отделка одеяния. Мягкие бархатные туфли, которые Лейлис обычно носила дома, сочли неподходящими и принесли другие, из серой оленьей кожи, закрывавшие ногу до щиколотки. Такая обувь была теплее и, если привыкнуть, даже удобнее. Бело-перламутровый свадебный плащ и такого же цвета широкий пояс на Лейлис надевали уже в присутствии леди Бертрады. Больше похожее на мантию одеяние, сплошь расшитое мелким речным жемчугом, лунными камнями и серебряными нитями, тяжелыми складками укрывало плечи и шею, скрывая так не понравившийся леди Бертраде вырез платья, и скреплялось на груди серебряной брошью в виде барса, смыкающего челюсти.

Хозяйка Эстергхалла посмотрела на Лейлис отстраненно, почти мечтательно, видно вспоминая собственную свадьбу, со дня которой прошло без малого тридцать лет.

— Очень хорошо, — северянка выдала скупую улыбку. — Пойдем.

Пока ее водили по замку, Лейлис пыталась запоминать расположение комнат, но получалось плохо — слишком много было слабо освещенных полупустых помещений. В великом чертоге, как и во всем Эстергхалле, было много темно-серого камня, черного дерева и серебра. Серебряными были кубки, тарелки, подносы, кувшины и канделябры — вообще все, что нельзя было сделать из дерева или камня, отливалось из серебра. Стены украшали барельефы героического содержания, а в центре мраморного пола сияла мозаичная голова барса, выложенная полудрагоценными камнями разных оттенков голубого. Широкие и длинные столы и лавки были расставлены в форме прямоугольника без одной грани, образуя довольно большое свободное пространство в середине помещения. Количество присутствующих в чертоге людей сперва испугало Лейлис. Только гостей было никак не меньше сотни, в основном мужчины и всего несколько дам и подростков, а еще туда-сюда бегали, суетясь, слуги и служанки. На Лейлис в ее сияющем наряде мало кто обращал внимание.

Пока все рассаживались, она ненадолго оказалась рядом с лордом Хэнредом. Старик, похоже, уже успел выпить и пребывал в замечательном настроении. Он выразил восхищение ее красотой и спросил, какое впечатление произвел на нее Эстергхалл.

— Конечно, Фестфорд поменьше, раза в три, — без особого сожаления признал он. — Зато залы не пустуют, всегда топятся и всегда кто-то там снует. Ну, что скажешь о своем новом доме?

— Здесь великолепно, — с искренним восхищением ответила девушка. — Я даже не представляла, что в целом мире есть столько серебра, сколько в этом зале.

— Еще бы! — Хэнред расхохотался. — Эстерг Великий знал, куда пристраивать свой сиятельный зад. Его потомки уже пятьсот лет сидят на серебряных рудниках, похоже, неиссякаемых. «Если жила кончилась, попробуй ткнуть на полфута в сторону — тут же найдется новая», говорят они. Хотя, лучше б вместо этой блестящей утвари учились ковать добрую вантерскую сталь…

Однако возможности выслушать все, что имеет сказать по этому поводу лорд Хэнред, Лейлис не дали. Ее отвели к ее месту за столом, рядом с лордом Рейвином, и попросили молча постоять, пока он будет говорить. Лейлис даже не сразу узнала жениха — сбрив бороду, он разом стал выглядеть лет на десять моложе, соответственно своему настоящему возрасту. Лейлис ни у кого не спрашивала, сколько ему лет, про себя решив, что, наверное, около тридцати, а теперь ей казалось, что лорду Эстергару едва исполнилось двадцать.

Он говорил довольно долго, Лейлис не понимала слов, но слышала, что он называет ее имя, название дома и перечисляет имена ее родственников. Речь Эстергара сопровождалась тихим, но непрекращающимся ропотом гостей. Было очевидно, что то, что он говорит, большинству присутствующих приходится не по нраву. Лейлис взглядом выискивала среди гостей знакомые лица. Риенар Фэренгсен, особо не слушая сюзерена, беседовал о чем-то с сидящим рядом с ним мальчиком в красно-коричневом дублете, а лорд Хэнред пил и одобрительно кивал. Лорд Рейвин закончил говорить и опустился в резное кресло, жестом позволив Лейлис тоже сесть на свое место. Начался пир, продолжавшийся с полудня и до глубокой ночи.

Слуги приносили и уносили блюда, Лейлис успела сбиться со счета, сколько было перемен. В основном подавали пресноводную рыбу, дичь и свинину. Рядом с самыми почетными гостями ставили подносы с овощами и фруктами, выращенными в теплицах. Единственное, что на Севере росло в изобилии, была тьянка — удивительная ягода, цветущая и приносящая плоды три раза в год. С тьянкой делали все, что только можно — ею фаршировали птицу, ее соком поливали вареную рыбу и жареное на вертеле мясо, кислые весенние ягодки использовали в качестве специи или украшения, из сладких осенних ягод делали начинки для пирогов и варенье, листья тьянки перетирали, варили и добавляли в паштеты или смешивали с орехами и корнеплодами. Но самое главное: из тьянки изготавливали дратху — перебродивший ягодный настой, который северяне считали достойной заменой вину. Дратху пили по великим праздникам, во время ритуалов, а то и просто вместо воды, несмотря на ее значительную крепость. Лейлис только чуть-чуть отхлебнула этого напитка из своей чаши и поморщилась, слишком он показался ей горьким и кислым, поэтому она пила только разбавленное до светло-розового цвета вино и воду. На нее по-прежнему никто не обращал внимания, кроме, пожалуй, Крианса, которого усадили рядом.

— Ты очень красивая, — сказал он, слегка дергая ее за рукав. — Когда я вырасту и получу меч, я тоже поеду за женой на Юг. Это уже скоро будет. Налить тебе еще вина? Я запросто могу поднять этот кувшин, он совсем не такой тяжелый!

«Хотя бы с одним Эстергаром я подружилась», — думала Лейлис, улыбаясь мальчику, и изредка касалась рукой его мягких, слегка вьющихся волос.

Периодически трапеза прерывалась, кто-то из гостей вставал и становился напротив лорда Рейвина, кланялся и начинал что-то излагать. Эстергар слушал внимательно или, по крайней мере, делал вид, что слушает. Иногда ему подавали через стол какие-то бумаги, слуги сдвигали в сторону всю посуду, ставили поближе канделябр, и лорд погружался в чтение. Выяснив суть претензий, Эстергар выносил решение, и проситель удалялся на свое место, довольный или не очень.

Музыкантов не было, только тот злосчастный менестрель из Верга, которого притащил лорд Хэнред, сидел в углу, дергал струны своей лютни и негромко тянул одну за другой мрачные и страшные баллады — что-то про клеймо проклятия, голод и рабство, смертный бой и разрушение мира. Настроение Лейлис было вполне под стать этим песням. Свадьба вообще была мало похожа на развлечение, во всяком случае, первая ее часть. Похоже, что присутствующие лорды сочли это событие отличной возможностью напомнить Эстергару обо всех накопившихся за восемь лет спорах, тяжбах и прошениях, решение о которых нельзя было принять заочно, обменявшись парой писем. Пока продолжалась эта официальная, не имеющая отношения к бракосочетанию часть церемонии, гости ели и пили очень умеренно, кроме, пожалуй, лорда Хэнреда, которому было плевать на все эти формальные претензии и просьбы, сыпавшиеся на Эстергара.

К Рейвину подошел один из лордов — мужчина лет тридцати пяти, одетый в красно-коричные цвета своего дома, и с ним его сын — тот самый подросток, с которым разговорился Риенар Фэренгсен.

— Лорд Эстергар, — обратился мужчина. — Мой четвертый сын, Тайер, уже достиг положенного возраста и готов пройти испытание, чтобы получить меч и назваться воином.

— Конечно, лорд Бенетор, если вы считаете, что ваш сын готов стать полноправным членом вашего дома, я не собираюсь возражать.

Рейвин осмотрел меч, на который собирался претендовать мальчик. Легкий и не слишком длинный, из обычной стали, но все равно очень хороший для первого в жизни настоящего клинка, к тому же отлично наточенный.

— Кто испытает поединком этого мальчика, Тайера из дома Бенетор?

— Я согласен, — вызвался Риенар Фэренгсен. Он скинул свой плащ с геральдической рыбой и вышел в пространство между столами. — Ну, давай, парень, места тут хватит.

Лейлис поняла, что сейчас будет происходить, но не могла поверить, что драться они собираются по-настоящему. Мальчик был, должно быть, одного возраста с Шенни, правда, куда более крепкий и рослый, чем ее вечно больной двоюродный братец. Риенар был по меньшей мере на пять лет старше и на полфута выше, и сам был ловким и подвижным, как подросток, что лишало Тайера того единственного преимущества, на которое он мог бы рассчитывать в поединке с более крупным и сильным противником.

— Не бойся, парень, я тебя не покалечу, — улыбнулся Фэренгсен и резко рубанул мечом, так, что если бы Тайер не успел пригнуться, остался бы без головы. Лейлис тихо вскрикнула от неожиданности, а у сидящего рядом Крианса от восторга заблестели глаза. Менестрель запел про враждебные вихри, темные силы и роковой бой.

Тайер обходил противника, выставив перед собой меч, пытался удерживать расстояние и держаться спиной к дверям великого чертога. Фэренгсен все еще улыбался, ведь ему беспокоиться об исходе поединка не приходилось. Они несколько раз сходились, и Риенар осыпал мальчишку градом коротких резких ударов. Тайер парировал или, если не хватало силы, уклонялся. Всего через несколько минут с начала поединка мальчик получил с полудюжины неглубоких порезов, дышал тяжело, сбивчиво, и меч в его руках подрагивал. Улыбку на лице Риенара быстро сменило выражение скуки и разочарования.

— Ты не собираешься атаковать? У тебя в руках сталь или свиной окорок?

Тайер сделал один неловкий выпад, косым режущим ударом. Риенар легко отвел его клинок в сторону и пнул Тайера в живот так, что парень отлетел на несколько футов в сторону. Он быстро подобрался, схватил меч и поднялся на ноги, но теперь близко сидящим людям было видно, что его слегка шатает.

Лейлис не могла разглядеть лицо лорда Бенетора, он сидел, не глядя ни на нее, ни на сына, но было видно, что он держится спокойно и безразлично к происходящему.

— Это спектакль, а не поединок, — ворчал лорд Хэнред, осушив очередной кубок крепкой дратхи. — Я получил меч в пятнадцать лет, и мало у кого в мое время получалось сделать это раньше. Никто не дал бы такому мелкому сопляку меч. А что сейчас? Мальчишки, наряженные в цветные тряпки вместо доспехов, напоказ машут мечами и после этого якобы становятся воинами. У Джоара тоже были эти глупые мысли, но я объяснил ему, что к чему…

— В ваше время, должно быть, и снег был белее, — вставил кто-то сидящий через несколько мест от Хэнреда, но старик, к счастью, не расслышал этой реплики. Молодой мужчина с белесой бородой, заплетенной в косички, на всякий случай пододвинул ближе к Хэнреду пиалу с запеченной икрой и поспешил дипломатично с ним согласиться:

— Вы совершенно правы, лорд Хэнред. Этот мальчик, конечно, совсем не готов к тому, чтобы драться настоящим оружием.

— Этот? — переспросил Хэнред, будто только что вспомнив о Тайере, который все отступал, насколько позволяло пространство, и каждое новое парирование давалось ему все тяжелее. — Да будет он воином. Я же видел, как проходили испытание трое старших сыновей Бенетора. Спектакль, который разыгрывают уже четвертый раз…

Наверное, прошла бы еще минута, и лорд Эстергар приказал бы закончить поединок. Но Тайер вывернулся в пируэте, отскочил в сторону, заставив Риенара неудобно развернуться, поднырнул под свистящий удар клинка, и неожиданно, без замаха, ткнул противника чуть выше колена. Фэренгсен, если и не заметил сразу, что ранен, все же замешкался на долю секунды, и мальчишка мгновенным отскоком опять оказался сбоку, собрав все силы, рубанул из декстера, да так, что Риенар покачнулся, парируя удар. Мечи еще несколько раз скрестились с ожесточенным лязгом, но лорд Бенетор вскочил со своего места и громко потребовал прекратить, а вслед за ним требование повторил Эстергар. Риенар отошел на несколько шагов, опустив клинок. Кажется, он только сейчас заметил змейку крови на своих темно-голубых бриджах. Тайер, тяжело дыша, опустился на колени, положив меч на пол перед собой.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — усмехнулся Хэнред, но совсем не весело. — Мальчишка выучил один-единственный трюк. И чем ему это поможет в реальном бою? Ничем. Кто с ним там играться будет, как кошка с мышкой? Прирежут, и вся недолга. А Фэренгсен сам виноват, что начал по сторонам зевать.

— Действительно, достаточно, — произнес лорд Рейвин, вставая со своего места. — Мы увидели достаточно. Сир Тайер Бенетор, можете поднять свой меч.

Мальчик поднял клинок, вытер его о рукав своего разорванного в нескольких местах дублет и вложил в ножны.

— Завтра я прикажу нашему кузнецу изготовить новую гарду и навершие, под символы вашего герба. Этот меч стоит того, чтобы носить его еще много лет.

Лейлис волновалась, все ли в порядке с сиром Риенаром, но тот только перетянул ремнем ногу чуть выше раны, сел на свое место и потянулся к кувшину с дратхой. Лорд Хэнред, уже успев остыть от своего негодования, поманил к себе к Тайера.

— Слушай, парень… сир Тайер. У меня шесть внучек, все здоровые, рыженькие и незамужние. Одна, Корра, примерно твоего возраста… Я запамятовал, сколько ей точно лет. Можешь приехать в Фестфорд в любой месяц и посмотреть на нее. Если понравится, отдам ее тебе за любой выкуп, какой твой отец сочтет уместным заплатить…

Тайер рассеянно кивал, прикладывая полотенце то к порезу на плече, то на бедре. Куда больше в новом статусе его привлекала не перспектива скорой женитьбы, а возможность с полным правом и по-настоящему напиться.

— Полагаю, сегодня у нас осталось только одно дело, — сказал Эстергар, видимо, уже устав от разбирательств и прошений. — То, ради которого мы здесь собрались.

Лейлис поняла, что он сказал, потому что в этот момент он смотрел на нее. Она с трудом заставила себя отпустить резной подлокотник кресла. Рейвин, видимо вспомнив, как она морщилась, пробуя дратху, наклонился к леди Бертраде и шепнул ей:

— Матушка, проследите, чтобы дратху налили разбавленную и подсластили медом и пряностями.

— Давайте быстрее, — пробормотал Крианс, трогая Лейлис за украшенный сизым кружевом рукав. — Я хочу посмотреть на белого вепря.

Лорд Рейвин взял Лейлис за руку и вывел на середину помещения, к мозаике на полу. Лейлис стояла каблуками на выпуклых полированных кусочках бирюзы и светлого лазурита. Теперь все присутствующие смотрели на нее, а ей хотелось, чтобы богато расшитый свадебный плащ укрывал ее с головой. Менестрель запел было популярную балладу о лорде Фержингарде и его ста женах, но оборвался на первом же куплете и заиграл что-то повеселее, про безбрежные мечты и нежную улыбку, про любовь и весну.

Жениху и невесте обвязали руки красной шелковой лентой, и они произносили свои клятвы на старом наречии. Лейлис повторяла за лордом Рейвином, избегая смотреть ему в глаза и всеми силами стараясь не дать голосу предательски задрожать. Только на секунду мелькнула мысль, что можно отказаться от принесения обетов и ничего этого не будет, ни этой свадьбы, ни брачной ночи… но едва представив, что последует за ее отказом, Лейлис испугалась даже самой этой мысли. Она думала, что ей нужно будет поклясться не только перед предками и свидетелями, но и перед северным божеством, однако во время всей церемонии Неизвестного не упомянули ни разу. Леди Бертрада поднесла им ритуальную чашу, до середины наполненную дратхой, и они пили из нее по очереди, держа все еще связанными лентой руками. Дратха была сладкой и некрепкой, но Лейлис все равно не могла не морщиться, как будто пила горькую настойку из полыни. После этого они снова клялись друг другу в вечной любви и верности.

«Как я могу его любить, если я знаю его меньше двух недель? — спрашивала Лейлис то ли себя, то ли небеса. — Хотя нет, я вовсе его не знаю».

Когда лорд Рейвин наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, Лейлис невольно зажмурилась. Он легко коснулся губами ее губ, это не было неприятно, но ответить на поцелуй Лейлис не решилась. Поскольку жрецов и храмовых служителей на Севере не было, на этом брачный обряд был завершен и признан свершившимся. Лорд Эстергар точно сдержал письменное обязательство, данное Хостбину, — завтра сменялся месяц после дня весеннего равноденствия.

Они с Рейвином снова сели рядом, но теперь не за стол, а в середине помещения. Гости по очереди подходили к ним, произносили речи и поздравления и дарили подарки. Лейлис сидела с замершей на губах вымученной улыбкой, делала вид, что понимает их речи и благодарила кивком головы. За час у ее ног собралась небольшая горка из драгоценных подарков — дарили меха, оружие, изделия из золота, меди или хрусталя и книги в переплетах-футлярах. Лорд Рейвин тоже преподнес ей два подарка — тонкий кинжал в ножнах, украшенных опалами, и воротник из бело-серебристого меха осатр. Лейлис знала, что этот мех на Юге считается «императорским» и ценится дороже золота. С оружием она вовсе не умела обращаться и не разбиралась в нем, но Рейвин явно давал понять, что придется учиться.

Может быть, дары заинтересовали бы ее больше, не будь она слишком утомлена. Лейлис не знала, сколько прошло времени с начала церемонии, но свет через высокие витражные окна уже почти не проникал, и слуги принесли еще свечей и чадящих факелов. С официальной частью было, наконец, покончено, и продолжился пир. Теперь подавали жирное горячее мясо, щедро лились привезенные из Верга сладкие терпкие вина. Лейлис уже не хотелось есть, она вообще не привыкла к такой пище: вездесущая тьянка кислила и горчила во рту, хлеб из желудевой муки все же не мог заменить настоящий, фрукты и овощи были маленькие, недозрелые и вялые, а мясо, обожженное до черноты снаружи и почти сырое внутри, вызывало тошноту. В зале становилось все более шумно и, в представлении северян, весело. Риенара Фэренгсена видно не было, наверное, рана все же начала его беспокоить, и он ушел сразу после обмена клятвами. Лорд Хэнред нахваливал всем еще неженатым воинам своих внучек, путая их по именам.

— Старшенькой, Ульве… нет, Гельвере, уже двадцать или больше… а она все еще не замужем, бедняжка…

О том, что его старшая внучка, не слишком тяготясь своим безбрачием, вынашивает уже второго ребенка, Хэнред, даже как следует выпив, предпочитал не распространяться.

— Простите, лорд Хэнред, — говорил сидящий рядом мужчина с заплетенной в косички бородой, не забывая сочувствующе кивать. — Я был женат дважды, и пока больше не хочу. Уверен, ваши внучки найдут себе самых достойных мужей.

Крианс успел устать не меньше, чем Лейлис, только ему было позволено класть голову на стол и дремать прямо во время пиршества.

— Когда приведут белого вепря? Я хочу на него посмотреть, — просил он через каждые четверть часа.

Четверо слуг наконец ввели в зал здоровенного дикого кабана с белой шкурой, держа его за палку, прикрепленную к железному обручу на шее. Лейлис таких вепрей раньше никогда не видела и не представляла, как такого смогли поймать.

— Это называется вепрем? Больше похож на поросенка, — по привычке начал брюзжать Хэнред.

— Что означает ваше недовольство, лорд Хэнред? — Рейвин в первый раз слегка осадил старика.

— Только то, что я готов отправиться в лес, загнать и приволочь вепря в два раза больше этого, мой лорд!

— Сперва забейте этого, лорд Хэнред, — рассмеялся Рейвин.

Хэнред взял длинный нож с немного искривленным лезвием и одним ударом вогнал по самую рукоять в грудную клетку животного, минуту подержал, а когда кабан повалился на бок, тем же ножом отделил голову и отошел в сторону, вытирая руки. Тушу свежевали прямо на мраморном полу великого чертога, сдирали шкуру, а выпотрошенные внутренности кидали в ведро. Наблюдать за этими действиями было, мягко сказать, неприятно.

— Этот не очень большой, — пожаловался Крианс. — Я думал, будет больше. Нужно, чтобы каждому хватило по кусочку, но от этого, наверное, не хватит.

Огромное керамическое блюдо установили на три придвинутых друг к другу жаровни. Когда оно разогрелось и размазанный по поверхности жир расплавился и зашипел, на этом же блюде начали жарить кабанье мясо. Чтобы хватило каждому присутствующему, пришлось резать его на совсем крошечные кусочки. Лейлис тоже пришлось съесть один кусочек жесткого, истекающего соком и кровью мяса и запить дратхой.

Когда закончили и с этим ритуалом, лорд Рейвин все-таки пожалел жену.

— Матушка, леди Лейлис совсем устала, — сказал он матери. — И Крианс уже лег на лавку. Пусть они отдыхают, и вы тоже. Я посижу один, уже недолго осталось.

Леди Бертрада согласилась с ним и тихонько вывела Лейлис из зала.

Было странно после шума великого чертога, ярко освещенного огнями факелов и свечей, снова оказаться в полутемных продуваемых коридорах, в которых каждый шаг отдавался глухим эхом. И, несмотря на облегчение, что ей наконец-то разрешили покинуть пиршество, Лейлис ощутила некую досаду. Лорд Рейвин опять пренебрег ею, снова не сказал ни слова, просто отослал ее, когда сам счел нужным.

— Снимай плащ, только аккуратно, — велела леди Бертрада, когда они оказались в небольшом алькове. Лейлис расстегнула застежку в виде барса и подала женщине сложенный плащ.

— Лорд Рейвин недоволен мной? — осторожно спросила девушка, снимая расшитый жемчугом и лунными камнями пояс.

— С чего ты взяла? Если бы он был недоволен, ты бы точно узнала об этом, — сухо отозвалась леди Бертрада.

— Просто… он предпочел остаться с гостями, а не…

— Некоторые из этих людей наверняка не вернутся живыми домой. Тебе не кажется, что у нашей семьи есть обязательства перед теми, кто приехал сюда, прекрасно зная о риске?

— Простите меня, я не подумала об этом, — Лейлис смутилась, поняв, что нечаянно задела принятые на Севере правила этикета. Учитывая опасность путешествия через леса, северные лорды редко выбирались из своих замков. Свадьбы и похороны были практически единственными достойными предлогами для визитов.

— Не волнуйся, обязательства перед тобой тоже будут выполнены.

Может быть, если бы леди Бертрада улыбнулась или хотя бы посмотрела на невестку чуть приветливее, Лейлис решилась бы спросить о том, что ее волновало, но женщина развернулась и быстро вышла из алькова.

Лейлис думала, что ей отведут собственные покои, однако комната, в которую ее проводила служанка, судя по всему, принадлежала лорду Рейвину. Помещение было не очень большим, во всяком случае, хозяин Эстергхалла мог бы позволить себе и более просторные и роскошные покои. Темные каменные стены украшали тусклые потрепанные гобелены, изображающие сцены сражений и приступов — вероятно, подвигов и побед Эстерга Великого, пол был устлан коврами и звериными шкурами, вперемешку накиданными друг на друга. Под небольшим застекленным окном, забранным косой металлической решеткой, помещался массивный стол, как и вся остальная мебель изготовленный из черного дерева с серебряными деталями, а на нем — разложенный письменный прибор и несколько канделябров. В большом камине, украшенном рельефным орнаментом из переплетающихся линий, медленно и жарко горели поленья, распространяя по комнате тепло и запах смолы.

Лежа в постели под балдахином и кутаясь в плотное шерстяное покрывало, Лейлис никак не могла заставить себя перестать думать о всяких нелепых и неприятных вещах. Сначала она недоумевала, почему должна дожидаться мужа в его комнате, будто наложница, а не он должен приходить в ее спальню. Она привыкла, что супруги — конечно, если они благородного происхождения — проводят ночи каждый в своих покоях, а муж посещает спальню жены, когда сочтет это нужным. Во всяком случае, так делали ее дядя и леди Отта. Впрочем, это соображение занимало Лейлис недолго — если ее отвели в опочивальню лорда Рейвина, значит, так положено. А что ее муж, пожалуй, даже слишком щепетилен в вопросах обычаев и традиций, она уже имела немало возможностей убедиться.

В том, как лорд Эстергар смотрел на нее, Лейлис даже несмотря на свою неопытность в общении с мужчинами без труда угадывала вожделение, однако ни в доме ее дяди, ни в дороге, ни в Верге Рейвин ни разу не позволил себе ни одной вольности, даже ни разу прямо не обратился к ней, соблюдая принятые на Севере правила этикета. Вот только теперь они женаты, и он имеет полное право сделать с ней то, что ему так долго хотелось. Днем, во время церемонии, Лейлис еще как-то держалась, а теперь ее почти лихорадило от страха. Конечно, Рейвин ни разу не был по отношению к ней груб или жесток, но они еще ни разу не оставались наедине, и предположить, как он себя поведет, девушка не могла. Эстергар был слишком закрытым и холодным человеком, и Лейлис совершенно не понимала его и не могла знать, что скрывается за его сдержанностью с оттенком высокомерия. Можно ли рассчитывать, что он проявит снисхождение к своей юной жене?

Лейлис знала, что хмель делает мужчин грубыми и вспыльчивыми, и боялась, что лорд Рейвин придет в спальню сильно опьяневшим. Во время свадебного пира он пил, как и все мужчины, вино и дратху. Правда, когда Лейлис уходила из зала, выглядел еще вполне трезвым и его голос звучал негромко и спокойно, как обычно, но ближе к концу торжества большинство гостей были уже изрядно пьяны, и вряд ли лорд Эстергар сидит сейчас с ними и цедит разбавленное водичкой вино. Может быть, если он будет слишком пьян, он ничего ей не сделает… Или, может быть, не придет вовсе…

Шилла не зря предлагала разузнать, есть ли у лорда Рейвина любовница. Раньше Лейлис это просто не приходило в голову: ведь если он хочет жениться, значит, у него не должно быть женщины. Но сейчас это рассуждение показалось ей нелепым и наивным — люди благородного происхождения женятся совсем по другим соображениям, и этот брак тому примером. Нет, конечно, это все глупости — лорд Эстергар не пренебрежет законной супругой в первую брачную ночь, не нанесет ей такое оскорбление. «Выполнит обязательства», как сказала леди Бертрада.

Лейлис слишком волновалась, и мысли метались и путались в голове. Интересно, сколько еще будет продолжаться торжество в великом чертоге? Она пожалела, что в спальне не оставили вина или хотя бы дратхи — выпей она полкубка, было бы легче... А что, собственно, ее ждет? Лейлис очень смутно представляла себе, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной. Ей не с кем было об этом поговорить — мать умерла, старшие сестры были далеко, а у леди Отты она ни за что не стала бы спрашивать о чем-то подобном. В книгах, которые Лейлис читала, были наставления и поучения для жен, в которых говорилось, естественно, что мужа нужно слушаться, угождать ему, быть ему опорой… по сути, книги повторяли то, что и так содержалось в принесенных ею брачных обетах.

Лейлис слезла с постели и пошла босиком в угол комнаты, где поставили сундук с ее вещами. Она достала футляр с молитвенными статуэтками, собираясь попросить совета у Ноэраты — самого почитаемого в Долине женского божества. Ноэрата была одновременно богиней-покровительницей брака и блуда, а так же красоты, любви, природы, деторождения и еще много чего, ее традиционно изображали в виде обнаженной девушки с длинными волосами и пышной грудью. Парадоксально, но именно с этой светлой и доброй богиней был связан обычай приносить в жертву детей, закапывая их заживо на свежевспаханной ниве. Лейлис поставила фигурку на крышку сундука и опустилась на колени, на лохматую медвежью шкуру. Но едва начав произносить слова молитвы, девушка заметила, что статуэтка Ноэраты абсолютно черная, как будто сделана из агата, а не полупрозрачного кварца. Лейлис поднесла ее ближе к камину, чтобы рассмотреть получше, и поняла, что это не игра света — статуэтка действительно почернела и даже не отражала на себе блики огня. Лейлис даже на всякий случай вытерла ладонь о ткань белой сорочки, будто ожидая, что на ней окажется сажа. В волнении она достала две другие статуэтки и осмотрела их со всех сторон. У Баэля на месте одного глаза вместо маленького изумруда темнел провал, и камушка нигде не было, а халцедоновый Аввирон весь был покрыт трещинами и небольшими шершавыми сколами. Все три статуэтки были совершенно холодными на ощупь. Лейлис убрала фигурки в футляр, закрыла сундук и вернулась в постель.

Она чувствовала себя уставшей и измученной, но спать было нельзя, полагалось ожидать супруга. Интересно, внизу шумное веселье в самом разгаре или уже подходит к концу? Лорд Рейвин непринужденно смеется и веселится с остальными, или держится так же чопорно и официально и ждет, когда можно будет уйти и присоединиться к супруге? Лейлис вдруг вспомнилась глупая шутка Шенни о том, что у северян принято делиться женами, и она начала бояться, что лорд Рейвин придет не один. Она не хотела спать ни с ним, ни с кем-то другим, она хотела домой. Постепенно страх сменился жалостью к себе. Лейлис чувствовала себя несчастной и одинокой, как никогда прежде.

Лорд Рейвин пришел чуть позже полуночи. Лейлис услышала его шаги еще на лестнице, ведущей в альков перед опочивальней, и задрожала под покрывалом, борясь с желанием укрыться им с головой. Она не знала, полагается ли ей встать и поприветствовать его или остаться лежать, поэтому только приподнялась на кровати, не отдавая себе отчета, натянула покрывало до подбородка. Рейвин молча глянул на нее и начал раздеваться. Снял темно-синий с черными вставками дублет и расшитый серебром пояс с перевязью, потом стянул короткие, едва до колен, сапоги и кожаные бриджи. Вещи он небрежно кинул на кресло возле камина, но меч аккуратно установил на подставку, золотую цепь и кольца, которых носил не меньше полудюжины, сложил в шкатулку на прикроватном столике. Оставшись в одной льняной сорочке, он забрался на постель рядом с Лейлис и настойчиво потянул край покрывала, откидывая его к изножью кровати. Девушка была бы благодарна ему, если бы он закрыл камин чугунной заслонкой и потушил свечи, но лорду Рейвину свет в спальне не мешал.

Лейлис, обняв себя за плечи, смотрела на мужа и ждала, что он сделает в следующую минуту. Он протянул руку и легонько погладил ее по щеке, потом по волосам, пропуская между пальцами волнистые пряди, в свете очага переливающиеся, как червонное золото. Он и до этого прикасался к ней — поднимал на руки, помогая залезть на лошадь или спешиться, целовал, когда того требовали правила этикета, а ведя ее куда-то, брал под руку, — но все это было другое, часть куртуазной, а не интимной жизни. Теперь все было иначе, по-настоящему. Когда холодные пальцы скользнули по ее обнаженной шее и ниже, под кайму сорочки, по коже побежали мурашки.

— Лорд Рейвин… я… — начала Лейлис, не совсем даже понимая, что собирается ему сказать, но он прижал палец к ее губам и покачал головой. Значит, говорить нельзя, по крайней мере, без разрешения. Муж уложил ее на подушки и начал неторопливо целовать. Лейлис жмурилась и упиралась руками ему в грудь, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя, но так слабо, что он, наверное, даже не заметил. Губы у него немного шершавые и сухие, а щеки, хоть он брился утром, слегка колючие. Лейлис полагалось бы радоваться, что муж дарит ей ласки и поцелуи, вместо того, чтобы сразу накинуться и получить то, на что имеет полное право. Но отозваться на его ласки и нежностью выразить свою благодарность супругу девушка не могла, вместо этого просто лежала под ним, вся напряженная, дрожащая, с застывшим на личике растерянно-испуганным выражением.

«Все хорошо. Это правильно. Мы женаты, мы можем это делать, в этом нет ничего плохого», — твердила про себя Лейлис, пытаясь успокоиться, но эти мысли против воли подталкивали к другому выводу — они женаты, и он может делать с ней все, что ему угодно. Когда Рейвин аккуратно развязал шнуровку ее сорочки, доходящую до живота, и спустил ткань к талии, Лейлис не выдержала, приглушенно всхлипнула и прикрыла маленькие острые грудки руками. Зачем он ее раздевает? Он ведь давно уже хочет, так мог бы просто задрать ей сорочку и сделать это, и чтобы все поскорее закончилось… Но Рейвин не торопился, растягивая удовольствие. Он настойчиво отвел ее руки, заставив вытянуть вдоль тела, и успокаивающе поцеловал в щеку. Он поглаживал ее груди и нежную кожу под ними, легонько сжимал сосочки, пока они не затвердели и не заныли, потом поочередно касался губами…

Он не был груб и не делал ей больно, но Лейлис не могла расслабиться и довериться ему. Из головы вылетели все мудрые советы и наставления из книг, она все силы тратила на то, чтобы не разрыдаться. «Я плохая, негодная жена, которая не может угодить супругу в постели. Что если завтра он прогонит меня прочь?» — думать о более приятных вещах не получалось.

Эстергар полностью стянул с нее сорочку, откинув ткань куда-то в сторону, и наконец снял свою. У него было подтянутое мускулистое тело, широкая грудь с завитками светлых волос, а через левое плечо, от ключицы до лопатки, тянулись несколько глубоких рубцов, уродливо стягивающих кожу. Лейлис невольно представила, какой ужасной должна была быть рана, оставившая после себя такие шрамы. Потом девушка глянула вниз, и тут же отвела взгляд, не успев даже ничего рассмотреть, но и этого хватило, чтобы привести ее в состояние, близкое к панике.

Рейвин раздвинул ей ноги, погладил внутреннюю сторону бедер и мягкую впадинку под коленом. Потом лег сверху, вжимая Лейлис в перину, но не наваливаясь всем весом, а она обхватила мужа за плечи и зажмурилась, прикусив губу. Они оба дрожали — она от страха перед тем, что сейчас должно произойти, а он от нетерпения. Ему хватило самообладания не вторгаться в нее слишком резко, но Лейлис все равно вскрикнула от боли. Следующие несколько минут в опочивальне слышались только всхлипы Лейлис и его тяжелое дыхание. Прежде, чем все закончилось, она искусала губы до крови и расцарапала ему кожу, пытаясь спихнуть с себя. Когда он, достигнув пика и излившись, отпустил ее, Лейлис повернулась на бок и инстинктивно подтянула колени к груди, обхватив руками. Она чувствовала, что на бедрах у нее кровь, и знала, что так и должно быть. Муж прижался к ней сзади, обнимая и тиская влажное от испарины, измученное тело, позволяя надеяться, что она все-таки сумела ему угодить.

Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сейчас остаться одной и вдоволь наплакаться о своей судьбе, но лорд Рейвин никуда не собирался уходить из своей спальни и не думал отсылать куда-то жену. Он встал, чтобы затушить свечи и бросить пару поленьев в камин, потом снова лег в постель, укрыл себя и Лейлис покрывалом.

«А ведь он был добр ко мне, — со странной отстраненностью думала Лейлис, когда он целовал ее заплаканные глаза и гладил по растрепавшимся волосам. — Я сама все испортила».


	4. Chapter 4

Лейлис проснулась от холода, когда уже давно рассвело. Камин успел погаснуть и остыть, и комната наполнилась утренним холодным воздухом, пробиравшимся до незабранной балдахином кровати. Ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, где она, и осознать, что вчера произошло. Она заглянула под покрывало и расплакалась. Теперь можно было плакать, сколько угодно, ведь мужа в покоях не было. Лейлис не заметила, когда он ушел — должно быть, ранним утром, стараясь ее не разбудить. Ей было невыносимо противно лежать на испачканных простынях, на которых, как ей теперь казалось, с ней сделали что-то плохое. Она неловко слезла с постели, откинула покрывало и подушки и начала стаскивать с кровати белье. Простыни и сорочка упали на пол большим белым ворохом. С сорочкой было все в порядке, но Лейлис чувствовала отвращение к этой вещи и ни за что не собиралась надеть ее. Хотелось разорвать эти тряпки, затолкать поглубже под кровать или засунуть в камин.

Вода, приготовленная в тазике для умывания, была ледяной, но Лейлис, морщась и дрожа, обтерлась мокрым полотенцем и выбросила его в кучу белья. Вода в тазике подернулась ржавыми разводами, Лейлис в какой-то растерянности стояла и смотрела, как они расплываются, кожа ее покрылась мурашками от холода, а зубы стучали. Она не стала звать служанок, чтобы помогли одеться, до того не хотелось никого видеть в тот момент.

Лейлис хотела сперва надеть сорочку из дорогого золотистого шелка и темно-зеленое шерстяное платье, но потом подумала, что такое сочетание цветов вряд ли будет уместно. Зеленый и золотой — цвета герба дома Хостбинов, а она теперь стала леди Эстергар. В итоге она надела под платье светло-серую льняную рубаху, выглядывающую сквозь прорези на рукавах и лифе.

Чуть позже пришли служанки, прибрались в комнате и заново разожгли огонь в камине. Лейлис старалась обратить внимание и запомнить, как они складывают высушенные черные поленья и куда льют смешанную с маслом смолянистую жидкость из глиняной бутыли. Камины были устроены иначе, чем она привыкла — большие, расположенные в глубокой нише и совершенно не чадящие. Лейлис села в кресло у разгорающегося камина, подобрав под себя ноги и кутаясь в плащ, пока комната еще не прогрелась как следует. В таком положении ее застал лорд Рейвин. Она никак не отреагировала на появление мужа, только посмотрела на него и опять отвернулась, глядя на огонь в очаге.

— Хорошо, что вы уже проснулись, моя леди, — Рейвин первый раз счел себя в праве обратиться к ней напрямую. — Самое время вам спуститься в великий чертог к гостям.

— Я… мне нездоровится, милорд, — пробормотала Лейлис, низко склонив голову. Ей не хотелось никуда идти, не хотелось видеть людей и слышать чье-то веселье. Рейвин подошел к ней сзади, положил руки на плечи, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Я бы тоже предпочел провести день иначе, если бы мог пренебречь своими обязанностями перед гостями. Но у нас нет такого права, поэтому я вынужден настаивать. Наденьте воротник, который я подарил вам, и платок. Утро сегодня выдалось прохладным. Может быть, вы привезли с собой это, — он запнулся, так как не знал слова из языка Долины, — это средство для лица, которым пользуются южные женщины? Это не принято здесь, на Севере, но у вас в самом деле болезненный вид, — муж погладил ее по волосам и склонился, будто хотел ее поцеловать, но не стал. — Я жду вас в чертоге через четверть часа, миледи.

Это был приказ, выраженный в учтивой форме, и Лейлис полагалось слушаться.

Она привела себя в порядок и спустилась в великий чертог. В зале было меньше людей, чем накануне, она сразу заметила старика Хэнреда, который, благодаря многолетнему опыту, мог пить хоть всю ночь, а поутру чувствовать себя как ни в чем не бывало. А вот юный Тайер Бенетор напился вчера до того, что теперь лежал в постели, и замковый лекарь вливал в него отвары и прикладывал ко лбу тряпицу, смоченную в холодной воде. Риенару Фэренгсену его пустяшная рана не помешала, по его словам, утешиться с двумя служанками сразу.

Леди Бертрада, одетая в темно-синее платье из бархата и парчи, оттенявшее ее обычную бледность, поцеловала невестку в щеку и усадила на прежнее место за столом — между Рейвином и Криансом. Хэнред громко поздравил новобрачных с тем обстоятельством, что в первую брачную ночь никто никого не убил, и начал вспоминать, сколько раз был свидетелем обратной ситуации. Лорд Эстергар, как всегда, казался погруженным в свои мысли, правда, был немного веселее и разговорчивее, чем обыкновенно. Молодожены должны были есть с одного блюда, которое слуга — поскольку сидели они не вплотную друг другу — подносил им по очереди. В основном с женой брата любезничал Крианс, совершенно не смущаясь, что она не понимает большей части его болтовни. Мальчик старался вставлять в речь слова из старого наречия, которое только начинал учить, и выглядело их общение довольно забавно. Крианс показывал ей, как правильно есть кунтро — легкую закуску из рыбьей икры, которую подавали в яичной скорлупе.

— Нужно подержать немного в горячей воде, чтобы не застывало, потом снять верхнюю часть скорлупки и выпить, — он взял с подноса одно яйцо, окунул до половины в сосуд с исходящей паром водой, сковырнул уже отделенный кончик скорлупки и выпил содержимое, причмокнув губами. Лейлис согласилась попробовать, хотя вид ей не особо понравился. Икра была смешана с какой-то полужидкой желейной массой, похожей на белок сырого яйца, с белой взбитой пенкой сверху. Вкус был слишком странным, чтобы понравиться с первого раза. Ей хотелось сдобного хлеба, масла и сливок, овсяной каши и ломтиков груши в сладком сиропе. А от пресноводной рыбы, желудевого хлеба и вездесущей кислой тьянки уже начинало тошнить.

За столом просидели до полудня или немногим дольше, а потом произошло событие, оборвавшее трапезу. В великий чертог вошел стражник в нагруднике, подбитом изнутри мехом, с коротким копьем и мечом на поясе. Солдат доложил о чем-то кастеляну Эстергхалла, сиру Орсиллу Горлстеру, а тот передал сообщение своему лорду. Лейлис заметила, как муж разом помрачнел, нахмурился и сжал тонкие губы. Северяне обменялись несколькими репликами, из которых Лейлис различила одно повторяющееся имя — Фержингард. Леди Бертрада осталась в зале, стараясь отвлечь гостей, а лорд Рейвин вышел из чертога, вместе с кастеляном и стражником. Лорд Хэнред и еще несколько человек последовали за ними. Крианс тоже хотел было пойти, хоть понимал не больше, чем Лейлис, но мать удержала его, велев сидеть на месте. К Лейлис запрет не относился, и она, немного поколебавшись, пошла вслед за мужем.

Они вышли во внутренний двор. Было холоднее, чем накануне, к тому же ночью немного подморозило, и вытоптанная земля покрылась слоем серой слякоти, медленно стекавшей в дренажные канавы.

— Зачем вы пропустили это через ворота? Неужели не видели со стены? — отчитывал подчиненных Рейвин.

— Но, милорд, ведь это от лорда Фержингарда… — возражал сир Орсилл.

— Тем более, — тихо и зло процедил Эстергар.

— Вы не приказывали не пропускать посланцев и гонцов.

— Чтобы таких «посланцев» расстреливать запаленными стрелами, и приказ особый не нужен, — вставил Хэнред.

— Лорд Хэнред совершенно прав, — заявил Рейвин кастеляну. — Вы и сами это прекрасно знаете, сир Орсилл.

Они остановились около высоких, в два человеческих роста, главных ворот Эстергхалла, где уже толпились несколько стражников, полукругом обступив только что прибывшего человека, но держась от него на некотором расстоянии. Увидев своего лорда, стражники расступились, пропуская его. Лорд Рейвин встал напротив посланца, на расстоянии пары шагов, крепко сжав побелевшими пальцами рукоять меча. Его обычно спокойное лицо исказилось гримасой отвращения и ярости. Стоящее перед ним существо казалось мужчиной средних лет, с белесо-серой кожей и копной спутанных волос непонятного цвета, припорошенных снегом. Все его тело, от ступней до лба, покрывали короткие линии и символы цвета темных гноящихся ран. Мужчина был бос и почти не одет, не считая короткого, едва до середины бедер, черного сюрко с гербом Фержингардов. В руках прибывший держал небольшую шкатулку из светлого дерева, украшенную янтарем.

— Лорд Вильморт Фержингард передает лорду Рейвину Эстергару свои поздравления и наилучшие пожелания, а также подобающий подарок, — произнес посланец глухим, неестественным голосом, будто звуки застывали у него в горле.

Старик Хэнред нарушил повисшую тишину, выругавшись в самых непотребных выражениях, и сплюнул. Лейлис, стоявшая немного поодаль, за спинами мужчин, все-таки разглядела посланца, и его вид поразил и испугал ее. Мужчина стоял босиком в холодной жиже, с его изодранных и поврежденных ног лоскутами слезала кожа, обнажая темнеющую плоть, а бледное лицо не имело абсолютно никакого выражения, будто восковая маска.

— Лорд Вильморт Фержингард передает лорду Рейвину Эстергару свои поздравления и наилучшие пожелания, а также подобающий подарок, — повторил он точно таким же тоном, что и несколько минут назад.

— Сожгите это, — дрожащим от ярости голосом приказал лорд Рейвин. — И подарок тоже.

Стражники будто бы ждали этой команды, потому что все было сделано быстро. Кто-то подкатил колоду для рубки дров, другие уже волокли вязанки хвороста и скидывали их на каменной площадке за воротами, чтобы сложить там костер. Солдат толкнул посланца древком копья в спину, и тот неловко упал вперед, как падает сваленное дерево. Когда стражник положил его руку на колоду и рубанул топором, отсекая по плечо, Лейлис вскрикнула от ужаса. А посланец лорда Фержингарда, казалось, даже не заметил этого.

— Лорд Вильморт Фержингард передает лорду Рейвину Эстергару свои поздравления… — успел выговорить он, прежде чем ему отрубили голову. Это было уже слишком для Лейлис, перед глазами у нее потемнело, и она упала бы, если бы Хэнред не успел подхватить ее под руки.

В себя она пришла спустя несколько минут, когда разрубленные останки посланца сложили в войлочный мешок и бросили в быстро разгорающийся костер. Хэнред все еще поддерживал ее, не давая осесть на землю.

— Что с вами, миледи? — спросил обеспокоенный лорд Рейвин, увидев, что она приходит в себя. — Вам нужен лекарь?

— Все с ней в порядке, — успокоил его Хэнред. — У твоей жены обморок случился, только и всего. Я уже однажды видел такое.

— Зачем вы вышли? Возвращайтесь в замок, — велел Эстергар жене. Лейлис, справившись с головокружением, пошла через двор под руку с Хэнредом, поминутно оглядываясь назад.

— Напугала ты мужа, — полушутливо упрекнул ее старик.

— Я… мне дурно стало…

— Я-то понял. Встречал я на Юге девиц, которые и крови боятся, и мышей, и пауков и еще Неизвестный ведает, чего.

— Что… что это было? — запинаясь, спросила Лейлис дрожащим голоском, — этот… человек…

— Это уже не человек был, — жестко произнес Хэнред. — Это ужасно, отвратительно, — он начал сыпать словами на своем родном языке, но смысл их был предельно ясен. — Фержинград оскорбил своего господина дважды. Он должен был прибыть сам, лично, и сам высказать все свои треклятые поздравления, ты понимаешь? Здесь не должно быть никаких отговорок, это долг вассала перед сюзереном. Но вместо этого он прислал… это существо. И где он нашел-то упыря, хотел бы я знать? Думаешь, в лесу поймал? Или из-подо льда выковырял? Как же… я почти уверен, что он сам их и делает в своем замке… На бумаге об этом ни слова, но слухи давно уже идут, не скроешь ведь. Но как доказать это? Ты знаешь, пожалуй, если копнуть на пятьсот лет назад, у каждого дома найдется немало паскудного и отвратного. Но с Фержингардами — особая история...

Лейлис не понимала, о чем он говорит и что имеет в виду.

— Лорд Хэнред, мне известно только об одном Фержингарде — о том, который убил сто своих жен и о котором была сложена баллада.

— А, этот… Да, был такой. Но и нынешний, лорд Вильморт, ничем не лучше, поверь мне. Я помню его еще мальчишкой, он и тогда был какой-то странный и неприятный. Как и все в его семейке. Знаешь, лорд Рейвин просил меня ничего тебе не рассказывать, но… — старик обернулся, кивком указал на растворенные ворота. — Если ты теперь леди Эстергар, если этот замок — твой дом, то все это тебя теперь касается напрямую, и ты имеешь право знать… как на самом деле обстоят дела на Севере.  
Положение

Лейлис и лорд Хэнред вошли в проходной зал Эстергхалла. Просторное помещение было пустым и холодным, однако Лейлис было приятно оказаться в нем после всего, что ей пришлось увидеть. Стены этого замка отныне должны были дарить ей защиту и безопасность, ей нужно было научиться чувствовать себя под этими темными тяжелыми сводами так же умиротворенно и спокойно, как в маленькой молельне в башне замка Хостбинов.

Хэнред указал ей на стоящую в центре зала мраморную статую Эстерга Покорителя Севера.

— Про Эстерга Великого ты, должно быть, знаешь не хуже меня.

На суровом белом лице полководца выделялись бирюзовые глаза под нахмуренными бровями, и казалось, что изваяние гневается. Поднятая правая рука хватала воздух, а левая поддерживала тяжелые мраморные складки плаща, украшенного вставками темно-серого минерала, что должно было означать шкуру барса. Когда лучи света сквозь высокие окна падали на золотой венец, драгоценные камни отбрасывали на лицо Эстерга цветные блики.

— Он завоевал Север и заставил всех лордов присягнуть себе, — отозвалась Лейлис, внимательно всматриваясь в скульптурное изображение. — Вот и все, что я знаю о нем.

— А больше о нем доподлинно ничего и не известно. Откуда он пришел и куда исчез — ведают только упыри на трактах. Но он оставил после себя этот замок и полсотни детишек, законных и не очень. А сколько ублюдков он сделал женам, дочерям и сестрам своих вассалов… — Хэнред присвистнул с усмешкой. — С тех самых пор, уже пять сотен лет, Эстергары властвуют над Севером. И с того самого года, как Эстерг сгинул, не было еще и полувека без войн и восстаний.

Чтобы никто особо не прислушивался к их разговору, Хэнред повел Лейлис прогуляться по коридорам замка, которые сходились один в другой сложными прямоугольниками. Углубляться в древнюю историю старику не хотелось, поэтому он рассказывал о событиях, о которых знал, поскольку сам был их участником.

— Последнее восстание подавлял дед твоего мужа — лорд Агнор, сын Бьермунда. Я помню тот поход, хоть и было это лет тридцать назад. Началось все со спора Костереров и Ребатов из-за земли и нескольких крепостей, а уж кто там напал первым, а кто оборонялся… Костерер приехал к лорду Агнору и просил его о защите от набегов и грабежей. Лорд Агнор потребовал от лорда Ребата угомониться и сидеть тихо в Сарклеме, не докучая соседям. А вернуть награбленное и отнятые земли не приказывал, видно, не поверил до конца россказням Костерера, будто бы тот был вовсе неповинен в этой ссоре. Ребат сюзерена не послушал, и Эстергару пришлось собирать отряд и усмирять обоих лордов силой. Ну а спорные крепости забрал себе, старый хитрый лис. Твой муж до сих пор расхлебывает это дело. Конечно, для того, кто сидит в Эстергхалле, оно кажется пустяшным — подумаешь, пара мелких полуразрушенных крепостей на окраинах. Но для Ребатов и Костереров это вопрос чести, и они не успокоятся, пока не будет принято решение по их застарелой тяжбе. А как только Рейвин отдаст крепости одному из них, второй тут же пойдет их отвоевывать, и все начнется сызнова…

— А при чем здесь Фержингард? — рискнула спросить Лейлис.

— Здесь ни при чем, — отмахнулся старик. — Это старая история, и лорд Вильморт тогда поди еще и не родился. К нему она никакого отношения не имеет. Но стоит ему послать воронов с письмами в Сарклем к Ребатам и в Формдорф к Костерерам, наплести им обещаний, как ледяных узоров на стекле, и ты думаешь, оба этих дома тут же не поднимут за него мечи?

— Неужели все так страшно? — воскликнула Лейлис в волнении.

Она не понимала, не представляла, что такое война. В Долине случалось, что сосед обманывал соседа и отнимал у него пахотную землю или угодья, привычными были и набеги степняков, грабежи и убийства крестьян. Вялые препирательства у ее дяди с некоторыми другими лордами тянулись годами, но никогда еще не было такого, чтобы между несколькими домами вспыхивала смертельная вражда и война охватывала все земли.

— Все всегда страшнее, чем мы можем себе представить. Но когда мы понимаем, насколько, уже слишком поздно, — резко ответил старик. — То, что ты видела и слышала в Брейнденском лесу…

Лейлис вспомнила и поежилась. Стук в дверцы на полном ходу, изуродованные трупы поперек тракта, тени меж деревьев… События вчерашнего дня вызвали у нее слишком много личных переживаний, и пережитое в дороге казалось далеким, будто произошло много дней назад. Ей так хотелось забыть то постоянное давящее ощущение страха и дурного предчувствия, которое не покидало ее, пока они ехали по ледяному тракту, что она откинула его от себя, едва ступив за стены Эстергхалла, и вообразила себя в безопасности.

— Я ездил через этот лес сотню раз и видел намного больше, можешь мне поверить, — продолжал Хэнред. — Но раз я жив и стою сейчас перед тобой, значит, я не видел ничего. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? Мы живем на Севере, на клочках земли за высокими стенами, и ездим по ледяным ниткам через леса, но Север — это то, чего мы не знаем и не можем знать, это мертвые леса и ледяные пустыни, пещеры в скалах и сотни тысяч лиг безлюдья. Здесь всегда войны и смерть, и больше ужаса, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Когда Хэнред волновался, как сейчас, становился сильнее его гортанный твердый акцент, и он чаще употреблял слова из родного языка. Лейлис стоило труда улавливать нить беседы.

— Ты производишь впечатление рассудительной маленькой женщины, ты должна понимать, что есть тайны, которые лучше не разгадывать, и двери, которые не стоит открывать. Я это понимаю, твой муж это понимает, да и любой здравомыслящий человек тоже. А вот Фержингарды… не все.

Старик и молодая женщина бродили, разговаривая, по холодным полутемным коридорам, освящаемым или узкими окошками, или смоляными светильниками. Лейлис поняла, отчего ей не по себе все это время — не только от рассказов лорда Хэнреда, подтверждение которым она увидела там, у крепостных ворот, а оттого, что помещения, через которые они шли, пустовали. В давно не чищенных и нетопленных каминах лежал толстый слой золы и пыли. Здесь не попадались снующие туда-сюда по делам и поручениям слуги, не было шума и суеты, привычных для больших богатых усадеб. Эстергхалл, разраставшийся на протяжении веков, чтобы быть крепостью и домом властителям Севера, теперь обезлюдел и находился в запустении, как после эпидемии.

— Когда научишься читать по-нашему, то обязательно разузнай поподробнее об этом доме, — продолжал лорд Хэнред. — Тот лорд, который убивал жен, далеко не самый яркий представитель их фамилии. Первый известный Фержингард был сумасшедшим. Он отказывался покоряться Эстергу и в конце концов был сожжен заживо, после того как Кейремфорд был захвачен. Его сын, Хенмунд, оказался более разумным… но и с ним не все было в порядке, судя по хроникам. Впрочем, Эстерг отчего-то очень благоволил этому юноше, позволил сохранить замок и даже отдал ему в жены одну из своих законных дочерей.* Потом было еще несколько браков между Эстергарами и Фержингардами.

«Откуда он знает так много?» — удивленно подумала Лейлис и чуть было не озвучила этот вопрос вслух, но вовремя прикусила язык. Когда она смотрела на старого Хэнреда, то забывала о том, что он лорд и происходит из благородного рода, куда более древнего и могущественного, чем ее. Хэнред не носил украшений и дорогих тканей, редко утруждал себя соблюдением всех приличий и норм поведения, демонстрируя к ним порою полное пренебрежение. Он казался старым рубакой, которому секира и нож привычнее книг и пергаментов. Лейлис не могла представить такого человека за чтением легенд и изучением хроник, а между тем, ей следовало бы понимать, что Айбер Хэнред получил полагающееся образование и как лорд своего дома вел его дела и хозяйство в своих землях. К тому же, Лейлис просто не доводилось еще слышать, как лорд Хэнред играет на мандолине.

— Последний такой союз заключен между лордом Вильмортом и теткой твоего мужа — леди Альдой. Бедняжка, говорят, она повредилась рассудком. И при таком муже, как Фержингард, это не мудрено… — Хэнред прибавил несколько гневных слов на своем языке. — Ты понимаешь, к чему я подвожу?

— Нет, не очень, — Лейлис растерянно помотала головой. Никто до этого не упоминал, что у Рейвина есть тетя. Хотя, если она действительно сумасшедшая и при этом замужем за таким человеком, который занимается боги ведают какими страшными и запретными вещами, то ничего удивительного не было в том, что об этом обстоятельстве не распространяются.

— Еще не догадываешься? Подумай, что было бы, если бы с нашим лордом Рейвином вдруг случилось что-то?

Лейлис задумалась на минуту, вглядываясь в лицо старика, а потом поняла. Ей просто не приходило в голову посмотреть на все это с такой позиции. Лорд Эстергар еще очень молод, здоров и полон сил, но все это не означает, что не мог запросто погибнуть в Брейнденском лесу вместе со своими спутниками, если бы им не повезло. И если бы это случилось… Лейлис остановилась, потрясенная догадкой.

— Вот-вот, — подтвердил старик. — Покуда этот несчастный болезный мальчик, Крианс, не получит меч — а, как мне представляется, до этого еще не меньше шести лет, если это вообще произойдет — Вильморт Фержингард наследует Эстергхалл в случае смерти Рейвина.

— Но разве леди Бертрада… и я… разве мы не в счет? — не верила Лейлис.

— Вы — женщины, — пренебрежительно фыркнул старик. — Принести имущество мужу вы можете, а владеть и управлять после него — нет. Пожалуй, династия Эстергаров впервые за многие десятилетия оказалась в таком шатком положении. Ну, разумеется, Рейвин ни за что это не признает. Не потому, что не сознает этого, а потому что не имеет права демонстрировать неуверенность и слабость, даже если все для него держится на тоненькой корочке льда. Рейвин считает, что это не твое дело, но я с ним не согласен. У вас теперь общие дела, а иначе зачем вы произнесли вчера свои брачные клятвы, правильно я говорю?

— Да, конечно, правильно, лорд Хэнред, — поддакнула Лейлис, зная, что старику приятно, когда с ним соглашаются и прислушиваются с интересом к его словам.

— С отцом Рейвина, лордом Ретрудом, сыном Агнора, я был в свое время дружен. Была одна история, давно… А леди Бертрада меня с тех пор не жалует, но речь не об этом, — Хэнред чуть было не увлекся, но оборвал себя. Та давняя история о не самых достойных похождениях лорда Ретруда была не для ушей благородной дамы. — Когда лорд Ретруд умер, Рейвин остался один. У него были братья и сестры, но отца они не пережили… Леди Бертрада тогда только разрешилась от бремени Криансом и лежала без сил в верхних покоях, а Рейвин принимал вассалов в великом чертоге, через несколько дней после похорон отца. Ты знаешь, были такие, кто считал, что правлению Эстергаров на Севере пора положить конец. Фержингард хотел вызвать Рейвина на смертельный поединок и забрать себе его владения. Весь Север, то есть. Леди Бертрада и младенец тут не помеха, конечно, после он мог бы приказать их просто убить. Рейвин это прекрасно понимал. Да что мог сделать? Он год как меч получил, а Фержингард втрое старше и, хоть одна рука у него отсохшая, с клинком обращаться умеет. У Рейвина не было бы шансов, выйди они один на один. Разве есть честь в таком поединке? Тогда я встал и так и сказал — что слишком просто было бы получить весь Север кровью одного мальчишки. Эстерг завоевал все земли, и каждый лорд присягнул ему. А его потомки не раз подтверждали свою власть. И что за весь Север пускай Фержингард сразится с каждым из нас. И я, Айбер Хэнред, первый готов ответить на вызов — мечом, копьем или секирой, как ему будет угодно. У Вильморта разом решимости поубавилось. Да и много было тех, кто со мной согласился.

— Должно быть, лорд Рейвин был вам за это очень признателен, — заметила Лейлис. Ей стало теперь понятно, почему ее муж, такой чопорный и щепетильный в вопросах традиций и этикета, позволял Хэнреду разговаривать с собой, как с мальчишкой, а не с сюзереном, и почему не гневался на его беззлобные насмешки.

— Он до сих пор мне очень признателен, — отозвался старик. — Только не расспрашивай его о той истории, он не любит ее вспоминать. Оно и понятно.

Конечно, воспоминание было не из приятных, особенно для такого гордого человека, как Рейвин Эстергар, — Лейлис это прекрасно понимала. Едва похоронив отца, бояться за жизнь матери и новорожденного брата, быть вынужденным предстать перед своими подданными, каждый из которых сильнее тебя, и сознавать, что судьба династии, Севера, твоих близких и твоя собственная зависит от того, согласятся ли северные лорды присягнуть на верность мальчишке, или собственные амбиции и гордость в них пересилят. Этого страха и чувства беспомощности, которое ужаснее всего для правителей, лорд Эстергар никогда не забудет Фержингарду.

— Пожалуй, я вернусь к своему завтраку, пока там еще осталось, что выпить до обеда, — сказал Хэнред, выведя Лейлис в знакомое помещение, откуда один из коридоров вел к главной башне, а другой к великому чертогу. — А тебе, кажется, есть теперь над чем поразмышлять.

Лейлис не хотелось размышлять над тем, что она узнала. Ей хотелось домой и не знать этого всего — ни про лес, ни про упырей, ни про Фержингарда. Она была бы рада, если бы ворчание дяди Моррета и приставания Шенни снова стали ее самыми большими проблемами в жизни. Она испытывала горькое разочарование, как будто ее обманули во всем — начиная с обещаний богатства и статуса, которые всегда идут с неприятными довесками в виде чьих-то зависти и ненависти, и заканчивая исполнением супружеского долга, в котором, как оказалось, не было ничего приятного, а совсем наоборот.

Лейлис опять сидела у камина в покоях лорда Рейвина, пользуясь его занятостью с гостями, а ближе к полудню в комнату зашла Шилла. Служанка принялась жаловаться госпоже, что ее заставили помогать прибирать помещения для гостей, и Лейлис в кой-то веки была рада слышать эту болтовню.

— Хорошо, я попрошу, чтобы тебе никто, кроме меня, не отдавал приказов, — пообещала наконец леди Эстергар. Это самое меньшее, что она могла сделать для Шиллы, раз уж та согласилась поехать с ней на Север. — Ты будешь моей личной камеристкой. Не думаю, чтобы лорд Рейвин стал возражать против этого.

Шилла очень обрадовалась и спросила, можно ли будет взять себе что-нибудь из одежды Лейлис, после того как ей сошьют новые платья. Та отмахнулась — потом будет видно.

День был долгим и никак не хотел заканчиваться. Некоторые гости уже собрались уезжать, и Лейлис вместе с мужем пришлось их провожать. Она боялась, что уедут лорд Хэнред и Риенар Фэренгсен, но они пообещали остаться подольше: Риенар потому что ранение пока не позволяло забыть о себе, а старик — просто потому что не хотел уезжать.

За ужином лорд Эстергар, казалось, вполне отошел от утреннего происшествия и был за столом в меру разговорчив и весел. Лейлис попробовала утиную грудку, фаршированную тьянкой, мясное рагу с грибами и тьянкой, потом сладкий рулет из желудевой муки, орехов, меда и тьянки, и решила, что с этой ягодой надо что-то делать. Например, смириться с ней и начинать привыкать, так как ничего слаще и полезнее на Севере все равно не вырастет до скончания веков.

После ужина лорд Рейвин осторожно поинтересовался у Лейлис, не хочет ли она посетить книгохранилище Эстергхалла. Могло показаться, что он чувствует некоторое смущение перед женой.

— Я помню, что вы любите книги, миледи. Может быть, это поможет вам скорее забыть об утреннем огорчении, которое доставил нам лорд Фержингард.

— Как вам будет угодно, — ответила Лейлис. Это было все-таки лучше, чем сидеть в одиночестве, но неловкость и натянутость их отношений никуда не делась, скорее наоборот, только усилилась.

Библиотека Эстергхалла могла похвастаться самым большим собранием книг на Севере. Здесь хранились несколько сотен рукописей на всех известных языках, но в основном, конечно, на старом наречии и на языке Севера, почти каждый свиток или фолиант имелся в нескольких списках, которые делались регулярно. Северяне очень большое значение придавали каждому слову, попавшему на пергамент, хотя и не относились к книгам с таким суеверным трепетом, как в южных княжествах. Собрание было представлено бесчисленным количеством грамот, писем и документов, хранившихся, кажется, со времен самого Эстерга, копиями и пересказами древних легенд и баллад, книгами по наукам и искусствам, а также генеалогическими исследованиями, сводами гербов и списками домов и фамилий со всех известных земель. Литературы, связанной с культом Неизвестного, не было вовсе, так как странно было ожидать, чтобы у бога, которому не нужны жрецы и молитвы, были священные книги. Зато можно было найти описания чужеземных божеств и обрядов, например, степных огнепоклонников и аграрных культов Долины. За библиотекой присматривал мастер-книжник, иногда один, иногда с помощниками. Книжниками на Севере обычно становились благородные юноши, которые по каким-то причинам не могли стать воинами, или простолюдины, проявившие способности к обучению. Эта профессия считалась очень привилегированной в военизированном северном обществе, даже больше, чем врачевание и ювелирное дело.

В большом помещении, разделенном несколькими рядами деревянных полок, закрытых и открытых, было довольно светло, так как свет свободно проникал через большие, полностью застекленные окна. Камины были особой конструкции — сам очаг расположен был в отдельной камере, и человек, разводивший огонь, должен был находиться снаружи библиотеки. Это позволяло защитить рукописи от случайно вылетающих искр и дыма. Толстые каменные помещения покрывали голубовато-сероватые разводы мха. Между длинными стеллажами с книгами за дубовым столом сидел маленький старичок в многослойных складчатых одеждах и тоненькой кисточкой переносил какой-то миниатюрный рисунок с одного листа пергамента на другой. Лейлис подумала, что этот человек, наверное, такой же старый, как лорд Хэнред, но, видимо, никогда не отличался такой же силой и мощным сложением. Увидев своего лорда, книжник отложил кисть и приветствовал его, склонив голову. С другой стороны стола, у края, сидел на табурете менестрель из Верга и что-то с большим энтузиазмом строчил, часто-часто обмакивая гусиное перо в чернильницу. При появлении лорда Эстергара он вскочил, раскланялся, но увидев, что на него не обратили внимания, опять склонился к своим листам, на всякий случай накинув на голову капюшон.

— Миледи, это мастер Ханом, — Рейвин указал на старика. — Он следит за нашим книгохранилищем уже почти полвека.

— Я бы встал, чтобы поприветствовать вас, миледи, — хрипловатым надтреснутым голосом произнес книжник. — Но мои ноги уже пятый год как отказываются меня держать.

Старик дружелюбно улыбался здоровой белозубой улыбкой, в поблекших с возрастом глазах еще проскальзывали искорки энергичности и неиссякаемого интереса к жизни, будто говоря: «только не подумайте, что я немощный». Лейлис протянула старику руку, и он аккуратно коснулся ее двумя пальцами.

— Что вы делаете, мастер Ханом? — спросил лорд, глядя на рисунки.

— Копирую некоторые страницы из трактата о растениях, милорд. А ваш почтенный гость, друг лорда Айбера Хэнреда, был столь любезен, что согласился записать тексты известных ему песен, чтобы и другие смогли их выучить.

— В самом деле, очень любезно с его стороны, — Эстергар не скрывал сарказма. — Это хорошее дело, но следите за вашим кошельком, мастер.

Менестрель почти сполз под столешницу, не прекращая письма.

— Я привезла из дома несколько книг, может быть, можно будет поместить их здесь? — предложила Лейлис.

— О, вы привезли книги! — воскликнул старик с энтузиазмом. — Я был бы рад взглянуть на них… и прочитать, конечно же, сделать списки… поменять переплеты и подшить, если это нужно. А какие это книги?

Лейлис перечислила ему названия — одна книга о великих домах, одна с балладами и легендами, и три тома с молитвами, наставлениями, формулами и обрядами Долины.

— О, «Любовь и отмщение леди… — как вы сказали? — Киигниссы»? Если я не ошибаюсь, речь идет о южном варианте нашей великолепной баллады времен войны Волчьего Зуба против Виндордара. Только называется она «Любовь и месть леди Кингрин, дочери Горднисса». Будет очень, очень интересно ознакомиться с ней…

— Да, вы скорее всего правы, мастер, — отозвалась Лейлис. — Есть в этой балладе что-то такое… северное.

Например то, что баллада начиналась с предательства и резни и тем же самым заканчивалась. И это при том, что автор из Долины наверняка смягчил изначальный вариант.

— Я был бы рад, миледи, если бы вы подружились с мастером Ханомом, — сказал Рейвин жене. — Мастер обучает моего брата читать и писать на нашем языке и на старом наречии, и вам бы такие уроки тоже очень пригодились. Хотя многие на Севере говорят на вашем языке, вам все же не обойтись без знания нашего, ведь вы понимаете это?

— Конечно, понимаю.

— И чем скорее вы начнете его изучать, тем скорее ваша жизнь станет более комфортной, и вы сможете отдавать распоряжения слугам, а также приступить к вашим обязанностям как хозяйки Эстергхалла.

Мастер Ханом взглядом указал на стеллаж, до отказа заполненный приходно-расходными книгами и стопками товарных накладных.

— Это не все, миледи, остальное хранится пока у кастеляна, — шепнул старик, едва сдерживая смешок.

— Моя жена разберется во всем этом, я уверен, — сказал лорд Эстергар.

«В самом деле, отчего бы мне не разобраться? — подумала Лейлис с досадой на мужа. — Ведь я играла в детстве с сестрами в игру «мой замок». Наверняка тут почти то же самое».

— Покажите и расскажите госпоже Лейлис все, что ей будет интересно, — велел Рейвин книжнику и, поклонившись супруге, вышел из библиотеки.

Старик снова взялся за кисть, а менестрель сел поудобнее и, так как баллады в его репертуаре уже закончились, начал строчить текст какой-то уличной песенки.

— Я отвечу на ваши вопросы, миледи, и все покажу… как только дорисую эту розу, — сказал мастер Ханом, склоняясь к своему рисунку.

— Разве это роза? — спросила Лейлис, взглянув на оригинал.

— А разве нет, моя госпожа? — насторожился старик.

— Это цветок шиповника, а роза совсем другая. Я знаю это, потому что роза на гербе моего дома и моя тетя выращивала розы в своем цветнике.

— В самом деле? И какая же роза?

— Листья почти такие же, но больше лепестков, и не бывает плодов.

— Нужно послать письмо в Верг и попросить, чтобы прислали нам засушенные южные цветки с листьями и соцветиями. Тогда можно будет сверить их с рисунками и, если нужно, исправить.

Мастер отложил в стороны рисунки, в том числе неоконченный, просушив его песком, убрал кисточки в футляр, закрыл чернильницу и подвинул ее в специальное углубление в столе.

— Со временем в книги закрадываются ошибки, вот в чем беда, — пожаловался он. — Поэтому стоит все сверять, перед тем как делать список. Очень жаль, что ни сир Джоар Хэнред, ни кто-либо из его отряда не смогли прибыть в Эстергхалл. Я бы так хотел расспросить их о ханкитах и кроличьих людях. Половина из того, что содержится в книге мастера Авиба — выдумка, а вторая половина успела устареть за полтора века.

— О степняках мало известно, хоть они и живут рядом с нами уже многие столетия, — сказала Лейлис. — Я знаю, что они сжигают себя заживо, чтобы почтить своих богов. Говорят, что все они колдуны, но этому я не верю.

— Колдовства не бывает, госпожа. Так называемые заклинатели — либо подлые обманщики, которые дурачат народ ради своей корысти и тщеславия, либо несчастные обреченные глупцы, связывающиеся с силами, которые никому не подвластны и ничего, кроме зла, не могут принести.

— Вы правы… может быть.

Лейлис попросила бумагу и чернила, чтобы написать письма родным. Ее дяде лорд Рейвин уже отправил письмо, сообщив, что дорога была благополучна и бракосочетание совершилось по всем правилам, а заодно и напомнил об условиях соглашения. Поэтому Лейлис решила написать только своим сестрам, которые, скорее всего, были не в курсе даже ее помолвки с лордом с Севера, а потому должны очень удивиться, получив письма от младшей сестры.

— Слишком длинное послание, миледи, — покачал головой мастер Ханом, взяв в руки первое письмо. — Ведь его придется доверить не гонцу, а птице, которая полетит с ним до Верга, а потом уж мессер Кельперт переправит его дальше.

Лейлис пришлось переделывать несколько раз, стараясь писать как можно более мелким почерком и как только возможно кратко. Ответов от сестер, наверное, придется ждать не меньше месяца. Мастер Ханом успокоил, сказав, что и ее письма, и ответы обязательно дойдут.

— Птицам ничего не будет. Они же над лесом летят и всегда прилетают, куда обучены.

Лейлис нашла странным и немного забавным то, что все живые существа на Севере вполне приспособлены к его суровым условиям, кроме человека, который, тем не менее, отчаянно и упорно пытается удержаться на этой земле. Если у Неизвестного есть хоть какие-то индивидуальные черты, то он, должно быть, склонен к иронии. Она начала рассеянно складывать, скручивать в трубочки и снова разглаживать свои послания. Почему-то показалось неважным отправить их. Лейлис поняла, что не будет переписываться с родственниками или выпрашивать о возможности их увидеть. И это было выше ее желаний — будто безымянный речной поток разом отрезал ее от семьи и от прошлой жизни.

Первый день после свадьбы был слишком длинным, чтобы выдержать еще и длинную ночь. В спальне, оставшись с мужем наедине, Лейлис легла на край постели, спиной к нему. И когда Рейвин протянул руку и слегка коснулся ее обнаженного плеча, она дернулась и натянула покрывало.

— В чем дело? — спросил он с ноткой раздражения в голосе.

— Мне все еще нездоровится, милорд, — пробормотала Лейлис в подушку, не утруждаясь повернуться к нему.

Эстергар приподнялся на локте и снова дотронулся до нее, чуть сдвинув покрывало. Он не мог не почувствовать, как она дрожит.

— Если я вам настолько неприятен, следовало выразить это до свадьбы, а не теперь, — его тон был холодным, как бьющийся в окна северный ветер.

— Моим мнением никто не интересовался, — процедила Лейлис, не успев даже испугаться своих слов.

— Уж не собираетесь ли вы сказать, что я вас принудил выйти замуж? — саркастично осведомился Эстергар. Лейлис почувствовала напряжение в его голосе, уже на опасной черте.

— Не вы…

— Кто же?

— Мой дядя.

— Вот как? Разве ваш дядя был вчера в великом чертоге, стоял над вами и заставлял произносить брачные клятвы? Или в Верге? — безжалостно продолжал лорд Рейвин.

— Нет, — пришлось ей ответить.

— У вас было много возможностей заявить о своем несогласии, и это бы все прекратилось. Я бы не стал настаивать на своем.

— Как я могла?! — Лейлис повысила голос, хоть всеми силами пыталась сдержать истерику. — Вы же знаете моего дядю! Он бы выгнал меня из дома, если бы я посмела его ослушаться! Всегда, всегда заставлял делать по-своему…

— Вот, вы сами признаете, что вполне осознанно предпочли меня перспективе остаться с родичами. А я, зная вашего дядюшку, полагал, что вы будете рады от него избавиться. Теперь же немного поздно.

Конечно, уже поздно. Поздно было в тот момент, когда она села в карету, чтобы покинуть замок Хостбинов.

— Теперь расторгнуть брак без катастрофических последствий невозможно. И единственное, что мы можем — это попытаться сделать так, чтобы этот брак не был неудачным. Вы ведь понимаете это? — он немного смягчился, говорил медленно, будто объясняя какую-то очевидную вещь капризному ребенку.

Лейлис едва выдохнула положительный ответ, давясь слезами, страхом и обидой. И неприятнее всего было понимать, что он прав. Ей никогда не хватало духу настоять на своем, позволить другим решать за себя было проще. А значит, досадовать теперь оставалось только на себя и свою нерешительность.

— Двигайтесь ко мне, — прозвучало не грубо, как могло бы, но довольно требовательно. Он не злится, но проверять его терпение на прочность уже не стоит.

Лейлис повернулась лицом к нему и очень медленно пододвинулась ближе, всего на несколько дюймов. Он притянул ее к себе, обнял собственнически, не позволяя отодвинуться, но больше ничего не делал, только гладил одной рукой по спине и волосам. Он коснулся сухими шероховатыми губами ее щеки и тихо заговорил, не переставая поглаживать ее поверх сорочки:

— Я знаю, что в нашу первую ночь вы не испытали того наслаждения, на которое женщина вправе рассчитывать на ложе с супругом. Но мы это непременно исправим… как только вам перестанет нездоровиться.

Ей не удалось скрыть облегченного вздоха. Его лица в темноте не было видно, но казалось, что по губам лорда Эстергара скользнула снисходительная улыбка.

— Спокойной ночи, миледи.

— И вам, милорд, — отозвалась Лейлис, поудобнее укладывая голову ему на плечо.

***

С неба на снег сыпался пепел, и летели, кружась, черные обгоревшие обрывки, устилая мерзлую землю. Двое мужчин стояли друг напротив друга, а вокруг них все было серым и нечетким, только падали на припорошенную снегом землю черные хлопья, и дрожали неясно обозначенные тени человеческих фигур. Первым мужчиной был Рейвин, в буром плаще с меховым воротником и золотой цепью поверх боевого нагрудника. Второй был мертвец с выклеванными глазами и облезающими лохмотьями кожи, тело — рыхлое, гниющее, оплетенное цепями. Одна рука трупа — голые белые кости, на другой еще мясо с пятнами разложения, обеими мертвец держал шкатулку из черного полированного дерева. Лейлис смотрела на обоих мужчин то сбоку, то будто откуда-то сверху, и знала, что они не могут ее увидеть, потому что на самом деле ее здесь нет.

— Подарок… от моих хозяев, — сказал безглазый мертвец и протянул Рейвину шкатулку.

«Не открывай! Там внутри смерть!» — пыталась крикнуть Лейлис, но у нее не было голоса. Ее крик съело и заглушило волнение теней. Лорд Эстергар протянул руки и откинул плоскую крышку шкатулки. Из ларчика выпало, вылезло, вылетело что-то темное, бесформенное, но с каждой секундой все увеличивающееся; оскалилось, раскинуло нетопырьи крылья с когтями. Окружающие тени заволновались, зашумели, как деревья на ветру, задвигались, смыкаясь и приближаясь. Темное существо взвилось, волоча за крыльями клочья зловонной темноты, закричало пронзительно, надрывно, пискляво. И лорда Рейвина перестало быть видно.

Лейлис проснулась в темноте и тишине спальни, только огонь потрескивал сухими дровами в камине и сверкал тлеющими оранжевыми глазками сквозь заслонку. Рейвин спал рядом, заложив одну руку за голову, вторую вытянув под покрывалом. Лейлис наклонилась к нему, чтобы убедиться, что он дышит, и слегка задела его щеку волосами. Он поморщился во сне, перевернулся на бок, но не проснулся. Лейлис успокоилась, снова легла, но на всякий случай касаясь рукой руки Рейвина, чтобы чувствовать, что он рядом, живой и теплый. Сон напугал ее и болезненно запал в память во всех подробностях, это было одно из тех видений, очнувшись от которых, сперва не верится, что это все было не на самом деле, а после приходит облегчение, но оттенок беспокойства остается. Она все собиралась попросить мужа предоставить ей отдельные покои, как это было принято у нее на родине, но теперь подумала, что лучше не стоит. Слишком холодно бывает ночами, даже когда огонь разожжен в очаге, слишком громко и недобро воет ветер, мечась от одной башни к другой. В постели с мужем было и теплее, и безопаснее.

Через пару дней после свадьбы царившая в замке суета практически сошла на нет. Почти все гости разъехались по своим замкам, остались только несколько человек, которых лорд Эстергар считал своими друзьями. Джоар Хэнред прислал письмо из Фестфорда с отчетом о том, как прошла дорога от Верга и как были произведены расчеты с солдатами. Лорд Айбер написал внуку, что задержится в Эстергхалле на какое-то время. Он испытал огромное облегчение, узнав, что Джоар благополучно вернулся домой, но бормотал, ругаясь, что был бы рад, если бы ту ханкитскую девку по дороге утащили упыри. Лорд Хэнред собирался женить внука сразу после окончания его трехлетней службы на границах графства Хостбин, но увлечение того степнячкой грозило серьезно усложнить дело.

На это старик жаловался Рейвину, распивая с ним очередной кувшин подогретой дратхи, а Эстергар только вздыхал и пожимал плечами, так как сам успел намучиться с матримониальными делами.

— Моя жена не очень приветлива со мной, — признал Рейвин.

— И что с того? — поинтересовался Хэнред. — Моя старуха как-то раз пыталась перерезать мне горло охотничьим ножом. А ваша проблема в том, что вы поженились раньше, чем узнали друг друга. Такие союзы счастливее и крепче в конце дороги, нежели в начале. Вот что, о южанах я знаю побольше твоего — с их женщинами нужно обращаться так же, как с их лошадьми. Они никогда не знают сами, куда нужно ехать, если ты не направишь… И если строптивятся, то часто безо всякой на то причины.

— А можно конкретнее, лорд Хэнред? Мне с лошадью не жить и в постель не ложиться.

— Если конкретнее, то слушай: не относись слишком серьезно к ее капризам, лучше найди ей какое-то дело, чтобы у нее не осталось времени на капризы. Не запугивай ее, не будь грубым, но и полы перед ней целовать не нужно. Здесь все просто — будет уважать, значит, будет и любить. Эх, если бы я был книжником, то написал бы трактат о женщинах! Жалко, что начинаешь их понимать, только когда они тебе уже и не нужны…

Первые несколько дней у Рейвина просто не было времени, чтобы уделять жене должное внимание, он был занят своими делами, а Лейлис — в библиотеке с мастером Ханомом и Криансом. Встречались супруги только за трапезой и перед отходом ко сну. Разговаривали мало, сдержанно, в основном он спрашивал о чем-то из учтивости, а она односложно отвечала, но сама редко заговаривала и вообще почти не проявляла инициативы. Только один раз — видимо, любопытство все-таки пересилило смущение — с опаской коснулась его левого плеча и спросила, откуда шрамы.

— А, эти… лорд Хэнред зазвал как-то поохотиться с ним на медведя. Вон на этого, — Эстергар приподнялся на кровати и указал на лежащую в углу черную медвежью шкуру.

Рейвину тогда еще повезло, что успел отскочить и не получил когтями по голове или горлу. Но рана все равно была ужасная, заживала долго и мучительно, он боялся, что потеряет руку или не сможет пользоваться ею, как раньше. Опасения, к счастью, оказались напрасными — рубцы, хоть и выглядели уродливо, никакого ощутимого неудобства не доставляли. Эстергар обнял жену левой рукой, прижал к себе, поглаживая по спине. Такие прикосновения не вызывали у нее страха и смущения, но только пока он не пытался снять с нее сорочку. У юности и очарования невинности оказался существенный недостаток — плохо скрываемый страх перед близостью. Поначалу это было трогательно, но позже начинало раздражать. Она не отказывала, не сопротивлялась, но лежала вся напрягшаяся, судорожно сжимая коленки, и с таким перепуганным выражением лица, будто ее разложили на пыточной скамье. Сразу становилась заметнее еще не сошедшая подростковая угловатость, и Рейвин испытывал неприятное чувство, будто обидел ребенка, хоть и сознавал, что винить себя ему не за что. Он целовал Лейлис, желал доброй ночи и отворачивался. Она тихонько плакала в подушку, когда думала, что он не слышит.

Рейвин не привык к слезам, не знал, как нужно реагировать на такое бессмысленное проявление эмоций, свойственное только детям. Даже Крианс уже года три как перестал капризничать и хныкать, а леди Бертраду никто не то что не видел, а и представить не смог бы плачущей.

«У жителей Долины все их чувства написаны на лице, но при этом они будто рождаются лицемерными. Плачут и смеются так же часто и легко, как лгут и изворачиваются, — говорил лорд Хэнред, который за свою жизнь успел немало попутешествовать по всем девяти известным землям. — А вот у южан из песочных княжеств лица такие же выразительные, как у их эбеновых идолов. Если они тебе улыбаются, это значит только то, что они собираются тебя отравить».

Лейлис все это переживала еще тяжелее. Привычное ей течение жизни, резко нарушенное переездом и новым статусом, устанавливаться не торопилось, и перед тем, как она освоилась бы в новой обстановке, должно было пройти немало времени. К тому же Лейлис остро чувствовала, что все идет не так, как нужно, и страдала от ощущения своей неполноценности. Она понимала, что все, включая мужа, ждут от нее какого-то другого поведения, но не знала, какого именно. Девушка старалась вести себя тихо и скромно, чтобы не вызвать ничьей неприязни, но, очевидно, все-таки сделала что-то неправильно. Поэтому слуги не улыбаются ей и никогда не заговаривают первыми, как в доме ее дяди, поэтому никто из приезжих лордов не уделил ей ни капли внимания сверх установленных этикетом традиций… и поэтому Рейвин не хочет ее больше. Неясность положения давила на новоявленную леди Эстергар до такой степени, что она все-таки решилась обратиться за помощью к единственному человеку, с которым могла говорить о таких вещах.

Леди Бертрада сидела за столом в небольшой светлой комнатке, расположенной за теплицей, и занималась изготовлением какого-то снадобья. Перед ней на специальном подносе были расставлены различные скляночки и плошечки в большом количестве, маленькие весы с фигурными грузиками, а также инструменты из серебра или стали, похожие на лекарские.

— Миледи, вы заняты? — спросила Лейлис, зайдя в комнатку и закрыв за собой дверь.

— Да, в отличие от тебя, — ответила та, не оборачиваясь к невестке.

— Простите, что не вовремя, я просто хотела с вами поговорить, миледи, — Лейлис решила не отступать сразу, ведь такой удачный случай остаться со свекровью наедине представлялся редко. Леди Бертрада или ходила по всему замку, отдавая распоряжения, или запиралась в своих покоях, в последнем случае тревожить ее было нельзя ни под каким предлогом. — А что вы делаете?

— Жаркую мазь, — ответила северянка на своем языке, и Лейлис пришлось переспросить.

— Это средство, бальзам, мазь… — опять слова на северном наречии. Лейлис подумала, что над ней издеваются. Она успела выучить с помощью мастера Ханома несколько общих фраз и около сотни часто употребляемых слов, но ни говорить сама, ни понимать беглую речь северян пока не могла.

— Лекарство? — Лейлис рискнула предположить, на что это похоже, слово вспомнилось очень кстати.

— Да, лекарство, — подтвердила леди Бертрада, растирая в ступке какое-то красно-коричневое вещество до состояния густой пасты.

— От что?

— От «чего», — поправила леди Бертрада и продолжила, уже переходя на язык Долины. — От всего: чтобы не было обморожения, чтобы не болели суставы и не немели пальцы, от легочных болезней, от насморка… от всего такого жаркая мазь помогает.

— А я могу помочь?

Женщина кивнула на низкий квадратный табурет, пустующий возле стола. Лейлис придвинула его и села. Леди Бертрада поставила перед ней пустую глиняную чашечку.

— Насыпь по пол-унции каждого из трех экстрактов и перемешай. Вот, для таких, как ты, даже специальные насечки на ложечке сделали, чтобы отмерять. Так, теперь высыпай понемножку сюда.

Женщина переложила пасту из стопки в другой сосуд, размяла и перемешала с получившейся смесью экстрактов и поставила в ванночку с водой, подогреваемую на маленькой жаровне.

— Жгучий корень бери. Вот этот, — леди Бертрада сунула Лейлис бугристый шершавый корнеплод и небольшое вытянутой формы лезвие с закругленным концом, похожее на бритву. — Соскобли верхний слой оболочки, но не режь и не царапай, чтобы не выпустить сок.

Лейлис начала счищать твердую внешнюю оболочку, под которой была другая — более мягкая, волокнистая, нечаянно повредить которую было очень легко.

— О чем таком важном ты хотела со мной поговорить? — спросила леди Бертрада, помешивая закипевшую на жаровне густую смесь.

— О нашем с лордом Эстергаром супружестве, — решилась начать Лейлис.

— Ты чем-то недовольна? Или… — женщина сменила тон, осененная радостной догадкой, — может быть, ты уже заметила некоторые признаки?

Со дня свадьбы прошло чуть больше недели. Для любых признаков было рановато.

— Нет, миледи, пока нет, — поспешно ответила Лейлис. Она была уверена, что не понесла, и, хотя говорить о таких вещах было неловко, но все-таки приходилось. — И я не думаю, что они вскоре появятся.

— Почему это? Ты больна или… у тебя точно бывают регулы? Ты тощая, как… — последовало пренебрежительное сравнение на северном наречии.

— У меня бывают регулы, — процедила Лейлис, проигнорировав непонятое ею, но явно нелестное сравнение.

— Тогда в чем дело? — требовательно спросила леди Бертрада.

— Я, наверное, неподходящая супруга для лорда Эстергара…

— Именно это я и говорила ему! Но ведь он с большей охотой слушает старого сводника Хэнреда, чем родную мать!

Лейлис, испугавшись этой неожиданной вспышки гнева, закрыла лицо руками и вся съежилась на табурете. Свекровь отвела ее руки и взяла за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. Пальцы у женщины были жесткие и холодные, как у Рейвина, и она так же, как он, щурила глаза и сжимала губы, когда злилась. Лейлис поняла, что ходить вокруг да около ей не позволят, и, слегка запинаясь, призналась:

— После нашей брачной ночи мы ни разу не были близки. У нас… у меня не получается.

— Что у таких молодых может не получаться? У тебя там что-то не так, как у всех, можно подумать? — по тону было понятно, что леди Бертрада считает такое объяснение полнейшей глупостью. Лейлис не отвечала, опустив глаза и нервно перебирая пальцами оборку на платье.

— Если ты ложишься в постель с таким лицом, как у тебя сейчас, ничего удивительного нет, — процедила леди Бертрада, презрительно глядя на невестку. — Пора научиться вести себя умнее. Если жена не может радовать мужа, то найдется другая женщина, которая будет это делать. В тебе есть это южное очарование и необычная красота. В такую красоту мужчины влюбляются легко и ненадолго. Мой сын был честен и сберег твою честь, а теперь твоя очередь. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы никто не пожалел потом о произнесенных обетах. Начинай быть женой лорда Эстергара.

Леди Бертрада пододвинула к Лейлис наполовину очищенный жгучий корень и лезвие.

— Заканчивай, за что взялась. Потом его нужно будет разрезать и собрать сок.

Лейлис снова принялась за работу, но от волнения слишком сильно нажала на лезвие, и несколько капелек выступившей ярко-оранжевой жидкости попало ей на кожу.

— Ай, он жжется! — вскрикнула она, машинально подув на палец. Ощущения были такие, будто уксусом капнули на незажившую царапину.

— Конечно, в этом и смысл, — отозвалась леди Бертрада, будто сообщая нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Потому так и называется. «Жгучий» — это тот, который жжет, жжется, обжигает. Поняла?

— Угу.

— Ничего, когда я училась делать эту мазь, по локти, бывало, пачкалась, — успокоила свекровь, и по ее бледному строгому лицу мелькнула снисходительная улыбка.

Расписание дня лорда Рейвина было устроено таким образом, что большую часть времени Лейлис не знала, где он и чем занят. Его распорядок дел, обязанности, повседневные занятия и круг развлечений определились, когда он только стал лордом Эстергхалла, и с тех пор не менялись. Посвящать в это жену он, по всей видимости, не считал нужным, и ее делами также не интересовался. В этом не было безразличия или недоверия, просто естественная деликатность, очень свойственная северянам. Здесь было как бы само собой разумеющимся, что личные дела человека и его досуг принадлежат только ему и в этом не должно быть ни контроля, ни навязывания. Раньше дома никто не интересовался делами Лейлис, потому что ее родственникам было на нее наплевать, в Эстергхалле — потому что люди имели представление о ценности уединения. Обычно получалось, что Рейвин просыпался намного раньше жены, одновременно с побудкой в казарменной пристройке, тихо собирался, подкладывал в камин дрова и уходил, пока Лейлис еще спала. Завтракали каждый отдельно, за обедом все, кроме слуг, обязательно собирались в великом чертоге, а ужинали в зале поменьше в кругу семьи и ближайших друзей лорда Эстергара. Если присоединялся лорд Хэнред, то леди Бертрады не было, и наоборот.

В один из вечеров лорд Рейвин лежал в постели и ждал, пока жена приготовится ко сну и потушит свечи в канделябрах.

— Как прошел ваш день, милорд? — спросила Лейлис, нарушив обычную тишину.

— Хорошо, благодарю вас. Надеюсь, ваш тоже.

Обычно на этом разговоры и заканчивались.

— Интересно было бы послушать подробности, — попросила она, мило улыбнувшись.

— Что ж… утром тренировал брата. Он все время просит дать ему настоящий меч, а сам не может выучить последовательность из пяти простых приемов.

— Он научится, я уверена, — отозвалась Лейлис. Она могла бы сказать: «Не стоит слишком много требовать от мальчика, ему всего восемь» или «У нас в Долине детям не дают оружие до совершеннолетия», но зачем лорду Эстергару слушать эти глупости. Она уже уяснила от лорда Хэнреда, что положение семьи определяется, в том числе, и количеством полноправных представителей рода, то есть воинов. Судьба Севера зависит от того, насколько быстро Крианс Эстергар сможет выучить последовательность из пяти простых приемов.

— Потом занимались делами с сиром Орсиллом, — продолжал рассказывать Рейвин. — Может быть, вас порадует, что сегодня мы наконец-то закончили считать, во что обошлась деревне свадьба. Холода снова ударили некстати. Я, признаться, не думал, что зима еще напомнит о себе в такое время.

— Это серьезно? — на всякий случай спросила Лейлис. Он не сразу понял значение вопроса, но потом поспешил ее успокоить:

— Нет, все будет хорошо. Голод деревне не грозил и в худшие времена. А если обозы вашего дяди будут приходить, как условлено, то все будет хорошо.

Спрашивать, что случится, если не будут, Лейлис не стала. Она уже поняла, что лучше не задавать вопросы, ответы на которые наверняка расстроят. Вместо этого она встала напротив камина, спиной к мужу, и начала снимать платье. Обычно раздеваться при муже она стеснялась, что было, конечно, глупо и нелепо, но ничего с собой поделать не могла. У нее и сейчас немного дрожали пальцы, когда она распускала шнуровку по бокам и стягивала платье через голову. Под ним на ней была тонкая батистовая сорочка, через которую бесстыднейшим образом просвечивало все, что только можно. Рейвин выдохнул чуть громче, разглядывая ее фигуру.

— Что это на вас, миледи? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на кровати.

— Это батист.

При большой любви северян к бархату и парче, закупаемым в Верге, этот вид ткани был им почти неизвестен по причине дороговизны и полной бесполезности в холодном климате.

— Хорошо, а то я уже подумал… не важно.

— Вам нравится? — спросила Лейлис, забираясь на постель. У нее совершенно не получалось изображать кокетство. Но это, скорее всего, только к лучшему.

— Безусловно, — он протянул руку и коснулся ткани на ее груди, как бы невзначай задев сосок. — Но вам, вероятно, будет холодно ночью в таком… одеянии.

— Нет, если вы будете рядом, — ответила Лейлис, пододвигаясь к нему ближе. С ним не нужно было играть в те игры, которые южные женщины считали признаком хорошего воспитания, — все это было неуместно. Все проблемы в их отношениях возникали исключительно по той причине, что ей не хватало духу выражать прямо, что она думает и чего хочет. А Рейвин, хоть и не любил болтать, особенно на чужом для него языке, сложностей с изъявлением желаний явно не имел.

Одну руку он положил ей на талию, другой сдвинул выше полы сорочки, поглаживая обнаженное бедро. Ладони у него были холодные и жесткие, как всегда, и от этих прикосновений по коже сразу побежали мурашки, но неприятно не было. Может быть, только и нужно было проявить немного инициативы, чтобы справиться с собственным смущением.

— Ох… мне завтра вставать до рассвета, — деланно сокрушенно сообщил Рейвин, но руки убрать и не подумал.

— А еще и полуночи нет… — у Лейлис вырвался нервный смешок. Становилось немного не по себе, но отступать уже было поздно, оставалось только довериться супругу. Тот, по счастью, не торопился, не срывал с нее одежду и не раздевался сам, только целовал и гладил. Было приятно, особенно когда он касался ее шеи и внутренней стороны бедер. Кожа вдруг стала очень чувствительной, и даже легкое касание заставляло Лейлис закусывать губу и выгибаться. Начавшую мешать батистовую сорочку она стянула с себя сама и отбросила куда-то в изножье кровати. В голове вертелись обрывками слова брачных обетов, и казалось, что в том, что происходит сейчас, и заключается их смысл. Наверное, именно об этом и говорилось во всех наставлениях, которые ей приходилось читать, именно это и значит быть одним целым с мужем, и одновременно принадлежать ему, разделив вместе с ним это странное наслаждение. В тот момент она подумала, что смогла бы полюбить этого мужчину, если бы он всегда был так заботлив и нежен к ней.

Когда Рейвин легким щекочущим движением провел по ее животу и опустил руку ниже, Лейлис не смогла сдержать протяжный стон. К счастью, у нее не было времени задуматься над вопросом, можно ли делать так, прилично ли это, и так далее. Она обхватила его плечи, прижалась к нему еще теснее и сама закинула ноги ему на пояс. Вначале было больно, но не настолько, чтобы нельзя было потерпеть. В первый раз она даже толком не понимала, что с ней делают, теперь же ярко ощущалось все — горячее движение внутри, влажные прикосновения губ к шее, сбившееся дыхание, гулко отдающееся в ушах учащенное сердцебиение, тепло, сила и желание…

После они лежали, обнявшись и не торопясь накрываться одеялом. Лейлис украдкой смахнула выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. Рейвин внимательно вглядывался в ее раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Настолько… неприятно? — осторожно спросил он.

— Мне было хорошо, — ответила она и доверчиво потерлась щекой о его здоровое плечо.

Он кивнул и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушку. Лейлис ждала, что он скажет, что любит ее, но он промолчал.

Проснулась Лейлис, когда за окном было еще совершенно темно, но лорд Рейвин, уже полностью собранный, натягивал сапоги, сидя на краю постели. Одет он был не в бархатный камзол, как обычно, а в куртку из вареной кожи, под рукой лежал свернутый походный плащ и поясная сумка.

— Спите, миледи, еще очень рано, — сказал Эстергар, заметив, что жена проснулась.

— Куда вы собираетесь? — сонно спросила она, закутываясь плотнее в одеяло.

— На охоту, с лордом Хэнредом, — ответил Рейвин.

— На медведя?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — по его тону совершенно невозможно было понять, говорит он серьезно или иронизирует — для этого нужно было очень хорошо его знать.

Охотились обычно в рощах за озером Асмри, где было относительно безопасно. Впрочем, никто не мог бы сказать заранее, какие именно звери там могут встретиться, и не сочтут ли они охотника своей добычей. Лейлис пыталась дознаться у леди Бертрады, когда Рейвин и остальные вернутся, но та ничего конкретного не сообщала. Выходило, что не меньше трех дней, но вряд ли дольше полутора недель, зависит от многих вещей, в том числе погоды и удачи. Риенар Фэренгсен уехал в свой замок, пообещав прислать письмо, когда доберется. Оставалось только сидеть в библиотеке, читать книги и слушать истории мастера Ханома.

Рейвин со своими людьми вернулся через четыре дня. С собой они привезли трофеи в виде рогов и одно животное целиком. Лейлис тогда в первый раз увидела мохнатого лося с клыками длиной в полпяди. Леди Бертрада вышла, сдержанно расцеловалась с сыном и вернулась в свои покои. Весь вечер она сидела за столиком, читая какую-то книгу, перед ней стояло блюдо с едой и кувшин вина, что свидетельствовало о том, что к ужину ее можно было не ждать.

В этом положении ее и нашел лорд Хэнред, заявившейся к ней без приглашения.

— Леди Бертрада, это вам, — он положил перед ней на стол тушку серебристо-серого зверька с длинным пушистым хвостом.

— Ох, мертвая крыса. Благодарю, лорд Хэнред, — леди Эстергар равнодушно посмотрела на подарок и снова уткнулась в книгу.

— Это осатра, — обиделся старик. — Просто она уже начала линять.

— Ничего страшного. Полагаю, из нее все-таки можно сделать что-то полезное для слуг.

— Как вам угодно, — пробубнил Хэнред. Ценность одной такой шкурки на юге традиционно определялась количеством полновесных золотых монет, которые можно было выложить вплотную друг к другу по длине хвоста каждого зверька. Именно по этой причине один южный лорд попробовал когда-то чеканить монеты вдвое тоньше обычного, но затея не встретила понимания у северных компаньонов.

— У вас все, лорд Хэнред? — спросила леди Бертрада, не отрываясь от книги.

Старик вздохнул, пододвинул себе кресло и сел за стол напротив женщины.

— Столько лет прошло, неужели вы все еще злитесь на меня из-за той истории? Пора бы уже все забыть.

Она резко захлопнула фолиант и бросила на Хэнреда негодующий взгляд.

— Ах, так мне забыть, как вы держали меня связанной в темнице?

— А зачем вы бросились с кинжалом на леди Сунну? — парировал тот, но как-то неуверенно, будто чувствуя смущение.

— Вы прекрасно знаете: затем, что она была проклятая потаскуха, — отрезала леди Бертрада.

Хэнред долго молчал, потом примирительно заговорил:

— Оставьте грехи мертвых прошлому. И леди Сунна, и ваш муж уже упокоились в своих могилах, а на Солнечной дороге, как говорят, нет ни вражды, ни страсти, ни ненависти. И живым негоже враждовать с теми, кого уже нет.

— Я не испытываю неприязни к мертвым, лорд Хэнред, — проговорила женщина, выделяя каждое слово. — Только к вам, как к пособнику того бесчестия. Скажите мне, почему вы еще здесь?

— Я только хотел убедиться, что у Рейвина все хорошо в его браке. Поэтому и остался. Не нужно быть особо проницательным, чтобы понять, что вы не очень приязненно отнеслись к девице, которую он выбрал себе в жены. Нужно же было хоть кому-то ее поддержать первое время.

— А как я могла бы к ней отнестись? Ведь она приехала с вами.

— Я здесь совершенно ни при чем! — возмутился он. — Я только в Верге узнал от внука, что ваш сын везет с собой какую-то девицу, вот и все!

— Ну, может быть, может быть… — недоверчиво протянула леди Бертрада.

— Я в молодости ходил на восток, дальше Кейремфорда, — начал вспоминать лорд Хэнред. — Один из моих спутников схватил лихорадку, пришлось оставить его в крепости недалеко от Флавингтона, а второй замерз насмерть во время одной из стоянок. Я шел к Белому Зубу, но заплутал и отклонился к северу. Понял это, только когда дошел до скалистой пустыни. Ни одного животного, ни деревца, только острые камни, трещины и ледяные глыбы. Налетела ужасная непогода, мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как забиться в расщелину в камне и попытаться развести огонь. И в ту ночь я увидел существ, которых мало кто из живых видел. Одна из этих тварей проползла мимо меня, не заметив, но я сквозь завесу пурги разглядел — у нее был хвост, как у гигантской змеи, человеческий торс и руки, а голова… на ней, по счастью, было какое-то подобие капюшона, и мне не довелось увидеть лица этого чудовища…

— И что?

— Ощущения были — примерно как от разговора с вами.

Леди Бертрада рассмеялась и придвинула к нему серебряный кубок с вином.

— Выпейте риисского вина и поезжайте домой, лорд Хэнред. При всем уважении, но вы не носите репутации поборника брачных уз.

— Уеду завтра, будьте покойны. А от вина, извините, откажусь, — он подозрительно покосился на кубок, встал и, слегка поклонившись, вышел из комнаты.


	5. Chapter 5

Настоящая весна на Север пришла неожиданно быстро вслед за последними поздними холодами. В несколько дней сошел оставшийся снег, обнажая черную, влажно блестевшую землю, из которой тут же начали пробиваться первые ярко-зеленые ростки травы. Озеро Асмри вскрылось ото льда и, напитавшись ручьями талой воды, спокойно расширилось до своих естественных в теплую часть года размеров. Для деревни это означало окончание самого тяжелого и неблагоприятного периода, когда рыбачить мешают льдины, охотиться — слякоть, а зимние запасы уже почти подошли к концу.

Местность безобразно кишела мелкими грызунами, которых таяние снега вынудило повылезать из прорытых ходов и норок. Для земледельцев такое нашествие было бы бедой, но на Севере люди уже привыкли не обращать внимания на безобидных зверьков. У деревенских детишек любимым развлечением было связать двух мышей хвостами и смотреть, как они пытаются разбежаться в разные стороны. Зимой родители старались не пускать детей за пределы поселения, оберегая от метелей, в которых можно пропасть, и от диких животных, которых голод может заставить выйти из леса в поисках пищи. Теперь же, дорвавшись до свободы, ребятишки сновали туда-сюда без присмотра, зачастую полуодетые, играли и развлекались, как умели.

Вернулись немногие перелетные птицы, начали вить гнезда и высиживать птенцов. Ожившая природа наполнилась звуками и жизнью. Рано, сперва на проталинах, а потом и сплошным ковром зацвела тьянка, и в деревне устроили праздник в честь того, что зима закончилась, а мир не перевернулся. О том, что показывается из-под снега в глубине леса, предпочитали даже не думать.

Лорд Айбер Хэнред уехал в свой замок еще раньше, несмотря на настойчивые просьбы Рейвина остаться подольше.

— Я месяц не был в Фестфорде. У меня там старуха моя, шесть внучек, Джоар со своей ханкиткой, пропивший последний разум кастелян… Неизвестный ведает, что они там творят, пока меня нет. Никто не умеет без меня ничего организовать. Пора мне домой, уже пора…

— Как знаете, лорд Хэнред, — уступил лорд Рейвин. — Я рад, что вы погостили у нас, и знайте, что я и моя семья всегда будем рады видеть вас в нашем замке.

Прощались солнечным, но прохладным утром около главных ворот Эстергхалла. Лейлис куталась в подаренную серебристо-серую шерстяную шаль и накинутый поверх нее воротник из меха осатры, закрывающий шею и плечи, а Рейвин даже плащ не стал надевать — ему было не холодно.

— Пришлите письмо, когда доберетесь, лорд Хэнред. Приказываю вам не забыть, — велел лорд Эстергар, а старик только небрежно отмахнулся.

— Напутствие в дорогу? — он бросил на супругов Эстергар выразительный взгляд.

— Это обязательно? — скептически отозвался Рейвин.

— Конечно, если между нами дружба!

— Тогда желаю вам провалиться поглубже под лед и остаться там до скончания веков. Миледи, скажите ему что-нибудь, что он хочет от вас услышать.

Придумать пожелание пооригинальнее Лейлис помешало посредственное знание северного наречия, пришлось произнести наобум самое заурядное проклятие, которое дословно означало именно «сгинуть в дороге».

Хэнред удовлетворенно кивнул, помахал рукой на прощание и, тихо ругаясь и ворча, побрел по грязи, мимо заполненных жижей канав к нетающему ледяному тракту. Он уже не казался таким огромным и крепким, когда медленно удалялся в полном одиночестве в сторону леса. Лейлис подумала, что без этого человека будет очень скучно. Но на скуку не было времени.

Из Верга прибыли первые обозы с зерном. Одного обозчика, правда, не досчитались, и в телеге, которую он вел, из пары разорванных мешков высыпалось почти все зерно, но это мелочи. Когда леди Бертраде сообщили о прибытии обозов, она указала слуге на стопку приходных книг в углу комнаты и велела отнести их своей невестке. Лейлис нужно было проследить, чтобы привезенное зерно заново взвесили, проверить и перепроверить расчеты, занести все в книги и вычесть полученную сумму из остатка долга лорда Моррета Хостбина. Это было занятие на много часов, возможно, не на один вечер, к тому же встала срочная проблема: куда разгружать привезенное зерно. В подземных хранилищах замка в это время года было отвратительно сыро, и Лейлис заявила, что в таком помещении пшеницу хранить нельзя, и потом долго пыталась объяснить на всех языках, почему именно. Обозчики требовали еды и места, чтобы отдохнуть перед обратной дорогой, их лошадей надо было накормить, а телеги починить. Рейвин как лорд в такие мелочи не вникал, леди Бертрада не помогала из принципа, наблюдая со стороны, взваливать дела на и без того очень занятого кастеляна было неловко.

Подходящее временное хранилище для зерна удалось найти в том помещении, где раньше хранились ткани, которые пришлось разложить по другим местам. Обозчикам позволили остаться на три дня, хотя они и не горели желанием так скоро снова совершать переход через Брейнденский лес. Один из этих людей пристал к Лейлис с просьбой заплатить ему выкуп за смерть брата, который не доехал. По логике проходимца, раз его брат погиб в лесу, везя зерно в Эстергхалл, то хозяева замка несут за это ответственность. Лейлис еще раньше заметила у него на руке полуприкрытое грязным рукавом свежее клеймо грабителя. У трагически погибшего брата, по всей видимости, должно было быть такое же.

— Твой брат знал, на что шел. Вам дали шанс искупить ваши преступления и спастись от виселицы, денег сверх этой милости никто из вас не получит, — спокойно сказала она, глядя снизу вверх на мужчину вдвое крупнее себя и на фут выше ростом. Он ушел, шипя что-то себе под нос, а Лейлис поняла, что чья-то злость ее совершенно не волнует.

Менестрелю из Верга предложили вернуться домой вместе с обозчиками. Однако парень внимательно осмотрел царапины, оставленные на боку одной из телег, пригляделся к потенциальным спутникам и отказался под тем предлогом, что ему очень нравится помогать мастеру Ханому. Действительно, пока Лейлис и Крианс занимались в библиотеке, менестрель был чаще всего там, выполняющий какие-то мелкие поручения или читающий в уголке какую-нибудь книгу. Он старался быть незаметным, и у него получалось. Лейлис даже имени его не знала, пока Шилла не сказала — Энвар. Он был, как оказалось, не из Верга, а откуда-то с востока, но все время путался, рассказывая, откуда именно, и это так и осталось неясным. Никто, впрочем, особо и не интересовался. И вообще Лейлис очень долго не обращала внимания на то, что слишком часто слышит от Шиллы разговоры об Энваре. В тот период времени собственные переживания и впечатления от супружеской жизни занимали ее гораздо больше. Ее мысли постоянно в течение дня обращались к Рейвину, порою мешая полностью сосредоточиться на каких-то делах. Иной раз она замечала за собой, что днем ей не терпится дождаться вечера, когда они с мужем смогут остаться наедине, и, ловя себя на подобных мыслях, чувствовала смущение.

Сидя в библиотеке Эстергхалла и слушая, как мастер Ханом своим тонким, сипло звучащим голоском читает очередную балладу на старом наречии, построчно переводя на язык Севера, Лейлис предавалась всяким праздным и наивным размышлениям, вроде того, сможет ли Рейвин любить ее так же нежно и преданно, как лорд Менриард из Рогшентона любил свою жену? Или сможет ли она убить человека, чтобы быть с любимым, как сделала это леди Кингрин, дочь Горднисса…

Крианс рядом откровенно скучал и бросал тоскливые взгляды на окна, из которых щедро лился теплый солнечный свет. Книжник недовольно прервался, заметив, что его не слушают с должным вниманием:

— Миледи, все ли слова понятны для вас в этом отрывке? Крианс, тебе тоже?

— Да, мастер, — ответили оба и переглянулись со смешком.

— Хорошо, — старый книжник свернул свиток с балладой и перетянул кожаным ремешком. — Может быть, хотите почитать что-то другое? Миледи, может быть, вы хотите узнать перевод каких-то фраз или отдельных слов, которые нужны для повседневного общения?

Лейлис очень бы хотелось узнать, что точно означают те слова, которые она слышала ночью от Рейвина в те минуты, когда ее ноги были у него на плечах.

— Миледи, с вами все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил книжник, обратив внимание на горячий румянец на щеках леди Эстергар. — Вы нездоровы?

— Все в порядке, мастер, — невнятно пробормотала Лейлис, склоняясь к столу и закрывая лицо руками.

— Хорошо, на сегодня достаточно, — уступил старик. — Приятного дня.

Дни действительно были приятными. Такой жары, какая бывала летом на Юге, конечно, не было — женщины, по всей видимости, и не подозревали о существовании платьев без рукавов, простолюдины даже во время тяжелой работы не снимали рубахи, и никто не спешил лезть в озеро без необходимости — но в целом погода держалась приятная, солнечная, и не было дождей.

Лейлис потратила много времени, объясняя кухаркам, как печь хлеб из пшеницы, причем в процессе объяснения обнаружила, что сама недостаточно осведомлена об этом деле. Северяне хотя и понимали ценность пшеницы, слабо представляли, что можно с ней делать, кроме как варить. На всю округу была одна ветряная мельница, и та по назначению почти не использовалась. Промучившись целый день с тем, что в итоге даже на хлеб оказалось непохоже, Лейлис согласилась с тем, что усилия не стоят результата. К тому же северяне считали решающим фактором то, что в пшеничную кашу можно было добавлять тьянку, а в хлеб — нет, как бы ни хотелось.

В начале лета Крианс на тренировке умудрился получить вывих кисти правой руки, вследствие чего ему пришлось на время делать все левой рукой. Лейлис подумала, что случись такое с ее кузеном, тот кричал и плакал бы не переставая, а тетушка Отта с ума бы сошла от беспокойства. Криансу вправили вывих, наложили фиксирующую повязку и велели продолжать тренироваться. Лейлис могла понять, почему леди Бертрада холодно относится к ней, почему старается соблюдать чопорные нормы этикета в общении с Рейвином, но полное безразличие женщины к своему младшему, слабому и не очень здоровому ребенку было ей совершенно непонятно. Ни разу не было, чтобы леди Бертрада обняла или поцеловала Крианса, ни разу не утешала и не жалела, когда у него что-то не получалось, никогда не сидела с ним перед сном и не позволяла приходить спать к себе.

Лейлис как-то раз улучила время спросить об этом у свекрови.

— Разве ребенок со слабым здоровьем не заслуживает больше заботы и любви, как вы считаете? — начала она издалека, как бы между делом.

Леди Бертрада отвлеклась от флакончиков и пузырьков, которые в тот момент раскладывала по порядку в специальном сундучке, и долго молчала, глядя куда-то в сторону, мимо Лейлис. Могло показаться, что она вовсе не собирается отвечать, но она лишь обдумывала слова.

— Крианс родился в день смерти своего отца, на два месяца раньше положенного срока. Времени несчастнее для появления на свет нельзя было выбрать, — ровно заговорила она, но ее тонкие белые пальцы были напряженно сцеплены на резной крышечке сундучка. — Я этого даже не помню. Я не кормила его грудью, потому что у меня так и не появилось молоко. Первый месяц я ждала, что он умрет со дня на день, все последующие годы — что не переживет очередную зиму. Я и сейчас гляжу на него и знаю, что не увижу, как он поднимет свой собственный меч.

Это была чистая правда. Лейлис показалось на секунду, что она чувствует что-то недоброе, словно холодок пробежал по спине. Леди Бертрада как ни в чем не бывало взялась приматывать к горлышку очередной темной склянки маленький кусочек бумаги с чернильной надписью. А Лейлис наверное первый раз в жизни задумалась о несчастьях и неизбежных страданиях, которые подстерегают людей не на страницах древних сказаний, не на трактах посреди мертвого леса, а в будущем, под крышей собственного дома, в своей же семье.

*** 

Лорд и леди Фержингард имели трогательную привычку ужинать только вдвоем в просторной полутемной зале без окон, освещенной лишь несколькими факелами в скобах на стенах. Никто уже и не помнил, когда последний раз в Кейремфорде устраивали шумные веселые праздники. Кажется, только при покойных родителях нынешнего лорда, а с тех пор прошло уже больше тридцати лет. Лорд Вильморт с супругой любили тишину и уединение. Чтобы слуги скорее это уяснили, половине из них Фержингард приказал вырезать языки, а остальных, включая книжников, казнил. Тишина и порядок в Кейремфорде установились абсолютные.

— Вашему племяннику не понравился наш подарок. Какая жалость, — безо всяких эмоций заметил лорд, глядя на жену.

Та не ответила, не пошевелилась и вообще никак не подала виду, что услышала его слова. Лорд и не ждал ее ответа, он прекрасно знал, что леди Альда не может говорить.

— Неприятно, конечно, но ничего страшного. Как вы думаете, кому можно его передарить? Кто не настолько гордый, чтобы отказываться? — задал он риторический вопрос и обратил взгляд к массивным черным балкам под высоким потолком. — Может быть, Нертонам? У меня связаны приятные воспоминания с замком Враймут. Нет, моя дорогая, конечно, не с девицами Нертон, что вы. Только с их библиотекой.

Он отодвинул здоровой рукой стоящее перед ним блюдо и кубок, взял плоскую деревянную коробочку с разглаженным между двумя зажимами письмом внутри, начал читать.

— Приглашают во Враймут на праздник в честь годовщины свадьбы старшего сына, совершеннолетия среднего внука и двоюродного брата заодно, помолвки какой-то внучки… Когда они только успевают так плодиться? Прибыть лично не сможем, просим простить… Опасные дороги, даже летом. Особенно летом. Но подарок прислать стоит, как считаете, миледи?

Женщина молчала и не двигалась. Блюдо с едой стояло перед ней нетронутым.

— Вы не голодны? — спросил лорд Вильморт.

Его слова повисли в тишине и полумраке, отзвуком пройдя по глухим стенам. Лорд Вильморт выжидающе смотрел на жену, но та даже глаз не подняла.

— Напрасно вы так, — вздохнул он. — Вам нужно хорошо питаться. Материнство — тяжелое бремя, необходимо подкреплять свои силы, чтобы оправиться скорее.

Если он и ждал какой-то реакции в ответ на свои увещевания, ее не последовало.

— Хорошо, не хотите — это ваше дело.

Лорд Вильморт встал со своего места, подошел к женщине и аккуратно вытер ей губы белоснежной салфеткой.

— Я пойду проведаю детей, — сообщил он, уходя.

Леди кивнула.

***

Лорд Рейвин Эстергар закончил зачитывать вслух письмо от лорда Хэнреда и убрал свернутый в трубочку кусочек пергамента в шкатулку для писем. Потом повернулся к Лейлис, которая сидела в кресле перед незатопленным камином и плела из золоченой проволоки розу.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы хотите со мной о чем-то поговорить, — произнес он, выжидающе глядя на жену.

— Хотела, — кивнула Лейлис. — Надеюсь, это не покажется тебе странным. Я хотела поговорить о богах.

— О богах? — удивился Рейвин. — А что о них говорить?

— Ну… расскажи мне о Неизвестном.

— Это единственный бог на Севере, самый милосердный и добрый из всех. Это все, что можно о нем сказать, — охотно, но как-то заученно произнес Эстергар.

Северяне не подвергали сомнению существование других богов, которым поклонялись южнее Вергской переправы, хотя к некоторым культам, и особенно жертвоприношениям, относились с пренебрежением и скептицизмом.

— Неужели все? — допытывалась Лейлис. — Ни имени, ни как он выглядит…

— Этого никто не знает.

— А как ему поклоняться? Неужели нет никаких обрядов? Чего он хочет от людей? Это не написано в священных книгах, в наставлениях? Почему нет людей, которые учили бы, как молиться Неизвестному и как ему служить?

— Зачем ему служить? Он же бог. Ему ничего от людей не нужно, совсем ничего. Ни молитв, ни поклонения. Обряды… существовали раньше. Стоит спросить об этом мастеров, я не слишком хорошо осведомлен.

Мастера-книжники часто рассказывали об иноземных обрядах и культах, о которых узнавали со слов путешественников, любили изобличать суеверия и приметы, писали, опровергая друг друга, целые трактаты с рассуждениями о природе существ и явлений, но о Неизвестном могли рассказать не больше, чем любой деревенский ребенок. Лейлис пыталась понять, но никто не мог доступно объяснить ей то, что ее интересовало.

— А что Неизвестный делает для людей? Он может спасти жизнь, дать победу или сохранить урожай, если его просить об этом?

— Наверное, может, — как-то неуверенно ответил Эстергар. — Но никогда не делает ничего такого, поэтому мы и не просим его ни о чем. То, что он дает людям, он дает и без просьб. Каждому, кто оказался на Севере, независимо от того, в каких богов человек верит и кому поклоняется. Еще до того, как люди пришли на Север через болота, он создал три вещи, чтобы мы могли здесь жить.

— Я помню, лорд Хэнред говорил мне: первая — это снежные лошади. А какие еще две?

— Черное дерево и тьянка, конечно же, — Рейвин слегка улыбнулся.

«Могла бы и догадаться», — подумала Лейлис, покручивая в руках плетеную розочку.

— И это все? — наверное, в ее голосе прозвучало разочарование, потому что Эстергар досадливо сжал тонкие губы и слегка нахмурился.

— Это для нас жизнь, ни много ни мало. Но важно даже не это, а последняя милость, которую Неизвестный дарует всем и каждому. После смерти все мы оказываемся на солнечной дороге.

— Совсем все? Даже убийцы, грабители, прелюбодеи? Они тоже?

— А почему нет? За преступления перед людьми наказывают по законам людей. Убийство далеко не всегда дурное дело, убить врага — это честь. Грабежи и воровство… я не знаю, кто бы решался на такое не от крайней нужды. Ну а преступления страсти вообще стоят над любым законом.

Он замолчал ненадолго, пока Лейлис обдумывала его слова, и мрачно прибавил:

— А впрочем, есть те, для кого милости Неизвестного нет. Те, кто соприкоснулся с магией, на солнечной дороге не оказываются.

— То, что я видела тогда утром, после нашей свадьбы, было…

— По всей видимости, да.

— И значит, лорд Фержингард…

— Отправится ко всем демонам, я надеюсь, — Рейвин улыбнулся, но как-то натянуто, недобро. — Он уже далеко немолод, у него нет законных детей. Скоро род Фержингардов по мужской линии прервется, и, я надеюсь, мы о них больше не услышим.

Лорд Вильморт женился поздно — почти в сорок — на леди Альде Эстергар, которая была вполовину моложе его. Фержингарду пришлось вытрясти все содержимое своих сокровищниц, чтобы заплатить подобающий выкуп за такую невесту. И даже несмотря на это, такой неравный во всех отношениях союз был бы невозможен, будь жив старый лорд Агнор, и не будь леди Альда до безумия влюблена в жениха. Брат пытался отговаривать ее от этого брака, обещая договориться с кем-то из Фэренгсенов, Хэнредов или Бенеторов, но она и слышать не хотела. В конце концов желанный брак был заключен, но оказался во всех отношениях несчастливым. В первый год леди Альда родила мальчика, который вскоре умер, и с тех пор выкидыши и мертворождения случались одно за другим. Фержингарду было немногим меньше пятидесяти, физическое и душевное здоровье супруги все ухудшалось, но он не разводился, все еще на что-то надеясь.

Рейвин сочувствовал своей тете и не желал ей зла, но выступление Фержингарда во время принесения присяги поставило родственников по разные стороны оборонительного вала. С одной стороны, лорд Эстергар понимал, что правильным было бы содействовать расторжению брака, привести тетю в Эстергхалл, показать ее своим лекарям, окружить заботой и уважением… а потом, может быть, снова выдать замуж за какого-нибудь вдовца-ровесника. Все это можно было бы устроить постепенно, не спровоцировав сопротивления женщины, но Рейвина останавливало другое соображение. В глубине души он боялся, что лорд Фержингард женится второй раз, и что новая жена сможет родить ему здоровых наследников.

И время и судьба, казалось, играли в пользу Эстергаров, и лорду Рейвину оставалось только спокойно ждать — пока подрастет младший брат, пока жена родит сыновей, пока умрет человек, которого он ненавидит… Только говорить об этом Рейвин не любил, предпочитая делать вид, что никакой проблемы нет.

— А почему ты вообще заговорила о богах? — спросил он, чтобы вывести разговор в первоначальное русло.

— Я хотела тебе кое-что показать.

Лейлис встала с кресла, подошла к своему сундуку и достала оттуда свои молитвенные статуэтки. Это был третий раз, когда она открывала футляр со дня прибытия в Эстергхалл. Рейвин наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей через плечо. В футляре на темном бархате лежали две кучки каменной крошки и что-то черное, продолговатое, похожее на неровную гальку.

— Что это? — спросил Рейвин, осторожно взяв в руку то, что раньше было Ноэратой из дымчатого кварца, но в чем уже не угадывалось никаких линий человеческой фигуры, будто статуэтку обкатали морские волны и оплавило пламя.

— Это статуэтки богов Долины. Для молитв. Были.

Эстергар положил фигурку обратно и машинально вытер руку о полу дублета.

— Так обычно бывает, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, почему. Южные боги не приживаются на Севере. Я мог бы приказать сделать новые, но… Они правда нужны тебе?

— Наверное, нет… — покорно ответила Лейлис и закрыла футляр. — Что мне сделать с ними?

Эстергар пожал плечами.

«Я закопаю их в землю за крепостной стеной. По нашему обычаю», — решила Лейлис. Рейвин не стал бы возражать.

Родные боги, вопреки ритуальным фразам, отказались пребывать с ней в северных землях. И леди Эстергар не сильно расстроилась по этому поводу.

У северян любопытство никогда не считалось хорошим качеством. Обычно его связывали с детским возрастом, недостатком опыта и мудрости. Любопытство полагалось просто перерасти годам к пятнадцати. Вместо него приходило интуитивное умение чувствовать и распознавать то, что лучше не знать и от чего стоит по возможности держаться подальше. Лейлис этому научиться пока не успела.

Когда леди Эстергар зашла в библиотеку, то первым увидела Энвара, который занимался тем, что протирал каменные стены смоченной водой губкой.

— Что это ты делаешь? — спросила Лейлис, с интересом наблюдая за его манипуляциями.

— Мастер велел, — на всякий случай поспешил сказать менестрель.

— Мох любит влагу, миледи, — подал голос мастер Ханом со своего места. — Обычно он впитывает ее из воздуха и из трещин в камне, когда в них собирается конденсация. Мох спасает от плесени и гнили наши книги. А летом мы должны немного позаботиться о нем. Раньше я сам это делал, но теперь не могу.

Маленького старичка почти не видно было за нагромождением переплетов-футляров, которые он протирал внутри и снаружи воском, предварительно вынув из них листы. Лейлис приблизилась к столу и положила перед книжником плетеную розу.

— Это подарок для вас, мастер.

Старик бережно взял цветок, положил на узкую высохшую ладонь и поднес к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть каждый золотой узелок. Лейлис было приятно его искреннее восхищение и учтивые благодарности.

— Я хотела попросить вас найти для меня книги или рассказать…

— О чем, миледи? — растроганный старик был рад помочь своей госпоже.

— О колдовстве. Нет, не об обрядах степняков и не о фокусниках. Существуют ли северные истории о тех, кто был связан с магией?

— Существуют, — мастер Ханом посерьезнел, полудетская улыбка исчезла с его лица, — но очень старые и недостоверные. Совершенно точно был связан с этими темными делами первый известный лорд Фержингард. Это отмечено в летописании, и доказательством служит его ужасная смерть. Все остальные свидетельства — не что иное, как выдумки или прямая клевета. Говорили нехорошее и про второго лорда Фержингарда, Хенмунда Благоразумного, но стоит отметить, что говорили это только его враги. А их у него было немало. Через двести лет другой Фержингард прославился тем, что убивал своих жен. Ходили слухи, что он приносил их в жертву, рассчитывая получить что-то взамен. Однако ни силы, ни бессмертия не приобрел, раз его последняя жена задушила его в супружеской постели, — мастер позволил себе слегка усмехнуться.

Лейлис присела на квадратный табурет, настроившись слушать дальше.

— Немало легенд и историй связано с домом Эквитар из Высокой крепости, — продолжал книжник. — Они присягнули Эстергу Великому, как и все остальные лорды. Их герб известен — это спираль, вписанная в треугольник. Плохой герб, как мне кажется. У Эстергаров — барс, у Фэренгсенов — рыба, у Бенеторов — шишка и еловая ветвь, у Хэнредов — секира… Совершенно понятные, достойные гербы. А там, где на знамени символ, всегда есть и нехорошая тайна.

Лейлис попыталась вспомнить, были ли представители этого дома на ее свадьбе, но из почти сотни лордов она знала по именам и гербам не больше дюжины, так что пришлось спросить у мастера.

— Нет, миледи. На вашей свадьбе никого из Эквитаров не было, и быть не могло. Этот дом исчез с лица земли уже больше полутора веков назад.

— Как это? — изумилась Лейлис. — Род угас или… его уничтожили?

— Боюсь, что хуже. Ледяная дорога, которая связывала Высокую крепость с другими северными замками, исчезла. Никто не знает, как и почему это случилось. Их лорд писал, что в одно проклятое утро люди проснулись, а дороги не было. Только лес со всех сторон. Несколько лет после этого из Высокой крепости еще приходили письма, но потом и это прекратилось. Тогда родилась легенда, что лорд Эквитар заключил союз с существами, которые живут в лесу, пообещав им души своих детей взамен на бессмертие. По этой легенде, он жив до сих пор, бродит среди пустых развалин своего замка и не может ни покинуть его, ни прекратить свои страдания.

Мастер говорил тихо, и Лейлис не заметила, как наклонилась ближе к нему, затаив дыхание. Даже Энвар перестал водить губкой по стене и навострил уши, распознав великолепный сюжет для страшной и трагической песни.

— А впрочем, это все выдумки сказителей, — поспешил заметить мастер. — Хотя они, конечно, хороши не только красотой слога, но и мудрым предостережением всем нам.

— Прошу вас, мастер, найдите для меня все книги, в которых говорится о первых Фержингардах и об Эквитарах, — твердо попросила Лейлис.

Ей нужно было знать это, чтобы понимать Север и лорда Рейвина. И пускай снова будут сниться страшные сны. Если что-то может угрожать ее новой семье, ей нельзя поворачиваться к этому спиной. И никакого любопытства в этом нет, только обязанность.


	6. Chapter 6

Позднее лето на Севере не было жарким, но духота стояла страшная, как перед грозой. Однако неделями не выпадало ни дождинки, от пересохшей земли при ходьбе поднимались облачка пыли. В неподвижном воздухе роились мириады мелких насекомых, то и дело норовивших облепить лицо, попасть в глаза и рот, даже отмахнуться от них не представлялось возможным. Поэтому когда в конце лета подул, наконец, ветер, возвращая звуки деревьям и принося первую, уже отнюдь не летнюю прохладу, все вздохнули с облегчением.

Был последний день лета, когда Лейлис окончательно убедилась, что в Эстергхалле происходит что-то странное. Больше половины слуг покинули замок и вернулись в деревню, среди остальных заметно было тихое, но все нарастающее беспокойство. И поскольку никто ничего прямо не объяснял, но все как будто все понимали, впору было предположить, что это связано с каким-то северным обычаем. После обеда в великом чертоге слуги, как обычно, убрали остатки трапезы, а потом начали сдвигать столы и лавки вплотную к стенам. Лейлис спрашивала, кто и зачем велел так делать, но вразумительного ответа не добилась. Одна служанка начала показывать на потолок и объяснять, что он обязательно должен быть ровным, иначе опасно. Потом в великий чертог стали стаскивать соломенные тюфяки и одеяла, чтобы устроить в центре помещения общее спальное место для всех.

Последней каплей стало то, что девица по имени Панкин притащила в залу маленького поросенка, запеленатого в холстину, как младенец.

— Что это? Зачем ты его сюда принесла? — потребовала объяснений Лейлис.

— Он чистенький, госпожа! Только родился, молоком пахнет! Не верите — посмотрите! Я его выкупала.

Гладкий, розовый поросенок пищал и шевелился, пытаясь выпутаться из свертка. Насчет купания Панкин не соврала.

Лейлис поднялась наверх и решительно постучалась в покои леди Бертрады. Обычно на это мало кто в замке решался, а Лейлис и вовсе ни разу за почти пять месяцев там не была.

— Миледи, к вам можно?

Если старая госпожа Эстергхалла не отдавала распоряжения по хозяйству и не возилась со своими снадобьями, то наверняка читала. Она небрежно махнула рукой, приглашая войти, и Лейлис получила возможность убедиться, что покои матери лорда куда просторнее и роскошнее, чем комната самого Рейвина.

— Я хотела спросить, почему слуги хотят спать в великом чертоге? И зачем там животные?

— Так принято, — ответила леди Бертрада и добавила после паузы: — Потому что это самое большое помещение замка и арок там нет.

— Ясно, — невозмутимо произнесла Лейлис, стараясь не выдать раздражения. — Потолок ровный.

— Я сегодня буду ужинать одна здесь, — сообщила леди Бертрада. — И передай моему младшему сыну, чтобы не приходил проситься со мной ночевать.

— Как скажете.

Лейлис отправилась к единственному человеку в замке, который не только все знал, но и был обязан ввиду своего положения отвечать на все ее вопросы. Мастера Ханома она застала за таким нетривиальным занятием, как составление завещания, а точнее — подробного списка указаний для своего неназванного преемника в должности смотрителя книгохранилища.

— Мастер, скажите мне, что происходит в замке? Чего все боятся?

— Сегодня же последний день лета, миледи. Значит, завтра будет снежное поветрие.

— Снег? — переспросила Лейлис, не поняв последних слов книжника.

— Поветрие, миледи. Оно приходит каждый год в первый день после конца лета. Это значит, что кто-то умрет. Одно живое существо с теплой кровью под каждой крышей. Мастер Хьерд из Сарклема написал в свое время трактат об этом явлении и различных предрассудках с ним связанных.

— Каких предрассудках?

— Простолюдины боятся поветрия и склонны выдумывать ложные приметы и средства уберечься от него. В эту ночь принято спать в одном помещении, ведь чем больше людей рядом с тобой под одной крышей, тем меньше опасность, что поветрие заберет именно твою жизнь. Хотя мастер Хьерд убедительно доказал, используя древние тексты, что слово «крыша» на самом деле стоит понимать как «жилище», общий кров. Поэтому вера в то, что якобы существует связь между количеством смертей и количеством скатов и арочных пролетов потолка, совершенно беспочвенна и основана на невежестве и страхе. Мастер Хьерд опроверг это заблуждение… но попробуйте рассказать об этом кухарке — ведь это совершенно бесполезно, миледи, увы… Еще простолюдины считают, что поветрие чаще убивает слабых, новорожденных или больных. Поэтому многие кладут рядом с собой детенышей животных, чтобы переманить поветрие на них.

— Мне ясно теперь, — тихо ответила Лейлис. — Я не слышала об этом раньше.

— Я могу представить себе, насколько сильно подобные явления способны воздействовать на воображения того, кто не сталкивался с ними прежде. Наш юный гость из Верга был поражен и даже несколько подавлен, когда узнал о поветрии. Кажется, он придумал себе новый предрассудок — будто поветрие обязательно должно поражать южан, — и отправился распространять его среди челяди.

— А это… не так?

— Безусловно, госпожа, это полный вздор. Если хотите, я найду для вас трактат мастера Хьерда…

— Не нужно, нет… не сегодня, мастер Ханом, — она встала, чтобы уйти. — Благодарю вас.

Лейлис по-настоящему никогда не задумывалась о смерти как о чем-то реальном. Это явление всегда оставалось витающим где-то вдалеке, окруженное драматическими фантазиями и религиозными образами, или, наоборот, маячило на уровне чего-то будничного, заурядного, как забивание скотины. Прямо сталкиваться со смертью ей не приходилось. Ее родители умерли, когда она была в том возрасте, когда легче принять как факт их отсутствия, нежели пытаться осмыслить суть произошедшего. Сколько раз дома она слышала обрывки разговоров взрослых: «наша кухарка умерла, и давно пора, ей шел седьмой десяток», «а у прачки умер ребенок. Ну, тот, который все время плакал и кашлял» или «конюх не вернулся с ярмарки. Разбойники его прирезали, что ли? Не надо было отпускать». Старики часто умирали от болезней, женщины в родах, путешественники на дорогах, мужчины на войне — это было естественно и понятно, но это ее не касалось, это было далеко. Даже страх, пережитый в Брейнденском лесу, уже успел притупиться и затеряться среди страшных сновидений, которые последние месяцы стали сниться слишком часто. А сейчас смерть реальная, неотвратимая, вдруг приблизилась на расстояние нескольких часов, наполнила сердце тем животным страхом, который стучит в висках единственной мыслью: «кого угодно, только не меня».

Когда Лейлис вошла в их с супругом общие покои, лорд Рейвин стоял у стола, глядя в окно, будто там можно было что-то высмотреть. В его позе чувствовалось напряжение и мрачное предчувствие. Захотелось подойти к нему, обнять за пояс, прижаться щекой к его спине, успокоить его и попросить успокоения для себя. Эстергар слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, повернулся к жене, обнял в ответ.

— Миледи… — выдохнул он, целуя ее пахнущие хвойным бальзамом волосы, — уже сегодня, да. Время стало бежать быстрее, когда вы появились в замке.

Обычно Лейлис было неудобно целовать его самой, потому что приходилось тянуться и вставать на цыпочки, но это перестало беспокоить, когда они оба оказались сидящими на полу около впервые за три месяца разожженного камина. Она бы не призналась открыто, что ей страшно, потому что еще больше поветрия боялась разочаровать Эстергара, но сейчас и не нужно было говорить — оба чувствовали одинаково. Рейвин обнимал ее и целовал горячо, с тем оттенком грубости и нетерпения, который еще никогда не позволял себе проявлять с женой.

— Ты не умрешь. Я слишком люблю тебя, а Неизвестный милостив, — шептал он, а его руки говорили совсем другое, сжимая почти до боли, как последний раз. Не отрываясь от ее губ, щек и шеи, ощупью начал расшнуровывать платье. Лейлис хотела бы помочь ему в этом, но шнуровка была на спине. Сам он не стал раздеваться, только высвободился из камзола и небрежным движением скинул свою золотую цепь, чтобы не мешалась.

Кровать была совсем близко, но добраться до нее так и не получилось. Лейлис не понимала, что это нашло на ее лорда и почему ему вдруг захотелось сделать это именно сейчас и именно так. Но это каким-то образом помогло, потому что страха больше не было.

Лейлис лежала на пыльном таашском ковре, где-то в районе поясницы мешалась сбившаяся в клубок сорочка, платье валялось рядом. Она встала, чуть качнувшись от подступившего на секунды головокружения, натянула смятую сорочку. Ощущение дикости и непристойности произошедшего все никак не доходило до нее в полной мере.

— Мне теперь нужно искупаться, — рассеянно сказала Лейлис, не отрывая взгляда от своих запястий, которые Рейвин стискивал слишком сильно.

Он подобрал одежду с пола, повесил на резную спинку кровати, поднял свою цепь и положил ее в шкатулку.

— Так пойдемте вместе. Только в купальне никого сейчас нет, придется набирать и греть воду самим.

— Это ничего…

Уже в купальне, в теплой воде, пришла неловкость. При тусклом освещении было не видно, но Рейвин знал, что наверняка оставил на теле жены несколько синяков. Он поймал ее тонкое запястье, поднес к губам, будто извиняясь. Обычно с Лейлис все было по-другому — аккуратно, нежно, правильно. Он всегда старался быть деликатным, уважая ее скромность, всегда боялся по неосторожности сделать ей больно. Сзади на шее, под белой косынкой, которой она обернула волосы, чтобы не намочить, темнел явно проступивший след от укуса. В любой другой день он бы не смог и не захотел так с ней поступать. Рейвин коснулся отметины пальцами, потом, не удержавшись, провел обеими руками по плечам и спине. Она откинулась назад, на его руку, лежащую на каменном бортике ванны. Он как раз подбирал слова извинения, но Лейлис опередила его, заверив, что все в порядке. Она тоже что-то обдумывала, но по-своему.

— А ты раньше не говорил, что любишь меня.

— Как это не говорил? Я сказал это в день нашей свадьбы на старом наречии.

— А мне хотелось бы слышать чаще.

Он небрежно дернул зарубцованным плечом, но кивнул, принимая пожелание к сведению.

Перед отходом ко сну в покои Рейвина пришел Крианс и попросился спать с ними. С собой у него была корзина из ивовых прутьев, накрытая куском ткани. Из корзины доносились слаженный писк и мяуканье.

— Миледи, он обычно спал со мной в эту ночь, — объяснил Рейвин.

Лейлис ничего не имела против. Ребенку, особенно не отличающемуся хорошим здоровьем, в ночь перед поветрием одному оставаться нельзя, и к слугам младшего брата лорда, естественно, не отправить. Крианс лег с ними, на самом краю кровати, подушки ему не хватило.

— Скорее всего, никто из людей не умрет, — пытался успокоить родных лорд Рейвин. — Кажется, последний раз поветрие забирало человека лет девять назад, это был один из солдат в казарме. В прошлом году умерла одна собака на псарне и ворон в клетке в башне. А еще был год, когда долго не могли найти, кто умер, а потом оказалось, что всего лишь крыса в подвале.

— А мастер Ханом рассказывал, что дед нашего деда, лорд Орлем, умер от поветрия, — вставил Крианс.

— Замолчи и спи, — велел Рейвин.

Было совершенно темно; трещало полено в камине за чугунной заслонкой, пищали котята в корзине в углу, за окном гулял северный ветер.

— Рейвин? — тихо позвала Лейлис в темноте. По шороху поняла, что он повернул к ней голову.

— Я подумала, а что если этой ночью не спать?

— Не получится. Я три года подряд пытался и всегда засыпал, — подал голос младший Эстергар, о присутствии которого Лейлис уже успела забыть. Ей стало неловко, что, забывшись, она назвала лорда по имени, будучи не наедине.

— Действительно, вряд ли получится не заснуть, — подтвердил Рейвин.

Еще несколько минут прошли в тишине, потом Лейлис спросила:

— А если выйти из замка и провести ночь под открытым небом?

— Не поможет, — ответил муж. — Любое укрытие — это тоже своего рода кров, а небо — в каком-то смысле крыша.

Лейлис все-таки думала, что не заснет — слишком неспокойно было на душе, — но сон подкрался как-то незаметно, крепкий, обволакивающий, безо всяких сновидений.

Утром Крианс проснулся первым, начал будить Лейлис и брата. Женщина сонно отмахнулась от него и накинула на голову одеяло — с привычкой вставать не раньше полудня она ничего не могла поделать. Лорд Рейвин встал, первым делом подошел к корзинке с котятами, убрал с нее тряпку и как следует встряхнул. Все шесть котят дружно зашевелились и запищали.

— Все живые, — сообщил Эстергар и сунул корзину брату. — Теперь верни их обратно матери.

Крианс вышел, а Рейвин принялся выпутывать сопротивляющуюся жену из покрывала и целовать, куда придется. Сквозь небольшое окно с косыми решетками светило теплое яркое солнце, и Лейлис, кажется, первый раз слышала, как ее муж искреннее смеется, забавляясь их утренней постельной возней.

Потом в алькове перед спальней послышались шаги, беспокойный шепот нескольких человек, и в покои вошел слуга, чтобы сообщить господам новость. И лорд Эстергар больше не смеялся.

Лейлис не поспевала за мужчинами. Утренняя расслабленность улетучилась моментально, сменилась болезненно тянущим в груди ощущением чего-то страшного и непоправимого. Леди Эстергар натянула первое попавшееся платье, обулась и, совершенно не заботясь о растрепанных волосах, придающих ей неподобающий вид, почти бегом бросилась из спальни к главной лестнице центральной башни. Поднимаясь по узким высоким ступенькам и пересекая небольшой коридор, она уже знала, что увидит за украшенными резьбой дубовыми дверями.

Лейлис не глядя ступила во что-то скользкое, пачкающее пестрый ковер с цветочными узорами. Под ее подошвой хрустнула маленькая серебряная ложечка. Кто-то опрокинул на пол поднос с завтраком для госпожи, и теперь дорогой привезенный с юга ковер украшали липкие пятна каши и темные потеки вина. Две личные служанки леди Бертрады тихо жались в углу, закрывая лица белыми платками. Рейвин стоял у кровати матери, спиной к двери. Лейлис не без опаски приблизилась, остановилась рядом с мужем.

Леди Бертрада лежала на постели, по грудь укрытая расшитым покрывалом. Совершенно белое, в цвет сорочки, лицо с закрытыми глазами не сохраняло никакого выражения. Вокруг сомкнутых губ и на крыльях заострившегося носа виднелись мелкие снежные кристаллики, которые не таяли, — будто женщина выдохнула иней.

— Север ненавидит мою семью, — глухо произнес лорд Эстергар.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептала Лейлис, почему-то боясь отвести взгляд от лица мертвой женщины, которое неуловимо изменилось до непохожести. Все черты стали тоньше и резче, исчезли морщины и вечная сердитая складочка меж тонких черных бровей, а бледность кожи сделалась пугающе неестественной. Рейвин приподнял правую руку матери, снял с ее пальца широкое и массивное золотое кольцо с гербовой гравировкой и вложил его в ладонь Лейлис.

— Возьмите… Хотя, по традиции, его должна носить мать наследника… Но все же оставлять такой перстень без хозяйки еще более неправильно, поэтому носите.

— Как скажете, милорд, — совсем тихо согласилась Лейлис, но надевать на палец кольцо, только что снятое с покойницы, не торопилась.

Кто-то привел в спальню Крианса. Мальчик приблизился к постели, посмотрел на мать, потом на брата и его жену, но ничего не сказал. Выражение лица у него было больше растерянное, нежели расстроенное. Рейвин опустился на колени, коснулся губами холодной руки матери, прошептал чуть слышно несколько слов, похожих на молитву. Лейлис заметила, что обе служанки уже как-то незаметно выскользнули из покоев госпожи, и поняла, что ей тоже самое время молча удалиться.

Во всем замке, от башни, в которой содержались вороны, и до казарменных помещений, уже знали, что снежное поветрие забрало хозяйку Эстергхалла. Тишина воцарилась мертвенная. Если слуги и обсуждали это событие, то одними движениями губ. Все бытовые дела выполнялись безо всякого шума и суеты. Лейлис потом поняла, что соблюдение тишины — один из знаков траура. Некоторые женщины закрывали нижнюю половину лица белыми платками и отказывались от всяких разговоров и употребления пищи первые три дня. Все же, несмотря ни на что, леди Бертраду очень любили в замке. Лейлис ощущала моментально изменившееся отношение к себе слуг — в одночасье вернулись те подозрительность и недоверие, с которыми ее встретили под этой крышей. Никто не верил, что новая госпожа справится с перешедшими к ней обязанностями. В каждом обращенном на нее взгляде явственно читалось сомнение и предубеждение — слишком молодая, слишком мягкая, неуверенная в себе и совершенно чужая. Пришлось осознать, сколь мало на самом деле успело измениться за те почти полгода, что она была женой лорда Эстергара. Только Лейлис начало казаться, что она привыкла к своей новой жизни, начала понимать чужой язык и обычаи, почти завоевала расположение северян, как все вернулось к началу дороги.

Уже на следующий день после трагедии Лейлис узнала, что хоронить умерших на Севере принято не выжидая определенный срок, а как можно скорее. Погребение в земле не было распространено, тела чаще всего кремировались или бальзамировались. Все это сопровождалось невеселыми присказками, нередко на старом наречии, суть которых сводилась к тому, что «в земле спят некрепко». В пределах этого правила у многих благородных домов, в том числе и у Эстергаров, были свои обычаи. Родовые усыпальницы строились обычно на некотором расстоянии от замка, и посещали их, как правило, исключительно для того, чтобы совершить очередное погребение и снова запечатать вход — если Неизвестный будет милостив — на многие годы.

Лейлис в приготовлении к похоронам участия не принимала — это было не ее дело, а тех, кто состоял с леди Бертрадой в кровном родстве. Ей только сообщили, что лорд Эстергар с братом сами отвезут тело матери к усыпальнице и что, вероятно, будут отсутствовать весь день. Утром перед самым отъездом Лейлис зашла к Криансу, чтобы поговорить с ним и хоть как-то поддержать. Она была уверена, что ребенок в такой ситуации нуждается хоть в чьем-то утешении, а рассчитывать в этом плане на Рейвина не приходилось — он не разговаривал ни с братом, ни с женой и всю ночь провел у тела матери. Если Лейлис и ожидала застать Крианса заплаканным и убитым горем, то эти опасения оказались напрасными. Он, уже полностью собранный и одетый в свою лучшую одежду, спокойно ждал в своей комнате, когда его позовут спуститься во внутренний двор. На кровати аккуратно лежали сложенный плащ, бархатный берет с брошкой и длинный кинжал в ножнах на перевязи, который мальчику иногда давали носить вместо меча.

— Уже пора? — спросил Крианс, поднимаясь со стула.

— Нет… еще готовят повозку.

— А, — протянул мальчик, снова садясь. — Рейвин просил меня проверить?

— Нет, он ничего мне не говорил, — быстро ответила Лейлис. — Я сама пришла, просто чтобы узнать, как ты чувствуешь себя. Хотя, что я говорю… конечно, это все так ужасно, и я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело...

— Рейвин сказал, что я не должен плакать, — после некоторой паузы произнес Крианс, не поднимая взгляд от сложенных на коленях рук, — и это, наверное, первый раз, когда мне легко выполнить его приказание.

— Ты… — Лейлис запнулась, не зная, что тут сказать. — Она… твоя мама тебя любила. Только… по-особенному.

— Может быть и любила, — пожал плечами Крианс, — но гораздо меньше, чем других своих детей. Она все время говорила, что я родился в неправильное время и что смерть дышит мне в спину. Я любил маму, но когда она говорила такие вещи, мне было страшно и обидно.

Лейлис понимала, о чем он говорит: вспомнился тот разговор с леди Бертрадой, когда женщина сказала, что не увидит, как ее младший сын поднимет свой меч. И ведь эти слова сбылись.

— О Рейвине она заботилась совсем по-другому, — продолжал Крианс. — Его она любила больше всех. А со мной до четырех лет была кормилица, которая обо мне заботилась и лечила, когда я болел. Норра ее звали. Я к ней, на самом деле, даже больше, чем к матери был привязан. Сейчас она в замке не живет, и я уже и забыл, как она выглядит. Но помню, что у нее руки были всегда теплые и ласковые, помню, как она мне пела, как на руках укачивала. А мама только поучала и наказывала. И Норру от меня отослала. Вот тогда я плакал, несколько дней, наверное, в себя не приходил. А сейчас немного только грустно и совсем плакать не хочется. Но это и хорошо ведь. Рейвин сказал, что в ледяной усыпальнице нужно вести себя тихо и достойно. Если бы я хныкал, Рейвин бы меня с собой не взял, а мне хочется поехать, я ведь там еще ни разу не был.

— Твой брат будет тобой доволен, — сказала Лейлис и ласково погладила Крианса по волосам, как уже привыкла делать. Продолжить разговор они не успели, потому что слуга младшему Эстергару передал приказ спускаться, и Крианс, взяв свои вещи, вышел из комнаты.

«Что-то не так с этим ребенком? — подумала Лейлис, проводив его взглядом. — Или со всеми северянами? Или, может, я чего-то не понимаю?»

Перед тем как выйти из дверей своего замка, лорд Рейвин Эстергар приказал установить перед статуей Эстерга Великого ступенчатый подиум и, поднявшись по нему, закрепил свою золотую цепь на шее изваяния. Если бы в руках у Покорителя Севера был меч, то Рейвину было бы спокойнее оставлять замок, пусть и на столь короткое время.

Путь от Эстергхалла до ледяной усыпальницы обычные лошади преодолевали примерно за полдня, в зависимости от погоды и условий. Рейвин усадил брата в седло перед собой, так как Крианс очень плохо умел ездить верхом самостоятельно. Тело леди Бертрады везли в фургоне, задрапированном черной с серебряной бахромой тканью, в цвета дома Эстергаров. За фургоном следовало сопровождение из двенадцати солдат, которых Рейвин счел наиболее достойными для этой миссии. Через слабозаселенное людьми плоскогорье, где каждый склон был покрыт невысокой, начинающей быстро жухнуть и сереть травой, а в каждой впадинке и овражке готовилась в третий раз зацвести тьянка, вела проложенная людьми и относительно безопасная дорога, упирающаяся в конце концов в подножье горы.

Проезжая по уже знакомой дороге, Рейвин вспоминал все прошлые траурные процессии, в которых ему приходилось участвовать. Первый раз это было на похоронах дяди, чего Рейвин не мог помнить, потому что был тогда не старше четырех лет. Через пять лет после этого умер его дедушка, лорд Агнор. Старика в последний путь провожали лорд Ретруд, леди Альда, тогда еще совсем юная и незамужняя, и Рейвин с братом и сестрой. В следующие два года пришлось хоронить и брата с сестрой. Последний раз Рейвин был в усыпальнице девять лет назад, когда умер отец. И это последнее путешествие было вспоминать тяжелее всего. Он остался тогда единственным из кровных представителей дома Эстергар и больше всего на свете боялся, что, вернувшись в замок, узнает о смерти матери и ее преждевременно родившегося ребенка. Но тогда высшие силы смилостивились над ним, подарили отсрочку, и, вернувшись из пещеры мертвых, юный лорд Эстергар смог поцеловать едва пришедшую в себя мать и взять на руки совсем крошечного, сморщенного, пугающе молчащего, но живого младенца.

В первые недели Рейвин был единственным, кто надеялся и верил, что его брат обязательно должен выжить. И теперь этот мальчик мог упражняться в тренировочном зале с настоящим оружием, сидеть в седле, читать на старом наречии и через несколько лет должен стать воином и полноправным представителем рода. И, будто в качестве жестокой компенсации за свою уступку, смерть забрала у лорда и его брата мать, находившуюся в самом расцвете зрелых лет. Рейвин все еще чувствовал, что нуждается в матери, и даже мысли о солнечной дороге и милости Неизвестного не могли сгладить глубокое чувство утраты.

Криансу в этом отношении было намного легче, так как он никогда не был близок со своей матерью. Для него все происходящее было сродни приключению, и он с большим любопытством глядел по сторонам, хоть по дороге ничего особо интересного не попадалось. До этого ему случалось гулять только в окрестностях замка — вокруг озера, в деревне, в дубовой роще и никогда — дальше. Рейвин с неудовольствием подумал, что это его, пускай и вынужденное, упущение: младшему Эстергару рано или поздно придется начинать наносить визиты в замки других лордов. Нельзя ведь вечно пренебрегать всеми правилами учтивости. Многие вопросы, которые Рейвин вынужден был доверять бумаге и воронам, по чести должны были бы решаться через посланников в лице полноправных представителей рода. И хотя все понимали, что лорд Эстергар не может ни послать несовершеннолетнего брата с поручением, ни — строго говоря — доверить ему управление замком в свое отсутствие, снисхождение никогда не было характерной чертой северян, особенно когда дело касалось вопросов чести.

По хорошей сухой дороге до места доехали к полудню. Рейвин остановил коня, спешился и спустил на землю брата. Прямо перед ними растянулась невысокая скальная гряда. Несмотря на теплую погоду, в складках горной породы светились голубые нагромождения льда, словно топазы в червленом серебре. Рейвин подвел Крианса к огромному, в высоту человеческого роста и такой же ширины, камню, которому были приданы очертания лица, но сложно было однозначно определить, человеческое ли оно. По приказу лорда стоящие по обе стороны валуна стражи с помощью рычага привели в движение механизм, и камень медленно пополз вверх, открывая вход в пещеру. Рейвин пошел первым, Крианс сразу за ним, а тело леди Бертрады несли за ними на носилках. На глубину примерно десяти шагов тоннель выглядел как обычная трещина в скале, разве что пол был покатым, причем под весьма ощутимым углом.

Несколько холодных капель упали Криансу на лицо, и он машинально вытер влагу рукавом и посмотрел вверх — капало с гигантских ледяных сталактитов, свисающих с потолка.

— Пещера всегда плачет, когда сюда кто-то заходит. Каждый раз так бывало. Идем.

Чуть дальше проход расширялся, превращаясь в просторную галерею, полностью состоящую изо льда, белого под ногами и пронзительно голубого ближе к потолку, сквозь который, как через стеклянный купол, проникали солнечные лучи. Тоннель уходил далеко прямо, так что не было видно ни конца, ни поворотов, хотя имелись несколько более тесных боковых проходов.

— Как будто мы внутри ледяной дороги, — восхищенно протянул Крианс.

— Может, так и есть, — ответил лорд Рейвин. — Лед и мертвые.

Вдоль стен пещеры одно за одним тянулись многочисленные захоронения. Самые древние из них, располагавшиеся ближе ко входу, были сделаны в выдолбленных в полу овальных камерах, закупоренных тонкой ледяной линзой, сквозь которую можно было разглядеть лица покойных, уже изрядно подпорченные временем. Рейвин вопросительно кивнул в сторону самой первой могилы, и Крианс тут же назвал покойного:

— Это лорд Эствин, старший законный сын Эстерга Великого, — и, заглянув в могилу, уточнил: — С женой Хельхой, сестрой Хенмунда Фержингарда. Напротив них брат Эствина, Фарамонд, тоже с женой. А там дальше — их дети.

Самых первых покойников хоронили безо всяких украшений и регалий, в одной только нательной рубахе и с одним видом оружия — как правило, мечом или охотничьим ножом, но по мере движения вглубь пещеры у мертвых прибавлялось вещей и одежды. Начиная с Теодомера Красивого, умершего около двух веков назад, хоронить начинали в полном облачении, с оружием и украшениями, а вместо выдолбленных во льду углублений тела стали укладывать в высокие ледяные саркофаги прямоугольной формы. Глядя на Теодомера, уже можно было не сомневаться, что при жизни он действительно был красивым мужчиной — его бледное благородное лицо и золотистые волосы были едва тронуты трупными изменениями.

В какой-то момент Крианс оглянулся назад и понял, что не видит ни входа, ни солдат, несущих тело.

— Что она, бесконечная, эта пещера? — спросил он.

— Неизвестно. Но нам с тобой точно хватит места.

— Я и не представлял, что у нас было столько предков, — Крианс пытался считать, но сбился уже на шестом десятке.

— Здесь далеко не все Эстергары, в основном только те, что умерли в Эстергхалле. К тому же было тридцать лет, в течение которых в этой усыпальнице не хоронили вообще никого.

— Знаю, — ответил мальчик. — Это когда мы потеряли Эстергхалл и тридцать лет не могли отвоевать его обратно. Мастер Ханом читал мне об этом.

Наконец Рейвин остановился возле одного из гробов и подозвал Крианса:

— Смотри, это наш дедушка, лорд Агнор. Я еще помню его, он действительно был выдающийся полководец. Он прожил очень долгую жизнь… ему даже пришлось увидеть смерть своего старшего сына. А вот здесь… — Рейвин подошел к следующему захоронению, — здесь наш отец.

Крианс склонился над гробом и отшатнулся от испуга и отвращения. Лицо у лорда Ретруда было потемневшим и сохраняло странное, будто перекошенное выражение.

— Что с ним, брат? — шепотом спросил Крианс.

— Он… очень мучился перед смертью. Утром почувствовал легкое недомогание, к полудню его поразили сильнейшие судороги… он сам запретил говорить матери, но когда к вечеру его не стало, то пришлось ей сообщить об этом... А за час до полуночи появился ты.

— Правильно мама всегда говорила: хуже времени я не мог выбрать…

— Перестань, ты ничего не выбирал и ни в чем не виноват, — Рейвин присел на одно колено и обнял брата. — Знаешь, среди присягавших лордов были некоторые, кто не стали бы заступаться за меня одного, но кого возмутило то, что Фержингард собирался убить и тебя. Как сейчас помню, двое было таких — лорд Бенетор и лорд Эльхтар из Келиндорфа.

Лорд Эргос Бенетор всегда был независимым и несколько необычным в суждениях, а у шестнадцатилетнего на тот момент Эльхтара у самого несколько дней назад родился первенец, вот он и поддался эмоциям. 

Рейвин подвел брата к саркофагу, стоящему напротив отцовского, большему по размеру и рассчитанному более чем на одного человека. Внутри покоились два ребенка — темноволосая девочка лет двенадцати и светленький мальчик лет пяти.

— Это Гиль и Карломан, твои брат и сестра.

— Знаю.

— Гиль сейчас могло бы быть двадцать четыре, а Карломану шестнадцать. Мама сама мне говорила, что хочет лежать с ними.

Когда подошли стражники с носилками, Рейвин жестом велел им снять ледяную крышку с саркофага, поднял на руки тело матери и уложил между братом и сестрой. Выглядело, как будто оба ребенка спят на боку, прижавшись к матери, а она обнимает их. Рейвин трепетно поправил складки темно-фиолетового с золотом платья матери и немного подвинул ожерелье из розового кварца, чтобы центральная подвеска легла ровно в ямочку между ключиц, как ей и полагалось.

— Так хорошо. Закрывайте. Идем, Крианс.

На поверхности было теплее, светило в чистом небе солнце и шуршала под ногами жухлая трава. Чувство было такое, будто побывали в другом мире. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было. Рейвин смотрел, как опускается перед входом в пещеру тяжелый камень, похожий на лик неизвестного существа.

«Я слишком часто навещаю это место, — подумал он. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз меня внесут в эту пещеру на носилках».

— Теперь остались только мы двое, Крианс, — сказал лорд. «Дом Эстергар никогда не был в худшем положении», — хотелось ему добавить.

— А еще твоя жена, — возразил Крианс.

— Да… еще моя жена.

***

 

В замке тем временем шли довольно вялые приготовления к скромным поминкам. Поскольку умерла всего лишь женщина, пусть и мать лорда, никаких особых мероприятий по этому поводу не подразумевалось. Лейлис, убедившись, что ничем не может помочь, оставила слуг в покое и решила наведаться в библиотеку.

— Вот вам и доказательство, госпожа, что поветрие не выбирает, — этими словами встретил ее мастер Ханом. — Уж был я — безногий старик, которому бы уже лет двадцать быть прахом, а оно забрало сильную здоровую женщину.

— Это действительно ужасно, — отозвалась Лейлис.

— Я знал леди Бертраду почти тридцать лет, с того самого дня, как она прибыла в этот замок. Знаете, она была тогда лишь немногим старше вас, и первое время ей приходилось намного тяжелее. Я учил ее читать и писать, и был готов стать ее другом, но она, как вы заметили, никогда не была особо расположена к дружеским отношениям с кем бы то ни было. Я всегда относился к ней с безграничным уважением и почтением. Я всегда знал, что она станет прекрасной хозяйкой для Эстергхалла. Это огромная утрата для нас всех.

— Конечно, — согласилась новая хозяйка Эстергхалла, так как больше ей, в сущности, нечего было сказать.

— Кстати, лорд Рейвин распорядился написать в Фестфорд лорду Хэнреду с просьбой приехать, — сообщил старик.

«Все правильно, — рассудила про себя Лейлис. — Ему нужен сейчас кто-то близкий рядом. Кто-то, кто поддержит его, кому он может доверять… и кто не я». Но вслух зачем-то произнесла:

— Леди Бертрада не любила лорда Хэнреда.

— Теперь это уже не имеет значения, миледи.

Лейлис кивнула. Ей не хотелось, чтобы книжник решил, будто она не рада будет присутствию лорда Хэнреда в замке. Но тут она вспомнила о другом и спросила:

— А родне леди Бертрады отправили письма?

— Родне? — недоуменно переспросил старик.

— Ее родственникам. Родителям, если они живы, братьям, сестрам, племянникам и племянницам… Должны же у нее быть родственники? Я только так и не узнала, к какому дому она принадлежала по рождению.

— Леди Бертрада происходила не из благородного дома. Она родилась в небольшом рыбацком поселении далеко на западе, у моря. Его разграбили и сожгли уже без малого тридцать лет назад. Некому отправлять письма.

— Кто это сделал? — Лейлис не смогла скрыть изумления. За почти полгода жизни в Эстергхалле она не слышала ни одного упоминания об этом. Впрочем, о снежном поветрии до вчерашнего дня ей тоже не считали нужным сообщить, как и, наверняка, о многих других важных вещах.

— Ретруд Эстергар. Он не был тогда ни лордом, ни наследником, поэтому мог… развлекаться, пока был молод и не обременен обязанностями.

Лейлис застонала, закрыв лицо руками. В тот момент она почти ненавидела Север.

— Как же они жили?!

— Сначала — очень непросто, — ответил мастер Ханом. — Но там была… что называется, auterre, страсть. Даже лорд Агнор не смог ничего с этим поделать… Миледи, если вас не затруднит, не могли бы вы отдать это послание кому-нибудь из слуг, чтобы отнесли в башню? Я что-то не вижу своего помощника, Энвара. Если отправить сегодня, то тогда через день мы могли бы ждать ответ от лорда Хэнреда.

— Полагаю, что через три дня мы могли бы ждать его самого безо всяких ответов, — Лейлис взяла свернутое в крошечную трубочку письмо. — Я сама отнесу. Благодарю вас, мастер.

Послание Хэнреду было отправлено перед обедом, а вечером того же дня, еще до возвращения Рейвина с братом, Лейлис сообщили, что ворон принес письмо для лорда. Она снова поднялась в башню, где ей вручили маленькую капсулу с эмалевым изображением уже знакомого герба в виде трех переплетенных цепей. Лейлис нажала на эмалевый квадратик, вытащила из раскрывшейся капсулы письмо и развернула его:

Мой дорогой племянник и сюзерен!

Пишу вам с выражением глубокой скорби и сочувствия вашей утрате. Известие о смерти вашей матушки потрясло и сильно опечалило меня и мою супругу, которая всегда была дружна с леди Бертрадой. Пусть поддержка близких и милость Неизвестного служат вам утешением в вашем горе.

Лорд Вильморт Фержингард из Кейремфорда.

 

Лейлис прочитала записку, сложила ее в капсулу и покрепче сжала в ладони.

— Я сама передам мужу, когда он вернется.

«Лорд Фержингард… Откуда же, демоны его раздери, он узнал?»


	7. Chapter 7

Гости в Кейремфорде случались чаще, чем лорду Фержингарду хотелось бы. Раз в год, обычно летом или ранней осенью, соседи обязательно присылали какого-то младшего и не слишком нужного родственника засвидетельствовать почтение, передать поздравления и вручить какую-нибудь безделушку в качестве подарка. Лорд Вильморт всегда полагал, что это делается только для того, чтобы убедиться, что в Кейремфорде все еще есть кто-то живой. Если Фержингарда это раздражало, то он не подавал виду.

— Они хотят знать, что здесь у нас происходит, и это естественно. Наши соседи стараются соблюдать правила учтивости, нам не стоит пренебрегать этим, — говорил лорд своей жене, как бы пытаясь оправдаться за то, что следующие несколько дней леди Альде придется безвыходно провести в своих покоях. — В этот раз нас посетил какой-то из племянников лорда Костерера. Все верно, в прошлом году ведь была очередь Ниатаров… Вы тоже подметили эту забавную закономерность, моя дорогая?

Закономерность, которую лорд Вильморт считал забавной, заключалась в том, что соседние лорды явно сговаривались заранее о том, чья очередь посылать визитеров в Кейремфорд. Удовольствие это было настолько сомнительное, что никто из гостей не задерживался в замке дольше двух-трех дней. Лорд Вильморт не устраивал пиры, не держал у себя музыкантов или фокусников и не мог предложить прибывшим никаких развлечений, кроме посещения своей библиотеки. Состояние леди Альды не позволяло ей выходить к гостям, поэтому лорд Вильморт каждый раз извинялся за нее и ссылался на то, что его жена плохо себя чувствует после болезни. Все прекрасно понимали, что за болезни у леди Фержингард, и никто не задавал нетактичных вопросов.

Был, правда, еще один человек, последние пару лет появляющийся в Кейремфорде с завидной регулярностью — сир Кристов Элейт, второй сын лорда Эльтура Элейта, также приходившийся лорду Фержингарду внучатым племянником. Лет сорок пять назад ныне покойная старшая сестра Вильморта, леди Айрис, вышла замуж за одного из сыновей тогдашнего лорда Элейта — по тем временам это казалось очень удачной партией, ибо на большее дом Фержингардов претендовать не мог. Вопреки ожиданиям, муж леди Айрис все-таки стал лордом Белого Зуба после смерти двоих своих братьев, чему Фержингарды в свое время успели немало порадоваться. Теперь лордом Элейтом уже больше пятнадцати лет был старший сын леди Айрис, Эльтур, у которого, в свою очередь, было четверо сыновей. Старший из них — и это не подвергалось ни малейшему сомнению — должен унаследовать в свое время замок Белый Зуб, третий и четвертый — или сесть в меньших и менее значимых крепостях Элейтов, или остаться при брате. А у сира Кристова были свои планы — после смерти лорда Вильморта он собирался претендовать на Кейремфорд.

Соседние лорды уже давно приглядывались к владениям Фержингарда, но когда он к почти сорока годам все-таки обзавелся молодой женой, слегка приуныли. Однако после смерти первого рожденного леди Альдой ребенка и следующих шести лет, в течение которых стало понятно, что она вряд ли сможет подарить мужу здоровое потомство, соседи вновь приободрились. И Кристов Элейт стал ездить в Кейремфорд по любому поводу, с подарками, письмами и просто из родственных побуждений. Кристов раздражал лорда Вильморта заметно меньше всех остальных родственников, поэтому он ничего не имел против визитов внучатого племянника в свой замок. Сир Кристов был учтив, неглуп, любознателен, в меру остроумен, говорил негромко и по делу. Ему — одному из немногих — действительно нравилась замковая библиотека, хотя он несколько раз спрашивал лорда Вильморта, почему тот никак не обзаведется мастером-книжником.

— Все никак не могу смириться со смертью мастера Арлобора, который так хорошо приглядывал за этим книгохранилищем много лет, — вздыхал Фержингард.

— Он умер недавно?

— Лет двадцать пять назад, я полагаю.

— И с тех пор замок без книжника?

— Я сам могу позаботиться о своей библиотеке.

Кристов пожимал плечами и в дальнейшие расспросы не пускался, зато собрание текстов очень хвалил. Фержингарду действительно было, чем гордиться — значительная часть редких и ценных книг уже перекочевала из Враймута, где ими никто особо не интересовался, в книгохранилище Кейремфорда. Нертоны непростительно легко расставались с книгами, получая взамен всякие безделушки из прежде неизвестного «бледного золота», технологию изготовления которого Фержингард держал в секрете.

Как-то раз, в один из первых приездов Кристова Элейта в Кейремфорд, лорд Вильморт подарил ему аграф из «бледного золота», украшенный простенькой чеканкой, и спросил между делом, на что это похоже. Юноша взвесил блестящее светло-зеленое изделие на ладони, поднес к глазам, чтобы как следует рассмотреть, повертел на свету.

— На нем еще нет царапин, значит, его еще не чистили, изготовили совсем недавно, — проговорил юноша под внимательным взглядом Фержингарда. — Но сам металл был известен давно. У нас был старый рог для питья с ободком такого же цвета, только чуть потускневшим. Мне не хватает знаний, я могу только предположить, что это либо сплав золота с чем-то, что придает ему такой оттенок, либо совершенно иной благородный металл. Может быть, в ваших владениях случайно обнаружилось месторождение, или ваш мастер-ювелир заново открыл забытый сплав… Но, зная вас, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы вычитали об этом металле в старых книгах?

— Вы не далеки от истины, сир, — ответил Фержингард. — Добыча «бледного золота» действительно старый секрет моего дома, оказавшийся забытым на многие века и вновь возрожденный. Я более чем уверен, что и упомянутый вами рог для питья был когда-то давно подарен кем-то из моей семьи вашему предку.

— Мне определенно очень нравятся старые традиции, — полушутливо заметил Элейт, чем вызвал у лорда Вильморта тонкую, ему одному понятную, улыбку.

В следующий приезд Фержингард вручил Кристову кожаный чехол с дюжиной дамских булавок из «бледного золота», украшенных на концах кристалликами турмалина.

— Вы ведь много путешествуете по Северу, сир? — уточнил лорд Вильморт.

— Случается.

— Я буду рад, если вы будете дарить эти штучки хозяйкам замков, в которых вы гостите, и их дочкам, внучкам, подружкам и так далее.

— Дарить от вашего имени? — спросил юноша.

— Нет, от своего, или, если хотите, от имени вашего отца. Можете сказать, что купили эти булавки у меня.

— Как вам угодно, — легко согласился Кристов. Он уже усвоил, что когда приезжаешь в небогатый замок с каким-нибудь подарком, то камин в гостевых покоях топится жарче, постель становится мягче, еда вкуснее и слуги расторопнее.

Кристов Элейт стремился стать для лорда Вильморта полезным, а в идеале — незаменимым помощником. О том, чтобы пробудить в двоюродном дедушке какие-то родственные или хотя бы дружеские чувства, разумеется, и речи идти не могло, да Кристов и не рассчитывал на подобное — он вел честную игру. Однажды он даже в открытую спросил Фержингарда, почему тот не расторгнет брак и не возьмет себе другую, здоровую жену. Лорд Вильморт бесстрастно ответил, что счастлив с женой и получил от этого брака больше, чем любой другой мужчина в мире мог бы рассчитывать. И Элейт, успокоенный на счет дальнейших намерений лорда, по привычке закрыл глаза на то, что казалось ему непонятным, и оставил нетактичные вопросы. Хотя вещей, любому нормальному человеку казавшихся странными, с каждым своим визитом юный сир Кристов замечал все больше и больше.

В последний раз Элейт приехал в Кейремфорд не один, а с приятелем — молодым человеком лет двадцати с небольшим по имени Ратольд. Он был, по собственным словам, бастардом брата лорда Тальмерта, рожденным от простолюдинки. Лорду Вильморту Фержингарду, который всю свою сознательную жизнь посвятил изучению истории Севера, понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, кто вообще такие Тальмерты.

— Тальмерты с болот, верно? Из Старой Мочажины? — уточнил он у гостя.

— К сожалению, да, — ответил тот.

Лорд Фержингард все никак не мог вспомнить, присутствовал ли глава этого дома во время принесения присяги Рейвину Эстергару, и если да, то за кого высказал свой голос, и прислушался ли хоть кто-то к нему.

— Вы забрались далеко от дома, — задумчиво констатировал Фержингард.

— Если бы вы видели мой дом, вы бы поняли мое стремление быть от этого места подальше, — отозвался гость.

Он не был похож на бастарда ни внешне, ни поведением: говорил громко и дерзковато, взгляд был прямой, походка твердая. На поясе висел хороший, судя по рукояти, полуторный меч в ножнах из промасленной кожи с металлическими полосами, а короткий плащ с бобровой опушкой скрепляла серебряная фибула, которую Фержингард раньше замечал на плече Кристова. Тем не менее, сесть с собой за одним столом лорд Вильморт бастарду, разумеется, не позволил, предложив поесть на кухне со слугами, чему Ратольд был только рад.

Лорд Фержингард и Кристов Элейт ужинали вдвоем в освещенной факелами зале без окон.

— Как здоровье вашей супруги, лорд Вильморт? — спросил юноша, глядя на привычно пустующее место леди Фержингард.

— По-прежнему не позволяет ей исполнять должным образом обязанности хозяйки, — как обычно ответил лорд.

— Сочувствую, передавайте ей мои самые лучшие пожелания.

— Непременно. А вы сами еще не женились? — осведомился между делом лорд.

Тема для Кристова была болезненной. Ему уже исполнилось девятнадцать, и последние три года он только и делал, что искал предлоги, лишь бы не жениться.

— Все еще не нашел подходящей партии. Лорд Нертон все пытается подсунуть мне своих внучек, но я ездил во Враймут этим летом, видел этих девиц — они все похожи на бочонки.

— Как я вас понимаю… сам в свое время едва избежал подобной же участи, и только моя бедность спасла меня тогда от перспективы породниться с Нертонами.

— Зато позже вы получили в жены дочь Агнора Эстергара. Я полагаю, ради такого союза стоило выждать любое время.

— О да… я всегда знал, что вправе рассчитывать на большее, чем имею в данный момент, — лорд Вильморт улыбнулся уголками тонких губ. — Может быть, у вас уже есть кто-то на примете, кого еще только предстоит завоевать?

— Может быть, я собираюсь жениться на дочери нынешнего лорда Эстергара? — в тон ему протянул Кристов. — Будет же когда-нибудь у него дочь.

— Да вы совсем не торопитесь, сир… — усмехнулся лорд Вильморт. — Выбрали бы дочку Бенетора — ей одиннадцать, если мне не изменяет память. Тоже не последний дом на Севере, и не так долго ждать.

— Если честно, лорд Вильморт, я предпочитаю свободу, — закусив губу, признал Кристов. — В том числе и от брачных уз.

— Свободен тот, кто не принимает на себя никаких обязательств… — тихо проговорил Фержингард, будто обращаясь к самому себе.

— Между прочим, мы видели кое-что странное, когда ехали к вам, лорд Вильморт, — сказал Элейт, которому очень хотелось уже сменить тему.

— Что же?

— Мы видели мужчину, который шел по ледяному тракту. Пешком. Мы проехали мимо него слишком быстро, но точно видели, что он был один и тащил на волоке тушу оленя.

— Человек, верно, охотился, — спокойно прокомментировал Фержингард таким тоном, как будто это действительно было обычное дело.

— В этом лесу?! — юноша не смог скрыть изумления. — Я не пошел бы туда и с отрядом воинов.

— Чувство голода иногда бывает сильнее страха, — заметил лорд и прибавил задумчиво: — А может, этому человеку и нечего было бояться.

— Все же это довольно странно… — пробормотал Элейт. За свои неполные двадцать лет он успел усвоить, что если видишь на ледяном тракте посреди леса одинокую пешую фигуру, вероятность того, что это окажется живой человек, минимальна. Но разве можно представить упыря с волокушей?

— Послушайте, лорд Вильморт, — заговорил Кристов после паузы, — я раньше не раз слышал разговоры о том, что вы будто бы… гуляете в окрестностях к северу от вашего замка. И я, признаться, не знал, как мне относиться к этим слухам: много ли в них правды, или так, болтовня.

— Сир Кристов, — раздельно и с напором выговаривая каждое слово, заговорил Фержингард, — даже если и правда, вам не кажется, что, во-первых, я имею право гулять, где захочу, тем более, в окрестностях собственного замка, а во-вторых, я лучше всяких распускающих слухи глупцов знаю, где в моих владениях безопасно гулять и охотиться, а где нет?

— Разумеется, это так, — успокоенно и покладисто согласился Элейт.

Тихая, как тень, служанка подала господам ореховый пирог с медом и подогретое красное вино. Кристов отхлебнул немного и недоуменно повертел в руках свой кубок — запах оказался очень специфическим и резким, а привкус непривычным, горьковато-сладким.

— Корица, — подсказал лорд Вильморт. — Ужасно дорогая пряность, которую выращивают на островах вблизи Конта Доро. Я купил немного на пробу, но, по-моему, оно того не стоит. Как считаете?

— У вас недавно были южные торговцы? — озадаченно спросил юноша.

— Да. Я договорился послать сопровождающих, чтобы встретить их караван на границах земель Ниатаров — туда южане еще могут добраться сами — и провести до моего замка и обратно. Как мне кажется, южных купцов устраивает такая форма взаимодействия, и они не против впредь водить караваны в мои земли не реже четырех раз в год.

«Мир сходит с ума, — решил Кристов Элейт. — Во всяком случае, южная его половина, если южные торговцы согласны четыре раза в год ездить туда, куда не каждый северянин отважится сунуться».

— Клянусь Неизвестным, лорд Вильморт!.. — воскликнул он. — Если в ваших лесах теперь можно безбоязненно гулять и охотиться, да еще и южные караваны прибывают каждый сезон, то, верно, Север меняется на наших глазах!

— Север не меняется, — откликнулся лорд Кейремфорда, отпивая из своего кубка теплое сладкое вино. — Меняются наши отношения с ним.

После ужина с гостем лорд Фержингард, взяв у служанки поднос с едой, поднялся в покои жены. Леди Альда сидела в специально изготовленном для нее широком кресле в россыпи подушек.

— Как вы, моя дорогая? — первым делом осведомился лорд Вильморт у супруги, но заметив, что в комнате довольно прохладно, разозлился: — Проклятье, почему камин не затоплен? Я точно отрежу Хильде что-нибудь еще, если она еще хоть раз забудет…

Он поставил поднос с едой на колени леди Альде и сам завозился с камином.

— Ну же, съешьте немного горячего супа, это именно то, что вам нужно, — ему пришлось самому вложить серебряную ложку в руку женщины. — Приезжали торговцы с побережья, привезли соль, это делает пищу намного вкуснее, согласитесь… Ну что же, прикажете мне кормить вас, как ребенка? Попробуйте хотя бы. Вот… вот так.

Кое-как заставив жену съесть суп и немного вареных бобов, лорд удовлетворенно улыбнулся, поставил поднос с остатками пищи на пол.

— Ребенку внутри вас нужно, чтобы вы питались хорошо, — спокойно и вкрадчиво, уже в который раз, начал объяснять Фержингард. — Это необходимо, с этим пока что ничего не сделать.

Леди кивнула.

— Будете теперь отдыхать? — полуутвердительно осведомился лорд. — Помочь вам раздеться?

Ему показалось, что женщина пытается ответить, и он склонился над ней, будто стараясь что-то расслышать.

— Что? Вы хотите что-то сказать?

Леди Альда так и не произнесла ни звука, но муж ее понял.

— Что, прямо сейчас? Это совершенно не обязательно — я уверен, они в полном порядке. Может быть, хотя бы подождете немного — в замке посторонние, но, я думаю, они не задержатся у нас дольше пары дней… Ну, если все-таки хотите — пойдемте.

***

 

Сира Кристова Элейта поместили в гостевых покоях, которые он по привычке уже считал своими. В комнате был камин, одно небольшое окно со скрипящими и хлопающими деревянными ставнями, которые Элейт, тем не менее, ненавидел оставлять закрытыми, канделябры с сальными свечами и несколько старых пыльных шкур на полу и на стенах. Одним словом — жаловаться было не на что.

Устав за день, Кристов сразу после ужина прошел в отведенные ему покои, поставил меч на вертикальную подставку возле изголовья кровати, закрыл камин чугунной заслонкой, разделся и лег спать. Уже почти засыпая под скрип покачивающихся ставен, он не услышал ни того, как отворилась дверь его покоев, ни шагов — тем более, что вошедший заранее снял сапоги. Резкое пробуждение было вызвано тем, что чье-то тяжелое тело навалилось сверху на Кристова, вжимая в набитый конским волосом тюфяк и перехватывая рефлекторно потянувшуюся к мечу правую руку. Элейт вскрикнул от неожиданности, отчаянно задергался, пытаясь освободиться, и услышал над ухом знакомый и очень довольный смех.

— Проклятье! Ратольд, пусти… — зашипел Элейт. — Я уже спал!

— Извини, не удержался, — усмехнулся тот, перекатываясь на бок и удобно устраиваясь рядом. — Почему не пришел ко мне после ужина?

Сир Кристов начал было что-то выговаривать недовольным тоном, но Ратольд привычно запустил руку ему под сорочку, и тот замолчал, жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Ты спросил его о том, что мы видели на тракте? — задал Ратольд интересующий его вопрос, ради которого, собственно, и решил подняться в гостевые покои.

— Ты видел, — поправил Кристов, — я не глядел в окошко.

— Так что он ответил?

— Сказал, что человек просто охотился.

— В этом лесу?! — воскликнул Ратольд с тем же изумлением, с каким воспринял объяснение Фержингарда сам Кристов.

— Я не расспрашивал дальше. Лорд Вильморт не хотел говорить об этом.

— А я бы расспросил его как следует… — протянул Ратольд.

В нем с раннего юношества играло какое-то несвойственное благоразумным людям любопытство, которое заставило бастарда из деревянного барака, стоящего на сваях посреди болот, забраться за полтысячи лиг от дома, на самый край обитаемого мира.

— Знаешь, я не думал, что на Севере есть место более неприятное, чем Старая Мочажина, но, похоже, теперь я его нашел, — со странной смесью мрачной задумчивости и иронии произнес Ратольд.

— Кейремфорд — один из самых больших, величественных и древних замков на Севере… — обиженно начал Элейт, преисполненный ревностным уважением к замку, на который собирался претендовать.

— Знаю-знаю, — нетерпеливо прервал Ратольд. — Что не отменяет того обстоятельства, что это довольно поганое место. И даже не только в лесах и округе дело. Тут почти все слуги немые. Твой дед им всем языки поотрезал. А дети? Ты заметил, что во всем этом проклятом замке нет ни одного ребенка? Что это за порядки, скажи мне?

— Лорд Вильморт любит тишину. А насчет детей — ты не думал, что леди Альде, может быть, неприятно видеть чужих детей?

— Вот, еще и хозяйка замка, которая все время болеет и лет пять никому не показывается, — продолжал Ратольд. — За столько лет без наследников твой дед мог бы уже раз десять развестись с ней, и Эстергары бы слова ему поперек не сказали.

Раньше Элейт и сам немало думал об этом, но заверения лорда Вильморта убедили его в том, что тот не собирается расторгать брак, несмотря на то, что этот союз, скорее всего, так и останется бездетным.

— Он заплатил за леди Альду выкуп больший, чем давали за любую знатную невесту на Севере. Я никогда не замечал у него ни наложниц, ни любовниц. Он до сих пор любит ее, даже прикованную к постели и неспособную родить здорового наследника, он продолжает заботиться о ней и оберегать ее честь. Это auterre, страсть, и не нам их судить.

Такого же мнения придерживались почти все, кто более-менее близко был знаком с историей женитьбы лорда Фержингарда. Лорд Ретруд был против этого брака, считая, что его сестра заслуживает лучшей партии, но сама леди Альда и слышать не хотела о других предложениях. Дошло до того, что леди Альда заявила, что пойдет к Фержингарду без выкупа, как безродная. Эстергар пришел в ярость, но единственное, что смог сделать, это запросить за невесту огромный выкуп, в надежде, что Фержингард откажется от своего намеренья.

— С чего ты решил, что она прикована к постели? — спросил Ратольд, пропустив мимо ушей все высокие рассуждения об auterre, которых все равно не понимал.

— Лорд Вильморт говорил мне, что леди не может выйти из своих покоев, так как чувствует себя плохо. Я думаю, это как-то связано с ее женскими болезнями…

— Она может выходить, — заявил Ратольд, резко садясь на постели. — Я ее только что видел.

— Где? — удивленно и вместе с тем недоверчиво спросил Элейт.

— В галерее первого этажа, когда шел к тебе, сюда.

— И что она сказала?

— Ничего, я не говорил с ней. Я только мельком увидел ее со спины, она шла впереди меня, а потом завернула за угол.

— И как ты ее узнал? — усомнился Кристов. — Ты же леди Альду никогда не видел. Тем более в темноте и со спины, как ты говоришь.

— Служанки, кажется, платьев с золотым шитьем не носят, — усмехнулся Ратольд. — Любовниц, как ты говоришь, у него нет.

Элейт задумался, несколько обеспокоенный этим сообщением. Пару часов назад леди Альда, по словам мужа, была не в состоянии выйти к гостю и сказать ему несколько учтивых слов, а в ночное время вдруг решила выйти из своих покоев по каким-то своим делам. Все это время сир Кристов пребывал в уверенности, что леди Фержингард страдает от телесного недомогания, так как каждая новая ее беременность оканчивается неблагоприятным исходом. Неужели все-таки правдивы разговоры о том, что леди Альда страдает от душевной болезни и поэтому ее муж скрывает ее от посторонних? Или все-таки Ратольд видел в коридоре другую женщину — знатную гостью, приезд которой по какой-то причине должен оставаться тайной, или же лорд Вильморт завел любовницу, которую одевает в дорогие одежды, словно она леди? Это последнее предположение не входило в планы семейства Элейтов — бастарды мужского пола, если доживут до двенадцати лет, могут стать серьезным препятствием. Пока сир Кристов размышлял над этим, Ратольд встал с постели и кинул ему штаны и перевязь.

— Идем.

— Куда?

— Убедишься, что я говорю правду. Давай, одевайся.

Элейту не нравилась идея бродить ночью по замку своего двоюродного дедушки, но у него никогда не получалось возражать Ратольду. Было уже около полуночи, даже слуги разошлись по своим каморкам. Обычная для этого места тишина казалась теперь особенно гнетущей. Молодые люди спустились в галерею на первом этаже, и Ратольд показал, куда шла женщина, которую он видел. Указанный поворот в конце галереи вел к маленькой деревянной лестнице вниз. Кристов сказал, что ни разу не был в этой части замка, да и бывать там незачем, потому что ничего интересного там быть не может, и леди Альде незачем было бы туда спускаться. Его друг на это ответил, что замок, на который собираешься претендовать, следует изучить досконально, а то вдруг придется вступать в права наследования посредством штурма.

— Допустим, она еще где-то здесь и мы ее встретим, — скептически говорил Элейт. — Что мы ей скажем в таком случае?

— Поздороваемся и пожелаем много сыновей, — усмехнулся Ратольд, увлекая Кристова за собой в коридор, проходящий через несколько складских помещений, заполненных ящиками, бочками, тюками и крысами.

— Ну и куда ты меня привел? — проворчал уставший Элейт. — Тут никого нет, это северная часть замка, она почти не используется.

— Ничего не понимаю, — с досадой и вместе с тем еще большей заинтересованностью откликнулся Ратольд. — Я видел, как она завернула к лестнице. Должна была спуститься сюда, но зачем? Не сохранность же подпорченного свиного окорока ее волновала.

Элейт в очередной раз негативно высказался об уникальной способности Ратольда замечать странные вещи, до которых нормальным людям нет дела, а потом мучить всех окружающих попытками во всем разобраться.

— А это что за дверь? — спросил Ратольд, не слушая его.

Молодые люди остановились около крепкой двери из черного дерева с множеством толстых засовов, какие ставили обычно на дверцы повозок. Часть стены вокруг двери была сделана из более светлого камня и выглядела новее по сравнению с остальной кладкой.

— Здесь не должно быть дверей, — с сомнением отозвался сир Кристов. — Это наружная северная стена замка. За ней только крепостная стена и… лес.

— Говорил же, будет интересно, — воскликнул Ратольд с торжествующей улыбкой и нехорошим блеском в глазах, который Кристов узнал даже в неярком свете факелов.

Дверь была не заперта на замок, и все засовы были отодвинуты. За ней оказались полдюжины ступеней и длинный темный тоннель, конца которому не было видно. Элейт хорошо запомнил тот момент, когда со всей ясностью понял, что идти дальше не стоит и самое время вернуться в отведенную ему комнату и лечь спать. Это понимание пришло, когда он разглядел на обратной стороне двери множество глубоких царапин, оставленных чьими-то длинными и крепкими когтями. Ратольд жестко ухватил его за руку повыше локтя и потащил вперед за собой. Кристов на всякий случай вытащил меч из ножен — почему-то это очень хотелось сделать. Проход, по которому они медленно шли, был прямым и не слишком широким — взрослый мужчина мог, раскинув руки, коснуться стен, а с мечом и вовсе негде было бы как следует развернуться. Элейт примерно представлял, что тоннель проходит под крепостной стеной и ведет дальше в северном направлении.

Только через четверть часа, пройдя около пяти сотен ярдов и миновав вторую дверь, также оказавшуюся приоткрытой, сир Кристов догадался, куда вывел их тоннель. Молодые люди оказались посреди просторного помещения с высоким сводчатым потолком и стенами из светлого мрамора, вдоль которых стояли саркофаги со скульптурными крышками, изображающими покойных. Все девятнадцать захоронений принадлежали взрослым мужчинам, останки их жен и не доживших до совершеннолетия детей были помещены в виде праха в один украшенный барельефами ковчег, установленный в центре залы. Все имена и надписи на каждом из гробов были аккуратно сбиты, а сколы отполированы до гладкой поверхности.

— Вот это да, — протянул Ратольд, с искренним восхищением разглядывая саркофаги. — А мы покойников просто топим в болоте.

— Это старая усыпальница Фержингардов, — почтительно прошептал Элейт.

— Старая? А есть еще и новая?

— Да, та, в которой похоронены последние Фержингарды, находится восточнее Кейремфорда. А этой не пользуются уже несколько сотен лет. Бабушка рассказывала мне об этом.

— Кто-то, видимо, пользуется…

Общая планировка подземной части склепа была слишком простой, чтобы можно было заблудиться, но количество помещений и коридоров не могло не впечатлять. Большие залы с множеством каменных гробов соединялись друг с другом узкими и низкими коридорами, в которых, впрочем, тоже могли стоять несколько более простых саркофагов, вплотную прижатых к стенам.

— Осторожней, — предупредил Ратольд, указывая на яму в полу, закрытую полусгнившей деревянной решеткой. Присев на корточки, чтобы осветить дно ямы, он усмехнулся: — Смотри-ка, кого-то, видимо, решили похоронить, не дожидаясь кончины.

— Время до Эстерга — темное время… — тихо проговорил Элейт.

Еще через несколько залов захоронения стали меняться — теперь крышки саркофагов были тонкими, украшенными резьбой или просто гладкими, а статуи изображали покойных стоящими в полный рост, и в этом было что-то жуткое, так как глаза у всех скульптур были закрыты, а кисти рук сложены на груди или безвольно опущены. Элейту уже давно и невыносимо хотелось покинуть усыпальницу и вернуться в замок, но вместе с тем он чувствовал, что не может этого сделать, так сильно завораживало его это место.

Какой-то странный звук он различил, еще когда они с Ратольдом проходили по очередному коридору, и поудобнее перехватил рукоять меча, который не выпускал ни на минуту. Звук этот был похож на писк летучих мышей, которые в большом количестве копошились под потолком, но его источник был не сверху, а где-то рядом. Пройдя еще несколько ярдов вперед, сир Кристов понял, что шум доносится из одного из саркофагов. На простой гладкой крышке была выбита золотом надпись: «Здесь лежит Хенмунд Фержингард, прозванный Благоразумным, лорд замка Кейремфорд, глава своего дома и вассал Эстерга Покорителя Севера».

— Кажется, кто-то там доедает то, что осталось от твоего благородного предка, — саркастически заметил Ратольд.

Элейт не отреагировал на комментарий, заинтересовавшись другим — позади саркофага была какая-то странная конструкция, снабженная рычагом, а в края мраморной крышки были ввинчены металлические кольца, к которым крепились две цепи. Прямое назначение конструкции было столь же очевидно, сколь неясна была цель ее создания — рычаг, несомненно, должен был приводить в движение механизм, поднимающий крышку гроба, но кому, когда, а главное — зачем понадобилось вскрывать захоронение умершего четыреста с лишним лет назад лорда?

— Ну, откроем? — спросил Ратольд, хотя по сути это был не вопрос.

Кристов, уже не пытаясь возражать, передал ему свой меч и взялся обеими руками за туго поддающийся рычаг. Что-то затрещало, заскрипело, и крышка гроба поднялась, почти вертикально. Мерзкий писк многократно усилился, маленькие черные существа на дне саркофага беспокойно закопошились, заметались. Ратольд заглянул внутрь и опустил меч, коротко, но от души выругавшись.

— Поземники… Мелкие наглые твари… Надо сунуть туда факел.

Элейту захотелось рассмеяться облегченно, но смех не шел, застряв где-то в груди. Он несколько секунд смотрел на спугнутых светом шипящих и хлопающих кожистыми крыльями существ, и вдруг понял что-то страшное, какое-то невероятное предположение заметалось на краю сознания, не давая поймать себя и осознать в полной мере.

— Ратольд, это не поземники… — только и смог выговорить Кристов.

Где-то позади щелкнул замок арбалета, и короткий четырехгранный бельт с хрустом вонзился Ратольду в шею, выйдя из горла. Бастард покачнулся и упал навзничь, Элейт не успел его подхватить, рухнув на колени рядом с уже мертвым телом. Вылетевший из разжавшейся руки мертвеца факел откатился в сторону, шипя от соприкосновения с влажной пылью подземелья, и одновременно с этим стрелявший отбросил ставший ненужным арбалет. Кристов вслепую шарил перед собой, пытаясь нащупать рукоять своего меча. В ту секунду, когда ему это удалось, его ударили коленом в лицо, и он стукнулся затылком о саркофаг. Высохшие и твердые, будто скелетированные, пальцы сжали его горло. Элейт не выпустил рукоять меча, но противник коленом придавливал его правое запястье, не давая даже поднять руку. Все, что смог сделать Кристов, уже теряя сознание, — беспомощно схватиться левой рукой за сплетенное из трех цепей ожерелье на шее напавшего.

Когда Элейт перестал дергаться и обмяк, Фержингард встал, брезгливо отряхнул запыленную одежду, поднял так и не потухший факел и вставил его в скобу в стене над саркофагом.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — проговорил он, опуская руку в гроб и поглаживая потянувшихся к его ладони существ по покрытым черной шерсткой головкам. — Разве я позволю пугать вас огнем, мои хорошие?

Лорд Вильморт быстро стянул с Ратольда сапоги, его же собственным ножом, выпавшим из-за голенища, разрезал на убитом всю одежду и, с некоторым трудом приподняв отнюдь не легкое тело, перекинул его через край саркофага.

— Это вам надолго, — сказал он и при помощи механизма снова опустил крышку.

Из гроба раздавался слаженно-радостный писк полудюжины маленьких существ.

***

 

Сир Кристов Элейт пришел в себя и какое-то время не мог осознать происходящее. Первое, что он почувствовал — это то, что у него болит лицо, и второе — что он лежит абсолютно голый на какой-то деревянной поверхности, а его руки и ноги крепко зафиксированы ремнями. Он инстинктивно задергался, а когда путы сильнее впились в кожу, просто завыл от беспомощности и отчаяния.

Лорд Вильморт Фержингард сидел рядом на стуле и спокойно ждал, когда у его внучатого племянника это пройдет.

— Как самочувствие, сир? — осведомился он, когда Элейт притих.

— Лорд Вильморт, отпустите меня! — Кристов снова безуспешно дернулся и поморщился от боли. — Пожалуйста, лорд Вильморт, отвяжите…

— Скажите мне, что вы делали в склепе? — спросил Фержингард, проигнорировал просьбу.

— Ничего, клянусь вам! Мы только… Ратольд сказал… — Элейт осекся, только сейчас осознав в полной мере, что Ратольд мертв. Снова захотелось вопить и биться.

— Очень неудачное место для прогулок вы выбрали, сир, — произнес лорд Вильморт с сожалением в голосе. Впрочем, было сложно понять, есть ли хоть капля искренности в его сожалении. — И что же вам не спалось?

Юноша молчал, давясь сухими спазмами. Лорд Вильморт взял смоченный в холодной воде платок и приложил к сломанному носу Кристова.

— Вы меня поставили в крайне неудобное положение, — продолжал Фержингард. — Мне пришлось убить вашего… хм… товарища, и теперь придется что-то делать и с вами.

— Зачем вам это все? — простонал Элейт. — Разве мы причинили вам какой-то вред или нанесли оскорбление?

— Успокойтесь, будьте добры, — презрительно бросил Фержингард. — Разве я сказал, что вы в чем-то виноваты? Только в том, что полезли туда, куда вам лезть было совершенно необязательно. В этом, допустим, я сам до некоторой степени виноват. Вы, сир Кристов, не доставляли мне проблем в ваши прошлые визиты, но я не подумал о том, что ваш спутник может сподвигнуть вас на нечто безрассудное.

Он надолго замолчал, задумавшись. Элейт чувствовал, что именно в эти минуты решается его дальнейшая судьба, внутренне ему хотелось скулить и умолять, но головой он понимал, что с лордом Вильмортом это не поможет, а скорее только навредит.

Фержингард поднялся, подошел к длинному, во всю стену, стеллажу, заполненному книгами, свитками, колбами и разного рода драгоценными изделиями. Взяв небольшой футляр из черного дерева, вернулся к столу, к которому был привязан юноша. В футляре, обитом изнутри бархатом, лежал кинжал с золотой рукоятью и причудливо изогнутым лезвием. Элейта затрясло.

— Скажите, сир Кристов, ведь вы любопытны? Ну, хотя бы самую малость? Вам ведь интересно узнать, что за существ вы видели внутри саркофага, откуда берется «бледное золото» и куда я прогуливаюсь? Интересно, не правда ли? — весело спросил Фержингард, глядя в бледное и перекошенное от ужаса лицо юноши. — А честолюбивы? Хотите получить этот замок? Нет, не надо отрицать — мы же оба это понимаем. Честолюбие у нас, северян, в крови, а вот лицемерие нам чуждо… Ну, хотите? Так получите, почему бы нет. Мои дети, по понятным причинам, не могут управлять владениями, а вы сможете. Не вижу причин не отдать вам Кейремфорд, после того как я сам сяду в Эстергхалле.

Фержингард взял кинжал в здоровую руку и приставил острый кончик лезвия к тонкой коже над ключицей.

— Постарайтесь не дергаться, — посоветовал он, делая первый надрез. — Важно, чтобы все вышло аккуратно. Для них важно, понимаете? Они видят мир не так, как мы. Мы видим предметы и явления, а они видят символы. Но они видят их везде. Для них все — символы.

Не отвлекаясь от объяснений, Фержингард вырисовывал на теле юноши кровавые знаки с такой легкостью, будто водил пером по бумаге.

— Руны — это символы, золото — это символ, кровь… вы знаете, например, что абсолютно каждый благородный северянин является потомком Эстерга Великого? И вы, и я, и моя жена, и даже наш общий знакомый — бастард брата лорда Тальмерта из Старой Мочажины, даже в нем была пара капель крови Эстерга… Но я отвлекся. Они видят только символы, потому что для них все — символы. А для нас, людей, символы лишь то, что мы сами выберем в качестве таковых, как правило, то, что для нас ценно. Обмениваясь символами, мы можем с ними общаться. Понимаете, о чем я? Нет? Ну, поймете, когда я вас с ними познакомлю.

Свою лабораторию, удобно устроенную в северной части второго этажа, лорд Вильморт покинул лишь под утро. Недалеко от входа в лабораторию располагались две почти одинаковые двери, ведущие в одинаковые маленькие комнаты без окон, куда никто, кроме лорда, не имел права заглядывать. Обе двери запирались снаружи на замки, а ключи от них лорд всегда носил с собой. Единственная разница заключалась в том, что у первой двери внизу было специальное окошко, которое открывалось по мере надобности, а затем закрывалось снаружи на засов. Каждый день Фержингард брал принесенный слугами поднос, на котором стояли, как правило, только миска с едой и кружка воды, и сам отправлял его через окошко в камеру, после чего запирал засов. Из камеры никогда не благодарили. Тот, кто там сидел, вообще не владел человеческой речью.

После привычной утренней кормежки Фержингарду захотелось проверить обитателя второй камеры, что он делал не слишком часто. Отперев дверь, он заглянул внутрь — пленник был на положенном ему месте, прикованный к стене.

— Как вы, милорд? — вежливо осведомился Фержингард.

— Представьте себе, лорд Вильморт, все так же, — ответил тот, к кому обратились.

— Я рад.

— Кстати, кто это так кричал тут недавно? — спросил пленник.

— Сир Кристов Элейт, второй сын лорда Эльтура Элейта, я полагаю, — ответил Фержингард.

— Элейт, Элейт… — повторил его собеседник, вспоминая. — Элейты из Твердыни Волчьего Зуба?

— Нет, теперь они Элейты из Белого Зуба… 

— Я не знал. 

— Может быть, я принесу вам какую-нибудь книгу и феатту, если вы будете вести себя благоразумно, милорд. Может быть.

Лорд Вильморт закрыл и запер дверь темницы.


	8. Chapter 8

Первые траурные дни после смерти леди Бертрады все обитатели Эстергхалла жили, как в тумане. Молчаливо и машинально выполняя свои привычные обязанности, люди еще не сознавали, что внутренняя иерархия в замке совершенно нарушилась со смертью старой хозяйки. Лейлис не без оснований казалось что все, а в особенности Рейвин, ее избегают. Она попробовала обратиться к Шилле, но и та была странно неразговорчивой, нервной и расстроенной. Тогда Лейлис просто оставила ее в покое, не потрудившись выяснить, в чем тут дело.

Вспомнив о довольно строгих и сложных траурных традициях, существующих в Долине, Лейлис спросила у главного повара, есть ли на Севере какие-то особые блюда, которые принято подавать на поминальной трапезе. Повар, не поняв сразу, что южанка хочет от него услышать, уточнил, имеет ли она в виду человеческое мясо, чем заставил пожалеть о заданном вопросе. В ходе дальнейшего разговора выяснилось, что обычай этот совсем древний и заключается в том, на поминках по умышленно убитому родственнику члены его семьи могли, по праву кровной мести, подать на стол мясо и органы убийцы. Повар, правда, подчеркивал, что буквально есть человечину совсем не обязательно, достаточно символического акта, а отрезанная голова на блюде и вовсе служит только украшением стола. Лейлис с натянутой улыбкой выразила надежду, что на предстоящих поминках все будет, как обычно, ведь леди Бертрада умерла ненасильственной смертью.

Поминальная трапеза, устроенная вечером третьего дня, от обычного ужина отличалась только тем, что вина и дратхи подавали больше, а все присутствующие за столом вели себя тише и разговаривали шепотом. Энвар вяло наигрывал на своей лютне грустную мелодию и заунывно тянул песню про плывущих в сизой мгле журавлей. Сразу после завершения трапезы Рейвин ушел куда-то, и Лейлис напрасно ждала его в спальне до полуночи, нервничая и не укладываясь спать. Это была уже третья ночь, когда лорд Эстергар не появлялся в собственных покоях. Вечером прошлого дня, вернувшись из ледяной пещеры и получив письмо от Фержингарда, лорд Рейвин разозлился, произнес несколько слов на старом наречии, смысл которых был понятен по интонации, однако записку не порвал, а аккуратно положил в шкатулку для писем, распорядившись, между делом, отправить дорогому родственнику вежливый ответ. После этого Эстергар сказал, что хочет побыть в уединении, и Лейлис, боясь сказать лишнее слово, только кивнула в знак понимания. За трое суток супруги едва обменялись несколькими формальными фразами. Это было обычно для Рейвина, если он был чем-то расстроен или обеспокоен — он становился мрачнее и молчаливее и никогда сам не рассказывал, в чем дело. Только лорд Хэнред умел, осушив полкувшина дратхи, хлопнуть по столу рукой и выразить готовность немедленно разобраться во всех проблемах, в какие его пожелают посвятить. Но лорд Хэнред не торопился приезжать, а делать что-то было надо.

Кастелян, сир Орсилл, уже давно удалился в свои покои в юго-восточной башне, поэтому Лейлис обратилась с вопросом к начальнику стражи, проводившему последний обход. Тот сообщил, что лорда Эстергара в самом замке нет. Гулять в окрестностях Эстергхалла можно было только в двух направлениях — либо в дубовой роще за деревней, либо вдоль берега озера. Лейлис надела плащ, взяла фонарь, на всякий случай вложила в рукав платья подаренный ей в день свадьбы кинжал и вышла из замка. В деревне она бывала не раз, но всегда до захода солнца, когда все жители были заняты работой. Теперь же ей встретились всего два человека, которые, узнав ее, почтительно поприветствовали, но никакого недоумения касательно пребывания госпожи в деревне в ночное время не выказали. Лейлис прошлась мимо причала, вдоль заросшего высокой осокой берега озера, до того места, «где хорошо рыбачить, мечтать и топиться».

Лорд Рейвин сидел на плоском валуне у самой кромки воды. Спокойная ночная тишина нарушалась лишь кваканьем лягушек и стрекотанием кузнечиков в зарослях травы.

— Кто вам разрешил покидать замок? — недовольно спросил Рейвин, когда Лейлис приблизилась.

— Кто бы мог мне запретить?

— Действительно…

Она поставила фонарь на землю и присела на край камня рядом с мужем. Долго молчали, глядя на мерцающую лунную дорожку на гладкой поверхности озера.

— Мне очень плохо сейчас, — глухо произнес Эстергар, не поворачивая головы.

Лейлис очень захотелось обнять его, крепко обхватить за шею, перебраться к нему на колени, прижаться щекой к его плечу. Но она сдержалась.

— Я знаю, — ровно откликнулась леди Эстергар. — Я тоже потеряла обоих родителей.

— И как вы справились с этим? — теперь Рейвин повернулся к ней.

— Мне было десять, когда умер мой отец. Я находила утешение в повседневных делах — рукоделии, прогулках… И мы с сестрами старались поддерживать друг друга.

Эстергар кивнул, то ли соглашаясь, то ли принимая к сведению.

— Боль пройдет…— сочувственно произнесла Лейлис, — но не сразу.

Молчали долго. Лейлис уже внутренне подготовилась к тому, что, возможно, придется просидеть так до рассвета, без единого слова, но лорд Рейвин встал, поднял с земли фонарь и подал руку Лейлис.

— Вернемся в замок.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Эстергар отправился не в свою спальню, а поднялся двумя этажами выше, в комнату матери.

— Это покои лорда. Не мог же я велеть матери освободить их после смерти отца. Но теперь больше нет причин, чтобы лорду замка не занимать положенную ему комнату, — объяснил он. — Завтра велю перенести сюда мои вещи. И моего медведя.

Рейвину очень нравилась эта старая лохматая шкура, содранная с существа, которое его чуть было не искалечило. Лейлис перспектива переезда в новые покои не слишком обрадовала. Она уже привыкла к той комнате, которую делила с мужем в течение последних месяцев. Покои леди Бертрады были больше и богаче обставлены, при этом в каждой мелочи — правильно разложенных вышитых подушках, многочисленных резных шкатулочках, регулярно чистившихся от пыли шнурах с пышными кистями, поддерживающих у изголовья складки бархатного балдахина — явно чувствовалась женская рука. И все-таки Лейлис не могла отделаться от мысли, что именно в этой комнате, на этой самой кровати умерла леди Бертрада.

— Вы будете жить здесь со мной или выберете себе другие покои? — спросил Эстергар.

— Почему я должна выбрать другие покои? — удивилась Лейлис.

— Вы говорили раньше, что так принято у вас на родине. Я запомнил.

— Нет, меня вполне все устраивает.

Еще немного подумав, она пришла к заключению, что Эстергхалл — такой древний замок, что наверняка в каждом его помещении кто-то когда-то умирал, и это не повод отказываться от положенных по статусу покоев.

***

 

В девятый траурный день после смерти матери и в девятую годовщину смерти отца Криансу исполнилось девять. Мальчик бродил неприкаянным по замку, как обычно бывало, если только брат не находил ему полезное занятие в тренировочном зале или в библиотеке. Подарков в этот день он никогда не получал — очередная годовщина смерти прежнего лорда была более важным событием, исключающим всякие увеселения. Но на следующий день после траурной даты Лейлис решила все-таки порадовать ребенка. Утром, как только Крианс отмучился с переводом очередной части длинной баллады о Покорении Севера, Лейлис позвала его выйти прогуляться, намекнув между делом, что приготовила ему небольшой подарок. Крианс, заинтересовавшись, последовал за ней в рощу. Дубовая роща считалась местом безопасным, особенно в начале осени, когда шел сбор желудей, и родители привлекали к этому делу детишек, начиная с трех-четырех лет.

Чтобы сделать подарок для маленького брата лорда, даже не понадобилось отвлекать замкового плотника от работы над креслом из черного дерева с ножками в виде звериных лап с посеребренными когтями. Лейлис изложила свою просьбу парнишке-подмастерью, и тот управился за неполный час, даже не спрашивая, что он, собственно, делает и зачем. Отполировав как следует крепкую дощечку указанного размера и проделав по краям два отверстия, помощник плотника продел в них две толстых пеньковых веревки и закрепил каждую двумя железными скобками. Когда он закончил, Лейлис попросила его сходить в рощу и помочь ей закрепить изделие на одной из веток подходящего дерева.

Качели были одним из тех южных изобретений, о которых на Севере не знали. Когда Лейлис подвела к ним Крианса, тот первым делом заметил, что качели чем-то напоминают «зыбкую дорожку». Тут настала очередь девушки задавать вопросы.

— Это много дощечек, только узких и длинных, подвешенных на веревках одна за одной, — начал объяснять мальчик, помогая себе жестами, — они крепятся на деревянной раме, невысоко от земли. Это и называется «зыбкой дорожкой», потому что дощечки качаются под ногами. Так учат удерживать равновесие. У нас была такая в тренировочном зале, пока сыновья сира Орсилла не упали на ней разом и не разломали раму. А я ни разу не падал. И с гребенки тоже.

— Ну, эти качели не для тренировок, а просто для развлечения, — сказала Лейлис, потрепав его по волосам. Эти мягкие светлые локоны, обрамлявшие еще совсем детское, но очень серьезное личико, неизменно вызывали у девушки бесконечное умиление. — Там, где я родилась, все дети очень любят на них качаться.

«А ты ребенок, — докончила она про себя, — и ничего плохого и обидного в этом нет, как бы Рейвин ни хотел, чтобы ты поскорее стал воином».

Криансу южная игрушка понравилась. Он тут же сообразил, как самому раскачиваться повыше, и катался по всякому, разве что не вверх ногами. Сначала бегал в рощу один, выбирая время после утренних занятий и до обеда, а потом у качелей начали собираться и деревенские детишки, в основном помладше. Лейлис почему-то беспокоилась, что это может не понравиться некоторым взрослым, но новая детская забава ни у кого не вызывала неудовольствия. Некоторые даже всерьез думали, что эту штуку на дерево подвесили специально для того, чтобы собирать вокруг нее ничем не занятых детей и их не приходилось долго искать.

Лорд Айбер Хэнред, прибытия которого все ждали, явился через неделю после окончания траура, как всегда без сопровождения. Рейвин сам вышел к воротам встретить его. Старик, похоже, пил всю дорогу от Фестфорда до Эстергхалла, выглядел уставшим и недовольным.

— Прости, что задержался, Рейвин. Я не мог приехать раньше, видит Неизвестный! — начал рассказывать старик. — Проклятые девки… Взялись рожать в один день! С утра пораньше моя Гельвера начала вопить, а к обеду к ней присоединилась эта ханкитка, которую Джоар приволок из степей! К вечеру обе разрешились, слава Неизвестному, двумя девками, будь они прокляты… Ханкитка родила совсем крошечного недоноска. Мне ее показали, девочку, ну не больше котенка. Но ты понимаешь? Джоар свою степнячку уже беременную привез! И никому не сказал, даже мне. Я и не знал до последнего дня, клянусь тебе! А эти мои девицы тоже хороши — они-то знали и тоже не соизволили мне сообщить! Так что я теперь уже трижды прадедушка… трех бастардов. За что мне это, Рейвин? Зачем мне столько баб в моем замке?

— Не знаю, лорд Хэнред, — честно ответил Эстергар. — Будь это мальчики, я мог бы забрать их себе, чтобы найти им со временем применение в моем замке. Но я не представляю, что делать с младенцами женского пола, кроме как ждать, пока кто-нибудь не захочет взять их без выкупа.

— Я и законнорожденных внучек не могу пристроить, — сокрушался Хэнред. — Я не требую много золота за них, не засматриваюсь на первых сыновей лордов — меня вполне устраивают вторые и третьи, внуки и племянники. Но из-за Гельверы ходят слухи, что все мои девочки распутны, а ведь это неправда.

— Конечно, неправда.

Лорд Эстергар даже пожалел, что у него нет власти прямо приказывать своим вассалам, кого им надлежит брать в жены. После небольшой паузы он спросил:

— Вы все-таки решили оставить бастардов? Не собираетесь отнести их в лес или избавиться иным способом?

— Конечно, нет! — Хэнред возмущенно затряс седой головой. — Даже если бы собирался, как бы мне удалось это сделать, чтобы Джоар с Гельверой не подняли вой… К тому же, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что дети, которых оставляют в лесу, иногда возвращаются.

Лорд Рейвин не мог с ним не согласиться.

Первые пару дней старик отсыпался в отведенных ему гостевых покоях, а когда к нему вернулись его обычные бодрость и веселость, взялся развлекать обитателей замка своими историями. Мастер Ханом, не желая упускать случая, зазвал лорда Хэнреда в библиотеку, чтобы обстоятельно расспросить обо всем, что касается степей и населяющих их народов. Лейлис зашла как-то утром в книгохранилище выбрать очередной фрагмент какой-нибудь баллады для перевода и слышала краем уха их разговор. Мастер сидел на своем месте за огромным столом и увлеченно скрипел пером по бумаге, Хэнред прохаживался между стеллажами, листая какой-то фолиант и попутно отвечая на вопросы.

— Теперь про кроличьих людей… Насколько я понимаю, они обитают южнее ханкитов, верно? — уточнил книжник, заглядывая в свои записи. — Их ареалы пересекаются?

— Если вы о том, убивают ли они друг друга — то такое случается, но довольно редко.

Мастер сделал себе соответствующую запись. Лейлис уже знала, что мечтой его жизни было написать собственный большой трактат о степняках и превзойти в этом мастера Авиба. При этом книжник прекрасно понимал, что времени для этого у него остается немного — сказывается возраст и болезни — а потому хватался за любую возможность получить информацию из первых уст.

— А между прочим, почему этот народ называют кроличьими людьми? — деловито осведомился он, разобравшись с предыдущим вопросом. — Они занимаются разведением кроликов?

— Нет. Точнее, не только в этом дело.

— Тогда… кролик что-то вроде сакрального животного для них? Может, они носят какие-то амулеты или знаки с изображением кролика? — снова предположил мастер.

— Нет, не то.

— Почему же тогда?

Хэнред наклонился и что-то прошептал ему.

— Что?! — слабый и надтреснутый голос мастера дрожаще возвысился от изумления.

— Постоянно, — спокойно подтвердил Хэнред, — как кролики.

— Вы смеетесь надо мной, милорд! Как я напишу подобное в книге?!

Лейлис вышла из библиотеки, едва сдерживая смешки. От присутствия лорда Айбера Хэнреда становилось и веселее, и спокойнее, и как-то легче — он умел разряжать обычную для всех окружающих мрачную серьезность. Лейлис почему-то казалось, что он оттого так отличается от всех знакомых ей северян, что почти треть своей долгой жизни провел в южных краях. Он, конечно, оставался северянином во всем, что касалось вопросов чести, справедливости и чувства собственного достоинства, но вместе с тем в нем была какая-то несвойственная его народу открытость и полудетская беспечность. Лейлис — как и все остальные, невольно подпавшие под его влияние — не догадывалась, насколько несчастным и одиноким человеком был Айбер Хэнред на самом деле.

В конце сентября в Эстергхалл прибыл сир Бренн Элейт — очень дальний родственник лорда Эльтура Элейта и его представитель в торговых делах. Сир Бренн приезжал каждый год, чтобы предложить закупить на зиму шерсти и кож, которыми Элейты уже не одно столетие снабжали половину Севера. Кроме этого он всегда привозил клетку с воронами, вручал какой-нибудь скромный дар от имени лорда Эльтура и рассказывал последние новости. В этот раз принесенное им известие было печальным — сир Бренн с сожалением сообщил о том, что второй сын лорда Эльтура, сир Кристов, пропал без вести на тракте, а значит, в лучшем случае, погиб.

— Что ж, такое не редкость, — вздохнул лорд Эстергар, выслушав посланника. 

Сира Бренна, как это обычно было принято на Севере, принимали в великом чертоге, когда все свободные обитатели замка собрались за общим столом. Лейлис прошептала древнюю молитвенную формулу с пожеланием душе покойного оказаться на солнечной дороге, а Крианс так же шепотом посетовал на отсутствие подробностей этой жуткой истории.

Лорд Рейвин был слегка огорчен, так как знал, что Кристов Элейт был возможным претендентом на Кейремфорд после смерти лорда Фержингарда, и находил этот вариант вполне приемлемым. Правда, у лорда Элейта остались еще двое младших сыновей, один из которых также сможет заявить о своих наследственных правах, так что расстановка сил кардинально не изменилась. Вот если бы у всех сестер Фержингарда совсем не осталось потомков мужского пола, тогда можно было бы говорить о правах родичей его жены — то есть Рейвина и Крианса, а также их потомков… Но между Эстергарами и этим привлекательным вариантом стояли Элейты, престарелый, но полноправный сын еще одной сестры лорда Вильморта, и он сам.

Больше всех присутствующих расстроился лорд Хэнред.

— Нет, этого не может быть! — вскричал он почти в отчаянии. — Эльтур уверен, что парень погиб? Его тело нашли?

— Тел не нашли, ни сира Кристова, ни его спутника. Только их повозку. Они не доехали до Кейремфорда всего пару лиг.

— Вы знали сира Кристова? — спросил Рейвин. У старика был совершенно разбитый вид, казалось, он опечален до глубины души.

— Он должен был жениться на моей Ульве! — вскричал он.

— О, так ваша внучка и сир Кристов были помолвлены, — сочувственно протянула Лейлис.

— Нет, не совсем, — несколько смутился лорд Хэнред. — Элейт приезжал к нам этим летом. То есть, сначала он остановился в Осевшей башне, но тамошний командир сообщил мне в Фестфорд, и я предложил сиру Кристову прибыть к нам в замок. Он сначала отказывался, но я прислал за ним вооруженных людей, так что деваться ему было некуда. Я познакомил его с моими девочками, позволил ему разговаривать с ними — подумал, что это поспособствует делу. С Ульвой у них возникло что-то вроде симпатии, как мне показалось. Элейт даже подарил ей какую-то безделушку вроде булавки и вообще все время рассыпался в комплиментах. Пробыл у нас три дня — дольше его удерживать было нельзя — но обещал еще вернуться. Какое несчастье, какая неудача! Как же я теперь скажу своей девочке, что она осталась без жениха?

Лорд Хэнред продолжал сокрушаться, запивая свои сожаления дратхой, а Рейвин шепотом выразил Лейлис свои сомнения относительно матримониальных намерений сира Кристова, предположив, что тот лишь хотел поскорее покинуть столь гостеприимное жилище и потому говорил то, что от него хотели слышать. А Лейлис почему-то подумала, что лорд Айбер на самом деле не очень-то хочет отдавать своих внучек замуж, иначе давно бы уже нашел, куда их пристроить.

Спустя несколько дней, когда лорд Хэнред все еще гостил в Эстергхалле, а сир Бренн уже уехал, Крианс прибежал с прогулки сердитый и расстроенный и за обедом сказал, что качели, наверное, придется снять и выбросить в озеро. Лейлис спросила, почему.

— На них кто-то кроме нас катался ночью, — угрюмо ответил Крианс. — Все сиденье своими когтями исцарапал.

— Если бы все так рассуждали, мальчик, — вмешался старик Хэнред, — то пришлось бы пожечь все повозки, а простолюдинам еще и поснимать с петель половину дверей. Мало ли кто и что царапает.

Он отхлебнул похлебки из серебряной миски и взялся за фаршированных раков.

— После обеда проводишь меня к качелям, я посмотрю, в чем там дело.

Крианс воодушевился, быстро доел все, что ему положили на тарелку, и, едва дождавшись, пока Хэнред встанет из-за стола, потянул старика в рощу. Тот деловито осмотрел сами качели и землю вокруг дерева, присел на одно колено и поворошил опавшие листья.

— Ну-ка… — он принюхался и поморщился. — Точно, мертвечиной потягивает. Вы тут уже потоптались, да? Ну ничего, вот, виден след. Похоже, со стороны озера приползло. Учуяло детский запах, вот и терлось тут вокруг да около качелей. Тварь, похоже, не из смышленых, гуль какой-нибудь.

— Это же ничего страшного? — спросил Крианс. — Гули только ночью бродят?

— Нет, мальчик, это плохо. Это очень неправильно. Гули должны по своим местам бродить и глодать покойников, а эта роща — для людей. Здесь бегают и играют детишки, и сюда выпускают для прокорма свиней, всяким тварям здесь ползать не положено. Но ты не волнуйся, я с этим разберусь. Завтра подвесите тут новую дощечку и продолжайте, на здоровье, играться, пока снег не выпадет.

Перед заходом солнца Хэнред собрался, взял свою любимую секиру, лопату, бутыль смоляной смеси для розжига камина и полную флягу дратхи, чтобы разнообразить скучное ожидание, и отправился на прогулку в рощу. Утром в нескольких ярдах от качелей темнел след от кострища, а рядом с ним виднелась недавно закопанная яма. Запах гари и разложения не выветривался еще пару дней, но в остальном никаких препятствий для продолжения детских забав не было. Во всяком случае, до приближения зимы.

В начале зимы прилетели сразу два ворона из Фэренгхолда, которые принесли две половины длинного и несколько бессвязного письма от сира Риенара Фэренгсена. Лорд Рейвин зачитывал письмо вслух при Лейлис, с трудом сдерживая смех: 

«…я знаю, что виноват. Хотя, по правде, во всем этом, а также в последствиях, произошедших по общей неосторожности, не только и не столько моя вина. Отец говорит, что я опозорил семью — и он, верно, прав. Но все же я не заслуживаю такого жестокого наказания, какое определили мне родичи. Потому умоляю тебя как своего сюзерена и друга помочь мне и избавить меня от уготованной мне ужасной участи». 

— И… ты выручишь его? — спросила Лейлис, когда лорд Рейвин дочитал и убрал послание в шкатулку для писем. 

— И не подумаю. Пускай женится, ему давно пора. Риенар — мой самый близкий друг, но это не отменяет того обстоятельства, что он довольно легкомысленный и распутный юноша. Это далеко не первая непристойная история с его участием, просто в этот раз все вышло слишком явно, и лорду Эрвиндору это надоело. И жаловаться нашему бедному Риенару не на что — леди Малмфрид далеко не самый плохой вариант. Не каждая женщина согласится пойти замуж за мужчину, который в столь молодом возрасте уже запятнал себя связью со служанкой и стал отцом бастарда. 

— Он жалуется, что она стара и некрасива, — напомнила Лейлис. 

— Не могу ничего сказать на счет красоты леди Малмфрид, так как не видел ее, но старой она быть не может. Ее отец — младший брат лорда Хельмута Фарлонга, а тому около пятидесяти. Ей самой, стало быть, никак не больше тридцати. Конечно, это неправильно, когда жена старше своего мужа, но если бы Риенару отдали девицу его возраста или еще младше, он стал бы относиться к ней без должного уважения. А леди Малмфрид уже была замужем, следовательно, имеет представление о том, как надлежит правильно устраивать семейную жизнь. 

— Почему же ты сам не женился на вдове, в таком случае? — спросила Лейлис, слегка уязвленная его рассуждениями о преимуществах таких союзов. 

— Потому что захотел жениться на тебе, — он подошел к сидящей на кровати жене, поцеловал в губы, покровительственно погладил по волосам. — Как вы чувствуете себя сегодня? 

— Очень хорошо, — Лейлис еще немного кашляла, но лихорадка давно прошла. — Сегодня утром я даже выходила на прогулку. 

— Тогда, я думаю, вам надлежит заняться сборами. Дорога в Фэренгхолд займет около пяти дней, и там я рассчитываю прогостить около недели. 

— Мне… мне заняться подготовкой к путешествию? — Лейлис растерялась. Это не входило в ее обязанности, она вообще не имела представления о том, где находится замок Фэрегсенов и как туда добраться. 

— Нет, подготовьте только то, что может понадобиться вам в нашей поездке. 

— В нашей? Ты хочешь сказать, что берешь меня с собой в Фэренгхолд? 

— Именно так я намереваюсь поступить, — чопорно ответил Рейвин. — Надеюсь, у вас не будет возражений? 

— Возражений?! Конечно, нет! Я, я очень… — выдохнула Лейлис в радостном волнении. — Но… но кто останется здесь, если мы оба уедем? Как же Крианс? 

— Лорд Хэнред присмотрит и за замком, и за моим братом. Конечно, Крианс расстроился, что я опять не беру его с собой, но я обещал, что потом, после нашего возвращения, я отпущу его с лордом Хэнредом в Вантер. Более чем достойная компенсация за пропущенную свадьбу, я полагаю. Я, признаться, сам там ни разу не был… Говорят, что это одно из самых удивительных мест на Севере… Вот Крианс и расскажет нам, что там за чудеса. 

Замок Вантер был широко известен далеко за пределами Севера как место, где куют самую лучшую в мире сталь. Кроме этого замок был примечателен тем, что в нем никогда не было своего лорда, а управлял всем выборный глава гильдии кузнецов. Рейвин часто упоминал в разговорах Вантер, могло показаться, что это место его волнует и постоянно привлекает к себе его мысли. Лейлис же не питала особого любопытства ни к оружию, ни к кузнечному делу, а потому сообщение о том, что в Вантер не пускают женщин, ее совершенно не расстроило. Теперь все ее мысли моментально обратились к предстоящей поездке в Фэренгхолд, о котором говорили как о самом красивом замке на Севере. Лейлис так обрадовалась, что на следующий день поднялась часа на три раньше обычного, чтобы заняться сборами. 

— Моя жена ведет себя как ребенок, — проворчал Эстергар, наблюдая за ее детским воодушевлением. 

Хэнред только снисходительно усмехнулся: 

— Моя старуха, как ты знаешь, на двадцать лет младше меня. Ей было… кажется, двенадцать, когда ее привезли в мой дом. Можешь мне поверить, она уже тогда была старухой, с самого первого дня. Это намного хуже. 

Позавтракав, Рейвин вместе с лордом Хэнредом и несколькими спутниками отправился на охоту за белым вепрем, который являлся обязательным элементом свадебного торжества, но в окрестностях Фэренгхолда не водился. Лорду Эстергару очень хотелось, чтобы свадьба его друга прошла как можно лучше, как будто это могло компенсировать то обстоятельство, что Риенару не нравится невеста. 

Лейлис раньше не думала, что мужчину тоже могут принудить к нежелательному для него браку, но по-настоящему посочувствовать Риенару не получалось. Главным образом потому, что его жалобы не воспринимал серьезно даже Рейвин. Теперь Лейлис куда больше жизненной трагедии сира Риенара волновало, успеют ли закончить до отъезда ее новое платье. Три недели назад портнихи сказали ей, что им нужен еще месяц на их работу, а потом Лейлис сильно простудилась и ей было не до новых нарядов. Без постоянных напоминаний и контроля ее приказания всегда исполнялись плохо. Но когда она поднялась в башню, где жили и работали женщины, ее ждало приятное удивление: главная портниха объявила, что платье для госпожи уже совершенно готово. Лейлис рассматривала его с истинным восхищением, первый раз что-то настолько дорогое и роскошное сделали специально для нее. Полностью закрытое, тяжелое платье из бордового расшитого золотом бархата, с меховой оторочкой и позолоченными застежками предназначалось для особых торжественных случаев. 

— Мы работали днем и ночью, когда узнали о вашей болезни, миледи, — сказала портниха. 

«Они хотели, чтобы я порадовалась, когда поправлюсь», — подумала Лейлис, но в ту же минуту, взглянув на строгое и исполненное достоинства лицо пожилой северянки, вспомнила, что сентиментальность и мягкосердечие меньше всего свойственны этим людям. «Что за глупость. Конечно, они торопились, потому что думали, что я умру, а хоронить положено в самом лучшем». 

— Платье все равно мне понадобится, — сказала она. — Мой лорд-муж отправляется в Фэренгхолд и пожелал, чтобы я сопровождала его. 

Лейлис еще не была представлена лорду Эрвиндору, так как тот был одним из немногих лордов, кто не смог прибыть в Эстергхалл из-за болезни. На этого человека, пользовавшегося большим уважением, необходимо было произвести самое положительное впечатление, что для южанки было делом непростым. Когда она только приехала в Эстергхалл, северяне смотрели на нее просто как на хорошенькую девочку из бедного и безвестного дома, на которой, даже привезя в свой дом, не обязательно жениться. И сир Риенар, хоть и был учтив с ней из уважения к другу и сюзерену, явно не считал Лейлис достойной занять место леди Эстергар. Ей хотелось показать, что она, вопреки общим ожиданиям, изменилась, успела многому научиться и многое узнать. 

Дожидаясь возвращения мужа с охоты, Лейлис нашла время заглянуть в библиотеку, чтобы вместе с мастером Ханомом поискать, что книги рассказывают о Фэренгсенах и их владениях. «Великий трактат» мастера Римбуха Малого, столь же обязательный к изучению, сколь и скучный, сообщал, что дом Фэренгсенов — один из самых могущественных и влиятельных на Севере, а их родовой замок так прекрасен, что лишь дворцы погибшей Империи могли бы сравниться с ним. После этой преамбулы следовал поименный список лордов за полторы сотни лет, начиная от Вендина Толстого, присягнувшего Эстергу. В балладе о Покорении Севера описывалась длительная осада Фэренгхолда, окончившаяся битвой у подножья скалы и победой Эстерга. Отмечалось, что полководец был до того поражен красотой замка, что скорее отступил бы, нежели допустил бы малейшее его повреждение. 

— Это не похоже на Эстерга, — заметил мастер Ханом, — но у нас нет оснований не верить балладе. Люди Империи построили этот замок, чтобы помнить о красоте своей родины. Пять сотен лет назад, при жизни Эстерга, Фэренгхолд, верно, был еще великолепнее, чем сейчас. 

— Я очень хочу увидеть это место! — воскликнула Лейлис, не сдержав радостного нетерпения. — Очень-очень хочу. 

— Увидите, если Неизвестный будет милостив. 

Северяне всегда так говорили, хотя и не верили, что Неизвестный вмешивается в жизнь людей. Кажется, это была фраза на случай, когда нечего больше сказать. 

— А опасна ли дорога туда? — спросила Лейлис, вспомнив полустершиеся уже ощущения от переезда через Брейнденский лес. 

— Не опаснее, чем в любое другое место на Севере, — пожал плечами мастер. 

— Значит, самая безопасная? — перевела его слова Лейлис. 

— Я хотел сказать, что есть дороги более опасные. 

— А есть ли менее опасные? Если дорога до Фэренгхолда не опаснее, чем до любого другого места, значит, она сравнительно безопасна? 

Старик осекся, сбитый с толку ходом ее мыслей, с минуту помолчал, неодобрительно глядя на госпожу, словно на ребенка, который задает бесконечные вопросы только чтобы вывести из себя учителя. 

— Все дороги опасны, — произнес он наконец строгим тоном. — Не путайте меня, миледи, я знаю, что хочу сказать, но не знаю, что хотите слышать вы. 

— Хорошо, мастер, тогда найдите для меня карту, чтобы я могла взглянуть, где находятся владения Фэренгсенов и как нам добраться туда. Мой муж сказал, что путь займет около пяти дней, но не сказал, в каком направлении. 

— Сначала на северо-запад до Каменного Стража и замка Айхен-Хорхен, миледи. А дальше… вам стоит расспросить милорда. Он много раз бывал в землях Фэренгсенов, я же ни разу. 

— Неужели нет ни одной карты? — изумилась Лейлис. 

Ей раньше просто не приходило в голову поинтересоваться, почему во всей огромной библиотеке ей ни разу не попадались карты северных земель. Была, правда, одна большая и очень дорогая карта, купленная когда-то давно у южан, но на ней были изображены только территории Долины, западное побережье с островами и песочные княжества далеко на юге. 

— Нельзя нарисовать то, чего не знаешь, — сказал книжник. 

***

 

Рейвин и остальные вернулись в замок с живым белым вепрем довольно внушительных размеров, который немедленно был помещен в деревянную клетку. Дальше сборы пошли быстро. Эстергар распорядился, сколько еды и вещей брать с собой, выбрал сопровождающих, одобрил новое платье Лейлис и раздал всем приказы на время своего отсутствия. Лейлис не рискнула сама выбрать свадебный подарок, поэтому решила посоветоваться с Рейвином. На Севере было принято обмениваться подарками по любому поводу, преподносили чаще всего украшения и драгоценности, оружие, книги, лошадей и ловчих птиц, реже — рабов. Зачастую одна и та же дорогая вещь передаривалась многократно и, пройдя по кругу через множество хозяев, возвращалась к исконному владельцу. 

Лорд Рейвин однозначно высказался, что лучшим подарком будет украшение для леди Малмфрид. 

— Нужно хоть немного подсластить бедняге Риенару его… горькую чашу, — сказал он. — Думаю, лучше всего венец — у нас их много, а вы сами их почти не носите. 

В сокровищнице хранитель показал с дюжину разных обручей, венцов и диадем, разложенных на покрытой пыльным бархатом подставке. Лейлис сразу сообразила, что к позолоченному венцу с жемчугом и крупными турмалинами, который иногда надевала леди Бертрада, лучше не прикасаться. 

— Сложно выбирать украшение для человека, которого не видел, — осторожно сказала она, разглядывая драгоценности. 

— Риенар пишет, что у нее непонятные волосы. 

— Непонятные… — задумчиво протянула Лейлис. — В таком случае, вот этот. 

Она подняла, держа на ладонях, обруч, наполовину сделанный из бронзы, наполовину из серебра и украшенный двенадцатью овальными камнями всех цветов — от молочно-желтого кальцита до темно-красного граната. 

— В самый раз, — согласился Рейвин. — Какое-то это изделие… непонятное. 

Погода в день отъезда была на редкость приятной, солнечной и безветренной. После холодных ливней, града, ночных заморозков и болезнетворной промозглости, продолжавшихся большую часть осени, наступал относительно благоприятный, но короткий — обычно до зимнего солнцестояния — период затишья. За последние две недели высыпало много мягкого пушистого снега, покрывшего все вокруг белым искрящимся покрывалом. Сугробы возвышались по пояс взрослому мужчине, но на пути от Эстергхалла до Айхен-Хорхена жители окрестных усадеб проложили санную дорогу. 

Здесь, на холмистой равнине, вдали от леса, люди селились отдельными крупными хозяйствами, однако в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Рейвин называл по именам владельцев дюжины самых больших усадеб, указывая жене на поднимающиеся над заваленными снегом крышами дымки от печей. Лейлис большую часть пути, пока не стало темнеть, проехала верхом рядом с Рейвином, а когда совсем устала, пересела в сани. Днем на дороге попадались подводы, нагруженные дровами и хворостом, и возвращающиеся откуда-то издалека охотники на лыжах. Один из них, паренек лет шестнадцати-семнадцати, которому посчастливилось поймать осатру с роскошным бело-серебристым хвостом, спросил у лорда, куда тот направляется, а получив ответ, предложил купить осатру за золотой и попросился в сопровождающие. 

— Жениться надумал? До весны не хочешь ждать? — спросил Эстергар и отдал три монеты. — Держи, выберешь себе самую лучшую невесту. 

Парень неловко поклонился, опираясь на лыжную палку, пообещал догнать к вечеру у Каменного Стража, и пустился вниз по склону к своему дому, чтобы захватить необходимые для неожиданного путешествия вещи. 

Грандиозное гранитное изваяние, прозванное Каменным Стражем, произвело на Лейлис, как и на любого человека, видевшего его впервые, неизгладимое впечатление. Статуя, изображающая стоящего в полный рост мужчину со сложенными на уровне пояса руками, достигала в высоту, самое меньшее, полторы сотни футов и возвышалась в совершеннейшем одиночестве посреди голой земли. Длинная, с прямыми складками одежда Стража и необычный головной убор из меди, напоминающий остроконечную шапку, указывали на связь изваяния с Империей, но это не проясняло вопроса о его назначении. Никто не мог сказать, когда, кем и для каких целей был создан этот монумент, однако им гордились и о нем заботились, каждые полвека обновляя чернеющий от непогоды медный шлем. 

Оставшуюся часть пути до замка Айхен-Хорхен преодолели уже в темноте, и Лейлис очень мерзла в открытых санях, хотя и была тепло одета в дорогу и укрывалась меховым плащом. Кастелян не спал, дожидаясь господ, встретил у самых ворот, с готовностью предложил еду и подогретую дратху. Но на поздний ужин не оставалось сил, хотелось только спать. Лейлис даже не помнила, как раздевалась и укладывалась, и заснула сразу, повалившись на постель и закутавшись в пыльную затхлую шкуру. 

Когда она проснулась, Рейвина, как обычно, уже не было в покоях, зато Лейлис обнаружила присутствие куда более неприятного соседа. В подоле ее платья, небрежно брошенного на сундук, копошилась большая серая крыса. 

«Хорошо хоть не поземник под подушкой», — подумала леди Эстергар. 

Первое осознанное впечатление от замка оказалось довольно скверным и в дальнейшем только усилилось. Айхен-Хорхен был второй после Эстергхалла резиденцией Эстергаров, обычно ее держал старший родич лорда, не являющийся его наследником. Последним хозяином замка был младший брат лорда Агнора, не оставивший законных наследников. После его смерти крепость номинально была передана Ретруду Эстергару, но тот так и не приступил к своим обязанностям, продолжая жить в Эстергхалле и лишь изредка наведываясь в свои владения с проверкой. Айхен-Хорхен, имеющий все задатки к тому чтобы стать комфортным жилищем, очень страдал от отсутствия должного управления. 

— Чего вы хотите? — говорил лорд Рейвин, не скрывая раздражения от жалоб Лейлис. — Замок пятнадцать лет без хозяина. Да, здесь развелось много крыс. Чтобы их было меньше, их надобно истреблять, а для этого этой проблемой должен кто-то озаботиться. Чтобы покрывала и ковры чистились, надобно регулярно отдавать распоряжения. Вы еще не видели, что творится в складских помещениях… И хорошо еще, что не всю серебряную утварь растащили. Все это не исправить за один приезд. 

Он помолчал, сосредоточенно разглядывая копоть на стенах и грязную солому на полу малой обеденной залы. 

— Во всяком случае, мы не станем здесь задерживаться ни на час дольше необходимого. У нас впереди еще четыре дня пути, три из которых — через лес. Подготовьтесь к этому. 

Ледяной тракт начинался почти у стен Айхен-Хорхена и вел на северо-запад, во владения Фэренгсенов и их соседей — Ансвортов и Тистельдеров. 

Лейлис второй раз в жизни ехала в повозке, запряженной снежной лошадью. Только теперь с ней в одном фургоне был муж, поэтому она почти не боялась. Большую часть времени она или спала, или просто полулежала на подушках, прислонившись плечом к Рейвину, пока он что-нибудь рассказывал. Как-то Лейлис потянулась поцеловать его в губы, но он отстранился с холодным и резким: «Не здесь». 

На третий день, когда большая часть пути была уже позади, снежная лошадь первый раз остановилась, встретив препятствие. Рейвин вышел посмотреть, в чем дело, и Лейлис из любопытства тоже выглянула наружу, хотя ей было велено этого не делать. Посреди тракта стоял одинокий всадник в косматом черном плаще из медвежьей шкуры, лицо его было скрыто накинутым капюшоном и шерстяным шарфом до переносицы. Незнакомец был, как и все северяне, при оружии, но от этого его пребывание в лесу без сопровождающих не казалось менее странным. Лорд Эстергар, однако, не был удивлен. Он обменялся с мужчиной несколькими фразами и вернулся в повозку. 

— Кто этот человек? — спросила Лейлис. 

— Сир Денгвар, сын двоюродной сестры лорда Эрвиндора, комендант Приразломной башни. Ему было поручено встретить нас у усадьбы Ходда, но он не пожелал ждать и поехал навстречу. 

— Но ведь это опасно… Разве это правильно, что он так рискует? 

— Да, опасно, — лорд немного помолчал, подбирая верные слова, — но сир Денгвар из тех людей, что сами ищут опасности. Север иногда любит посмеяться над такими. Может казаться, что лес щадит их, но в конце они всегда находят то, что искали. 

Усадьба Ходда — крепкий каменный дом в два этажа и около полудюжины разных хозяйственных строений — располагалась у самой границы леса, там, где обрывалась ледяная дорога. Здесь не было привычной стоянки с молчаливым смотрителем, который приглядывал бы за фургонами и снежными лошадьми, поэтому эта обязанность перекладывалась на хозяина усадьбы. Ходд был немолод, невысок, с явной примесью южной крови, но пользовался заслуженной славой умелого воина и все еще был весьма здоров и крепок. Свое жилище он построил сам, на пустом месте, где никто не хотел селиться, обнес пятифутовой каменной стеной и уже третий десяток лет успешно держал оборону. Лейлис понравился этот человек, своей веселостью и простыми манерами он напоминал старика Хэнреда. Для него было привычно предлагать свое посильное гостеприимство каждому, кто едет через лес, будь то северный лорд или южный торговец. Он пригласил прибывших к столу и очагу, жалея, что в его доме не найдется достаточно места, чтобы разместить всех на ночлег. 

За ужином Эстергар осведомился у хозяина, как часто беспокоят его существа, выползающие из леса, и как он справляется с ними. 

— Все идет своим чередом, милорд. Редкой ночью не слышно ни воя, ни рычания. Гули и мертвяки, бывает, бродят у стены, но почти никогда не пытаются перелезть через нее. Поземников много, особенно зимой, ищут, где потеплее. Но вся эта нечисть меркнет перед другой напастью… 

— Что же это? — удивился Эстергар. 

— Женихи, — хмуро ответил Ходд. — У меня пять дочерей, все красавицы. Не в меня пошли, а в мать. Летом и недели не проходило, чтобы кто-нибудь не посватался к ним. Был даже один старик, вы представляете, милорд, старше меня, предлагал мне за младшенькую десять золотых. Но у меня свои условия. Если кто хочет поторговаться за моих девочек, пусть сначала дерется со мной на палках или в рукопашную и попробует сбить с ног. 

— Так вы своих дочерей вовсе без мужей оставите, — усмехнулся Рейвин. 

— А потом, — продолжал Ходд, — тот, кому удастся меня одолеть, пусть живет здесь месяц, по ночам обходит хозяйство и следит, чтобы никакая падаль не лезла. Если и тогда хорошо себя покажет, я приму любой выкуп, но чтобы дочки решали сами, за кого идти, а кому отказать. 

Едва встали из-за стола, сир Денгвар начал торопить ехать дальше. До Приразломной башни всего несколько часов верхом, но желательно было успеть до полуночи, чтобы спокойно переночевать, и утром преодолеть последнюю лигу от башни до родового замка Фэренгсенов. 

Лейлис ехала между Рейвином и сиром Денгваром, оба они молчали, заставляя ее нервничать и чувствовать себя неловко. Тогда, в доме Ходда, при свечах, когда сир Денгвар снял свой медвежий плащ и размотал шарф, Лейлис разглядела, что не так у него с лицом — правую сторону, от отсутствующего уха и до уголка рта, пересекал ужасный шрам, больше похожий на незаживающую рану, разъеденную морозом. Все уродливые шрамы, которые Лейлис видела до этого, выглядели по сравнению с этим как украшение. Периодически Денгвар доставал из поясного мешочка баночку с жаркой мазью и безжалостно втирал обжигающую субстанцию в края раны, морщась при этом от боли. Лейлис смотрела на него со смешанным чувством страха, отвращения и жалости. Могло показаться, что сир Денгвар тоже странно смотрит на леди Эстергар, однако он ничего не говорил, кроме дежурных комплиментов ее красоте при знакомстве. 

— Вы и вправду так хороши, как о вас рассказывали, миледи, — сказал он тогда, но тон его был тяжелым, будто эти слова стоили ему неимоверных усилий. — Вы похожи на мою жену. 

— Она тоже южанка? — Лейлис немного растерялась. 

— Нет. Но она тоже была молода и очень красива. 

— Что с ней случилось? — не удержалась от вопроса Лейлис, хотя лучше было бы кивнуть и промолчать. 

— Я ее убил, — очень спокойно, тем же тяжелым тоном ответил сир Денгвар. 

— Она… она была вам неверна? — пролепетала Лейлис, вмиг похолодев под всеми своими мехами.

— Она была лучшей женщиной из всех, — отрезал он. 

Только позже, уже недалеко от башни, он вдруг снова решил заговорить, безо всякого предупреждения, будто темнота, шум ветра и хруст снега под копытами лошадей заново пробудили его воспоминания и подтолкнули к откровенности. 

— Он сказал, что заберет их обеих, — глухо и без выражения начал сир Денгвар. — Кейра была беременна. Он сказал, что заберет обеих. Ее и дитя… Я не позволил ему их получить. Я был уверен, что он убьет меня… но он только нанес мне рану. Прошло три года, но она не затягивается. С тех пор я часто езжу через лес по тракту. Хочу снова встретить его… я бы спросил, почему он позволил мне остаться в живых. Может быть… я тогда узнаю… как такие, как он, смеются. 

К счастью, на этот раз какое-то внутреннее чувство заставило Лейлис промолчать. Она услышала сира Денгвара — это было самое важное, и ни в каких ее словах он не нуждался. 

Следующим утром, таким же солнечным и морозным, как в день отъезда из Эстергхалла, Лейлис заставила себя забыть обо всех страшных вещах, и вспомнить, наконец, что едет в самый красивый замок на Севере — а может быть и во всем мире — чтобы присутствовать на свадьбе лучшего друга своего мужа. Даже Рейвин заметно повеселел, когда разглядел в утренней дымке знакомые силуэты узких и высоких светло-серых башен со шпилями. 

Фэренгхолд расположился на высокой скале над шумным водопадом и казался каким-то чужим, слишком воздушным, слишком изящным и светлым для Севера. Сам по себе замок представлялся совсем небольшим, особенно по сравнению с твердыней Эстергхалла, но основная его часть уходила внутрь гигантской скалы, пронизывая ее тоннелями и коридорами на сотни футов в глубину. Почему это место считалось самым красивым на Севере, Лейлис поняла, когда оказалась внутри, миновав ворота с чеканным гербовым знаком рыбы, покрытым разноцветной эмалью. Первое открывшееся взору помещение было просторным и непривычно светлым; вместо вечных черных балок и каменного потолка, на высоте более тридцати футов сиял прозрачный купол, сквозь который проникали солнечные лучи. Окаймляющие зал два этажа галерей с балюстрадами, изящными аркадами и резными колоннами сходились к главной лестнице из белого мрамора. Ступени ее были настолько широкими, что на них можно было бы спокойно лежать, как это и предпочитали делать люди Империи, по традициям которых и был построен северный замок. Ни одно другое место на Севере не сохранило столь много воспоминаний о погибшей великой цивилизации. В отличие от Эстергхалла, где каждый барельеф изображал непременно сцену сражения, стены Фэренгхолда украшали бесчисленные стайки танцующих и купающихся девушек, играющих детей и юношей с музыкальными инструментами. Вместо простых и привычных прямоугольных орнаментов по белоснежным колоннам спиралями и волнами поднимались витиеватые цветочные узоры, инкрустированные цветными камушками. В центре зала, почти у подножья лестницы, стояла восхитительно-непотребная скульптура из розового мрамора, изображающая двух ласкающихся обнаженных девушек. 

Глава дома Фэренгсенов и хозяин замка спустился с галереи, чтобы встретить прибывших. Было видно, что спуск даже по таким ступеням дается ему довольно тяжело, так как при каждом шаге ему приходилось опираться о руку своей более молодой супруги. Лорд Эрвиндор еще носил меч, как и положено, но вряд ли ему хватило бы сил воспользоваться им при необходимости. Его почтительный поклон получился более похожим на кивок, а протянутая для рукопожатия рука заметно дрожала. 

— Милорд, миледи, я рад принимать вас в моем замке, — голос у лорда Эрвиндора был по-прежнему очень приятный, сильный. — Мне приятно наконец-то увидеть вас, миледи. 

Лейлис сама протянула ему руку для поцелуя, чтобы не заставлять снова наклоняться. 

— Позвольте представить вам мою семью. Это моя жена, леди Ингигерда, — он коснулся плеча супруги, и та ловко и почти незаметно поддержала его под руку. — Это мои дети. С Риенаром вы знакомы, а это Айрис. 

Леди Айрис Фэренгсен была годом младше своего брата Риенара, но они были так похожи, что их можно было принять за двойняшек — одного роста, оба очень тонкие и изящные, с одинаковыми синими глазами и светлыми прямыми волосами. Она была одета в белое платье с темно-синей атласной оторочкой и тонким пояском, расшитым лазуритами, а крупная сапфировая брошь сбоку на лифе указывала на то, что Айрис в семье любимый ребенок. Детская улыбка, кажется, не сходила с ее миловидного личика, а в глазах при взгляде на Лейлис играло веселое любопытство. 

Рейвин как-то упоминал, что у лорда Эрвиндора четверо детей, но двоих старших почему-то видно не было. Зато рядом с Айрис стояла еще одна женщина, внешне нисколько не напоминающая представительницу семейства Фэренгсен. Когда до нее дошла очередь, она выступила вперед и с большим достоинством поклонилась. 

— Леди Малмфрид, дочь сира Орлема из дома Фарлонгов. Невеста моего младшего сына. 

Лейлис была удивлена и смущена — несоответствие между описанием леди Малмфрид в письме сира Риенара и ее реальным обликом заставляло задуматься о том, какими глазами сир Риенар смотрит на мир. Той, кого он называл старухой, было на вид не больше двадцати пяти лет. Красотой она действительно не блистала, но и особо бросающихся в глаза недостатков была лишена. Волосы, так не понравившиеся жениху, были обычного тускло-русого цвета, но длинные и очень густые, аккуратно заплетенные в две косы. 

Риенар порывисто, заметно нервничая, обнял друга и умоляюще прошептал: 

— Прошу тебя, Рейвин, скажи, что ты придумал хоть что-то… 

— Я привез белого вепря, а еще вино, муку и немного сушеных фруктов, чтобы церемония прошла более приятно для тебя и все остальных. 

Риенар издал страдальческий стон и отвернулся, видимо, обидевшись. Лорд Эрвиндор, любивший поговорить, как раз разошелся с приветственной речью, но дочь бесцеремонно его прервала: 

— Прошу тебя, отец, они ехали к нам чуть ли не неделю. Все, чего сейчас хочется нашим гостям — это искупаться, переодеться и отдохнуть. Верно я говорю? Будете мучить их за ужином. Для этого ведь и нужны ужины. Давайте я пока позабочусь о леди Лейлис, провожу ее в купальню, потом покажу покои и все остальное, заодно и познакомимся… — она ухватила Лейлис за руку и потащила куда-то, не прекращая говорить. — Вот, дорогая, посмотри на эту статую, это действительно две целующиеся девицы, я с трудом уговорила мать не завешивать их тканью перед вашим приездом, летом это еще и фонтан, но зимой большая часть фонтанов замерзает… А теперь глянь наверх, этот купол целиком выточен из огромного алмаза, самого большого алмаза на Севере… 

— Самый большой алмаз на Севере — в короне Эстерга Великого, — успела вставить Лейлис первое, что всплыло в памяти. 

— Да? Ну, значит, его отдербанили от нашего купола. 

— Не слушайте ее, миледи, — сказала леди Малмфрид, — это стекло, изготовленное по древней технологии Империи. 

Спустившись по одной из боковых лестниц в купальню, Лейлис получила возможность рассмотреть то, что называли имперским стеклом, вблизи — одна из стен этого просторного и светлого помещения была полностью прозрачной. Летом на ней можно было рассмотреть какие-то узоры, но теперь стекло совершенно запотело от пара, поднимающегося от каменных бассейнов. Оставшиеся три стены покрывали все те же заморские узоры из купающихся девушек, окруженных цветами, рыбками и птицами. Из барельефных чаш и кувшинов в руках девиц стекали тонкие струйки воды и бежали по желобкам в полу куда-то вниз. 

— Извольте раздеться, дамы, — предложила Айрис. Она ловко и быстро стянула через голову платье вместе с сорочкой, стоя при этом на одной ноге, пока девочка-служанка помогала ей снять обувь. Скинув вторую туфельку и всучив ее вместе со всем ворохом одежды служанке, Айрис откинула за спину длинные волосы и, ни капельки не смущаясь, потянулась и слегка покружилась на месте, демонстрируя стройную, подтянутую фигуру, почти лишенную женственных округлостей. — Малмфрид, милая, давай помогу сзади расшнуровать… 

— Не надо! — леди Малмфрид, уже успевшая снять бархатную накидку, поспешно отступила на пару шагов. — Пусть мне лучше девочка поможет. Не то ты опять начнешь трогать, где не следует. 

— Это только от зависти к твоим неоспоримым достоинствам, дорогая… — Айрис повернулась к служанкам: — Далей, Корра, помогите дамам раздеться и принесите нам что-нибудь перекусить… 

Лейлис, хотя и стеснялась раздеваться при посторонних, особенно при свете, сама размотала шерстяной платок, покрывающий волосы и шею, позволила снять с себя сапоги, дорожное платье и обе нижних рубахи. 

— О да, я понимаю лорда Рейвина, — хихикнула Айрис, разглядывая ее со всех сторон. 

— Что вы говорите, леди Айрис… — пробормотала Лейлис, совершенно смутившись. 

— Не слушайте это пустоголовое дитя, миледи, — резко бросила Малмфрид. — Леди Айрис нравится вести себя, словно ей все дозволено… Она и с мужчинами позволяет себе заговаривать, благо, им хватает чести ей не отвечать… 

— Невеста моего брата слишком строга ко мне. Я всего лишь забавляюсь, у меня и в мыслях нет ничего дурного. Не стоит быть такими пасмурными, нас ведь ждет через пару дней общее торжество… Что ж, я предлагаю начать со второго бассейна, а когда станет слишком жарко, перебраться в следующий, вы согласны? 

Вода во втором из пяти каменных бассейнов была приятно горячей, согревала и расслабляла ноющее после непривычно длинного верхового перехода тело. В середине бассейна глубина была по шею, но вдоль стенок тянулся гладкий выступ, на котором можно было сидеть. Девочки принесли принадлежности для мытья, бутылочки с маслами и отварами. 

— Какие прекрасные у тебя волосы, Лейлис, — восхищенно протянула Айрис. — Что используют женщины на Юге, чтобы волосы блестели? 

— Много разных средств, — Лейлис начала перечислять, что помнила, хотя для некоторых названий не было слов в северном языке, — отвар шалфея, настойка из розмарина, из корок лимона, еще разные масла…

— Крапива, — Айрис зачерпнула в деревянный ковшик отвара крапивы и передала Лейлис. — У нас растет только крапива. И тьянка. Но ею нельзя полоскать волосы, это, пожалуй, единственное, что с нею нельзя делать… Ты скучаешь по дому, Лейлис? Правда, что на Юге вместо зимы весна? 

— Я… — Лейлис растерялась от такого неожиданного перехода на личные темы, — я очень счастлива здесь, на Севере, со своим мужем. 

— Хорошая жена именно так и должна говорить, — похвалила Малмфрид. — Даже когда не все так гладко. 

— Но я правда очень… 

— Лорд Эстергар — хороший муж? Он добр к тебе? Обращается достойно? Не бьет слишком сильно? 

— Лорд Рейвин ни разу не бил меня. 

— Очень хорошо, мудрая женщина не будет давать мужчине повод, — назидательно сказала леди Малмфрид. — Правда, мой муж иногда буянил без всякого повода, когда сильно напивался. Но с ним пьяным я всегда могла управиться. 

— А я слышала ужасные истории про лорда Ретруда и леди Бертраду. Говорят, что они иногда ссорились так, что запросто могли убить друг друга. 

— Я могу в это поверить, — тихо согласилась Лейлис. — Но мы с лордом Рейвином никогда не ссоримся. Он даже ни разу не повышал на меня голос. 

— А остальное — как? — осведомилась Айрис с живейшим любопытством во взгляде. — Может, расскажешь? 

— Замолчи, — резко ее осадила леди Малмфрид. — Хочешь узнать, что и как, найди себе мужа. 

Эти две женщины были знакомы между собой не больше нескольких дней, но словесные перепалки уже стали для них делом привычным — обе привыкли открыто и прямо высказывать свои мысли. Лейлис ответила максимально тактично, желая сгладить всякую неловкость и двусмысленность: 

— Я счастлива в браке. Я очень люблю своего мужа и знаю, что он так же любит меня. 

— Но ты еще не…? 

— Не глупи, Айрис, никто бы не позволил беременной женщине ехать через лес, это слишком опасно. И даже не думай спрашивать то, что у тебя уже вертится на языке. Миледи не так давно замужем, да и не в том возрасте, чтобы бездетность союза начинала волновать кого-то. А тебя это и вовсе не касается. 

— Хорошо, тогда позволь спросить у тебя. Уж будущее моей семьи меня пока еще касается. Скажи, как так получилось, что ты была замужем четыре года, но у тебя не было детей? 

— Мой муж не слишком старался на этом поприще, — усмехнулась Малмфрид. — У него были уже двое детей от первой жены, зачем ему еще. И свекор намекнул мне как-то раз, что ему вполне достаточно пяти внуков и трех внучек — больше ему не прокормить… Так что ничего странного в бездетности нашего союза нет. Я смогу понести, если этого от меня ожидают. Но стоит ли торопиться? У лорда Эрвиндора трое сыновей и двое законных внуков, ваш род вне всякой опасности. 

— Кто знает... Малыши умирают от болезней, а взрослые — в войнах. Или хуже — вырастают и становятся разочарованием семьи, — Айрис вылезла из воды, чтобы взять из рук служанки поднос с закусками и сладостями, который та с некоторым опозданием все-таки принесла с кухни. — Нашему отцу и вовсе не повезло с детьми, только на Ремгара, нашего старшего, вся надежда. Но ни он сам, ни дети почти не покидают Пеструший Уступ, и наш лорд-отец тоскует. Маленькие внуки, бегающие по замку, вернули бы ему радость и умиротворение. 

Вымывшись как следует, дамы перебрались в бассейн с более прохладной водой. Служанки принесли сильно разбавленное вино и еще что-то сладковатое, с медово-травяным вкусом, разлитое в маленькие чашечки. Леди Айрис, доев последнее, пятое по счету, кремовое пирожное, послала девочек опять на кухню. 

— Тебя точно никто замуж не возьмет — ешь много, а подержаться не за что… — подколола Малмфрид, которой пирожных не досталось. 

— Если бы я собиралась замуж, то уж точно выбрала бы такого мужа, который не считал бы, сколько я ем. 

— А почему ты не замужем, Айрис? — дружелюбно спросила Лейлис. 

Обычно к семнадцати годам девушки из благородных семей были уже замужем или просватаны. 

— О, так ты не знаешь… — у Айрис вдруг сделались очень растерянное и смущенное выражение лица, она начала теребить и накручивать на палец мокрые пряди волос. — Дело в том, что до прошлой весны предполагалось, что я стану женой лорда Эстергара. 

— Вы с Рейвином были помолвлены?! — изумленно вскинулась Лейлис. Рейвин ни разу не упоминал ни о чем подобном. 

— Нет, помолвки не было. Но все вели себя так, будто было какое-то негласное соглашение между нашими семьями. Рейвин Эстергар был самой удачной партией для любой девицы на Севере, а я — подходящей ему по статусу и возрасту невестой. К тому же мой брат — его близкий друг, и мой отец всегда был преданным союзником дома Эстергар. Казалось, все располагает к заключению очередного брачного союза… но дело как-то не шло. Во-первых, мы с Рейвином состоим в отдаленном родстве — у нас общий прадед. Это, конечно, скорее формальное препятствие, мало кого оно могло бы смутить, но тем не менее… все ведь знают, что у мужа и жены не должно быть общих предков в четырех поколениях. А во-вторых, Рейвин как-то не торопился прояснять эту ситуацию. Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он попросил твоей руки? 

— Три дня, — ответила Лейлис с плохо скрытым торжеством в голосе. Только кольнувшая ревность рассеялась также моментально, как возникла. 

— О… может ведь действовать решительно, когда ему действительно что-то нужно, — Айрис усмехнулась, искренне и без обиды. — В этом все дело. Он не хотел брать меня в жены, я не хотела выходить за него. В детстве мы, помнится, были довольно дружны, играли вместе… но это было детство. Он сильно изменился с тех пор, как получил меч и стал лордом. Мне кажется, мы не сошлись бы характерами. Ему нужен кто-то спокойный и тихий… вот как ты. А я не могу усидеть долго на одном месте, всегда говорю напрямую, что думаю, и ненавижу, когда мне указывают, как себя вести и что делать. Так что я даже обрадовалась, когда узнала, что Рейвин женится на девушке с Юга. Родители, конечно, огорчились, но кому какое дело до того… Они тут же попробовали предложить меня лорду Бенетору, но и тот отказался. Впрочем, от него как раз сложно было ожидать иного, он еще десять лет назад на все намеки отвечал, что никогда не женится второй раз. 

— И очень жаль. Мы могли бы породниться дважды, — вставила Малмфрид и пояснила: — Моя покойная бабушка, леди Бренна, приходилась лорду Эргосу родной тетей. Он питал к ней большую родственную привязанность. 

— О да, а к своему дяде — не питал, — ехидно вставила Айрис. 

— Я не хочу слушать об этом, — резко оборвала ее леди Малмфрид. — Нас с тобой не было тогда в Кримхельтоне, так что не нам говорить о том, что там случилось. 

Айрис наклонилась поближе к Лейлис и прошептала ей на ухо:

— Лорд Эргос убил своего дядю, выстрелил ему в спину из арбалета. А его сестра убила своего мужа, лорда Костерера. Все об этом знают.

— И оба не понесли никакого наказания? — удивилась Лейлис. 

— А кто их накажет? Они же Бенеторы. Все любят Бенеторов. Впрочем, спроси у своего мужа, почему он ничего не предпринял, когда Костерер требовал выдать ему убийцу брата. 

— Я не хочу слушать обвинений в адрес своих родичей, — рассердилась Малмфрид. 

— Ну, прости нас, дорогая, — примирительно улыбнулась Айрис. — Но ты только подумай! Бедняжка Лейлис не слышала свежих сплетен двадцатилетней давности — чем же вы тогда развлекаетесь у себя в Эстергхалле? 

Лейлис чуть было не ответила, что в Эстергхалле вообще никак не развлекаются, но разговор неожиданно прервался довольно неприятным образом — в купальню без предупреждений и извинений вошел мужчина. Лейлис охнула и схватилась за край лежащего у кромки бассейна полотенца, а леди Малмфрид, от души выразив свое крайнее раздражение, прикрыла пышную грудь руками. Только Айрис и не подумала как-то сменить позу. 

— Это мой старший брат, Вендин, — спокойно пояснила она. — Не обращайте на него внимания, леди. Он на нас точно не обращает. Его интересуют только тоннели, и не те, что у женщин между ног. 

Странной ковыляющей походкой Вендин Фэренгсен пересек помещение, опустился на колени у края бассейна и, засучив рукав рубахи, по локоть погрузил руку в воду. Его вполне нормальное и даже привлекательное лицо сохраняло выражение полной сосредоточенности и поглощенности какими-то мыслями, на обнаженных женщин он действительно не смотрел. 

— Как я и думал — если расширить сток, вода в бассейнах становится холоднее, — не очень разборчиво пробубнил он себе под нос. 

— Молодец, а теперь ступай и сузь его обратно. Если бы мы хотели мерзнуть, вышли бы на воздух. И в следующий раз спрашивай разрешения, прежде чем войти — ты смущаешь госпожу Эстергар. Будь ты настоящим мужчиной, тебя могли бы за такое убить. 

Вендин бессмысленно замотал головой и, ничего не ответив, покинул купальню. 

— Что не так с твоим братом? — спросила Лейлис, проводив взглядом его сутулую и неуклюже двигающуюся фигуру. 

— Я не знаю, он родился таким. До пяти лет вообще не говорил, да и сейчас очень редко и больше сам с собой. Его с трудом научили есть и одеваться самостоятельно, о чтении и письме никто и не думал. Мастер пытался обучать его фехтованию, но быстро отказался от этого и сказал, что невозможно научить драться того, кто не может выпрямить спину и удержать в руке меч. Все думали, что у него нет ни души, ни разума. Некоторые наши родичи открыто говорили, что он вообще не живой человек. Лекарю пришлось показать им, что Вендин чувствует боль, как люди, и кровь у него идет, как у всех. Мы думали, он совершенно бесполезен, но в двенадцать лет он вдруг продемонстрировал, что умеет читать и считать, хотя никто его не учил. Начал лазить везде, заглядывать в каждую трещину и совать руки во все отверстия. Как-то он случайно проскользнул вниз, в пещеры, и с тех пор почти не вылезает оттуда. Ему двадцать три года, но он не носит оружие и никогда не женится. Думаю, когда-нибудь он станет мастером-смотрителем тоннелей, это лучшее, что можно для него сделать. 

Посидели еще немного в тишине, и Малмфрид предложила вылезать и одеваться. 

За ужином в главном зале собрались, кроме хозяев и управляющих лиц, несколько прибывших заранее гостей, каждый из которых нашел время побеседовать с лордом Эстергаром о своих делах и проблемах. Но больше всех жаловался Риенар, правда, стараясь делать это тихо, чтобы не услышала сидящая далеко леди Малмфрид.

— Я не понимаю, что тебе не нравится, — говорил Рейвин, даже не пытаясь изображать солидарность. — Она не так некрасива, как ты говорил, и вовсе не стара. Что с того, что она старше тебя на семь лет? Сколько было служанке, которой ты сделал ребенка? 

— Не сравнивай. Та была тоненькая и ловкая, как кошечка. А эта похожа на… 

— Придержи язык. Тебе с этой женщиной жить. 

Риенар замолчал и, видимо, задался целью напиться так, чтобы не трезветь до свадьбы. Рейвин и сам с удовольствием пил несколько больше обычного, разговаривал со всеми и даже веселился. Хотя последние восемь лет он не посещал Фэренгхолд, все здешние обитатели и гости были ему хорошо знакомы, и он чувствовал себя, как дома. Лейлис, как всегда, устала раньше всех и удалилась в отведенные ей покои, но спать не торопилась, а ждала мужа. Тот поднялся только глубокой ночью, сразу разделся и лег, уже не настроенный на всякие разговоры. Но Лейлис все-таки спросила его: 

— Скажи мне, почему ты раньше не упоминал, что должен был жениться на леди Айрис? 

— Кто сказал тебе это? — в его голосе слышалось вполне искреннее недоумение. — Я не брал на себя никаких обязательств и ничего не должен. 

— Но… этот союз ведь был возможен? — настаивала Лейлис. — Если бы ты не женился на мне, то… 

— К чему об этом говорить? Я женился на тебе. Надеюсь, и леди Айрис скоро найдет себе достойного мужа. Хотя, сдается мне, у внучек лорда Хэнреда больше шансов на это, чем у нее. А теперь давайте спать. 

В течение следующего дня прибыли гости, которые ехали издалека — один из сыновей лорда Бенетора и лорд Эльхтар из Келиндорфа со своей глухонемой сестрой, которую необходимо было выдать замуж хоть за кого-нибудь. Больше никого не ожидали. Свадебное торжество началось на следующий день в полдень и продолжалось, по традиции, до позднего вечера. 

Когда Лейлис с помощью служанки облачилась в свое новое платье, Айрис восторженно присвистнула, обошла, разглядывая со всех сторон. 

— Если я когда-нибудь выйду замуж, я не позову тебя на мою свадьбу, — сказала она. — Все будут смотреть на тебя. Немногим женщинам действительно идет такой цвет, но тебе он куда больше к лицу, чем синий или черный. А золото и гранаты подходят тебе гораздо лучше, чем серебро и бирюза. Скажи это своему мужу, мужчины обычно не понимают такие вещи и требуют, чтобы их женщины всегда носили только их фамильные цвета. 

Сама Айрис одевалась долго, никак не могла выбрать из дюжины своих нарядных платьев самое подходящее, а после того как ее наконец-то склонили в пользу белого с серебряной вышивкой, еще столько же перебирала накидки, мантии и украшения. 

За пиршественным столом Лейлис сидела между Рейвином и Айрис. Всего собралось около двух десятков гостей, считая женщин. Риенар, получив накануне выволочку, вел себя очень прилично и учтиво, даже улыбался сидящей рядом невесте. Девицу Эльхтар усадили в самом конце стола, рядом с Вендином Фэренгсеном. Справившись с испугом от большого скопления людей и шума, Вендин решился попробовать пообщаться с девушкой и начал водить указательным пальцем по столешнице, чертя буквы: «Тебе нравятся пещеры?». Леди Эльхтар также аккуратно вывела рядом слово «нет». Вендин тут же потерял к ней всякий интерес, доел специально для него приготовленную вареную рыбу, разложил на тарелке все косточки от более крупных к самым мелким и ушел через час после начала торжества. 

Когда принесли традиционное блюдо — вязкую и клейкую похлебку странного голубоватого цвета — Лейлис долго мешала ее серебряной ложечкой, пытаясь для начала прояснить для себя, что это вообще такое. 

— Даже не спрашивай, что это, — опередила вопрос Айрис. — Это снизу, из пещер. Можешь попробовать, если интересно, но я бы посоветовала дождаться нормальной еды. Будет много мяса, хлеба и сладостей. И никакой рыбы. Будет все, кроме рыбы. 

— Почему кроме рыбы? Ведь вы живете почти что на реке. 

— Именно поэтому. Мы не едим рыбу по праздникам. Ее и так слишком много. Ты слышала историю о том, как наш дом был покорен Эстергом Великим? 

Лейлис добросовестно пересказала версию, изложенную в балладе, о том, как Эстерг был поражен красотой замка и вызвал защитников на бой у подножья скалы, чтобы не уничтожать такую красоту. 

— Ерунда. Не было никакой битвы у подножья скалы, только несколько ночных вылазок, причинявших Эстергу большие неудобства. Он взял Фэренгхолд в осаду, когда наши зимние запасы должны были как раз подойти к концу, и рассчитывал, что дольше месяца сверх того мы не продержимся. Но он не знал, что Фэренгхолд — это не просто замок. В пещерах под нами есть сотни маленьких прудов с рыбой, а на стенах растут мох и грибы, пригодные в пищу. Мы можем жить сами по себе, укрывшись от всего остального мира, годами и десятилетиями. У нас есть все необходимое для выживания. Эстергу надоело бы стоять у этой скалы гораздо раньше, чем мы начали бы голодать. Но тогдашний лорд Фэренгсен, Вендин Толстый, был весьма взыскателен к пище. Когда ему тридцатый раз подряд предложили на обед рыбу, он не выдержал и решил сдать замок без боя и добровольно присягнуть Эстергу. Тот очень смеялся. Он пограбил нас, конечно, но обещал, что в чем в чем, а в разнообразных кушаньях у нас не будет недостатка. Вот так было на самом деле… — Айрис закончила рассказ и обратила внимание на свою опустевшую тарелку. — Ты не хочешь еще мясного пирога? Нет? Но все равно попроси своего мужа, чтобы отрезал кусок для меня. И пусть это будет действительно большой кусок. 

После мясного пирога Айрис принялась за паштет из печени и грибов, приправленный, как всегда, тьянкой, а после настала очередь полусладких сырных тартинок. Лейлис, которая пробовала только некоторые блюда и то по чуть-чуть, тихо удивлялась и недоумевала: как девушка может есть так много, и при этом оставаться такой тощей. 

Когда пришло время для главной части праздника, жених и невеста вышли на середину зала, им соединили руки красной лентой и поднесли чашу дратхи. В этом все свадьбы на Севере были похожи друг на друга. Но последовавший за принесением клятв поцелуй длился на целую минуту дольше обычного, и еще столько же времени понадобилось слегка ошалевшему и растерянному сиру Риенару, чтобы отдышаться. Все последующее время, когда новобрачным приподносили подарки и произносили поздравления, он молчал и косился на леди Малмфрид с опасением. Как только вывели и забили белого вепря, свадебный обряд можно было считать свершившимся. 

Лейлис и не заметила, как удалились новобрачные. Рейвин наклонился к ней и негромко сказал, что оставаться дольше совсем необязательно. Вместе они поднялись в отведенные им покои, приготовились ко сну и легли в постель. Только Лейлис, несмотря на утомление, никак не спалось. Неизвестно откуда взявшиеся странные мысли беспокоили и мешали заснуть. Она думала о том, что у Малмфрид и Риенара сейчас первая брачная ночь, и вспоминала собственную. Леди Малмфрид уж точно знает, что нужно делать и как себя вести, она не испуганная девчонка, а опытная женщина, которая знает, чего хочет. И она сама целовала сира Риенара во время обряда, так крепко и жадно, как целуются те, кому уже не терпится поскорее стать любовниками… 

Лейлис вспоминала, как сама стояла в центре огромного зала в своих свадебных одеждах и только повторяла все за Эстергаром и ждала, пока он сам сделает все, что положено. И потом, в постели, как ей было страшно и стыдно, как она вся дрожала, когда муж прикасался к ней… От одного воспоминания о той ночи живот свело судорогой, по телу прошла волна холодного оцепенения, а потом неожиданно бросило в жар. Лейлис заворочалась, кусая губы, шерстяная ткань ночной рубашки вдруг начала казаться слишком шершавой, а теплое зимнее покрывало — слишком тяжелым и душным. Девушка слегка сжала и погладила груди сквозь сорочку и шумно втянула воздух. Затвердевшие сосочки болезненно терлись о ткань, но этого было недостаточно. 

Она повернулась к мужу и настойчиво потрясла его за плечо. Не мог он уже успеть крепко заснуть, он вообще спал довольно чутко. Лейлис потянула вверх его рубашку, и он сразу дернулся, окончательно просыпаясь. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он хрипловатым голосом. 

Она ответила, но не словами. Рейвин прижал ее к себе, поцеловал в шею, ласково провел ладонью от колена к бедру… Он всегда начинал с неторопливых ласк, чтобы подготовить ее и не сделать больно. Кроме первых нескольких раз, когда она слишком боялась, чтобы полностью довериться ему, ей всегда было очень приятно все, что он делал. А тогда, первый раз, он сделал то, что должен был, на что имел право и что обязан был совершить. Лейлис хотелось пережить это снова, но иначе, чтобы теперь чувствовать себя женщиной, которая принадлежит мужу и господину, а не ребенком, с которым обходятся жестоко. 

Когда он лег на нее сверху, она задергалась, пытаясь оттолкнуть его и вырваться. 

— Нет! Не надо, отпусти, я не хочу!

Он остановился, чуть отстранившись. 

— Так «да» или «нет»? 

«Проклятье, Рейвин!» — она с силой вонзила ногти ему в бок, и Эстергар понял, наконец-то, чего она хочет. Перехватил ее запястья, прижал над головой, попытался силой раздвинуть ноги. Она не вывернулась бы, если бы он не дал возможность. После нескольких минут борьбы, приглушенных возгласов, перемежающихся с несдерживаемыми стонами, Эстергар перевернул ее на живот, приподнял, ставя на коленки, и взял так, как ей этого хотелось. Ощущения были необычайно яркими и острыми, и на пике наслаждения Лейлис не сдержала громкого вскрика. 

Несколькими минутами позже, придя в себя и осознав, что произошло, она предсказуемо испугалась и начала плакать. 

— Ну, все, все, — успокаивающе шептал Рейвин, сцеловывая ее слезы, — я люблю тебя. Люблю. Успокойся… вот, вот так… теперь спи, я рядом. 

Лейлис заснула, так крепко цепляясь за него, что утром не могла понять, как он умудрился высвободиться из ее объятий, не разбудив. Зато с этой задачей прекрасно справилась Айрис, принявшаяся энергично трясти ее за плечо и стаскивать одеяло. 

— Просыпайся, дорогая. Твой муж велел разбудить тебя и привести вниз, как будто это чем-то поможет, — она усмехнулась в рукав. 

— Что случилось? — спросила Лейлис, спросонья ничего не понимая. — Кому поможет? 

— Уже полдень, а мой брат и Малмфрид еще не спустились к гостям. Мать просто в бешенстве. Это ужасно неприлично, и мало ли что могут подумать люди. Твое присутствие, может быть, немного сгладит ситуацию, я надеюсь. Давай, одевайся, — она сдернула с Лейлис одеяло и захихикала: — Почему ты голая? Ночью было жарко? 

— Пожалуйста, подай мне платье и чулки, — как можно спокойнее попросила леди Эстергар. 

Когда Лейлис спустилась в пиршественный зал, обстановка там была ощутимо беспокойной. Молодожены до сих пор не выходили из спальни. 

— Твой сын опять позорит нас! — прошипела леди Фэренгсен, дернув мужа за рукав. 

Тот только беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Вы же этого хотели, разве нет? — усмехалась Айрис. — Чтобы у Риенара не было времени щупать служанок и позволять себе прочие вольности, верно? 

— Ступай наверх и притащи их сюда, — велела мать. — Обоих. Проследи, чтобы выглядели прилично и радостно, поняла? 

— Я, конечно, попробую… Но это будет непросто!

Уже вечером, сидя в новых покоях леди Малмфрид, Айрис принялась расспрашивать невестку:

— Что ты делала с моим братом? Он выглядит каким-то… притихшим, что ли. 

— Ничего такого, что бы ему не понравилось, — самодовольно ответила Малмфрид. 

— О, я понимаю и не сомневаюсь в тебе, дорогая, — протянула Айрис с многозначительной улыбкой. — Но никаких подробностей не будет, да? 

Видя, что леди Малмфрид не собирается удостаивать ее ответом, Лейлис предложила рассмотреть получше полученные накануне подарки. Предложение было встречено с воодушевлением. Малмфрид перебирала украшения, называя кем и от чьего имени было подарено каждое: 

— Этот обруч от вас с лордом Эстергаром… Брошь с аметистом от лорда Ансворта… Пояс с медными медальонами от Тистельдеров… 

— А это что? — спросила Лейлис, повертев в пальцах булавку необычного светло-зеленого цвета, украшенную маленьким фиолетовым камушком. 

— А, это… булавка, закалывать платок или прическу. Сын лорда Бенетора преподнес от имени отца. 

— Никогда не видела такого металла… но очень красиво.


	9. Chapter 9

Подготовка к зиме, начавшаяся с конца сентября, запомнилась Лейлис как самый тяжелый период в ее жизни. Погода испортилась резко и бесповоротно — начались ледяные ливни с грозами и ураганным ветром, грязь и слякоть. Темнеть начинало рано, а большую часть окон в замке наглухо закрыли деревянными щитами, так что даже днем приходилось разгонять полумрак свечами и масляными светильниками. Не только у Лейлис было подавленное настроение, но и лорд Рейвин с каждым днем становился все более раздражительным и нервным. Все, что пыталась делать Лейлис, вызывало у него недовольство, а ее непонимание простых и очевидных, как ему казалось, вещей совершенно выводило из себя. 

Как-то вечером он обмолвился, что у солдат поизносились зимние плащи. Лейлис услышала его, кивнула и забыла. Через день Рейвин поднял ее за три часа до рассвета и потащил в складское помещение рядом с арсеналом. Вытащив из сундука первый попавшийся плащ из некрашеной шерсти, чуть не носом ткнул жену в прореху размером с ладонь. 

— Что это, миледи? — не повышая голос, но от того не менее пугающе спросил Эстергар. 

— Дыра, милорд, — еле выдохнула Лейлис. Она испугалась, что он может ударить. 

— Можно ли носить такой плащ? 

— Нет. 

— А что с ним необходимо сделать? 

— Починить, милорд. 

— Кто должен это делать?

— Женщины. 

— А кто отдает приказы женщинам? 

— Я, милорд. 

— Так почему вы не приказали починить одежду для воинов? Когда, по-вашему, это пора делать? Когда ударят холода? — он отпустил ее наконец. — Нет, не вздумайте плакать. У меня нет никакого желания наблюдать ваши истерики. Лето закончилось, вы это понимаете? Начинайте исполнять свои обязанности, чтобы мне не приходилось сердиться на вас. 

Зато осмотром кладовых с провизией он остался более-менее удовлетворен. Зерно хранилось в сухости, фрукты и овощи — в прохладе, мясо забитых на зиму животных частью коптилось, частью помещалось в леднике, а дратхи в этом году наварили особенно много. 

— Запасов для нас вполне достаточно, но, возможно, придется помогать деревне, а в замке слишком много людей. Мне нужно избавиться от части гарнизона, — констатировал лорд Рейвин и, повернувшись к Лейлис, буднично поинтересовался: — Насколько я знаю, в Долине как раз заканчивают сбор урожая. Самое время для набегов, верно? 

— О чем вы спрашиваете, милорд? — ужаснулась Лейлис. 

— Я спрашиваю, в какое время года степняки больше всего досаждают лордам Долины? 

— Всегда досаждали. Но осенью и зимой, пожалуй, чаще всего. 

— Я собираюсь собрать три небольших отряда, по двадцать человек, и отправить на Юг в качестве наемников для защиты от грабежей. Я предлагал это соседям вашего дяди еще весной, тогда они отказались… Но почему-то мне кажется, они готовы будут согласиться теперь, когда угроза со стороны степей стала совсем близкой. 

Он делал так первый раз, и затея сперва не встретила понимания у воинов. Воевать зимой у северян было непринято. Ему стоило труда убедить своих десятников в том, что на Юге нет ни настоящей зимы, ни серьезных опасностей. Так как ему самому не доводилось бывать не только в Долине зимой, но и вообще хоть в каком-нибудь походе, воины постарше и поопытнее подвергали сомнению его слова. Лорд Рейвин пожалел, что старик Хэнред уже уехал, тот обладал неоспоримым авторитетом во всем, что касалось походов и путешествий. Но нельзя ведь постоянно полагаться на лорда Хэнреда — ему уже за семьдесят, и будь он хоть вчетверо здоровее быка, но вечно и ему не прожить. 

Эстергару неприятно было убедиться в том, что за девять лет у него так и не появилось в полной мере преданных ему людей, кроме командира гарнизона, сира Ратольда, который при всех обстоятельствах должен был находиться в замке. С другой стороны, завоевать их преданность, ни с кем не воюя, было невозможно, а вести войны, не имея полноправного наследника, лорд Рейвин не мог. В конце концов, ему удалось набрать сорок человек добровольцев, что было несколько меньше, чем он рассчитывал, и назначить командующими двоих своих друзей — сына кастеляна сира Тарека Горлстера и сына начальника стражи по имени Рольф. Эти двое согласились сразу, во-первых, потому что уже бывали в Долине вместе с лордом, когда тот посещал Хостбинов, во-вторых, потому что не хотели терять расположение своего господина. 

Разобравшись со всеми приготовлениями к походу на Юг, Рейвин снова стал напоминать жене о ее обязанностях и потребовал, чтобы летние комнаты замка были закрыты, а слуг и рабов переместили в общие помещения для сна и работы, разумеется, раздельные для мужчин и женщин. Когда Лейлис впервые прибыла в Эстергхалл по весне, все помещения, несмотря на последние холода, уже были открыты и использовались, поэтому она понятия не имела, какие комнаты принято опечатывать на зиму и где селить прислугу. «Узнайте, как делала моя мать, и делайте так же — наверняка будет хорошо», — ответил Рейвин. Сам он не помогал и не давал конкретные советы по тем вопросам, которые считал обязанностью хозяйки замка, а не лорда. «Послушайте, миледи, — говорил он, с трудом сдерживая раздражение, — в ваших заботах только Эстергхалл со всеми пристройками и челядью. В моих — еще два замка, четыре крепости и дюжина башен. И у меня нет родичей, которым я мог бы поручить осенний смотр. Я должен буду ехать сам, и это займет несколько недель. Не давайте мне оснований думать, что на вас нельзя положиться на время моего отсутствия». 

И он уехал, оставив жену наедине с новыми для нее заботами. Теперь она поняла, почему леди Бертраду так редко можно было застать в ее собственных покоях — чтобы хоть что-то выполнялось, необходимо было точно помнить, кому, что и когда было приказано, и неустанно следить за исполнением. В этой всеобщей суете и занятости некому было приглядеть за Криансом.

Когда во дворе разбирали летний загон для свиней, мальчик бегал вокруг, наблюдал за интересным для него процессом, помогал и мешался работникам, как только мог. Когда он вернулся в замок, в его ботинках до краев хлюпала слякоть. Он вылил из них воду, но не удосужился просушить обувь у огня и сменить чулки. Уже к вечеру он кашлял, а на следующий день слег с лихорадкой. Лейлис только за обедом заметила его отсутствие.

Сразу позвали замкового лекаря, тот подошел к постели Крианса, посмотрел на него, дотронулся до влажного лба и равнодушно констатировал очевидное:

— Этот ребенок простудился, у него жар. Снова, как и каждый год.

— Так лечите его! — воскликнула Лейлис. 

— Я хирург, а не знахарка. Я не лечу простуды. К тому же это бесполезно. Слабый ребенок — все равно что старик, что ни делай, он не станет здоровым. 

— Скажете это своему лорду, когда он вернется? 

Лекарь пожал плечами: 

— Его нужно раздеть, обтереть влажной тканью, давать тьянку с медом и мясной бульон, когда сможет сам пить. Любая служанка справится с этим. 

«Точно, точно, он все верно говорит, — лихорадочно соображала Лейлис, суетясь вокруг Крианса. — Только нужно было делать это раньше. Боги, почему я не заметила раньше, почему я не заметила вчера… тогда бы, может быть, ему не было так плохо». Она громко позвала кого-нибудь, поблизости оказалась только девушка, которая прибиралась и разводила огонь. Вдвоем они выпутали Крианса из покрывала, в которое тот завернулся, словно в кокон, сняли мокрую насквозь сорочку. «Боги, боги мои… какой он горячий… совсем без сознания и весь дрожит… Рейвин убьет меня, когда вернется». 

Лейлис просидела около постели Крианса всю ночь, каждые полчаса прикладывала к его голове смоченную в холодной воде тряпочку и давала пить, когда получалось заставить его сделать несколько глотков. Она пыталась вспомнить, как и чем лечили ее двоюродного брата, когда тот болел, но в голову приходили только пиявки. Кажется, после пиявок Шенни становилось лучше, во всяком случае, он успокаивался, но здесь не такой случай. Где-то нашлась настойка из сосновых почек и молодых веток пихты, говорили, что это помогает при простудах, но Криансу было слишком плохо, и никакого эффекта от трех ложек этой настойки не последовало. 

Ночью он начал бредить и говорить страшные вещи, ему казалось, что мертвые брат и сестра хватают его и тащат куда-то. Это очень напугало помогавших Лейлис служанок — северянки были очень суеверны. 

— Мертвые зовут его к себе, — причитали они. — Никому нельзя его трогать. 

— Глупости! Только живые так эгоистичны, а мертвые никого не зовут к себе. Вы только сильнее пугаете его. Пошли все вон. И позовите сюда Шиллу. 

Под утро Криансу стало немного полегче, и он заснул. На следующую ночь все повторилось. 

— Норра, Норра... — звал он кормилицу. — Не уходи, пожалуйста. 

— Я не уйду, — отвечала за нее Лейлис. — Ты только не умирай, пожалуйста. 

Когда он начал звать мать, Лейлис подумала сначала, что это только продолжение бреда, но Крианс вдруг с трудом приподнялся на кровати и очень осмысленно посмотрел на нее. 

— Мама... Мама мне давала лекарство... Горькое такое. 

Лейлис вскочила, злясь на себя, что раньше не догадалась об этом. 

— Чем леди Бертрада лечила его? — требовательно спросила она у лекаря. Но тот толком не разбирался в делах хозяйки. 

— У леди Бертрады было много разных снадобий. Некоторые, возможно, пригодны и для лечения. 

Лейлис велела Шилле смотреть за больным и побежала в комнатку за теплицей, где прежняя хозяйка замка обычно возилась со всякими снадобьями и где учила невестку делать жаркую мазь. Нужен был маленький черный сундучок с резной крышкой, в спальне его точно не было, значит, он просто обязан быть где-то здесь. Лейлис бегло перебрала горшочки, скляночки, футляры с инструментами, поняла, что не найдет, и в отчаянии опустилась на пол, держась за угол столика и чуть не плача. Черный резной сундучок оказался у нее перед глазами — на задвинутом под столик квадратном табурете. 

Лейлис поспешно открыла его, под крышкой лежала подтрёпанного вида тетрадь в кожаной обложке без тиснения и надписей на ней. Около полусотни страниц были исписаны рецептами, советами и наблюдениями. Тетрадь леди Бертрада вела не меньше восьми лет только для себя, и чтобы разобраться во всем этом, потребовался бы не один день. Но на самой последней подшитой в тетрадь странице содержались предельно точные указания, будто бы специально оставленные для постороннего человека: «Для моего младшего сына — по десять капель горького настоя на спирту, употреблять с водой каждый день, пока не пройдет лихорадка».

Скляночка с горьким настоем была так же аккуратно подписана. Лейлис на всякий случай попробовала одну капельку на язык — снадобье более чем оправдывало свое название. Лекарь, когда Лейлис показала ему пузырек, сделал так же и подозрительно понюхал содержимое. 

— Совершенно точно здесь есть спорыш и много еще всяких трав, которые я не могу определить. 

— Но это ему поможет? — спросила Лейлис. 

— Ну... старикам и женщинам на сносях это пить нельзя, но ему... — он глянул на мальчика, — пожалуй, может помочь.

Криансу стало лучше через два дня. Жар спал, хотя слабость, кашель и головная боль оставались еще долго. Он почти не вставал, много и спокойно спал, сам просил есть. Лекарь подтвердил, что теперь опасность миновала, и Лейлис успокоилась. И только тогда заметила, что сама уже день как чувствует себя плохо, и не только от напряжения и усталости. Болезнь началась так же остро и внезапно, как у Крианса, и протекала тяжело — с болями во всем теле, сухим тяжелым кашлем и ознобом. 

Лекарь долго не хотел капать ей горький настой, с полдюжины раз спрашивал, не беременна ли она, но и получив уверенно отрицательный ответ, не решился дать спорыш, пока не приехал лорд Рейвин. И все-таки Лейлис тяжело болела около двух недель. Когда она, достаточно окрепнув, смогла выйти подышать свежим воздухом, кругом была уже настоящая зима — снежная, морозная, солнечная и очень красивая. 

Чтобы Крианс быстрее поправлялся, Рейвин пообещал ему поездку в Вантер. По возвращении из Фэренгхолда он, правда, еще колебался, боялся, что время вьюг может застать брата в пути, и предлагал подождать, но потом все-таки отпустил. 

Крианс с лордом Хэнредом вернулись в Эстергхалл в начале января, оба по-детски довольные. Но вернулись не одни, вместе с ними из Вантера прибыли еще двое — мужчина, назвавшийся Асмундом, сыном Арлобора, и юноша, возраст которого было сложно определить, так как он молчал и прятал лицо. Из рассказа Асмунда следовало, что юноша приходится ему сводным братом, что оба они несколько лет жили в Вантере и работали в кузницах, но были вынуждены покинуть гильдию по каким-то неназванным причинам и теперь ищут новое место.

— Даже не раздумывай, Эстергар, — сказал лорд Хэнред. — Я дрался с этим парнем на мечах, старина Ходд дрался с ним врукопашную. Он очень хорош. Не возьмешь его к себе сотником, возьму я вместе с немым мальчишкой.

— Мне сейчас не нужны сотники. Весь гарнизон Эстергхалла вместе со стражей всего одна сотня и еще дюжина человек.

— Я согласен на любую службу, — сказал Асмунд. — Я не собираюсь жениться, мне не нужно золото, я не уйду через год или пять. Все, что мне нужно, это очаг, пища и одежда для меня и брата. И еще комната для нас обоих.

— Солдаты живут в казармах, — нахмурился Эстергар. — Свои покои только у командира гарнизона и начальника стражи.

— Тогда сделайте исключение для нас, милорд.

— Он что, настолько хороший воин? — спросил Рейвин у лорда Хэнреда.

— Я бы уступил. Что, не найдешь для них какую-нибудь каморку в своем огромном замке? Тогда я найду в своем.

— Я не помню, когда последний раз вы столь лестно отзывались о ком-то, лорд Хэнред. Доставай свой меч, Асмунд, сын Арлобора. Я хочу сам убедиться.

— Прямо здесь и сейчас? — тот окинул взглядом залу, но возражать и не подумал.

Лорд Рейвин часто упражнялся с мечом, но все с давно знакомыми и изученными противниками, к тому же чаще всего предварительно затупленным оружием. С азартным нетерпением он обнажил меч и сделал первый выпад, целясь Асмунду в плечо. Тот легко парировал. Эстергар отскочил и снова нанес удар, но Асмунд снова парировал и сразу перешел в атаку. Через несколько минут, после пары особенно ожесточенных выпадов лорд Хэнред забеспокоился и громко призвал:

— Ну, потише вы оба, это ведь боевая сталь!

Когда после очередного полувольта Эстергар неудачно повернулся, открываясь для удара сбоку, Асмунд уловил удачный момент, но не воспользовался.

— Я мог сейчас ранить вас, милорд, — сказал он, отступая на три шага.

— Знаю, — тяжело дыша, отозвался Рейвин и опустил меч.

— Я же говорил, он славный воин, — воскликнул Хэнред. — А еще неплохо играет сейг.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я соглашаюсь с радостью принять твою присягу. И будет комната для вас с… братом.

Асмунд с готовностью опустился на колени, поставил меч перед собой и почтительно склонил голову. Старого наречия и традиционных вассальных формул он не знал, поэтому принес присягу на родном языке.

Вечером два лорда и Асмунд, сын Арлобора, пили вместе и играли в сейг серебряными монетами, причем старик Хэнред, как всегда, проигрался в пух и прах. Поскольку Крианса к ним не пустили, тот коротал свое время с Лейлис, рассказывая ей про Вантер.

— Там есть хранилище, где больше трех сотен мечей из настоящей вантерской стали. У всех лордов сейчас не больше пятидесяти таких, и еще столько же лежат в склепах. Вантерцы говорят, что хранят их для великой войны перед концом света, поэтому никому не продают. А мне вот, подарили, — он достал и показал Лейлис кинжал с фигурной рукоятью, украшенной маленькими черными камешками и эмалью.

— Какая красота, — молодая женщина искренне восхитилась ювелирной частью изделия. — Будешь теперь носить?

— Ты что… — протянул Крианс с досадой на ее невнимательность. — Он же женский. Жене своей подарю.

Лейлис не удержалась, усмехнулась. Упоминание о женитьбе из уст девятилетнего ребенка показалось ей забавным.

— Я хочу жениться, как только получу меч, — угрюмо подтвердил Крианс. — Это будет уже скоро.

— Тебе одиноко, — поняла Лейлис. — Мне тоже бывает одиноко.

— У тебя есть Рейвин.

— Мне он муж, а тебе — брат. Он у нас обоих есть.

— Теперь у него будет новый друг, Асмунд.

— А ты мог бы подружиться с его братом. Правда, говорят, он не может говорить… но все равно с ним, наверное, можно как-то найти общий язык.

— Может он говорить, — ответил Крианс. — И дружить я с ним не буду. И вообще это не «он», а девчонка. Потому и из Вантера их прогнали. Только не рассказывай никому, это их секрет.

— Хорошо, не буду, — согласилась Лейлис.

И Крианс с жестокой прямолинейностью, сам того не понимая, сказал ей очень обидные слова:

— Если бы ты уже родила сына, я бы тогда с ним подружился. А так ведь не с кем.

Лейлис переживала, что никак не может понести. Правда, никто ее не торопил и не упрекал, но она знала — династии нужны наследники, причем как можно скорее, ведь пройдет еще около пятнадцати лет, прежде чем они станут полноправными представителями рода. 

Пару лет назад, в своем родном доме в Долине, еще не понимая толком, что и как происходит между мужчиной и женщиной, Лейлис вычитала, что деторождение зависит от благословения богов. Высшим проявлением милости Ноэраты считалось, если девушка зачала в первую брачную ночь — такой союз объявлялся благословенным свыше, а первенец — счастливым ребенком. Если же беременность не наступала в первый полный год брака, то проблему решали молитвами, жертвоприношениями или просто разводом. Вот только единственное божество Севера ко всем просьбам оставалось глухо, и предлагать ему подарки и жертвы было бесполезно. 

В Фэренгхолде Лейлис говорила об этом с леди Малмфрид, которая, несмотря на то, что сама была бездетна, казалась довольно сведущей в подобных вопросах. Та научила высчитывать благоприятные для зачатия дни, но сказала, что проблема, верно, в юном возрасте и чрезмерной худобе. 

«Вы обе слишком тощие, — сказала она. — От этого ты не можешь понести, а Айрис не хочет мужчин». 

«Так что же делать?» — спросила Лейлис. 

«Кушать хорошо, спать со своим мужем и не волноваться». 

Это звучало так естественно и просто, но почему же не получалось? Лейлис боялась того момента, когда лорд Рейвин начнет упрекать ее в неспособности зачать дитя. Пока он еще ни разу не заговаривал об этой проблеме, но что будет, когда пройдет год, или два, или три года, а наследник так и не появится? 

«Если все время думать о плохом, ничего не получится», — в очередной раз говорила себе Лейлис. 

Была середина января, третий день бушевала метель, и люди сонно жались у очагов и печек, даже не выглядывая наружу. Леди Эстергар принимала ванну в маленькой купальне, где для нее наполнили горячей водой бадью и приготовили все необходимое, но с мраморными бассейнами Фэренгхолда это было не сравнить. 

— Там пять больших бассейнов, и вода в них горячая летом и зимой, ее не нужно ни набирать, ни греть, она поступает сама по тоннелям внутри скалы. Было бы замечательно, если бы здесь было так же, — мечтательно рассказывала Лейлис прислуживающей ей Шилле. — Ты меня слушаешь?

— Слушаю, госпожа, — так же рассеянно ответила та. 

— Хочешь тоже искупаться? Залезай, пока вода не остыла. Нет? Тогда полей мне на волосы, — Лейлис собрала волосы на затылке и зажмурила глаза. 

Шилла подняла кадку с густо пахнущим травами и хвоей отваром, вдруг показавшуюся слишком тяжелой, но не удержала в руках, опрокинув на себя. Немного отвара выплеснулось Лейлис на плечо, остальное вылилось на покрытый высушенной осокой каменный пол. 

— Да что с тобой такое?! Вечно все валится из рук… — разозлилась Лейлис, но продолжить не успела, потому что Шилла скорчилась, хватаясь за живот, и со стоном повалилась на мокрый пол. 

— Эй, что с тобой? — Лейлис с неожиданной для самой себя ловкостью выбралась из бадьи, упала на колени рядом со служанкой, пытаясь перевернуть ее на спину. — Тебе плохо? Посмотри на меня, Шилла! Эй, кто-нибудь, сюда! 

Шилла стонала и держалась за низ живота, так что Лейлис с трудом смогла отвести ее руки, чтобы понять, где болит. Распутывая пояс ее передника, Лейлис на ощупь поняла, в чем дело. Она замерла. До дрожи в руках сжала мокрую холщовую ткань передника, не сдержавшись, со злости хлестнула им Шиллу по лицу и отбросила в сторону, как тряпку. Что-то стукнулось об пол, но Лейлис не заметила. Она выпрямилась и продолжила звать на помощь. 

Лекарь пришел через несколько минут. Он вообще был человеком строгим и исполнительным, хотя и в общении неприятным. Когда он вошел, Лейлис сидела в углу, завернувшись в широкую белую простынь поверх мокрой сорочки. Врач ничего не сказал по поводу ее неподобающего вида, сразу обратил внимание к Шилле, все еще лежащей на полу. 

— Что с ней? — спросил он.

— Смотрите сами, — ответила Лейлис. 

Лекарь переложил Шиллу на лавку, ощупал ей живот, не обращая внимания на плач и протесты, задрал ей юбки и силой раздвинул ноги. 

— Не надо, нет! Не трогайте меня! — простонала служанка, толком уже не осознавая, что происходит. 

— Говорить это надо было раньше и не мне, — кисло усмехнулся он и повернулся к госпоже: — Кровотечения нет. Ребенок все еще держится, где ему положено. Если это изменится — позовите. 

— Так это не выкидыш? Она не скинет ребенка? — взволнованно спросила Лейлис. 

— Или скинет, или нет. Третьего, как известно, не дано. 

Леди Эстергар безмерно раздражали реплики такого рода. 

— Вы врач. Вы можете сказать, что происходит с моей служанкой и чем это грозит? 

— Я хирург, а не повитуха. 

Лейлис вскипела окончательно. В тот момент она злилась так, как не могла от себя ожидать. Она поднялась со своего места, продолжая удерживать простыню вокруг груди.

— Повторите это еще раз и станете повитухой, а на мои вопросы будет отвечать новый лекарь. 

Он медленно выпрямился, окинул ее — неодетую, с мокрыми спутавшимися волосами — оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Лекарь был на пятнадцать лет старше ее, на пять дюймов выше, а среди его предков в пятом поколении было несколько лордов. Еще немного раньше, до Фэренгхолда, или если бы она не была теперь в таком волнении и гневе, Лейлис бы смутилась, отвела взгляд и обратилась бы к нему в более мягком тоне. Но она злилась, и поэтому у мужчины не возникло сомнений в том, что она действительно может выполнить угрозу. Он медленно склонил голову, в очередной раз натолкнув леди Эстергар на мысль, что чем больше она старается походить на свою предшественницу, тем больше ее уважают. 

— Вот что, — быстро заговорил он строгим деловым тоном, — пока нет крови, нельзя говорить, что происходит выкидыш. Но вы правы, такие сильные схватки на столь раннем сроке — не обычное дело, это любой подтвердит. И, как мне подсказывает мой опыт… 

Он снова склонился над Шиллой, довольно бесцеремонно повертел за подбородок, пытаясь заглянуть в полузакрытые глаза, и влепил увесистую оплеуху, чтобы привести пациентку в чувство. 

— Смотри на меня, женщина, — строго и требовательно заговорил он. — Смотри на меня и отвечай. Что ты сделала? 

Но Шилла только плакала и не понимала, чего от нее хотят, или делала вид, что не понимает. А Лейлис наклонилась, чтобы поднять с пола какой-то мелкий предмет, на который нечаянно наступила. Это оказался знакомый ей флакончик из темного стекла, завернутый внутрь пояса передника, который Лейлис второпях сняла с Шиллы, не заметив, что в нем что-то есть. 

— Позвольте, — лекарь взял у нее флакон, откупорил и капнул на палец последние остатки содержимого. — Спорыш. Это ты приняла, женщина? А перед этим украла? Надо было делать это месяцами тремя ранее, теперь уже поздно для спорыша. 

— Уберите ее, — тихо и очень спокойно приказала Лейлис, хотя губы у нее дрожали. — Пусть ее отнесут куда-нибудь в другое место, или пусть идет сама. Я не хочу ее видеть. 

Чувство, которое владело Лейлис, было смесью обиды, негодования и острого ощущения несправедливости. К вечеру все это предсказуемо вылилось в истерику. 

— Я виню ее! Она бесстыжая распутница, лгунья и чудом что не детоубийца. Как она могла так поступить?! Как она посмела… переспать с мужчиной, который ей не муж… скрывать это все четыре месяца… красть у меня лекарство… 

— Или накиньте шаль, или ложитесь в постель. В наших покоях не настолько тепло, чтобы ходить в одной сорочке. Вы снова простудитесь, — отозвался лорд Рейвин с кровати. 

— Она не только потеряла честь, она нанесла оскорбление мне! Теперь все будут говорить, что я не могу уследить за своей личной камеристкой. 

— Хотите наказать ее? Наказывайте, — пожал плечами Эстергар. 

— Я не знаю… — Лейлис вдруг как-то поникла, опустилась на край постели и закрыла лицо руками. — Она ведь знала… знала, что я ни о чем так не мечтаю, как о ребенке. Мы с тобой женаты скоро год, и все еще ничего. А у нее… она говорит, что была с ним только один раз, в ночь поветрия, и сразу понесла! Это несправедливо. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что только один раз. Этот Энвар говорит другое. Я уверен, он дурачил бедную девушку много недель, обещая обо всем позаботиться. 

— Никто ее не дурачил. Виновата она, — повторила Лейлис, упрямо сжав губы и наотрез отказываясь вспоминать, как ей самой было страшно перед снежным поветрием и как хотелось, чтобы кто-то был в тот момент рядом, чтобы обнимал и защищал. 

— Обычай говорит: если мужчина соблазнил и обманул девицу, виноват он. Этот воришка из Верга — тот еще проходимец. Не мое дело, как вы решите поступить с вашей служанкой, но и ему это не должно сходить с рук. К тому же, она так юна — сколько ей, не больше шестнадцати? 

— Пятнадцать. 

— Всего лишь… она же почти ребенок. 

Лейлис повернулась к нему, первый раз за весь вечер слегка улыбнувшись.

— Мне тоже «всего лишь» пятнадцать, если ты забыл. 

— И правда, — он смущенно кашлянул, почесал заросший подбородок. — Вот только теперь мне думается, что я тогда поторопился. Возможно, следовало заключить помолвку и вернуться за тобой через год, когда бы ты полностью созрела для брака. 

— Значит, ты находишь, что я изменилась за этот год? — спросила Лейлис, уже забыв про Шиллу с ее беспутством. 

Леди Эстергар прильнула к мужу, заглянула в его глаза, явно напрашиваясь на ласку и приятные слова. 

— О да, ты изменилась, — с расстановкой начал Эстергар, пропуская сквозь пальцы волнистые пряди волос и с удовольствием оглаживая все изгибы ее стройной и хрупкой, но вместе с тем весьма соблазнительной фигуры. — Ты повзрослела и похорошела. И не только внешне. 

— И ты бы ждал год? — спросила Лейлис, поудобнее устраиваясь у него на груди. — И у тебя не было бы других женщин?

— Не было бы. Тем мужчинам, у кого хорошие жены, не нужны другие женщины. А у меня хорошая жена. И у нас будет много детей… Только нужно проявлять старание. 

Эстергар перевернул ее на спину и наглядно продемонстрировал, какого рода старание требуется от супругов, которые хотят как можно скорее обзавестись потомством. 

— Так что вы решили на счет этих двоих, служанки и менестреля? — вдруг напомнил лорд Рейвин, когда Лейлис уже почти засыпала у него на плече. — Примите решение, а я его исполню. 

— Пусть он женится на ней и признает ребенка, — ответила Лейлис. Она больше не чувствовала злости, только какую-то отстраненность. — А если начнет юлить и отпираться, прикажи выгнать его из замка. На тракт. 

— Вряд ли кто откажется от брака, имея такой выбор, — усмехнулся лорд Эстергар. 

***

 

Суровая северная зима, растянувшаяся на пять долгих месяцев, начала отступать лишь после весеннего равноденствия. Весной Лейлис исполнилось шестнадцать, а ровно через месяц после равноденствия отпраздновали годовщину свадьбы лорда Эстергара. Правда, из гостей по этому случаю прибыли только лорд Хэнред, не упускавший любой возможности выбраться из родного замка, и лорд Эльхтар, который приехал просить денег в долг и из учтивости остался на праздник. 

С Юга вернулись воины, которых Эстергар посылал в Долину в качестве наемников. А за ними пришло письмо из замка Хостбин, адресованное Лейлис. Послание было явно написано в спешке — первые несколько слов выведены крупно, а остальные, едва читаемые, стянулись к краю листка. 

«Дорогая Ле… — здесь одна буква была замазана чернильной кляксой — …ди Эстергар. С твоим братом случилось ужасное несчастье! Его похитили и удерживают в плену разбойники. Они требуют три тысячи золотом до начала лета, иначе угрожают убить нашего мальчика! Умоляем тебя, поговори со своим мужем, чтобы он помог нам собрать деньги». 

Последние две строчки содержали несколько бессвязные апелляции к родственным чувствам, которые Лейлис полагалось испытывать к Шенни. Еще прошлой весной она бы и не подумала, что у нее могут быть какие-то чувства к Шенни, помимо желания никогда его больше не видеть. Но за год вдали от кузена и дядюшки с тетушкой многое из плохого успело позабыться, а память о родственных обязательствах осталась. 

Едва прочтя письмо, она бросилась искать лорда Рейвина. Тот проводил свои свободные послеобеденные часы за игрой в сейг в компании старика Хэнреда и Асмунда. 

— Милорд! — позвала Лейлис прямо с порога, хотя знала, что претендовать на внимание мужа в это время дня она, согласно этикету, не имеет никакого права. Он нахмурился, больше недоумевающее, нежели сердясь, и спросил, в чем дело. 

— Уделите мне время, господин, — смиренно попросила леди Эстергар. — Есть серьезное дело, требующее вашего вмешательства. 

— Ступай, ступай, — поддакнул безнадежно проигрывающий лорд Хэнред, — это, верно, действительно что-то важное. 

Лорд Рейвин вышел вслед за Лейлис на лестницу, остановился у маленького оконного проема и бегло прочитал письмо. 

— Что ж, это… печально, — задумчиво и невозмутимо констатировал он. — И несколько непонятно. В первую очередь, как такое вообще могло произойти. 

— Я не знаю! Разбойники постоянно чинят бесчинства на трактах Долины. Они могли обнаглеть настолько, что… — голос леди Эстергар сорвался, и она в отчаянии закрыла лицо руками. — Мы должны помочь!

— Во-вторых, что касается их требований, — продолжал Рейвин, не отрывая взгляда от письма. — Три тысячи золотых. Вы представляете, какие это деньги? Примерно такой выкуп мой отец запросил за свою сестру — больше, чем за любую другую невесту на Севере. Трехлетняя служба сира Джоара на границах графства Хостбин обошлась вашему дяде в треть этой суммы, считая и ту часть, что составила выкуп за вас, и ту, что лорд Моррет остается мне должен по сей день. 

— Его долг уже почти закрыт, — дрожащим голосом прервала Лейлис. 

Цены на зерно за последний год существенно возросли, и мессер Кельперт, послав к Хостбинам своих агентов, произвел пересчет стоимости поставок зерна на Север. Это позволяло лорду Моррету покончить с долговыми обязательствами гораздо раньше, чем это предполагалось в начале. 

— Я думаю, меньше дюжины домов на Севере единовременно располагают таким количеством золота. Что уж говорить о лордах Долины, — безжалостно продолжал Эстергар. — Я ни в коем случае не хочу оскорблять ваших родичей, но… вы уверены, что ваш двоюродный брат действительно стоит этой суммы? Хотя бы сотой ее части?

«Не стоит, не стоит, — про себя Лейлис соглашалась с мужем. — Никаких денег он не стоит, он наглый и избалованный мальчишка. Но он мой родич, и об этом нельзя просто забыть». 

— Но мы должны что-то сделать! У моего дяди нет таких денег, а разбойники убьют Шенни, если не получат выкуп! 

— Я глубоко сочувствую вам и вашим родичам, — произнес Рейвин, терпеливо дождавшись, пока его жена успокоится и перестанет кричать. — Учитывая, что через наш брак я и сам теперь некоторым образом связан с семейством Хостбин, долг обязывает меня не оставаться в стороне… Но о том, чтобы заплатить за вашего кузена три тысячи золотом, не может быть и речи. Это просто невозможно. Сами понимаете, если бы известие пришло немного раньше, когда мои люди еще оставались в Долине, можно было бы предпринять какие-то меры для освобождения мальчика… но теперь… Кстати, если не ошибаюсь, у вашего дяди нет других наследников? 

Лейлис, поняв, на что он намекает, воскликнула, что отказывается верить, чтобы ее муж мог желать смерти ее кузену ради наследства, и если это так, то она жалеет, что стала женой лорда Эстергара. Тяжелая пощечина, первая за год супружеской жизни, прервала ее слова. В следующую секунду Лейлис сидела на ступенях, плача и прижимая ладонь к горящей щеке, а Рейвин обнимал ее сзади за плечи.

— Успокойся. Вовсе я не желаю смерти ни этому несносному мальчишке, ни кому-либо еще из твоих родственников, — заверил он. — Но ты должна понимать — даже если твой кузен еще жив, вряд ли он вернется домой. И мы тут ничем не поможем. И о трех тысячах золотых даже не думай. 

Следующий разговор на эту тему состоялся через месяц. Лорд Моррет написал, что разбойники согласились снизить непомерно высокую цену за жизнь Шенни до тридцати тысяч серебром или трех сотен золотом. Треть этой суммы Хостбины уже собрали, но достать остальное, не продав большую часть крупного скота — что грозило бы голодом — было совершенно невозможно. 

Лейлис решила сменить тактику. Обложившись стопками накладных, долговых расписок Хостбинов и отчетов мессера Кельперта о ценах на зерно и прочую провизию, Лейлис в присутствии мужа составила смету на закупку продовольствия на Юге. Так как первоначальный долг Хостбина при текущих ценах на пшеницу грозил быть покрытым уже через три месяца, Эстергар согласился предоставить ему новую ссуду на двадцать тысяч серебром с рассрочкой на два года. 

После того, как деньги были отправлены, новостей о судьбе Шенни не было. «Я же говорил, что это не может закончиться хорошо, — пожал плечами лорд Рейвин. — Придется смириться с мыслью о том, что ваш кузен уже много недель как мертв. Передайте своим родичам и мои соболезнования, когда будете писать им письмо. Хорошо еще, что ваш дядя не взял в долг большую сумму, которую никогда не смог бы выплатить». 

Шилла родила в первый день лета, здоровую девочку. «Похоже, она не соврала, — сказала Лейлис. — Этот ребенок действительно был зачат в ночь поветрия». «Будем надеяться, что поветрие за ним не вернется», — безразлично отозвался лорд Рейвин. 

Лейлис отказывалась видеть Шиллу с того самого дня, как узнала о ее беременности, и по настоянию мужа взяла в личные камеристки женщину, которая раньше прислуживала леди Бертраде. Но когда ей сообщили, что Шилла благополучно разрешилась от бремени, Лейлис решила все-таки ее навестить. В комнатке, специально подготовленной для родов и последующего отдыха, она застала все новоиспеченное счастливое семейство в полном составе — менестрель из Верга сидел возле жены и что-то умильно напевал дочери, правда, не решаясь брать ее на руки. При виде леди Эстергар Энвар понятливо поспешил исчезнуть из комнаты, оставив двух женщин наедине. 

— Что ж… ты, кажется, хорошо себя чувствуешь, — немного растерянно сказала Лейлис вместо всякого приветствия. Действительно, Шилла выглядела так, будто родила не накануне, а, по меньшей мере, месяц назад. И ребенок тоже был хорошенький — чистый и розовый, с удивленно приоткрытыми глазками-щелками. 

— Это девочка, — тоже смущенно и растерянно сказала Шилла. 

Лейлис бережно, хотя и неумело взяла из ее рук туго запеленутого младенца. 

— Тебе столько раз повезло, дитя, — сказала она, обращаясь к ребенку. — Тебе повезло, что твоя мать не смогла убить тебя, когда хотела, что ты все-таки появился на свет день в день, как положено. И наконец — хотя тебя зачали в тайне и обмане, в этот мир ты вышел уже законным. 

Мутные серо-голубые глазки новорожденной как будто выражали безмерное удивление всеми этими обстоятельствами. 

— Как вы решили назвать ее? — спросила Лейлис. 

— Велира, — быстро ответила служанка. — Я не знаю, что это значит. Энвар сказал, что такое имя есть там, откуда он родом. 

— Ты рада, что этот ребенок смог родиться? — спросила Лейлис и по выражению лица служанки поняла, что та уже мысли не допускает, что могло быть как-то иначе. — А твой… муж — хороший? Ты рада, что он стал твоим мужем? 

— Да, я рада, — смиренно подтвердила Шилла. — Энвар хороший… он умеет читать и красиво писать буквы, однажды он может стать книжником. 

— Ты понимаешь, кому должна быть благодарна за это? — спросила Лейлис, стараясь придать голосу холодность.

— Вам и милорду. 

— Именно. И это несмотря на то, как ты поступила. 

Обе замолчали. Ребенок в руках Лейлис принялся сосать ее палец. 

— Так вы не сердитесь на меня, госпожа? — спросила наконец Шилла. 

— Нет. Уже нет, — ответила леди Эстергар и заставила себя слегка улыбнуться. 

Она вспомнила, что по обычаю, каждый, кто берет на руки ребенка в первые три дня его жизни, должен сделать ему какой-нибудь подарок. Пожалуй, будет правильно подарить девочке один из дюжины свивальников, которые Лейлис вышивала по вечерам, когда было особенно скучно. «Тот, розовый, с цветными птичками, — решила она, — как раз для девочки. Все равно мне вряд ли когда-нибудь понадобится такое количество свивальников…» 

— Приложите ее к груди, миледи, — вдруг тихо сказала Шилла. 

Лейлис вздрогнула и бросила быстрый боязливый взгляд на плотно закрытую дверь. Она сразу поняла, что имеет в виду Шилла, она помнила про этот старый деревенский обычай… Если женщина не может зачать, ей нужно подержать у своей груди чужого ребенка, тогда ее тело вспомнит, для чего предназначено, и в нем зародится жизнь. 

— Думаешь, поможет? — с трепетом спросила леди Эстергар. Мастер Ханом наверняка засмеял бы любого, кто верит в подобные глупости, возникшие в головах деревенских баб… Или, наоборот, найдет какой-нибудь древний трактат, где неизвестный мастер, живший сотни лет назад, убедительно доказывает, что все это правда, и такой способ действительно может пробудить в женщине плодовитость. 

— Моей тете помогло. Когда родился мой брат, она дала ему грудь, и через год сама родила сына, — уверенно подтвердила Шилла, и это окончательно убедило Лейлис. Тогда она была готова поверить во все, что угодно, лишь бы это обещало помочь. 

Поспешно, боясь, что кто-то может зайти, Лейлис распустила завязки своей одежды и приложила девочку к груди. Ребенок, видимо, уже успел проголодаться, так как сразу поймал ротиком сосок и принялся увлеченно сосать. Ощущения были странными — мокро, щекотно и даже приятно, до тех пор, пока младенец, заподозрив неладное, не начал настойчиво пожевывать деснами, пытаясь выдавить хоть каплю молока. Прежде чем малышка начала плакать, Лейлис передала ее обратно матери.

***

 

Лейлис хотела и в то же время боялась поверить в то, что от предложенного Шиллой метода и правда может получиться какая-то польза. Поэтому когда в положенное время не произошло то, что бывает у женщин каждый месяц, она еще долго не решалась сказать мужу, пока не стала совершенно уверена. 

Когда на завтрак, как обычно, принесли кунтро — смесь яичных белков с икрой, Лейлис затошнило от одного их вида, и она приказала отнести поднос с едой обратно на кухню, сказав, что есть ей вовсе не хочется. Она знала, что повара и так считают ее слишком привередливой и капризной хозяйкой, но теперь чувствовала себя вправе требовать исполнения всех своих предпочтений. 

Сперва она собиралась сообщить новость за ужином, но присутствие в малой зале слуг, которые все время ходили туда-сюда, отвлекало и смущало ее. К тому же Крианс болтал без умолку, выпрашивая у брата поездку хоть куда-нибудь. Рейвин обещал подумать. 

— Не хочешь поехать в Фестфорд к лорду Хэнреду? — предложил он брату. — Туда я отпустил бы тебя с Асмундом хоть до конца лета. 

— Но там одни женщины! — заупрямился Крианс. — А на охоту меня еще не берут. Что мне делать в Фестфорде? 

— Как хочешь, — Рейвин пожал плечами и сосредоточился на еде, хотя Крианс еще долго продолжал ныть и жаловаться на скуку. 

Лейлис вспомнила, что ей самой теперь нельзя покидать замок, а тем более путешествовать через лес, но эта мысль не омрачила ее радости. 

— Ты как-то молчалива последнее время, — заметил лорд Рейвин, когда они остались наедине в спальне. 

Еще не до конца стемнело, душная летняя жара сменилась восхитительно-приятной прохладой. Свечи были погашены, только старинная ажурная курильница посвечивала тлеющими угольками, распространяя по комнате аромат южных благовоний. 

— Мне есть, что сказать тебе, — тихо произнесла Лейлис, наконец-то решившись. 

— Слушаю, — бросил Рейвин, не оборачиваясь и продолжая раздеваться. Лейлис дождалась, пока он снимет камзол и вопросительно повернется к ней. 

— Я жду ребенка, — произнесла она, и ее голос сорвался на радостный шепот. 

Эстергар замер, пораженно глядя на нее, будто сомневаясь, что верно расслышал ее слова. 

— Это… это верно? — спросил он наконец, запнувшись от волнения. 

А дальше все было именно так, как мечтала Лейлис, предвкушая этот момент. Муж обнял ее, подхватил на руки и закружил по комнате. «Я счастлив», — повторял он снова и снова, перемежая благодарности с поцелуями, и Лейлис тоже чувствовала себя такой счастливой, как никогда до этого за всю жизнь. Если она и могла представить себе радость большую, то лишь передать на руки супругу первенца, и непременно сына, наследника, здорового и сильного… 

— А ты уже чувствуешь что-то? — спросил Рейвин, стоя на коленях перед сидящей на кровати женой и благоговейно поглаживая ее еще совершенно плоский животик. 

— Разве что тошноту по утрам… — засмеялась Лейлис. 

— Обязательно скажи мне, когда почувствуешь, что мой сын уже шевелится в тебе, — попросил он. 

— Ну, до этого еще долго… И почему ты так уверенно говоришь, что это мальчик? А вдруг будет девочка? — Лейлис просто не могла не спросить, хотя и сама очень надеялась, что ее первенец будет наследником мужского пола. 

— Это мальчик. Это должен быть мальчик, — уверенно сказал Рейвин. — Но если все-таки первой родится девочка, я буду любить и ее. Особенно — если она будет похожа на тебя… 

Переполненные нежностью друг к другу, безмерно счастливые так, как если бы были первым мужчиной и первой женщиной на свете, которые создали новую жизнь, они упали на устланную тонким летним покрывалом постель, не размыкая теплых объятий. Все, что когда-либо омрачало их брак — трудности и недопонимание, неоправданные ожидания, невысказанные тревоги и тайные страхи — все теперь забывалось, рассеивалось и отступало во тьму. 

— Пообещай мне одну вещь, перед тем, как я усну, — тихо попросила Лейлис, когда в позолоченной южной курильнице угасла последняя красная искорка. — Пообещай, что у тебя не будет других женщин, пока я вынашиваю твоего ребенка. 

— Зачем ты просишь клясться в одном и том же второй раз? — спросил лорд Рейвин. — Разве мы не принесли друг другу обеты в день нашей свадьбы? Я слишком дорожу своей и твоей честью, чтобы их нарушить. 

— А в книгах, тех книгах для мудрых женщин, которые я привезла из дома, написано, что мужчина может жить с любовницей, пока его жена не может удовлетворить его желание… И это не должно считаться супружеской неверностью. 

— Напомни мне завтра, чтобы я сжег эти твои книги, — проворчал Эстергар. — Тот, кто написал это, не имел ни мудрости, ни чести. А теперь спи спокойно и не думай ни о чем неприятном, не волнуй понапрасну наше дитя. 

***

 

В детстве Лейлис больше всех времен года любила осень. В Долине это была благословенная пора сбора урожая, веселых праздников и охоты, деревья красовались золотыми листьями, в полях распускались осенние цветы, и до самого ноября держалась теплая погода. Но первый год жизни на Севере существенно поменял мнение Лейлис об этом сезоне. Сперва поветрие и трагическая смерть хозяйки, затем постоянное раздражение мужа, завывающие ветры и непрекращающиеся ливни, холод, грязь и под конец — тяжелая простуда, на две недели приковавшая ее к постели. До Фэренгхолда Лейлис уже и не надеялась, что в ее жизни еще может быть что-то хорошее. 

Но теперь все было иначе — теперь леди Эстергар ждала ребенка. Выяснилось вдруг, что значительную часть ее обязанностей по ведению хозяйства вполне может взять на себя сир Орсилл. Оказалось, что часть взваленных на Лейлис забот изначально находилась в ведении кастеляна, но леди Бертрада десять лет назад сама пожелала взять их на себя. Теперь у Лейлис снова появилось и право на послеобеденный отдых и немного свободного времени по вечерам, которое она посвящала любимому успокаивающему занятию — рукоделию. 

Ее живот стал постепенно округляться, а талия сглаживаться. Самочувствие при этом улучшалось, утренняя тошнота больше не беспокоила, зато очень увеличился аппетит. К октябрю, когда похолодало, Лейлис поняла, что ей стали жать старые платья, и их пришлось распустить в талии. Рейвин постоянно щупал, гладил и целовал ее живот с таким восхищенным выражением лица, как будто беременность жены казалась ему едва ли не чудом. 

Лейлис провожала мужа, когда в середине октября он уезжал из Эстергхалла на осенний смотр. Они тепло попрощались возле статуи Эстерга Великого, и именно в тот момент, когда Рейвин заключил ее в объятия, обещая, что вернется в этот раз не позже, чем через две недели, Лейлис почувствовала вдруг то, что ждала уже несколько недель. Она отчетливо ощутила шевеление внутри себя, нежное и почти невесомое, и от этого ощущения все будто бы закружилось на секунду и в коленях кольнуло слабостью. Охнув, она сильнее прижалась к мужу, уткнувшись лицом в его меховой воротник и не в силах вымолвить ни слова. И Рейвин, так же страстно ожидавший этого момента, произнес с надеждой в голосе: 

— Это… это ребенок? 

Она смогла лишь кивнуть в ответ, а в ее больших карих с золотыми искорками глазах выступили слезы счастья. 

— Он пошевелился, когда ты прижималась к моему нагруднику. Это точно мальчик, — уверенно воскликнул Эстергар. Он отстегнул ножны и вручил Лейлис свой меч. — Возьми. Чувствуешь что-то? 

— Да… да! Он двинулся снова!

Еще никогда лорд Эстергар не покидал свой замок с большей неохотой, но долг обязывал. Лейлис даже пришлось приободрить его на прощание: «Не волнуйся, любимый, — говорила она. — За две недели ты точно ничего не пропустишь. С нами все будет в порядке». 

Все случилось уже после возвращения Рейвина. На следующий день. 

Лейлис спускалась по узкой винтовой лестнице восточной башни, до площадки оставалось не больше дюжины ступеней, когда она вдруг почувствовала острую боль, как будто ледяные когти вонзились ей в живот. Внутри что-то оборвалось, а в глазах потемнело, Лейлис оперлась рукой о каменную кладку стены, но не удержала равновесия — упала, проехавшись по ступенькам и ударившись бедром и локтем. Боли не было; по всему телу растекался холод, а между ног отчего-то стало очень горячо. Она успела понять, что произошло. А дальше была только темнота. 

***

 

Прошло не меньше четверти часа, прежде чем ее нашли. Лейлис была без сознания почти все время. Когда она ненадолго пришла в себя, Рейвин был рядом. Наверное, были еще другие люди… В комнате горело много свечей. Почему-то было очень жарко. «Нужно больше света, — приказал чей-то смутно знакомый голос, неприятный и резкий. — Нельзя ждать до утра». 

— Где мой ребенок? — спросила Лейлис, пытаясь приподняться на лежанке и трогая свой живот. Она видела лицо мужа рядом, но вокруг все расплывалось, огни перемешивались с темнотой. 

— Это «холодная рука», — глухо ответил Рейвин. — Так бывает. Никто не виноват. 

Холодная рука? Да, это было похоже на руку с ледяными когтями… Холодная рука вырвала из нее дитя. Лейлис снова откинулась на лежанку. Простыни под ней были мокрыми от пота. 

«Еще воды», — снова прозвучал приказ, и Лейлис поняла, что это говорит лекарь. Он раскладывал что-то блестящее на холщовом полотне. Хирургические инструменты. «Это необходимо сделать, если хотите, чтобы ваша жена еще когда-нибудь смогла понести». 

Ей приподняли голову и заставили выпить что-то из маленького стеклянного пузырька — всего полглотка, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы снова погрузить ее в небытие. «Лучше вам выйти, милорд», — это были последние слова, которые Лейлис различила. 

Проснулась она все в той же комнате, но теперь все свечи, кроме одной, были погашены и огонь горел только в камине. Сперва Лейлис показалось, что она одна, но, с трудом сев, она заметила служанку, которая лежала на полу, закутавшись в плащ, и теперь проснулась, потревоженная стонами хозяйки. 

— Где мой ребенок? — спросила Лейлис и повторяла этот вопрос снова и снова, не замечая, что говорит на своем родном языке и северянка ее не понимает. Догадавшись, служанка молча указала на что-то возле камина. 

Лейлис встала, качнулась и припала на колени, встала опять. Шаткими шагами прошла к камину и присела у корзины с какой-то ветошью. Это были изорванные остатки ее сорочки и нижних юбок, перепачканные черной засохшей кровью. Из-под обрывков ткани выглядывала тоненькая ручка с крошечными пальчиками. 

— Нужно это сжечь, госпожа, — тихо проговорила служанка. 

— Не смей! 

Северянка испуганно отдернула руку от корзины. 

«Никто не сожжет моего ребенка. Умерших людей не сжигают. Их хоронят в земле», — Лейлис не могла понять, говорит ли эти слова вслух или нет, но это было неважно. Она завернула то, что было ее сыном, в обрывки сорочки и прижала к груди. Крошечное мертвое существо, не больше котенка, его можно было легко удержать на ладони, но как же оно было похоже на человека! Невозможно маленькие ручки и ножки, которые совсем недавно двигались, кукольное личико с так и не раскрывшимися глазками… Лейлис понимала, что теперь он мертв, но совсем недавно был живым, ведь она чувствовала его жизнь внутри себя. 

Было темно. Темно, потому что уже наступила ночь. В коридорах было темно и пусто. Лейлис не помнила, как выбралась из замка. Она не сознавала в полной мере, где она и что делает. Единственная мысль, пробивающая сквозь гул в ушах, обрывки воспоминаний и кошмарные видения, — ребенок должен быть похоронен в земле. 

Она думала, что уже забыла. Сколько лет назад это было? Десять? Нет, не меньше двенадцати… Из замка стали уходить люди, а те, кто оставались, были вялыми, медлительными, с серыми лицами… Почти никто не работал, все спали или сидели на соломенных тюфяках вдоль стен… Все время хотелось есть, но есть давали мало… Отец усадил ее в седло перед собой и обнял одной рукой. «Не бойся, Цветочек, я тебя держу». От пыли было трудно дышать и слезились глаза. Почему так много пыли? Потому что пересохла земля… Вся трава вокруг была серая, желтая, коричневая, умирающая… В поле собралось много крестьян, а с ними — старый ведун в яркой расшитой накидке. Все они молились, встав в круг. Лейлис сунули в руки полупрозрачную молитвенную статуэтку, самую красивую из всех — Ноэрату. «Держи ее крепче, Цветочек, и молись. Молись, чтобы у нас был хлеб». И Лейлис молилась вместе со всеми, вместе с отцом и жрецом, просила Ноэрату стать доброй и сделать поскорее так, чтобы снова было много еды. Потом люди расступились, и Лейлис увидела глубокую яму в земле. Все вдруг замолчали, только старый жрец пел и громко завывал. К яме подвели девочку, такую же, как Лейлис, только со светлыми волосами. Девочку опустили в яму и стали закидывать сверху землей. «Зачем это, папа, зачем?» — кричала Лейлис, но отец зажимал ей рот сильной горячей ладонью. «Тише, Цветочек, не плачь… Так нужно. Это новая дочка для Ноэраты. Чтобы она опять стала доброй». Лейлис уже не плакала, но по ее лицу стекали капли — прохладные, свежие, чуть сладковатые на вкус. Шел дождь. 

С неба падали колкие кристаллики льда и сразу таяли, касаясь ее горячей кожи. Лейлис шла босиком по снегу, прижимая к груди своего ребенка. Она не чувствовала ни холода, ни боли, вообще ничего — просто шла вперед, в темноту, все дальше и дальше в лес. В этом лесу, в этой еще не промерзшей земле она похоронила свое нерожденное дитя, собрав сверху маленький снежный холмик. Лейлис поднялась и почувствовала, что по ногам ее снова течет кровь, оставляя на снегу тоненькие следы-змейки. Вокруг были только черные деревья с пологими колючими ветвями, и темнота меж ними. Лейлис шла, покачиваясь, вперед, не различая собственных следов и не зная, куда и зачем идет. Ей казалось, она будет бродить так вечность… 

Но деревья вдруг расступились и остались позади, а впереди раскинулась залитая лунным светом ледяная лента дороги. По тракту навстречу Лейлис двигалась человеческая фигура в темном балахоне и капюшоне, держа обеими руками что-то похожее на детскую люльку. «Для кого эта люлька? Кто в ней?» — недоуменно подумала Лейлис и двинулась навстречу черной фигуре. Но в том, что она приняла за детскую люльку, не было ребенка — человек в балахоне выронил свою ношу, и под ноги Лейлис вывалились свитые кольцами гнилые внутренности, ошметки мяса и костей, перемазанные черной блестящей кровью. Лейлис упала в это скользкое месиво, и все наконец-то закончилось.


End file.
